The School Theater
by Ashray1
Summary: Sequel to'I hate Mondays'The Hikaris now have detention,and the Yamis have to fight off Anzu,save their Lights from a evil teacher while at the same time trying to get in their pants,AND perform a stage play!Now 3.Chapter Beta-Readed!YYxY,BxR,MxM,KxJ
1. A new Monday, a new Disaster

**Title _The School-Theater  
_**

**Author ** Ashray

**Pairings **Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, (Kaiba/Joey?)

**Disclaimer ** I don't own anything here except for the idea, and I don't make money with this.

**Warnings ** The Yamis still don't have enough, and now they can't decide whether they'll join the school's Theater group to save their Hikaris from their lonely detention, or dragging their Hikaris over to the next dark corner to _'spend some quality time' _with them.  
At the same time Ryou and Yugi have their own plans, that for now only a certain girl knows about _ (even if she would have been glad not knowing). _And Anzu is now after Yami _and_ Bakura?

**Summary** This is the sequel to _'I hate Mondays'. _The nameless teacher from last time decided detention would be the right punishment for them.  
And now, with another teacher, that even gets a name this time, the time to face detention has come.  
What happened to the former teacher will be explained later on.  
.

_**EDIT:** 17. 3. 11: _Good News, I have a new Beta-reader who is really fast! Yaminisu! Just a few days ago she reviewed that she is would help me, and now I already have the first chapter back! Thanks for helping me ^_^

.  
/Hikari to Yami/  
/Yami to Hikari/  
_ (Comments from me) _  
"talking, babbling, whispering"  
**"Yelling, heavy protests, screaming"  
**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A new Monday, a new Disaster  
****^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
**

It was a peaceful, friendly, nice and lovely school day, just like usual _ (Or as nice and lovely school days could ever be!)  
_

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing cheerfully. The students were chatting happily about what happened over the weekend, the plans they had for the day or how mean the teacher always were to them for giving them so much homework.

It was Monday again, exactly one week after the three bored _ (and very horny) _Yamis had caused havoc in the middle of a lesson. The commotion had long settled and it didn't look like anyone had suffered permanent damage.

And today, not a single disaster had happened so far!

No explosion!  
No fire!  
No flood!  
No panic!  
No severely wounded!  
No dead people!

Nothing!

Until now, at least.  
But it was just past noon.  
More then enough time to cause some mischief before school ends.

So far, everything was peacefully and quiet.

**"Hey! Let go of me!" **

All of a sudden, angry yelling could be heard all throughout the school.

** "I demand of you to let go of me immediately, or I will make you pay! Dearly! Let! Go! _NOW! _You can't do that to me, do you know who I am?" **

But the teacher didn't pay the angry yelling and struggling teen any attention and continued dragging Yami after her, down the hallway by his black collar.

She was pretty new at this (damned) school, although she wasn't the youngest anymore.  
She had recently become the Drama club's teacher in addition to her normal English classes. At the moment she was busy gathering together actors for the next/first play because she wanted to perform a play for the next school Festival, and neither hell nor high-water would keep her from making the best play ever seen around here.

But all students that might 'volunteer' that were left for her were the ones given detention, and she really needed actors.  
She had already 'convinced' Yugi and Ryou into joining, along with Malik(1) and Marik, and they were already following after her politely. _ (A/N: Marik and polite? The world is coming to an end!)  
_ Joey and Kaiba were also there. But they were occupied having a heated discussion, so they weren't paying any attention to what was happening around them.

Only Yami and Bakura were still resisting.  
Heavily.

Both of them had just been harmlessly standing around in the hall before, having a friendly conversation (at least it was friendly in _their _opinion):

"Damn thief!"  
"Stupid twerp!"  
"I'll kick your ass!"  
"Not when I kill you first!"

Nothing new, there hadn't even been any blood! Yet.

And then, suddenly, this… person …appeared out of thin air, and stared intensely at both of them.  
"You're perfect! You're coming with me, I want you!"

And with that, she grabbed Yami by his collar and Bakura by his long hair and pulled them behind her, to an unknown destination!  
The only reason she was still alive and sane was because the Hikaris were also there, keeping their violent darker halves somewhat in check.

But that didn't stop them from struggling and swearing like mad, and the giggling of the Hikaris didn't help calming them down either.  
"You should stop yelling!" the middle-aged teacher told them sternly, because slowly but surely she was going deaf with all their screaming and howling. "It's not like I'm going to eat you alive, you know?"

"Not even a mouse would be sated after eating a measly little twerp like him!" Bakura said.

"And not even a starving vulture would willingly," Yami gestured at Bakura, "eat something as ugly as this!"

Bakura threw a punch at Yami, and Yami tried kicking the thief in return.  
Suddenly, they were released from the firm grip the teacher had on them until now and they found themselves sitting with their ass on the ground.

"I'm just looking fore some students to help me and the others out for a little while with their detention. And you even have less classes, because this is very important, and the whole school will be watching you on stage! I am really glad that you're so nice and do this voluntarily…"

"I'm not in your class, I don't know you, I don't even go to this school! And I don't do this voluntarily! Tell me ONE reason why I should do this! And it better be a good one, or else…"

But Yami's outburst was ignored as he was once again grabbed by his collar.

"You should calm down a bit, little one! You and your white-haired friend are perfect for what I have in mind for you! It will be sooo great, don't worry, you will do fine!" in her cheerfulness she didn't notice that Bakura took the opportunity to get away from her while she was busy with the pharaoh.  
She looked around a little until she found what, or better who, she was looking for.

Bakura only managed to get away a few steps before she once again caught him by his hair.

Hair that long could be a real burden… (A/N: pooooor boy!)

"Why should I do anything you want, you old witch! Let me go, or I'll send you to the shadow realm, you…"

"Watch your mouth, young man! And as for why you should help us… For the same reason your friends are here. Because everyone who doesn't join, will have detention for the rest of his life! I can do this if I want!  
Or I could just fail you. If you do this, however, you can leave right after the festival, and no one will have detention."

Bakura looked at Yami darkly: "But we already _are _dead, we don't die. I don't want to be here forever! What the hell is she talking about?"

"How should I know, I don't know her!"  
"Maybe we should just send her to the shadow realm…"  
"Yeah, would be easier…"

The angry Yamis then felt smaller hands in their own, and they were led away by their Hikaris, who whispered to them calmingly.  
"Come on, Yami, it's not that bad!" Yugi gave the former pharaoh a wide-eyed, pleading look.  
"I don't want to go with her alone, you are on my side, right? Right?" and his lips began to tremble a little, for added effect.  
Yami calmed down in an instant and put an arm around the Yugi's shoulders: "But of course I'm going with you! I'm here, don't worry, its all right… I will never leave you alone, you know that..."  
"Good, because this detention is your fault anyway…" Yugi grinned up at him.

Bakura simply growled, but then his Light looked at him sharply.  
"The same goes for your, you know that, right?", he whispered with an innocent smile, even though he was clearly blackmailing the thief.  
His only answer was another growl.

Marik knew this as well, that was why he didn't even try to protest.  
He was clinging to Malik's back, his head on his shoulder. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was peacefully asleep cuddling his lover, as he let himself be dragged along rather than actually walking himself.

No wonder Malik looked like cursing up a storm.

And Kaiba would also rather be in Kaiba Corp scaring secretaries and making big deals than being here wasting his time, just because he was a 'little' louder as he was talking with the mutt….  
All in all, the mood in the newly formed theater group was really good. _ (A/N: watch out or the sarcasm will bite you ^_^)_

"Oh, by the way, my name is Mrs. Gandon, I'm the new theater teacher, if you didn't know that. And I'm responsible for all of you who have detention. Because of that, I'm going to kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes, and we are going to perform a play at the upcoming school festival, and if everyone gives their best, you all are free after that. But we didn't have enough people before, but thanks to all who volunteered... I think we all will get along very well, as long as everyone does what he's supposed to do…" she informed the group of teens happily, while pushing them into an empty classroom.  
"If you don't play along, you will be here until next year. You see, you can't go wrong with taking my offer!"

She looked at them excitedly, but the enthusiasm she expected from them still didn't show…

But that will come with time. Just don't lose your patience, and everything will work out. _ (A/N and the poor woman actually beliefs this!… All you can do in that case is wish her good luck and happy dying…) _

"So, now that I have you all here, would you all please stand in a row and tell me your names. After all, I want to know the names of my sweet little stars." _ (She doesn't know which name belongs to who and only has the names of those who actually go to school officially.)  
_ And with that, she pinched Bakura's cheeks aunty-like.  
Said thief growled at her darkly and looked ready to bite her hand or head off.

Mrs. Gandon walked up and down in front of them like a staff-sergeant, a pink clipboard in her hand and a plan in her head.

Yami was standing next to Yugi, an arm around his shoulders.  
Next to him was Ryou, who was leaning on Bakura.  
Next to the tomb robber was Malik, then Marik, Joey and Kaiba.  
None of them really knew what the weird woman with the gray hair-knot actually wanted from them. She was a little shorter then Kaiba, with a mouse-gray costume and a firm glare behind her glasses.

She stopped in front of Yugi, who gave her his name in the nicest and sweetest way possible. She wrote it down along with the part she wanted him to play, while walking up and down again, before stopping and walking up and down the row of teens again to ask Yami, who wasn't even on her list until now, for his name.

But Yami had disappeared!

And Yugi tried really hard to hide his smile.  
Irritated she turned to Ryou and then started walking again while taking notes on what roles he could play.  
As she stopped beside him again, she saw that, like Yami, Bakura was now missing as well.

Yugi bit his lip and Ryou stared at his feet with great interest.  
She just shook her head at the odd behavior of the two, but then turned to the next in the row.  
Mrs. Gandon asked Malik, and then wandered up and down again, lost in thought, before she had to learn that Marik wasn't there either.

The three Hikaris had to cover their mouths, or else they would burst out laughing.  
Joey was the next in line, the Yamis were still nowhere to be seen.  
"And you'll also tell me your name NOW, before you vanish like your friends!" she hissed angry and irritated to Kaiba.

"They aren't my friends", he grumbled, but he wasn't the slightest bit impressed and gave her a newspaper.  
"Look at the business part, if you don't know my name!" He ignored her, got his laptop out and started to work, right there and then!  
"It seems our moneybags here doesn't need to remember his own name."  
"I have more important business than answering useless and stupid questions!"  
"Damn iceberg!"  
"Stupid mutt!"

But Mrs. Gandon cut them off, before they could get into a fight.  
_"You _tell me your name, and _you _stop arguing, or you both can repeat the year!"  
She pointed from one to the other with her pen, before a sound from behind distracted her, and made her ignore the protests:

"I'm not fighting" and "He started it" and "You can't fail us!". Not that they needed her to fight with each other anyway.

She heard giggling and laughing, as the Hikaris simply couldn't hold back any longer and now she could see why:

Behind her back Yami, Bakura and Marik were mimicking every move she made.

They all had stern looks on their faces, writing down notes on imaginary clipboards, before looking up, with a very dumb expression, mouth and eyes opened wide, tongue hanging out of their mouths and arms dangling like a monkeys or scratching their heads.

Furious, she glared at them and tapped her hand on her clipboard impatiently, waiting for an apology that was sure not to come in this life and this world.  
It hadn't any affect at them, since all of them were masters of the dead-glare themselves.  
So they simply glared back.

"Who do you think you are? Making fun of a teacher like that, unbelievable! I want to know your names! And an explanation for such a show of bad manners! _Now!" _

"I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt, and I don't need to explain anything to you or anyone else if I don't wish to." He majestically walked over to Yugi to put an arm around the boy's shoulders again, a dirty grin on his face.

"I'm the king of thieves and I don't need to talk to _someone _like you!" Slowly he strolled to his Ryou and happily wrapped his hand around his waist, also ignoring her in favor of nuzzling his Hikari.

Disbelieving and a little angry she turned to Marik: "And what is your excuse for acting so disrespectful? Let me guess: You're the Emperor of China?"

Marik blinked at her and simply shrugged his shoulders.  
"No, I just felt like it." And he also took this time to get back to his own Hikari.

Mrs. Gandon couldn't believe it:  
This wouldn't go quite as planned.  
It certainly wouldn't be as easy as she had expected.  
But she didn't request anything impossible!  
Did she?

"Now let's take a look as to why such nice and lovely boys such as you have to be here…" she said to the Hikaris, who were on her list together with Joey and Kaiba.  
She knew exactly what part Yami and Bakura were going to play, and Marik simply wouldn't let go of his Hikari, so he had to come along, too.

She took a glimpse at her notes, and became a little pale:

"Ryou is here because of his _absence without permission_." Bakura shook his head and poked Ryou a little in the rips. "Really, you're terrible, my fluffy Hikari! You should be ashamed. Bad, bad Ryou…"

"Malik is here, because he was _sleeping in class_…"  
"Maybe I should let you actually _sleep _at night, pretty Hikari…" his darker half said with a wide grin, but he didn't sound guilty at all.

"And Yugi is here because he didn't pay any attention at all, and he made really weird noises, distracting and interrupting the lesson."  
Proudly, the former pharaoh answered: "Yep, I think that was my fault. Why should he look at anything but me, after all." And he gave Yugi a short kiss on the cheek with a soft smile.

"And besides that you all are also here, because of…" and she gestured at Yamis hand, which had found its way into Yugi's back-pocked…"because of _immoral conduct. _ Which I will not tolerate in my class, understood? Everyone will keep his hands to himself." She told them with a pointed look at Yami's hand around Yugi.

The Yamis shrugged, while the Hikaris turned a bright red.  
"Immoral? What the hell is that?"  
They hadn't done anything immoral, not now and not last week!  
_ (A/N: Right, they all are completely innocent. That's what they think.) _

"You call _that _immoral?" Marik asked and pointing at Yami's hand, while he sat Malik down on the table next to him and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. While he was at it, he pulled his shirt up so everyone could have a better look at he was doing, and caressed him lovingly.

Mrs. Gandon's jaw almost hit the floor.  
Her students on the other hand were whistling and cheering at the blond pair.  
And Malik, oblivious to the audience, let out a soft moan, while his hands stroked over his lovers back and ass.

"Maybe _that _is more what you mean?" Marik grinned, more than happy, as they parted their lips to catch their breath and Malik sighed.

"Yeah, or maybe that?" Yami asked, he, of course wouldn't stay out of the fun.  
He took Yugi's hands into his so he couldn't push him away, and shoved him into a nearby chair. Then he caught his little Hikaris lips in a slow, deep kiss, while sitting down on his lap to trap him in place.  
He pushed and rocked against the warm, familiar body beneath him, until Yugi gave into the kiss completely and laid his arms around Yami's neck to pet and stroke his dark's hair, quietly purring and rocking against his darker half.

"But maybe she meant _that?" _Bakura murmured and caught Ryou before he had the chance to get away. He buried his hands in Ryou's soft, long hair and bent him over. Gently, he parted the warm, welcoming lips to taste his Hikaris sweet mouth, earning a light whimper. Bakura let one hand wander over Ryou's ass so he wouldn't fall over, and also to get a better grip on him to push him against himself.

None of the three seemed to have any intention of letting go of their smaller selves anytime soon.  
When they finally did, the spirits released them, so they could breathe again, but still held them firmly where they were. Since it was more pleasurable that way...

Joey blushed.  
The Hikaris blushed.  
The Yamis grinned slyly.  
The teacher stared at them wide eyed.  
Seto simply didn't care.  
_ (He was busy with his laptop again.)  
_ He just glanced at them shortly and made some gagging noises, before returning to his work.

"Stop that! What do you do think you're doing with my innocent students! This is a school, not your bedroom! And not even there should you touch them like that, they are too young, and innocent, and..." the shocked women cried out.  
She had expected a lot after the note she had gotten about them from that poor women, but this was too much.  
How dare they taint the poor boys in such a way before her very eyes, especially after the warning she just gave them!

"We are doing nothing, since you keep on interrupting us!" Yami growled at her with a dark glare, while Marik slyly glanced at the blond in his arms:  
"Since when are _you _innocent?"  
"No, idea, that's news to me, too." he answered while shrugging his shoulders. "Looks like she knows more then I do…"  
"You know, we can always change that, that about you being innocent… it would be my pleasure, really..." Marik purred into the smaller ones ear promising, his hands still moving under his shirt and lower.  
"I bet it will… But not here, my friend…" the tomb keeper purred back, and everyone could see the insane man's face fell, as he had already begun looking for a nearby closet to drag his Hikari into. _ (A/N: It seems that he has a thing for closets…)  
_

"Get your hands off him; I'm not going to allow you to harass him while I'm here! **Take! Your! Hands! OFF!" **

Unfortunate choice of words!  
Bad thing to say to a Yami!  
Something you should never tell him to his face.  
_ (It sounds too much like an invitation) _

Marik stopped trying to shove his hands into Malik's pants and his eyes lightened up at the prospect of torturing and killing her. After all, that was what she herself had said: If he killed her, he could have some 'sweet time' with his lover.

Suddenly three insane, grinning Yamis were starring at her.

"No problem, we can change that immediately!"  
"And then we'll have our peace!"  
"And our Hikaris!"  
"So, what do you want: Padded Room, Grave or Shadow Realm?"  
"Aren't we nice to let you choose?"  
"Yes, you should be thankful!"  
"Or maybe you like everything at once?"

And suddenly the Yamis all were at the same side… _ (A/N: can you say poor teacher?) _

As soon as they heard low growling, Yugi, Ryou and Malik moved out of the way, into a corner together with Joey to assure their own safety.  
You could never know what three bad tempered, angry, horny Yamis might do when something got in their way.

"This sooo won't end well"  
"Someone should have told her that it is a bad thing to challenge them."  
"That was the good thing about our last teacher, she never said anything like that.  
What happened to her anyway, I haven't seen her all day.  
Shouldn't _she _be here to keep an eye on us, since she was the one to give us this detention in the first place?" Yugi wondered, though he didn't really care about it, it was just a random thought that occurred him while watching Yami, Bakura and Marik in a heated discussion about what to do with someone who tried to steal your Hikari.  
_ (A/N: And yes, they are overreacting, so what?) _

It didn't really matter which teacher disappeared because she messed with the wrong people.  
Or Yamis, in this case.

"You should really have seen that, Yugi!" Joey grinned laying an arm around Yugi's shoulders in a conspiratorial manner.  
"After the stunt you pulled last Monday with Yami, she was totally whacked, after all that I heard."  
"I really don't know what has got into me then." Yugi murmured, his violet eyes firmly on the floor.  
"But everyone else heard _who _has gotten into…"  
**"Joey!" **Yugi covered Joey's mouth as fast as he could, his cheeks red as a tomato.

/Damn, this is all your fault, Yami!/  
/You didn't complain when it happened, Aibou./ Yami answered without looking at him.  
Yugi blushed even more at the remark.  
/Well, whatever, that was then, and this is now!/ Yugi huffed back with a red face.

Joey didn't know they were talking through their mind link, and simply continued on with his story.  
"Well, and the next day she was in such a bad mood, with her hangover and all, she gave moneybags and me detention too, just because we were talking in the hallway."

Yugi raised an eyebrow:  
When Joey was speaking of _Kaiba _and _talking_, most certainly he meant Kaiba and a fight that could be heard throughout half the school.  
"But the actually interesting thing happened on Wednesday, when Malik and Ryou where here again, since they skipped Tuesday."

-Flashback-

Wednesday they all had physics again with the nervous wreck, and the two Hikaris did their best to copy their homework before the bell for the first class rang.  
Thanks to their Yamis, they couldn't finish it the day before, even though they stayed home due to certain _ 'problems'_with walking and stuff after a long night of… well, you know… _fun_.  
Both didn't notice the spirits hovering and watching them closely over their shoulders.  
They just could not understand why all the Hikaris liked to be in school.  
_ (It's more like not having a choice, but well?)  
_

/Ryoooooo/  
/No, Kura, not right now. I have to finish this, and fast!/

But Malik, too, had to deal with an attack from behind, as curious fingers tried to creep into his pants.  
Again.  
Even his threatening growl didn't make the insane being back off.

They all were too busy to notice the fact that the bell was ringing, or that the poor teacher from Monday walked cautiously into the room.  
But _she _saw the boys immediately, as well as the two spirits with them, because apparently they weren't invisible.  
Maybe that was the reason for the weird silence in the classroom. _ (Yes, the other students knew to be careful around them…)  
_ The poor woman took a step through the door and froze on the spot, saw Ryou and Malik and stared unbelievingly at Bakura and Marik with wide, fearful eyes.

Said Yamis slyly grinned back at her, leaned over the oblivious students and made clearly suggestive movements…  
When the Hikaris noticed class had already started, they looked up and smiled sweetly at the nameless woman and waved at her, all the while not noticing the still visible Yamis behind them…

And the next thing that could be heard was a very, **very **loud, terrified scream.  
The teacher stormed out the door and vanished.  
All they could hear was her yelling something along the lines of: "Impossible, no way I can teach that way, someone should forbid this madness, they are impossible, they will kill us one day….."  
_ (So much for no permanent damage) _

- Flashback end -

"After that, she was gone and nobody saw her until midday- Then she came into the cafeteria completely drunk and sat down comfortably on the lap of our old, ugly director and kissed him! He must be two decades older then her judging by his looks!  
And then she stepped onto the table and started singing, she wasn't very good, and dancing, and then she started to _strip!" _  
"Yeah, right... Tell that to your Grandma, not me!" Yugi interrupted the exited Joey who happily shared his story with him.  
"Then go and look it up on You-Tube! There are over ten different versions of it! God bless cell phones with camera!"  
Yugi looked at Malik and Ryou for confirmation, not sure whether he should believe the story or not.

But the other two nodded in agreement, even if they hadn't paid much attention to them:  
"He's right, but she couldn't do much more then take off her top and fight with her skirt.  
The friendly men with those nice -_'I love me' _-jackets came after her.  
She was struggling like mad, even drunk as she was..." Malik said, before pointing at their new teacher and the three Yamis:  
"What do you think; will we need another new teacher in the near future?"

At the same time the spirits were still discussing what Mrs. Gandon had said to, or rather, _demanded _of them.

"Hands off? What does she mean 'Hands off'?"  
"Does she mean no touching?"  
"No kissing?"  
"No stroking"  
"Or grabbing him?"  
"Or caressing?"  
"Or fucking him into the next wall?"

It seamed that none of them could quite grasp the meaning of _ 'Don't touch_ '.

And slowly but surely they began to look frightened, as they started to realize what Mrs. Gandon asked of them. But why would she demand something as inhumane as that from them?

They didn't do anything mean to her!  
Yet.

At the same time the teacher remembered that she still didn't have the names of the uncooperative Yamis.  
And slowly they were starting to drive her insane!  
_ (A/N: That is one of the Yami's specialties! Driving people to insanity! Welcome to reality! ^_^)  
_

In this group everyone was doing as they pleased!

Kaiba had his Laptop, Joey and the Hikaris were talking in their corner, and the three with the insanely spiky hair not only refused to tell her their names, they were making fun of her!

**"You! Either you tell me your name, or I will call you 'shorty'!" **she snapped at Yami.  
"That's _ 'Your Majesty' _or _ 'Your Highness' _to you, as it is decent when talking to a pharaoh." Yami snapped at her angrily. How dare she not only try and keep him from his Aibou, but also address him like that!

She glanced at Bakura, but his mood wasn't any better: "Talk to me and I'm going to kill you!" and as she saw the 'slightly' insane glint in Marik's eyes, she backed off a step or two. "Nobody keeps me from molesting my Hikari-pretty wherever and whenever I want!"

And all three of them surrounded her.  
Threateningly they sneaked closer and closer and everyone could see what exactly they were thinking about the whole _ 'Don't touch'_-thing.  
It looked like their hair was even spikier then usual, and a golden eye shone brightly on their foreheads.  
The circle around her was growing smaller by the minute, and Marik happily rubbed his hands while talking about the funny things they could do for this 'deadly insult'.

"Tomorrow I want to see you all again here at the same time! I hope you've calmed down by then, and you're not on drugs or whatever you're on at the moment."

And with that, she fled out the door, while the Yamis high-fived.  
All Yugi could do was shake his head at their behaviour.

"You just had to do this, right?"  
"What? That was a serious threat!"  
"We had to do something about her!"  
"We can't just let something like that slide!"  
"Good thing she is gone, and her idiocy is over." Bakura said, relieved.

But Ryou didn't look all that happy:  
"Bakura, my thief? You do know that we have to do this again tomorrow, right? And the day after that?"  
**"What?" **

Yami and Marik, too, had thought that 'detention' thing was just for one hour, and they'd be free after getting rid of the teacher.  
"But I don't want to, Yugi!" Yami complained. He didn't want to share _his _Yugi with that terrible person, whose first priority was to deny him all the fun!

Three wide and teary pairs of eyes were suddenly looking at them, all sweet and trusting, rosy lips pouting, and curious small hands were wandering over tight shirts and even tighter pants…

"Pleaaassseee….."  
"You can't leave us alone…"  
"…in the empty classroom…."  
"Who knows what might happen to us!"  
"…or who might walk in…"  
"… and we are sitting there, helpless…"  
"…careless…"  
"…alone…"  
"…and nobody would hear us scream…"  
"... when somebody just takes us away?"

Helpless and lost, the Hikaris fled into the strong, safe arms of their Yamis, and small fingers stroked over warm skin and spiky hair, as they whispered sweetly…

Kaiba rolled his eyes at so much exaggeration.  
_ (Malik, easily taken away? Yes, of course, who would really be that crazy?)  
_ Joey on the other hand giggled at the sugar-overdose, it was just too cute. And that the three big, bad spirits were melted like butter in the hands of their little Hikaris was clear, at least when they were nodding with lust glowing in their eyes, and promised they would be there the next day…

And so the first day ended, without them even knowing the name of the play that they should perform in.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
TBC.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_ (1) as if they had any choose in that matter after last Monday! _

_By the last part with the 'innocent' Hikaris talking their Yamis into coming again I had to grin by the picture. ^_^ _

_This is the first chapter, and I don't know how many there will be in the end, but I know exactly how it will be end.  
I just have to sit down and stop to let myself be distract every few minutes…  
If you have any question, just tell me, because I don't know how clear everything is, and I would like to hear from you _


	2. The Cast

_**Title School-theater 2**_

**Warnings **Anzu-bashing, lots of swearing, horny Yamis, insane teachers… And we learn what role everyone has to play

**EDIT: 3.4.11:**Now Beta-readed!

**Beta-Reader** Thanks again to _**Yaminisu**_ for going over my work!

/Yami to Yugi/  
/Yugi to Yami/  
"Talk"  
'Thinking'  
**"Yelling"**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _  
_2. Chapter: The Cast_  
_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

The next day, everyone met back up in the theater room, like the polite and respectful boys they were.  
Somewhere deep down at the bottom of their hearts.  
All of them were SO happy as they eagerly awaited the beginning of their next class and the arrival of their most beloved teacher.  
Peace and quiet filled the room, because everyone present truly liked their classmates too much to fight:

"Go away, damn mutt! You're in my way!"  
"Then quit stepping on my feet with your clodhoppers!"  
"Some people need more space than you; we can't all be little dwarfs like Yugi!"

"Don't you dare to insult my Aibou, you walking iceberg!"  
"Yeah, Kaiba, listen to Yami, or he will stab you with those dangerous spikes on his head!"

"Like you can talk, you should have to get permission for that thing you call hair, psycho!"  
"Malik, give me the rod, that thief needs a beating! And since when do you help the pharaoh anyway?"  
"No! And get your hand out of my pants, it's not in there!"

"That's just a matter of opinion! But, you're right, this one won't be of much use against Baku! But it would help with my boredom, Hikari-Pretty."

"Don't call me Baku, you maniac! And I don't help twerps! Aside from dieing of course."

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way, puppy? Or should I call the dogcatcher!"  
"Asshole, get lost in a deep hole!"

"Yami, please stop strangling Bakura!"  
"But Aibou, he bit me!"  
"No, that was our psycho here!"  
"And I won't _ever_ do it again! You taste terrible! Urgh…"  
"Your own fault, I don't pity you!"  
"My Hikari-Pretty tastes muuuucchhhhh better!"

"Don't come near me! I'm warning you, I'm armed!"  
"But you said you don't have the rod with you just a minute ago!"

"Bakura, stop staring at Yugi's Puzzle, Yami is already growling at you!"  
"Yeah, and why should I care? But fine, I don't want to trample you!"

"At least Yami doesn't try to steal everything, only to fail at it miserably every time before running away with his tail between his legs, scared out of his mind and ending up sobbing in some dark corner!"

"Wow, wait a minute, since when did you grow a backbone, Yugi? Watch out or you'll get lost under the carpet!"

"I'm perfectly fine with my height! And mountain-air doesn't have enough oxygen anyway, it's very bad for the brain. You're a very good example of that!"  
"Very good, Aibou! Beat him up! Show him who's boss!"  
"What? Our great pharaoh doesn't know what to say anymore, so he lets his midget do the talking? Inhaled too much hairspray, or something?"  
"And you look as if you'd just touched an electric socket! Typical blond"

_"Hey!_ I'm blond too!"  
"Sure, puppy, and just as stupid!"  
"I'm the only one allowed to call him puppy, Malik!"  
"Right, only he is… Hey, wait! Not right! I'm not a dog! Don't call me that!"

"All right, doggy, don't you have a bone that you need to bury somewhere?"

**"What in the devil's name is going on here?"**

The _'peace and quiet'_ was suddenly interrupted by their screaming teacher. (^_^)  
_(Why do teachers always have to do that?) _  
She had been trying to say something for a while now, but no one had even noticed her arrival, since they were too caught up in their 'discussion'.  
Quickly, they all got up, took their hands from each other, dusted their clothes clean and stared at Mrs. Gandon, the room was now completely silent.  
"So? What do you want?" Bakura growled. "We're busy, you hopefully have something important to say, for your own sake!"

"So, my dear students, as I hope you all remember, we want to perform a play soon."  
"Want? You mean we don't have to?"  
"No, my white-haired friend, I mean that you will all do your best, you'll stop getting on my nerves, you'll play the role I tell you to play, and you all will do great!  
You'll also keep your hands to yourself, you won't fight with each other, you won't try to kill each other and you will talk to each other like civilized people and not like a bunch of Neanderthals!" She said with a pointed glare at her students.

Scowling, Bakura went to the window and opened it.  
Marik went to the door.  
"What are you doing now!" She asked shocked and confused over the sudden departure.

"Exactly what you just told us: All of us should stay in different parts of town."  
**"I never said that! Now come back so we can get started!" **she bellowed angrily "We already lost yesterday, maybe at least today we can get something done."

/I know a thing or two I'd like to do with you, Aibou/ Yami purred to Yugi through their mind link, along with some rather explicit pictures, all of them involved a trembling, sweating Yugi, a big, ruffled bed and absolutely no clothes.  
Yugi turned red in an instant and turned around swiftly, but that didn't do a thing against the pictures in his head.  
**_/Yami! _**Not now, damn it! Don't you think that has gotten us into enough trouble for now?/  
/And what about later?/ unnoticed, he stroked Yugi's behind.

Calming down, Mrs. Gandon, who didn't notice their talking, smoothed down her dress, before taking hold of a stack of thin, yellow books, that she had brought with her and laid on her table when she had walked into the room.

"In here is your text, you need to memorize it before we can really start with the rehearsal.  
But I know that won't be much of a problem for you. You're clever boys, so you should be familiar with it by the day after tomorrow.  
You don't need to know all words exactly for the moment, but at least the plot."

And with that she began to give everyone a book.  
Bakura gave her one of his darkest glares when she was standing in front of him.  
At that she friendly tousled his hair with a bright smile: There, there. No need for such an angry face. I have something special in mind for you…"

"Great" the tomb robber mumbled. "I'm thrilled."  
Everyone waited for him to lunge for her throat and kill her, only the poor teacher didn't know how close to her end she really was.  
She happily passed out her books, before dropping the bomb:  
"I want for you and your tricolor-haired friend over there to play the leading parts!"

**"What?" **Yugi yelped startled.  
All of them turned to look at the smallest of them, but he was just looking wide eyed at the title of the book in his hands like he'd seen a ghost.  
Nobody beside him had looked until now, since they had been too busy with Mrs. Gandon and her upcoming death. But after Yugi's reaction, they looked.  
Ryou too became wide eyed, Malik glanced from Yami to Bakura with a grin, and Joey laughed so hard that he fell to the floor rolling around and crying.

But Yami and Bakura were now busy with a new discussion, because suddenly the thought of being here wasn't all that bad anymore.  
"It can be nothing but a success if I'm the lead character here!"  
"Get the tomatoes out of your ears, she said I have the leading part!"  
"You're dreaming, wake up, idiot!"  
"You're the idiot, I'm better than you."  
"We will see about that!"  
"You bet! I'll act you in the ground!"  
_(And suddenly, they want to act!)_

But before Yugi or Ryou could stop the screaming spirits they were separated by the woman:  
"Both of you will play the leading roles, not just one of you. So be nice to each other, you'll have to work and act together!"

She pointed at Yami:  
"You are Romeo!"  
Then she pointed at Bakura:  
"And you are Juliet!"

Joey, who had just gotten up from the floor, fell down again, followed by Malik, who accompanied him in his laughing fit.  
Yami, Bakura and Marik couldn't understand what was so funny about it and were just blinking a little lost, while they waited for an explaining from their Hikaris.  
All they really got was that it had something to do with the yellow… thing … in their hands.

Bakura slowly skimmed through the book: "Hey, there aren't any pictures in here! How boring! I don't like it!"  
Yami had the little book upside down, while Marik bite a corner out from it and started chewing.  
"Hmmm… tastes weird…"  
The former pharaoh snorted spitefully, and Bakura turned to him: "Oh, and _you _can read that, or what?"  
"Of cause I can, I'm a pharaoh, not some filthy stupid thief!"  
"Filthy? Filthy? I'll give you filthy, you broken off lawn gnome!"  
"At least I'm not looking as if there was a cloud of dust swirling around my head! I bet your brain just sneezed and now the dust is coming out your ears!"  
"And I bet if I threw you against the wall you would stick there, with what you call your '_hair'!"_  
"At least I have a working brain beneath it and not just a dark empty hole!"  
"Then use that birdbrain of yours and read for us what stands in there, Mr. Big-mouth!"  
"Don't call me Big-mouth, you loser!"  
Determined, Yami opened the book, even with all the fighting _(please note that he is still holding it upside down)_ and started to read with steady voice:  
"Once upon a time in a land far, far away from here there was a princess," he 'read', until he reached the last page, "… and they live happy and contend until the end of their days.  
And if they didn't die, they are still living until today…!  
So what do you say now? Can I read, or can I read?"

/Umm, Yami? Hate to tell you, but this is not what the book says!/ Yugi told him carefully, but Yami was just grinning at him friendly.  
/I knows that, Aibou. But he,/ and he nodded to Bakura /doesn't know that. And that is enough for the moment.  
And this is how most of your fairytales work anyway, so what?/

"What!" the thief suddenly snapped. "You pointed at me, I've seen it! So you were talking about me! I want to know what! I want to know, I want to know now!"  
And with that he grabbed the puzzle-spirit by his collar and shook him.  
"I want to know, get it? You were talking about me, so tell me what you said!"  
"Why should I care about what you want! I won't tell you, and there is nothing you can do about it!"  
And he stuck out his tongue at the thief king with a cheeky grin.

"And these two are supposed to play the leading roles?" Malik asked doubtfully, and the poor teacher nodded enthusiastically: "Of course! They are perfect, can't you see that?" she confirmed his fears, while the other two were screaming from the top of their lungs who was going be the better one on the stage.

By now Joey had finally been able to stop his mad laughing and got up from the floor. Gasping for air he leaned against Kaiba and breathed deeply without noticing against what he was leaning.  
Kaiba just stared down at the blond without saying a single world, but also without taking a step away and letting him fall.

"I wonder if they will still be that delighted when they find out that they'll have to play a loving couple." Kaiba mumbled and Joey couldn't help but cackle at that: "Yes, or when Bakura finds out that he has to wear a dress!"  
"Maybe he will simply do nothing, if Ryou wants him to do it!"  
"Yeah, he just needs to look all cute and fluffy, and the thief does whatever he wants him to do!"  
"And that is something you just noticed now! Then you really are as stupid as you look, puppy, because it has been like that forever! And not only with these two!"  
"I've said it once, and I'll say it again: Don't. Call. Me. Puppy!"  
"I just say what I see!"  
Joey turned around to argue with him, when he noticed just how close they were and stared up into blue eyes, faces only few short inches apart from each other.

"Bakura is a girl?" Marik asked all of a sudden with sparkling eyes, as he appeared between both of them and they had to take a step back. The insane one happily clapped his hands and jumped up and down:  
"I want to tell him, can I? Can I? Please, Malik, say that I can!" he begged to his light. That was a great chance to tease the thief, and he couldn't let it pass.

"I'm not a girl, you perverted psycho!" Bakura, who had overheard the last part of their conversation, yelled, but he couldn't say anymore about it, as Yami pulled at his hair hard.  
"Pay attention when I'm talking with you, tomb robber!"  
"For that you have to say something important for once! And take you dirty hands out of my beautiful hair!"  
"You call that beautiful?" Yami mockingly asked, and they both forgot about Marik's comment, while Malik gave his Dark a blaming glare and tapped his foot impatiently:

"Did you have to interrupt the both of them just now?" and he gestured at Kaiba and Joey. "They were about to kiss each other! What would you do if someone was trying to stop you?"  
"I would kill him, quickly and painfully, what else! Nobody gets in my way if I want to have my way with you!" and he finished with a teasing bite into the smaller ones neck.  
**"Hey!" **Malik, Joey and Kaiba exclaimed simultaneously.

Malik because of the intimacy of the insane one, the other two because of his comment.  
"We don't want to kiss!"  
"Why the hell should I kiss the mutt!"  
Malik gave a casual wink: "Sure, if you say so. Whatever."  
And he gave Joey a push in Kaiba's direction: "You know you want to, so why fight it?"  
Joey blushed a little as he stumbled against the brunet and was caught by him out of reflex before he could fall down.  
But after that both of them immediately stepped apart and pretended nothing ever happened, and Marik snarled.

/Pig heads, they don't have a clue what they're missing./  
And he buried his head in Malik's soft hair while pressing himself against him, his hands around his waist.

Mrs. Gandon tried- and failed- desperately to separate Bakura and Yami from each other, until she saw that Marik had once again had his hands all over Malik and she stormed over to them.  
Then she noticed Kaiba and Joey, who tried to glare each other to death and went to them.  
At the same time, she was trying to convince Ryou and Yugi to pay attention, because they were laughing in a corner instead of reading the book.

Or at least pretending to pay attention.

None of them took their eyes away from his Dark, while they were laughing at the idea of Bakura playing the girl.  
"Apparently, she isn't interested in the play's success, with them as leads."  
"And Romeo and Juliet of all things!"  
"That means detention until the end of the year."  
"Or longer, if they keep doing that."

At the same time, the teacher had made it so Kaiba and Joey wouldn't speak to one another, after she said they should stop flirting with each other so much.  
And the two blonds accompanied them into their corner watching Yami and Bakura, who just ignored every warning they got from their boyfriends, because they were so busy swearing and threatening each other.

"Hey, do you even know what Romeo and Juliet is about?"  
That simple, innocent question caught the two angry spirits by surprise and had them freeze on the spot.  
Yami had a fist full of white hair in his hand, while Bakura was chewing on a bit of Yami's black shirt. Both gave each other and then the Hikaris a clueless look.  
Now the shorter ones definitely had their full attention.

"Treasures?" Bakura wondered.  
"Duels?" Yami asked carefully.  
"Riches?"  
"Dignity?"  
"Tomb robbers!"  
"Pharaohs!"  
"Tomb robbers who steal from pharaohs!"  
"Pharaohs who kill tomb robbers!"  
And again they were in the middle of a heated fight, since each of them had his own idea of what an interesting story was about.

Sighing, the poor teacher turnes to the rest of the students:

"We will continue with you, until the two of them have calmed down a little. So please listen well now, this is important: Who is going to play which part!

I want Ryou to play Mercutio, one of Romeo's friends."  
Ryou smiled a little and Joey patted his shoulder  
"Don't worry, you will do fine."

"Joey, you play Benvolio, Romeo's cousin and also one of his friends."  
"Yeah!"

"Yugi will be Tybalt, the 'prince of cats' and Juliet's cousin."  
Malik and Joey snickered at that, because the part of a killer didn't really fit the small, innocent Hikari. Beside Bakura being Juliet it was the biggest miscast she could make, and one of those days, she would notice that too.  
Or maybe not…

"Malik is Dave Paris, the one who would marry Juliet if her father had anything to say about it."

Immediately Marik hung on his Hikari's neck and whined about how he didn't want to share his precious Hikari-pretty with a stupid thief.  
Malik was struggling like mad to get his insane boyfriend off his back, but sadly it wasn't that easy.  
Marik just laughed happily and jumped on his back with his legs firmly around his waist.  
He didn't even let go of him when he let himself fall backwards against a wall.  
That just earned him another bite into his neck and shoulder…  
/I have you, Malik, and I'll never let you go!/ he singsong-ed to the other, who sighed.  
/I will never get rid of you, right?/  
/Why the hell would you even want that?/ Marik asked in wonder and licked over Malik's cheek contentedly, who sighed again in answer and rubbed his forehead.  
/You love me!/

Mrs. Gandon ignored that couple as well, like Bakura and Yami, who still/once again were fighting, complete with a big dust cloud and an arm or foot occasionally sticking out of it (like in comics, with knives and bombs too *g*)

"And I want Marik as the priest who holds the wedding ceremony and organizes the poison."  
**"Yes!" **Marik cheered at the word poison, while his lover moaned and with a loud **"No!" **put his hands over his face.  
"Who can I poison?" he asked happily and eager under the paling gaze of the now very worried teacher: **  
"Of course **we don't use real poison. That's obvious!"

Needless to say that Marik was very disappointed, but his face lit up again as his Light lovingly rubbed over his arm.  
"Don't worry, maybe we can find some light poison that doesn't kill anyone on the spot and someone you can kill and we wouldn't… She doesn't need to know," he whispered into his ear _(What the hell… Malik!) _

Joey watched the fighting spirits for a while, while Mrs. Gandon tried to talk Marik out of using real poison and killing someone, before he asked:  
"Do they know that they are lovers?"  
"What does it look like, puppy? Like some big love story?"  
"I'm not a dog…"  
And again those two began fighting, dust cloud surrounding them, while Marik jumped from one group to the other, cheering them on and laughing madly…

And the volume in the room was getting higher and higher…

Yami and Bakura were screaming at each other, Joey and Kaiba were screaming at each other, Marik was screaming at everyone and the Hikaris were screaming at their Yami's.  
It was no use, but that didn't matter.

**"Yami and Bakura are lovers!"**

Everyone stared alarmed and unbelieving at Malik, and in the following silence, you could have heard a nail falling.  
For a moment no one moved a finger.

***BOOM* **

The door flew open and a brunet something stormed in squeaking and screeching and threw herself around Yami's back.

"Yami-my-Yami-congratulation-you-are-of-course-the-best-for-the-part-I've-just-heard-about-it-my-Yami-I-will-be-your-Juliet-and-then-we-will-show-them-all-what-a-happy-couple-looks-like-and-I-take-you-home-and-feed-you-and-bathe-you-and-I-will-love-you-forever-and-ever-and-ever-and-never-let-you-go-…."

'Oh god, please no!'

But nobody paid any attention to Anzu or listened to her brainless stupid jabbering.

Especially not Yami whose back she was still clinging to like mad, while he and Bakura slowly approached Malik and tried to surround him.  
But the boy was faster and ran away, both angry Yamis hot on his heels.

"Take that back, Blondie!"  
"That was a deadly insult!"  
"Slander!"  
"Defamation."  
**"Come back, so we can kill you!" **

And they chased the grinning Egyptian through the class _(hey, didn't we have that already?)._  
Marik also followed them. "You better not hurt my poor Hikari-pretty, you rough, mean barbarians!"  
Anzu was yet again murmuring how Yami was the best for the part of Romeo, and that she wanted to play Juliet no matter what…

Only the devil knew how she found out about all of that, most likely she was spying through the keyhole after she learned that Yami was in there.  
Sadly, some details had completely escaped her:

The fact that Bakura had to play Juliet _(either that, or he wouldn't see his Light as often)_  
Or that Yami was happy together and in love with Yugi. Which wasn't a secret.  
She just wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Yami ran past Joey for the umpteenth time, when he suddenly was grabbed by the arm.

"Hey, Yami, just a minute, you have something ugly hanging there," and he pulled Anzu from Yami's back and threw her into the corner carelessly like an old blanket, and she slid over the floor until she was stopped by the very hard wall.  
"Thanks, man, I hadn't noticed it!" Yami said with a shudder and he went after Malik again.

The girl lay there with a blissful smile: "Yami touched me that means we're engaged" she sighed. (_Yaminisu_: Sorry, couldn't resist the abridged quote. (1))  
Yugi snarled at her: "She will never learn…"

Mrs. Gandon gave Joey a disapproving look after the rough treatment of the poor girl and walked over to Anzu, who started whining and begging immediately, she wanted to play Juliet sooo badly, because it was that important for her future and the happiness of the world, and anyway, friends would do that for each other. _(*blergh*)._

She began weeping loudly when she learned that the part was already taken by Bakura, and that would not change:  
"Because he is just perfect with that long, shiny hair, and his pretty face…" _(Sounds like he already has his first fan…) _  
After a lot of talking, Anzu was stopped from flooding the classroom with her tears, and the annoyed teacher promised her she could make the announcement at the beginning and the end of the show.  
And that she could take care of the costumes and help backstage.  
You could never have too many volunteers, after all.  
Even when they are annoying like that.

The stupid girl was smiling widely, jumping up and down and would have hugged everyone, if they hadn't been fast enough to get away from her in time.  
Not that she cared, she just bounced back into her corner and took out her cell phone to spread the good news that she was in the play too.  
But for some odd reason nobody answered her, so she filled their mailboxes with her crap, because the poor people couldn't save themselves.

Yugi stood beside her and listened together with Ryou, while he tried to stand out of the way of the rambling others.  
"She looks like you just told her that she could have Yami."  
"No, of course not! But Mrs. Gandon let herself get roped into it letting her stay. She is now the understudy for Bakura, in case he suddenly dies."  
"What?"  
"Oh, don't worry, the possibility that someone managing to kill Bakura is as high as Marik taking over the world! And that means slim to none!"

_"Hey!_ I heard that!" Marik, who had heard the last part, roared when they were passing by.

Suddenly Malik rushed to his fellow Hikaris and grabbed them by the shoulders and hid behind them. With a wide grin, he looked over their shoulders and stuck out his tongue at the Yamis in front of them:  
"And now try to catch me! You two will safe me, right?" he whispered to his friends, who reassuringly nodded.  
You can't let a friend die just like that. At least not at school with so many witnesses! (*g*)  
And for that, they both got a small kiss on the cheek from the blond, and they both blushed slightly.

"The teacher allowed Anzu to stay with us!" Yugi told them to change the topic, and in an instant a growl was heard from all of them, since everyone knew what that meant:  
Endless rants about friendship and sick speeches of her love for Yami….

"But that's all right. It could be worse." Yugi didn't let them interrupt him.  
All of them stared at him as if he was suddenly insane.  
"What?"  
"Are you crazy?"  
"There are a few loose screws in that head of yours!"  
"I'll get the straight jacked, you call the doctor. He blew a fuse."  
"Don't worry, Yugi, we will find someone who can repair you. It will be all right."  
_(Is he a machine now?)_

Everyone stared at the small Hikari who just blinked back at them with big, innocent eyes.  
"What? I thought she could help behind the stage, with the costumes. Together with Malik. And Marik.  
And power cables.  
And sharp, pointy objects.  
In the dark where no one sees…"

And the innocent blink turned into a very Yami-like grin.  
A very Yami-Bakura-like grin to be precise.

And Malik and Marik started grinning, too, like psychos when they got what the short one tried to point out.  
They took each other by the hand, started dancing in circle and sang:  
"We can torture Anzu. We can torture Anzu…"

Bakura mumbled something 'toddlers', at that they took him in their middle and danced around him: "We can …."  
But the white-haired thief soon had enough of the two maniacs and smashed their heads together.

**"Shut the fuck up!** When I want to hurt someone, I don't need to ask for permission, I just do it!"  
He smashed their heads together again, just for fun and to reinforce his point.  
And because he liked the sound of it.  
"And I even less need to ask someone who is smaller then me!"

"Kura! Leave them alone, you hurt them!" came Ryou's angry voice from the side, and Bakura immediately let them fall as if he had just burned himself, and he strolled to his little Light.  
"Don't worry, they have thick heads, it's not that easy to break something in there."  
"That's not a reason!" the small boy railed, and the others snickered at Bakura's face:  
"What did you just say? Nobody who's smaller then you can tell you what to do?"  
"Ryou is special!" the tomb robber defended himself.  
/At least as long as I don't intend to sleep on the couch/  
At that Ryou couldn't help but giggle a little and he patted his head:  
/Good boy, Bakura, very good./

Marik chuckled and patted Bakura too:  
"Nice doggy, be good and lay down!"  
And again he danced around Bakura with his Hikari. Bakura soon snapped at them:  
"Get lost, you crazy loser, before I forget myself!" but they didn't care.  
"Bakura is Ryou's little lapdog!"  
"Do you jump trough rings at his command, too?"  
"And walk around at a leash?"  
"We can kill Anzu, and you can't!"  
"Because Ryou won't allow it to you, poor Kura, poor little Kura…!"  
"We can kill Anzu, we can kill Anzu!"

And so the big bad tomb robber grabbed the two Egyptians by the collar and dragged them out through the door.  
A few moments later he came back alone, grinning smugly.  
And even with all the questions asked to him, he never told them what he did with the two tomb keeper.  
Not even sweet Ryou could get him to talk this time.

A short time later:

With a loud bang, the door flew open.

"You Ra-damned asshole! How dare you to bind me to the ventilator?" Marik screamed pissed off, while he staggered towards the laughing thief king.  
He looked very ruffled and apparently he had a hard time walking a straight line and keeping his balance.  
Apparently he didn't just hang him up there, he also switched it on for a while.

"I gave you both a clear warning: Shut the hell up or I make you shut up!" he said with a satisfied smirk, while the others stared at him in horror.

After the third failed attempt to grab Bakura and throttle him, Marik had to give up for the time being.  
He couldn't see him clearly, let alone kill him, since the world refused to stop spinning.  
So he just looked around, before he found out what was missing:  
"Hey, you Bastard, where is my Hikari? I hope you didn't hurt a single, soft hair on his pretty head!"

Before he could tell him what ugly and painful things he would do to him, the door flew open again _(the thing should be broken by now!). _

"If I get a hold of you, you are dead!" violet eyes darted around angrily, as barely suppressed laughter was heard.  
Malik's Hair was sticking out in all directions like Marik's, however, his was fluffy and puffy like a cloud and the boy smelled like Honey and Vanilla _(my favorite fabric softener)._

"Ah, I see, the washing machine is finished. Did it spin-dry you? I hope you didn't lose too many brain cells... It wouldn't be good if you ended up as insane as Marik!"  
"I will get you back, ring spirit, just wait and watch your back!"  
"Right! Nobody messes with the Ishtars and gets away unscathed."

Pouting, they settled down on a table, back to back and leant against each other to comfort after having been disgraced like that.  
Marik brushed through Malik's hair and tried to straighten it out a little, but he had to admit that the smaller one didn't smell bad.  
He couldn't hold back and buried his face in the sweet smelling, blond locks, as he dragged him onto his lap.  
Marik sniffed at his hair again and looked as if he was on cloud nine; Malik was glaring at everyone, which made him somehow look like an angry little kitten, even if his darker side was the one who was purring.

That was the moment Mrs. Gandon chose to clear her throat loudly to get their attention.

Yami stared at the small yellow book unhappily. It still hadn't vanished into air, and he was still supposed to read it…  
That would have to wait till he was finished laughing at Malik's new look…

"Yugi? Do I really have to read that?"  
Bakura, too, didn't seem to like the idea, but suddenly Ryou beamed at them:  
"Hey, I have a much better idea. Last year, we watched that movie with our class…mmmmppppffffff!"

Before he could say anything else concerning the matter, Yugi was holding a hand over the albino's mouth and shoved him into a corner.

"You don't really want this, right?" he muttered, but Ryou just blinked at him blankly;  
"What do you mean? I just wanted to tell them that there is a movie-version! You know, we watched it last year, together with the whole class, the one with that DiCaprio-guy.  
That would be much easier for us, and we don't need to listen to their whining because they have to read a book."  
"Yes, and what happens at the very beginning? A gas station explodes after a gunfight! Do you really want to show _that_ to Marik or Bakura?"  
Ryou's brown eyes widened as he recalled more scenes from the movie:  
"No, that wouldn't be good. We better keep our mouths shut about it… We'll just read it aloud and make them listen, and threaten them with the couch if they don't listen…"  
"That is certainly more secure. You know Marik. And Bakura enjoys explosions too. It's just not safe to let them watch it, and get their hopes up.  
They will think that they are really allowed to blow each other up, or use real guns!"

But sadly, their plan failed the second they returned to the others, seeing how all the Yamis were waiting for them with a smile.  
"Aibou! You know what? Kaiba told us that there's a movie, so we won't have to read that stupid book! Isn't that great?" relieved, Yami threw his arms around his Light's neck and hugged him tightly. The book went flying over his shoulder, and hit a growling Marik on the head.  
"Isn't that great! Kaiba even wants to give us the DVD's tomorrow!" Yami smiled, while he generously ignored Marik's: "Hey, you're crazy?"

"That's great, thank you!" Joey said, relieved he didn't need to read it, he gave Kaiba a quick hug, until he noticed what he was doing, and moved away blushing.  
Ryou and Yugi both glared angrily at Kaiba: "Really? Is that so?"  
"That's just great!" they mumbled threateningly, until they got themselves together again and smiled sweetly at the taller one:

"You know what? I just noticed that Kaiba still has no part assigned to him!" Yugi smiled, and the CEO looked at him, a little shocked.  
He really had hoped they would just forget about him so he could leave.  
Ryou nodded eagerly: "You are right, Yugi! We have to change that!"  
"Do you have any ideas, Ryou?"  
"Of course I do, and I bet you too, Yugi!"

A little worried, Joey looked from one to the other. Somehow the whole harmless and sweet sounding talk sounded wrong to his ears.  
As if they were plotting something.  
Something horribly mean.  
The blond shook his head. He was imagining things, because the both of them were probably the most harmless, innocent and friendly people in the whole town.  
Even if their boyfriends sometimes walked a little out of line, that wouldn't rub off on them.  
Again Joey shook his head.  
'Damn paranoia!'

"I think Kaiba should play the nurse, who takes care of Juliet! Right, Ryou?"  
"Absolutely, Yugi! And he should wear a dress!"  
"Without a doubt, Ryou!"  
"So we agree, Yugi?"  
And the both of them shook hands as if they just made some kind of business deal, while the normally calm Kaiba paled noticeably!

"What? _No way!_ I want to be one of the fathers, they don't have much text! And they don't have to wear dresses. And I know how it is to lead a family!"  
"And where did you learn that? On TV?"  
"Sure, in 'The Godfather', as you can see."  
"So, who else agrees?"

Yugi and Ryou eagerly threw their hands up.  
Yami and Bakura didn't know what the question was about, but since their Hikaris were for it and Kaiba was that upset about it, they held up their hands as well.  
If Kaiba was against, it had to be good.

And Mrs. Gandon was enthusiastic about the idea and scribbled it down into her ever present clipboard at once, and with that, it was settled!  
Kaiba would play the part of the nurse!

"I don't want to play that!" complained Kaiba, but she just smiled at him:  
"My dear boy. I thought we went through this! We are all on the same side, all of you will play along, and in return, you will have less detentions! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"  
Kaiba grumbled something under his breath, and Joey grinned at him: "So our great Kaiba will wear a dress!" he mocked, which only served to darken Kaiba's mood further.

Ryou and Yugi were glad the discussion was already past them, when:  
"Yugi, tell me Marik was talking bullshit and I don't have to pretend to be together with Bakura, right?"  
Frightened, the thief king also glanced at his Hikari, when he remembered one of the reasons he was mad at the tomb keepers…  
"I don't want to do that! No way, no matter what you do! I! Won't! Do! That!"

/And there's no way I going to wear a skirt!/ he told Ryou trough their mind link.  
/You did it when you were still alive!/  
/That was several thousand years ago!/  
Bakura stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

And in another corner of the class, Yami did the same. Without noticing, of course.  
Of course!  
But Yugi didn't let himself be irritated by his Dark's sudden 'No'  
/But Yami! You should get the leading part/  
/But I don't want to, together with the thief! Yugi! Aibou! Little Light! My sweet lover! Do I really have to?/ Yami asked desperately, while he tried to imitate Yugi's puppy dog eyes, without much success.  
The little Hikari hung onto Yami's arm and blinked up at him sweetly pouting. And he was much more successful than Yami.  
/And if I ask you very, very nicely?/

Of course Yami took him in his arms and looked down into wide, shimmering eyes, took the small, pale hands into his and squeezed them lovingly.  
Yugi laid his cheek on Yami's strong chest and nuzzled him lightly.

'Either I say no, and Yugi will beg until I give in. Or I just say yes now and even get the opportunity to tell him it was out of my own free will, and not because of a pouting Hikari, that I'm doing this shit! Because sooner or later, I will give in anyway, no matter how much I struggle. I just _can't _resist him if he looks at me like that.'  
Yami cuddled the smaller one more against himself who smiled sweetly and purred at that.

'Who could resist. But if I agree now, maybe I can still save some of my pride, and no one can say that I have a weakness for my begging Hikari and can't stand against one single glance with his 'puppy dog-eyes'. Even if it's true…' the former pharaoh thought with a nasty grin in Bakura's direction, who got his very own share of the treatment with at those eyes…

In the other corner of the room Ryou tried the same thing Yugi did with his Yami. He smiled lovely, made big eyes and even squeezed out a few tears that were now running over his ivory skin.

Before he did something cruel to his poor, unsuspecting Dark:

/But Yami will act, my thief king! And he even said that you better go and hide, because you don't stand a snowball's chance in hell against him! And something like you isn't fitting to stand in the spotlight anyway, and the text is way too hard for your little empty brain to remember, and you should hide under a rock like the coward you are, because you are going to go down anyway. And you would never do something as nice as this for me, even if you have to sleep on the couch, you would rather not get anything than do something nice for your fluffy little Hikari…/  
Ryou sniffed a dramatically, before he continued talking with trembling voice.  
/You're not leaving me behind, are you? You wouldn't abandon me, leaving me alone, without you here, and Yami always glaring that scarily, and Marik always freaking out and doing terrible things, and.../ Ryou kept over exaggerating, looking totally scared and helpless!

And guess what happened?

Bakura hugged him tightly and calmingly rubbed over his back, and that was also why he didn't see the victorious grin on the small Hikari's face.

Would anyone be surprised if I said that he gave in in the end?  
Not really, right?  
Because that is the power of the Hikaris, and this is stronger than any shadow magic or darkness could ever be!

"And what about you, Marik? Are you in or…?" Malik asked his other half, glaring at him playfully.  
They had watched Bakura and giggled the whole time, he couldn't resist his Hikari. Yami didn't make as much of a fuss as the tomb robber, but maybe he just chose his fights better, and knew when he had lost… You could never be sure with him, and the look Yugi had given him had spoken volumes.  
Marik looked down at the boy in his lap and had a hard time not leering:

"You'll have more time, if we do this, right? And I will get to spend time with you, and maybe I even get to poison someone.  
Of course I'm in, if it will help you. You know that I would do anything for you, Hikari-pretty!" the crazy one said, while thinking to himself  
'And my chances of ending up in the closet with you will be much higher. That was fun, we should definitely try that again…'

"Since when do you think like a normal person?" Malik asked warily.  
Sure there were some ulterior motives just like last time, and he had a pretty good idea what they were about.  
Marik wasn't as good at playing innocent as he thought he was.

"Normal?" Marik tried distracting him so his Light wouldn't think about what _he _was thinking and why he really was doing this.  
"Last week it was sane, now it's 'normal'! Really, you shouldn't hang around with the other Hikaris so much, they teach you too many bad words!  
If they ever do something bad even once in their lives, I'll eat my boxers!  
And yours too." Marik said and took another bite from his book, which was in his hand the whole time.

After a few bites it tasted better and better!

None of them really listened when Mrs. Gandon told them that she had to go to the teacher's room for a moment, that they shouldn't do anything indecent, and that they were supposed to stay in the class and be quiet.  
She really was in need of a short break, so they all could work better.  
Maybe the 'lovely boys' would have stopped all that unnecessary fighting by then, they surely couldn't keep that up for the rest of the day.  
_(Obviously she really doesn't know them!)_

In the meantime Yami had let go of his Light to tease Bakura.  
He had given in to Ryou easily, and Yami made sure to tell him that, and Bakura couldn't let that challenge slip!

"Ah, isn't he great?" Anzu suddenly sighed lovesick beside Yugi, who winced.  
He hadn't noticed her sneaking up on him, and now she was standing right beside him and watched Yami and Bakura trying to kill each other (again) yearningly.  
Or rather dreamingly watching the former pharaoh:

"What do you say, Yugi, don't you think Yami is the coolest? Oh, I just know that we're meant to be together, he just needs to realize it! This play is the perfect way to show him, don't you think that too?" but she didn't look at Yugi or Ryou while talking to them; otherwise she would have noticed them both making a face at her.  
Yugi grabbed Ryou's arm and whispered: "Ryou, please, make sure that Bakura plays his part, or…"  
"Don't worry, if he doesn't, he will sleep on the couch, I already told him that. After all he got me into the mess to begin with! And not for the first time.  
And so, he will share the punishment this time, not just the fun…" the white-haired Hikari grinned assuring.  
Yugi let out a sigh of relief, while Anzu was still talking about Yami, and how she would talk Bakura into changing his part, and how sexy and cool Yami was looking, and how happy they would be after the wedding, and how many children they would have…

She didn't even notice Yugi slowly turning red, and for once it was not due to embarrassment.  
All he wanted was for her to shut the fuck up, and when he looked at Bakura, he had a great idea.  
The small Hikari turned around to the still ranting girl and said, with a shocked face and much louder than necessary:  
**"What? But why do you want to bury Ryou in a dark, deep hole? He would choke! He would _die!"_**  
Anzu stared at him like he had lost his sanity: She had been talking about Yami the whole time, why was he talking about Ryou?  
The Albino wouldn't help her to get what she wanted, she already asked him to talk to his dark for her!

" HUH?" _(Very smart, Anzu)_

"Oh, I understand. If he never came back, maybe even died…" and before he could say more, Bakura stormed past him, duel deck in hand, golden eye on his forehead and roaring loudly while storming after the girl.

**"Just wait, you crazy bitch, you will never lay a single finger on my lover, you…"** and he summoned every monster he owned, while Anzu turned around and ran into the wall two times before noticing the door just beside her and fleeing through it, the thief and his army hot on her heels.  
Somewhere outside they heard her screaming, as she was apparently falling down some stairs during her hurried escape.

The little puzzle holder walked over to Yami, who just blinked at the sudden disappearance of his two enemies, and he slung his arms around the taller one's waist like he was some sort of gigantic stuffed animal.  
"Mine!" Yugi stated, pleased, and cuddled him close.

Yami used this chance, and lifted Yugi up into his arms leering:  
/Now its later, Aibou! And you said we can have some fun later!/

But before Yugi could answer, or could even blush, Anzu stormed back into the room with a loud scream.  
In her blind panic she looked for a way out and Bakura followed her laughing insanely all the while, a whole army of the scariest monsters of the shadow realm behind him, and the thief was the worst of them all.

As fast as she could, she jumped out of the window, seeing it was the only way that wasn't blocked, and in his eagerness to kill her, Bakura almost jumped after her.  
But Ryou got a hold on his shirt at the last possible moment and dragged him down from the windowsill.  
"Just wait and think a moment! She isn't worth it to jump out of a window. You can hunt her down later…" he murmured gently and stroked the growling tomb robbers back.  
/It's okay, my thief, you will get her later…/

Yami looked around and noticed something great:  
"Hey, guys, the weird bitch isn't here anymore! We can go!"  
Relieved they all ran for the door to use their chance to get out, Yugi still in Yami's arms, and Bakura had flung Ryou over his shoulders again as if he was prey.

Which he, in a way, was…

Shortly after that Mrs. Gandon came back into the _(demolished)_ classroom _(hey, so many monsters have to leave a mark)._  
The room was empty, and there was not a trace of her students anywhere.  
"Now, should I hope they come back, or be glad they're gone?"

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
TBC:  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

(1): That Quote was Yaminisu's idea, I totally love it! ^^

So, at first: I don't own the movie 'Romeo and Juliet', just the DVD. Its one of my favorites.  
When I saw it the first time I thought it was a Parody because at the beginning, at the gas station, they are referring to each other with 'Sir', and then they say 'Take away your sword' when they are holding guns!

Okay, and for the cast:

I've taken Yugi as Tybalt because I'm mean! Now Yugi will have to kill Ryou and be killed by Yami!  
*the cast is excited without end*  
Yes, I know, to be exact, Mercutio was killed in a fight without guns, and by accident, but you can call that artistic license.  
I want Yugi to kill Ryou!  
And then Yami go after Yugi!  
Marik is the priest, because I've already written a big part of his part on the stage, and I like the idea way too much to not do it. And here the priest is the one who gives Romeo the poison.  
Because Marik will be happy if he's allowed to kill someone!  
And we want him to be happy.  
Because an unhappy Marik is dangerous!  
I considered if Malik or Joey should play Romeo's friend, but then I decided on Joey, because Malik looks better beside Bakura as Paris.  
Maybe I let Mokuba without any reason and just by chance be the Chief of police, because he would be the least suitable and the funniest for that, even if he doesn't go to this class/school…

What can go wrong with Bakura as Juliet (besides… _everything?) _  
The teacher chooses him because of his long hair…  
I find it kind of funny, even because he is the least suitable for that, and I really find the picture I had in my head funny: Bakura with curly hair, make up, a swirling dress with ribbons und bows.

Oh, and they will deal with the teacher in some way, and Anzu will also get what she deserves (I have a purpose for them, really... I think)


	3. The Revenge of the Ishtars

_**Summary: **__This time, we're going to learn that one should never mess with Marik and Malik, and that forgetting about Ryou in your plans can lead to surprises, too._  
And will the Yamis finally be able to deal with their teacher and Anzu, or will they again manage to survive at least that day?  
Beware of swearing, Yamis kissing and patting their Hikaris, Kaiba surprises Joey,… this story has a higher rating now, just to be sure...

But now enough of my ranting, and on with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy:**  
**

**.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-  
3. The Revenge of the Ishtars:  
.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-**

Another lovely day in school had begun, everything was just like normal, with homework that was '_eaten by a dog'_, annoying teachers and bored Yamis.

Very clingy, alluring, bored-out-of-their-mind Yamis.

You had to admit though, it was suspiciously quiet at the moment.  
Again.  
It was only yesterday that Malik and Marik had promised the tomb robber terrible revenge and a slow painful death for putting them in a washing machine and in the ventilator, yet Bakura was still very much alive.  
Much to the chagrin of poor little Ryou, who had to put up with him the whole time.  
And it seemed that the thief was pretty wound up today, most likely due to the vow Marik had made. Bakura was now just waiting for them to cause trouble, so he would have an excuse to have some fun torturing them.  
Not that he really needed an excuse to do that, but it couldn't hurt to have one either, just in case Ryou would protest, so he can blame the two Blonds for everything that happened.

He could hardly wait for all three Hikaris to have class together again. Right now, they were scattered around school, and it was even more boring than usual, without someone to intimidate or treat properly. But Ryou had said no fire, no explosions.  
And he wouldn't even let him get anywhere near that funny little red button that caused all those little twerps to panic and run like hell out of school!

Hikaris!  
Really!  
Sometimes they are just too good for their own good!

Ryou certainly wasn't any fun at the moment, just learning, learning, learning, and paying no attention for his poor, bored, overlooked Yami!  
(_Awwww…poor Bakura, no one wants to play with him…_)

So he was stuck with bugging his Hikari, or as he called it: _'keeping him company'_.  
But who would really expect him to stay all alone in his soul room, when he could take on his spirit form and no one but his Ryou would be able to see him.  
You could have so much fun this way, without getting caught and blamed for it.

And so, some of Ryou's teachers were suddenly missing their purses, cell-phones, car or house keys, watches, bracelets and whatever else wasn't tied to the spot or nailed down. Everything suddenly vanished, never to be seen again, no matter how much they searched. Ryou could hear Bakura snicker with glee, or happily humming, whenever he returned to his soul room with his newest prize.

The white haired Hikari would have enjoyed the half hour Bakura was gone completely without a trace, if he could have stopped worrying about whose belongings, or life, were currently being threatened by said dark.  
A short time later he had to learn that Bakura unexpectedly _'found'_ the key to the closet in the teachers room, which held everything forbidden the teachers collected from students.

Bakura proudly held out some little knives and happily jumped up and down:  
"Look what I found! Isn't that great? Look, so pretty pointy and sharp and shiny!  
And can you believe that they were trying to keep them away from me?" With that, he sat down on the table in front of Ryou, admiring his new toys, while his Hikari was glad that the spirit was translucent, allowing him to at least see the blackboard with the teacher there.

It was only an hour until break now and Ryou was already contemplating simply strangling the thief to death. Literature was boring enough already, with all those uninteresting books the teacher seemed to love so much.  
And he always lit a candle, because the light of it always brought such a nice soothing atmosphere to the class room, soothing the nerves of the tense students and calming their troubled minds down for a little while!

That old fool had no clue how hard it was to hold back a destructive and violent Yami from setting the whole class on fire with that damn candle!  
And without anyone noticing Ryous efforts either!  
But no, that insane man just had to light it and was happy about it!  
Without being concerned about all the stress it caused a Hikari who only wanted to protect the school from being burning down and the students from dying in a horrible fire...  
But did anyone thank him for his trouble?

_No_, of course not, the man was giving him weird glances as if _he _was the crazy one, talking with himself…  
Well, sometimes it may look that way, but Bakura was not easy to keep from something he wanted to do really badly…

/Bakura, come back!/ Ryou whispered for about the hundredth time, while Bakura was standing behind the teacher and stared intently at the candle, his eyes glittering with glee.  
/But I don't want to, I'm bored! And you are just reading that shit! You were complaining about it, how boring it is and how you don't like it at all, and now! Now you pay more attention to that paper shit than to me!/  
/Yeah, it's called lesson, you sometimes have to do boring things, that's life!/  
/Life is not fair!/  
/That's the way it is! Take it or die!/  
/That's impossible! As you know very well, I'm already dead./

Ryou didn't have anything to say to that, he just let his forehead drop down on his table in frustration, which gained him another doubtful glance from the teacher.  
'Ouch, that hurt!' he thought, while he rubbed his head.  
'I shouldn't hurt myself. I should hurt Bakura. A bit of strangling, maybe, and he will be quiet for a while.' the shorter one thought a _'bit'_ aggressive and annoyed.

/What's wrong with you, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed?/ the root of all evil asked with a sly grin, because he knew exactly how Ryou had slept and woken up today, since it had something to do with him…  
Without noticing it the thief king licked his lips depreciatingly and Ryou rolled his eyes.  
/Come on, I'm bored, do you really have to stay here? I've never been in school, and I turned out just fine, don't you think?/  
/Yeah, a thieving magpie! And you're always on the run from the authority./  
/And how do you know that I don't do that just for the fun of it?/  
The lighter of the couple shook his head, not about to give in this time. The tomb robber needed to learn being patient and that he couldn't have everything he saw and want.

/At least give me back my new toys. Come on, fluffy Hikari…/  
/So you can hurt or kill someone? No way in hell!/  
Ryou had taken away Bakura's knifes after he tried to make target practicing with the old teacher. Since then the pocket knife was safe and sound in Ryou's pocket, which was good and bad at the same time.  
Good because Bakura couldn't get it to kill someone.  
And bad because now he had a good reason to touch and tease the boy as much as he wanted.  
No matter how often he got hit on the fingers, he still stuck his hands into Ryou's pockets, his shirt or his pants, _'just to take a look if the toy is there'_!  
Ryou had put the other knives into his schoolbag, and the shorter one just hoped that no one would see them. They would think _he_ had stolen them!  
And Bakura just wanted that one he had on him, not then others in the bag.  
There are not nearly as interesting as that one in Ryous pocket. (_wonder why ^_^_)

He pushed Bakura's hand away from his lap, when he touched him again, stroking over his thighs and giving him a seductive smile.

/We could do so many more important things right now, Hikari!/  
/Then get lost in your ring and take a nap. I will wake you up when it's time for break, I promise!/ Ryou looked at the thief hopefully, but to his disappointment his darker half just shook his head:  
/But I want to stay here with you, Hikari. Can't we go?/  
/No, we can't!/ and with that the discussion came to an end and he looked down in his book.  
If the stubborn spirit didn't want to go away, well. He would just ignore him and pay attention to the teacher and the book, like all the others that were long since reading.

/Hey, Ryou, look!/  
Ryou didn't react even when he heard a startled gasp from the old man in front of the class.  
/Now take a look, Hikari!/ the tomb said, just to get ignored again. But of course, he wouldn't quit, so he called happily:  
/Oh look how nice it burns./**  
"Take your hands immediately away from that blasted candle!" ** Ryou snapped automatically, but as he looked up he saw the teacher lighting the candle again after Bakura had blown it out numerous times.  
No fire was in sight, he had been tricked since the ring spirit knew very well that Ryou would look up immediately when he was talking about fire and something burning...

"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing, Sir, excuse me, I thought the candle was falling over…"  
The boy sat down stuttering under the glare of the teacher, cheeks red in embarrassment and Bakura was happily chuckling as Ryou glared at him.

"Fine, but now stop daydreaming, you can do that during your break. You shouldn't stare into space and murmur under your breath like that, or people might think you're insane.  
Next time I catch you doing that, you will get a note in the class book since it has happened way too often these days. After school you will have time enough to dream about your girlfriend, now I want you to read your book because you will have a test on it!" the teacher insisted.

Bakura was standing behind the oblivious man and glared down at him with burning eyes.

/Grrr… Nobody talks to my Hikari like that, and get away with it! And he's _not_ dreaming about some stupid bitch! Or else I would shred them to pieces before I eat them, if they dare to sneak into and disrupt the peaceful dreams of my fluffy, little Ryou!/ he said, with a glint his eyes that clearly stated he'd kill anyone that would try something with his Hikari, even if the only one seeing him was Ryou.  
Said Light just rolled his eyes at the unnecessary attack of jealousy and possessiveness.

/Bakura, stop that! I'm in enough trouble because of you!/  
Ryou shook his head, but then looked down, noticing that the teacher still had his eyes on him.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and then:

/Ryou, look!/ the tomb robber was still bored and his Hikari was again ignoring him.  
So when he didn't feel content with blowing the damn candle out anymore, he snatched it away and waved it in front of the teacher and made weird noises.  
"Buuu, huuu, I'm a ghost…!"  
The poor man tried to snap the burning thing out of the air, but it floated quickly out of his reach.  
Ryou was the only one who could see the laughing tomb robber, standing there and having his fun:  
"I'm the ghost of last Christmas! I'm here to drink your blood… I'm the ghost of Christmas."  
"Bakura, Christmas is long over!"

(_Now a Warning: You should skip the next few sentence if you are a very religious Christian, I don't want to hurt or insult someone with Bakura's joke about Jesus!  
I'm not very religious myself, so I have no problems with joking about it, but some may see that differently them me.)_

"Well, then I'm the ghost of last Easter!"  
"**Bakura!"**  
"Easter isn't that long over and is about a ghost!" he answered, stubborn like a spoiled little brat in a candy shop.

"I'm the ghost of last Easter! I want to be the ghost of last Easter! So worship me, or I will eat you all! I'm back from the dead!  
Wait a minute, that means I'm Jesus!  
He also died and came back to life!  
Just like me! And Jesus was the son of god, like the pharaoh!

I'm the ghost of Easter, that means I'm Jesus, and as son of a god I'm also a pharaoh!" excited about his newest, brilliant and absolute unappeasable conclusion Bakura was bouncing up and down, candle still in hand.

"Did you hear that, Ryou, I'm Pharaoh! I'm Pharaoh! Just wait until I tell Yami about that I'm a pharaoh too!"

For a moment, the boy wondered if Bakura might have been drinking coffee again, and he was this bouncy because of that, but it didn't really matter since it didn't change anything about the situation.

Bakura was intolerably annoying.

**"Stop that shit!" **Ryou snapped and stormed over to him, cursing angrily.  
Sadly, he had forgotten about the fact that nobody except for him could see Bakura and that the teacher was standing right between them and was staring, horrified, at the small Hikari.  
"Get lost!" he said and pointed to the door, Bakura stuck out his tongue and let the smaller one take away the candle without any further protest.  
As Bakura strolled out and slammed the door shut behind him, Ryou carefully laid the candle back onto the table.  
But then he realized that everyone was staring at him as if he had gone nuts and he turned a nice shade of red.

"I don't know how you managed to make the candle and door move by themselves, or how you did that trick with the voice, but I have had enough of your pranks!  
You will stay outside for the rest of class! Do you honestly think I'd let myself be thrown out of my own class by one of my own students?"

Ryou opened his mouth to protest, but didn't know what to say, how to explain this all and so he just closed it again, the teacher had silenced him with a glare anyway, as soon as he tried moving his lips. He put together his belongings before vanishing with a dark look:  
"Fine, that shit is useless anyway…" he whispered lowly, but it seemed the teacher had heard him anyway:  
"_What_ was that?"  
"I said: Yes, Sir!" and with that, he slammed the door closed for the second time in the last few minutes on his way out.

As soon as he was outside two strong arms snuck around his shoulders and hips, and he was pushed backwards against something hard before he heard a purring sound by his ear:

"Ryyyyouuuu…."  
"What! What is it now!" Ryou asked, a little angry.  
He could have screamed: Anything that could go wrong was going wrong.  
First he was too late in the morning, then the exuberant Bakura didn't leave him alone for one bit, and the teachers were all after him…

It couldn't get any worse…  
(_That's what he is thinking! But I'm not done with the poor boy, I'm just giving him a little break to get rid of his dark and calm down a little…_)

Sighing, Ryou leant against the wall with closed eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths to relax. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that his dark side was gone.  
Wondering, he looked right and left 'Oh, I can get rid of him that easily? Close your eyes and be done with it? One day they will expel me from school because of his fooling around…'

Bakura gave his poor, haunted Hikari a stern glance, before he made up his mind.  
This spiteful teacher was the sole reason Ryou wasn't happy.  
(_Sure, and he had absolutly noting to do with it.._)  
And when Ryou wasn't happy, Bakura wasn't either.  
And when Bakura wasn't happy, someone was going to pay.  
Most likely in cash or possessions, but life was also taken gladly.

And with that in mind, the thief stormed back into the classroom, and shortly after, the poor teacher fled out of the door, running past Ryou horrified and screaming loudly and was out of sight before Ryou was able to say anything.

/Alright, now all is well!/ Bakura proudly smirked down at his small Hikari, happy with the way he solved this problem.  
/He'll never bother you again./ he hugged his fluffy Hikari fiercely and buried his face in the white soft hair, purring softly while his hands roamed over the shivering body pressed against him.

And Ryou wondered if saying something would be of any use right now…

He looked up at his dark, who held him happily like a child would his favorite toy, cuddling him in his arms to cheerfully skip away, not bothering with the scared looks he got for that, since the other students thought if he was on drugs or just crazy.

'Probably not…'

Another place, a little later, the same school:  
(After break, I think…)

Unusually many students were gathered in the swim hall of the school in their bathing clothes and were talking excitedly, waiting to get permission to go into the pool. Or someone telling them what happened, everyone could feel that something was off, and there were students of three classes there, and no teacher in sight.

Finally, a teacher came in and effectively silenced them with his whistle, before waiting for them to gather around him:

"Now everybody listen up, please, I have to clear some things first.  
Today you all will swim in the hall inside instead of outside in the bigger pool because some of you were complaining about how it was too cold outside."

"Pansies" Kaiba snorted, scoffing from his place against the wall. Around him, everyone stayed a big, safe distance from him. The only one inside this circle was Joey, who leant beside him at the wall:  
"Yeah, they're weaklings…!"

"Secondly: Today, three classes will have to be put together, because we don't have enough teachers at the moment. So, please, if you don't feel well, _immediately_ go to the school's doctor or the nurse!  
It could very well be that there was something wrong with the food in the cafeteria yesterday, and now there's some bacteria or a virus spreading, or a food poisoning or something like that.  
One of our teachers has even seen a candle flying through the air and he heard voices and he says Monsters were chasing him and tried to bite a bit out of him.  
If you hear a voice telling you to jump out of the window, or you see a closet opening by itself and knifes come flying out of it, run to the doctor as fast as you can, he will help you. Just don't panic, it will all be okay! Just go to the doctor, got it?"

Joey leant over to Kaiba murmuring quietly: "Sounds less like food poisoning and more like Bakura having some fun…" the taller one just nodded moodily.  
Wasn't that big a surprise, who was behind it…

"And no matter what your eyes tell you, there is definitely NO violet-clad man appearing out of a card that floats a foot over the ground, waving with a staff and inspecting cars. Also humans are not see-through, do not appear out of thin air to make cars vanish in bright daylight. Shadows also don't move on their own! If you see something like that, go to the nurse or doctor as well!"

"Sounds as if Yami also wasn't idly standing by."  
"Now the only one missing is Marik, then the terror-trio is complete."  
"Great. I just hope the fire department and the emergency doctor are on the standby, because if it keeps up like this, we will soon need them badly."

When the teacher finally stopped ranting and allowed them to get into the water, all he had left to tell them was to try and not drown, the nurse and doctor were too busy as it is.

Immediately, water-rat Joey, along with some others, ran to find some water balls and played in the water. The brunet didn't move from his spot the whole time, since he didn't want to jump into the crowded pool or take part in some stupid game.  
He was not the only one to do so, but he was the only one who was ignored by the teacher, instead of being admonished that he should at least pretend to do more than just talk. This was not a free hour after all, even if there were not enough teachers to control that many teens.

Even if he would rather die than admit it, his blue eyes were glued to a single form in the mass of teens in the water.  
Kaiba watched as that nuisance of a mutt took a header into the water and surfaced shortly after, blond hair plastered to his face while he cleaned his eyes from the water with a happy grin.  
With a few fast strokes he was at the basin-edge to do it again, barely avoiding being hit on the head by one of his fellow students as he jumped into the water.  
Joey immediately swam after him and dragged him under for a moment, before letting go of him and going back up. The other student repaid him by spraying Joey, who of course returned the favor. Some other students were dragged into the water fight as well, before it ended a while later.  
Kaiba watched as Joey helped himself out of the water and how the water ran down his lean body while he moved over the water slick tiles carefully, towards the blue-eyed brunet.

"What's wrong, moneybag, don't you want to go in, too? Or are you too high and mighty to swim with us normal people?" Joey sneered and he shook himself like a dog to get rid of the water in his hair.  
"Really, just like a dog…" Kaiba said at the sight, and just for a moment he could nearly see the dog-ears poke out under the blond hair, twitching and moving with every sound.  
Kaiba shook his head to get that picture out of his head 'No more _Inu Yasha_ for me, no matter how much Mokuba begs…'

But all Joey could see was the head-shaking and he laid his head to the side, and again Kaiba was reminded of a curious little Puppy blinking at him with honey colored eyes.

But then his 'Puppy' grinned cheekily:

"Or don't you know how to swim? I don't believe it, there really is something in this big, wide world the great Seto Kaiba is not capable of!"  
"I can swim, thank you very much! Or why do you think I have that big pool at my home!"  
"Maybe decoration? That would be just like you, to have something in your home that you don't even use!"  
"_No_, it's because that way I don't have to go in that contaminated basin here. And I don't have the time for that useless nonsense anyway!"  
"You make it sound like this place was crawling with bugs!"  
"Yes, I know! Who knows what crawls around here," and he made gesticulated over the whole hall, including everyone in it.  
"You arrogant asshole, they're called _Students_ not _Cockroaches_!"

"Who said that I'm talking about them, and not about the changing room, or something else like that? Besides, you are bothering me, can't you find someone else to talk to?"  
"Not until you stop talking so snidely about us all. Why should there be any bugs in the school? You just don't want to go into the water because you swim like the goddamn brick you are! You would drown, no matter how overblown your ego is, you coldhearted bastard!"

Kaiba caught hold of Joey's wrist and turned him around forcefully:  
"You just can't shut up, can you!"  
And with that he pressed his lips firmly against the blonds, who couldn't move a bit in his shock. And so he didn't resist, as a warm tongue slowly licked over his bottom lip questioningly.  
Joey opened his mouth without even noticing it and welcomed the other inside.  
Kaiba used Joey's surprise to his advantage and to thoroughly taste and savor this new interesting flavor.  
He held Joey's head, one hand buried in blond wet locks, so he couldn't move back, even if he tried, and deepened the kiss more and more.  
Tongues met for the first time, hearts beat faster, and Kaiba coaxed the other gently until Joey reacted to his request and joined in the fun. Joey's hands wandered around Kaiba's waist to hold onto him and leant against him lightly, as Kaiba's free hand wandered over the water slick skin of his back, their lips moved together and their warm bodies rubbed against each other in an age old dance they didn't even know.  
Joey made a soft growling sound as he tried to also get a taste, his fingertips wandering slowly over Kaiba's spine, making him shudder into his puppies grip a little.  
Joey firmly pressed against the others warmness when he felt a hand kneading through his hair.

And so they both ignored all the other students that were watching them with interest and it went on and on.

Only when the need for air made them part, they opened their eyes again to stare at each other with half lidded, foggy eyes, not saying a word.  
Joey blinked up at the taller one a few times.  
But then it dawned on him that Kaiba had just kissed him!  
In front of everyone's eyes!  
Realizing that, he turned bright red.  
"What…" he gasped, "What the hell was that for…"  
Kaiba lifted an eyebrow by the surprised stutter of his blond puppy, but then he turned around and answered cool over his shoulder while leaving:  
"Why I did this! To shut you up, what else! What did you think!" but before Joey could utter more than a scandalized gasp, the brunet was gone.

**"Who do you think you are, you priggish spiv? Just wait when I get you, you cold, money-crazy, arrogant, self-centered bastard!"** Joey screamed, a little to late, while he jumped up and down shaking his fists angrily, but Kaiba just grinned to himself and acted like he didn't hear the angry shouts.  
And even if he would never admit it out loud, he was happy with his deed and Joey's reaction to it, even if he himself wasn't sure where that came from.

Again a little later, in yet another part of the school, two students had decided to skip class and an overly curious, annoying girl tried to follow and disturb them as much as she could, as always:  
She found the room that she assumed her subject of desire in and opened the door.  
Just to slam it shut again with wide eyes. Then she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door once again, to confirm she had seen right. She really hoped from the bottom of her hearth she hadn't.

Sadly (for her), she had been right.

She stared at the couple, that had taken over the changing room for the time being, though they had apparently forgotten to lock the door, with wide, teary eyes.  
Both of them wore nothing but their pants and their usual sleeveless black shirts, the rest of their clothes lay discarded in a heap at their feet.  
Their belts were open and hang partly down, their hair was a mess as their fingers were tangling and petting and stroking through it.  
The smaller of the two was pressed against the wall and they were well occupied with a passionate and deep kiss.  
Hushed moaning and panting could be heard while they rubbed against each other, and neither noticed the open door, they were far too busy with each other to notice anything else in the world.  
Yugi's arms were firmly around Yami's hips, while Yami had a solid grip on Yugi's ass, kneading lightly. The pants were open and hanging halfway on their thighs, showing parts of the dark silky boxers the both wore, which where also hanging low on their hips, displaying more of their flawless skin.

Upset, they looked up from their pleasuring activities when the door was opened for the second time and then closed loudly, effectively disrupting them from their fun.  
Forehead against forehead, they leant there, panting for air and looked at the door musingly, but didn't take their hands from each other, as they heard her sobbing loud while she ran away.

"I wish she'd stop doing that."  
"Do you think she will ever get it into that empty head of hers that we are together?"  
"I doubt it, or she would have gotten it by now, instead of always going after me."  
"Maybe if we let her watch!"

Yugi blushed as soon as he had said that, while Yami gave him a mocking look.  
"Nothing… I didn't say a word… not a single one…!" Yugi stuttered, before Yami could say anything, even if his face told what he was thinking.  
Yugi pulled Yami's pants back up properly without looking him in the face, swearing in his head for talking without thinking about it first.  
He really didn't want her or anyone else to watch them!  
The small Hikari blushed more and more under his darkness ruby glance, as he collected their clothes in silence, after he fastened his own pants too. Because you could never know who else was sneaking around at the moment.

"A whole new side, Aibou! This is new…." Yami taunted good-natured and pinched Yugi's cheeks lovingly.  
"Maybe we should continue this some other time, before someone else sees us?" Yugi tried halfhearted to distract his dark from his earlier comment, wide violet eyes blinking hopefully.  
But just as he was about to bow down to take his jacket back, he could feel a familiar hand stroking over his back and move his black shirt up to expose more of his pale skin.  
He stopped moving for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being touched so lovingly.  
He didn't need to turn around to know that ruby red eyes were wandering over his back as if caressing him like the hand did.

"You don't want to go so soon, right…?" Yami whispered into his ear, while he bent over him lightly and licked down over the length of the boy's spine down to the hem of his pants. "…and leave me all alone here" that sensual voice whispered in his ear, while Yami's hands ran over his sensitive sides, and Yugi could feel a hardness pressing against him. "unsatisfied and lonely?"

Shuddering, Yugi stood up, but before he could turn around to face his Dark, Yami took a hold on his hips and pressed him against a firm chest.  
"Come on, Aibou, I still have something in mind with you..."  
"Yami…" he couldn't say more as the man kissed along his neck, softly biting here and there while his other hand tenderly moved over his belly.

The tanned hand wandered further down and pressed against the growing bulge in his pants, and Yugi couldn't keep himself from moaning, while he leant back and let Yami do as he pleased. His head rolled back against his shoulder, and Yami used it to his advantage that his Light gave him more excess to his vulnerable neck.  
With a soft smile he searched for a good spot that would be easy to see and sucked and bite there for a while, until he was pleased with the red mark appearing on the ivory skin, showing that Yugi belonged to him and nobody else.

(_Like anyone sane would be stupid enough to try and take him away from him _^_^)

He kissed the wet spot in apology, before moving down to the small shoulders to leave more bites and kisses.  
Yugi quivered and made little noises of enjoyment, which just encouraged Yami to not let him get away so easy even more.

Slowly, he opened the button of Yugi's pants and shoved one warm hand inside, while the other went under Yugi's shirt and pulled it up. "Yami… Not… What if someone will come in again?"  
Suddenly the tender hands were gone, along with the warm body behind him, and Yugi was just standing there and blinking for a moment to register that, as he heard a click behind him, and Yami locked the door shut.

"Where the hell did you get the key?" he asked wondering as he turned towards the former pharaoh.  
"Who needs a key if he controls magic?" he asked with a sly grin, slowly striding to his little one and softly coaxing him to the ground.  
"Now nobody can disrupt us, Aibou, my sweet one…"  
Faster then he could think, his shirt was gone and Yugi lay there with his pants wide open, while Yami caressed his chest and teased his little nubs, bit and licked them lovingly.  
The smaller Hikari leant into it and stroked through the others spiky hair, as teeth scraped lightly over his skin and warm lips sucked on supple skin, leaving more love bites and hickeys in his way.

"Yami…Yami, Yami…" he chanted again and again, while Yami's soft lips kissed a path downwards, stopped by his navel to play there for a little, and tanned hands got rid of his pants until he lay there on the floor in nothing but his boxers.  
With a mischievous smile he nuzzled his face against Yugi's belly, his warm breath tickling, and Yugi couldn't help but giggle softly at the feeling, as he wiggled under his playful Dark.

Yami let his fingertips run over Yugi's pale, soft thighs up until he brushed at the last remaining piece of fabric on his love, to take that away too.  
But before he could do so, his hands where suddenly stopped by his Hikari's smaller ones.  
"Not so fast, Yami dear. I think you are a little overdressed…"  
And with a grin of his own he shoved Yami back, taking care of Yami in the same loving way Yami had done to him.  
That they where still in a changing room in the school, or that he was currently supposed to be in class, had long slipped from his dazzled mind.

Again Yami had managed to persuade him with his… persistence… making Yugi skip class once more to be with his dark.  
That was not an easy task, but every now and than, Yami had more success with his seduction than Yugi had with resisting against said Dark and his alluring, irresistible charm.

Just like today, when they ended up on the floor, instead of Yugi sitting in class while his teacher was frantically searching for his car…  
Yami's excuse to that was, that the Black Magician had wanted to learn driving, and he deserved a reward for all his help in their fights.  
And so he send him a car to the shadow realm.

And so came that Yugi now straddled Yami and wrestled him out of his tight shirt, admired the dark skin under his hands while Yami lay there and let him take his time, a pleased smile on his lips at the admiring gaze washing over him.  
Violet eyes skimmed over the tanned chest, before gentle hands followed quickly.  
Yugis soft lips caressed Yamis neck, little teeth scratched over a strong chest, and Yami could only arch up breathlessly, as a hot mouth closed over his sensitive nubs to suck firmly on them. As both of them where hard enough for his liking Yugi let his tongue trailing down to tease his navel too. The growls and moans falling from his pharaohs lips sound sweet like music for the little Hikari, and Yugi sighed against the warm skin.

When he was satisfied with the shudders running down his Pharaoh's body he continued downward and opened the button of his pants, before he looked up with half lidded eyes, his chin resting on Yamis belly, and he heard a growled "Yugi…" from him.  
He gave him a sweet smile, and then leant down and slowly, very slowly unzipped his pants with his teeth, making sure Yami could feel every vibration in his growing arousal.  
Yami moaned deep in his throat, while his pants were being removed and he was freed of the restricting cloth.  
/…Yugi… are you trying to kill me…/  
Yugi crawled up to him and caught his lips again, making soft mewling sounds and rubbing ivory skin over tanned one, and their hearts beat the same rhyme.

Yugi's eyes lightened up when the Spirit pulled something out of the pocket of his discarded pants and showed it to him with a sly smile.  
"I think we will need this." he whispered huskily into his ear before he lightly bite the nearest earlobe.  
Yami gave his lighter half another passionate kiss and rolled them around again so he could be on top and finally get rid off the last barrier between them.  
Yugi shuddered in anticipation under the gentle touch of his lovers talented fingers.

None of them noticed or cared that there were several people banging on the door, or their futile attempts to open it, having heard loud moaning and whimpering on the other side…

The loud ring of the bell signalized the next hour beginning, in which the theater group should in fact meet again.  
In fact.  
Kaiba was right on time, as always, followed by Joey who was hot on his heels, insulting him the whole time for the, in his eyes, very mean joke earlier.

But to his frustration the brunet didn't acknowledge him in any way, he simply ignored his puppy, instead of fighting with him like he wanted to.  
Joey was bored out of his mind, Tristan didn't have detention with them, besides the fact that he was still being told off by a teacher for flirting with someone in the class, instead of paying attention. As if he was the only one doing this, really.  
For a moment Joey just rolled his eyes.  
That stupid teacher never meet the Yamis so far, or he wouldn't throw up a fit like that at a little talking!

And the others hadn't shown up yet.  
Besides Anzu, who was sitting in a corner crying about how Yami had betrayed her and how mean they all were, and how she didn't deserve that at all…  
But she didn't count.

Suddenly, Yami and Yugi strolled in with their hands clasp together, both with red cheeks and tousled hair, and Yugi's shirt was buttoned the wrong way without one of them noticing it.

But Joey noticed, as well as the hickey that was shining bright red on the pale skin, as well as several other marks: "What's wrong, Yugi, did something bite you?" he asked with a cheeky grin, and laid his arm on the smaller ones shoulder.  
Joey was happy that now at least he had someone to friendly tease a little. "Have some juicy stories to share with us?"  
Yugi shook his head and blushing, and Yami's telltale chuckling wasn't helping either.  
But then he took pity with his boyfriend and removed Joey's hand from his shoulder with two fingers:  
"If you want to know what we have done, ask Kaiba, I'm pretty sure he would gladly show you! I heard you two got a little closer today?" And with that, Yami sat down in a chair and dragged Yugi onto his lap to nuzzle his neck contently.  
Before Joey or Kaiba could react to the teasing with yelling or killing the Yami, footsteps from outside the room got their attention, accompanied by laughter and giggling.

Then Malik and Marik burst into the room.  
They were grinning cheek to cheek and waving around some fliers.  
"Hey, you have to see this, someone is passing these around in the whole school!"  
Innocently, the two Egyptians gave everyone one of the fliers, which appeared to be copies of a photo.  
Yami raised an elegant eyebrow: "And you, of course, don't have anything to do with this, right?"  
"What do you think, Pharaoh! Of course not, we would never do such a thing!" Marik explained, obviously acting innocent, just to continue to giggle like crazy a moment later, destroying the (fake) image of the _'innocent'_ Egyptians.

"Serves them right, we warned Bakura not to mess with us, he was going too far with his little prank."  
"And this is the pay back."  
"Doesn't Baku look cute here?"

And both giggled insanely, happy with the great idea they had had.  
"How did you get that anyway? And without Bakura noticing, too?" Joey wondered while he kept starring at the picture.  
Somehow it was really cute, but when if the thief sees it…  
The Shadow Realm would soon have two new occupants, that was for sure.  
Poor monsters...  
"Well, Bakura is not the only one who knows how to pick a lock!"

Malik and Marik had spent half the night coming up with a decent plan to make the tomb robber pay. But sadly it hadn't been as easy as they thought it would, since they didn't even want to kill him, just humiliate him a little.  
Or a lot, but anyway.  
Send someone to the Shadow Realm sure was a lot easier than thinking of a harmless plan were no one dies.  
Especially if one of the two kept burying his nose in the hair of the other or couldn't get his hands or mouth away from Malik…

But at one point they had given up, frustrated, and got out in the dawn to go spying on the two unlucky albinos.  
Maybe there they would find something of interest for them to use against the thieving Yami.  
And when they had looked through the window, they had had such a good view, they just couldn't resist.  
They had somehow managed to pick the look of the back door on the other side of the house to get in and, lucky for them, they had found Ryou's digital camera in the living room.  
Malik borrowed it with the promise to give it back before the boy would even know it was gone.  
Because they weren't Bakura.  
(_I mean, they don't steal something and never give it back._)  
They had taken several photos of the sleeping couple and then quietly disappeared.  
There was so much work to do, they have to get the pictures into the computer and then return the camera before the sun was rising.  
They chose the best pictures out of them and made countless copies of it.  
The whole school should gain something from their busy and sleepless night after all.

And that was why some of the copies were now sailing down from the roof of the school, so everyone standing down there could get one and show it to others as well.  
On the black board, in the cafeteria, even in the teachers room, everywhere suddenly appeared this pictures out of nowhere, so really everyone could take a look and laugh at it.  
Yugi looked at the innocent piece of paper in Yami's hand doubtfully, before asking the tomb keeper:  
"Do you really think that this is a good idea? I bet Bakura will be angry if he sees this.  
And he will certainly see it, the way you spread it around. And Ryou didn't do anything to you! Poor Ryou!" he whispered sympathetic.  
This must be very embarrassing for the other Hikari…

The picture showed Ryou and Bakura, in a loving embrace.  
Both of them were cuddled together in sleep, Bakura's head peacefully resting on Ryou's belly.  
They were smiling sweetly in their dreams, one of Ryou's hands was nestled in the white hair of his lover, with a few strands curled around his wrist.

But that wasn't what made the photo so funny, or cute, and got everyone laughing or going 'Awwww' or 'Ohhhhh' when they looked at it.

It was because neither of them had any clothes on, and apparently, they were sleeping on the kitchen floor, sprawled out under the table.  
Even if you couldn't see the lower bodies of them, because Ryou was laying on his back with his tomb robber half on top of him, you could see enough of the pale skin, and Bakura's bare ass sticking out in the air.  
Ryou's hand that wasn't in the thief's hair was tied to one table leg with a soft-looking white cloth, and you could see leftovers of chocolate on their skin and the floor, as well as something red. The glass laying beside them told that it was cherry jam. There was lots of chocolate as well, and a dark, smeared hand print on Ryou's chest.  
The Hikari had a pair of white rabbit ears sticking out of his tousled hair, and a white blindfold was innocently laying next to his face…

Everyone had a wide grin on their faces after reading the message under the photo:  
'_Ryou's kitchen, today 4.30 am. The end of a __hard__ night_'

Well, at least they all were giggling until someone tore the door open, and all they could see was a white blur of spiked hair, followed by a loud:  
"**Malik! Marik! You are so dead!"**  
All of the teens stepped back at the sharp tone and tried to hide the picture which was obviously the reason for the bad mood, trying not to upset him even more and accidentally follow the insane couple on their way to the shadow realm.

Glaring eyes where dangerously narrowed as they searched and found their victims, the two snickering blonds.  
"You… You… I'll kill you!"  
"Hey, Kura, you all right? You look like you where too close to the electric socket again!  
You shouldn't always stick knives in them, its just not healthy…" Marik teased, not a bit impressed by the threat, indicating the white hair, which was even more spiky then usually.  
"Yeah, and your voice sounds a little bit like Ryou, just a lot more...mad!" Malik agreed with his insane other. "And crazy."  
"And unhinged."  
(What I mean is_, it is not as deep as usually_)  
Brown eyes glared at them while he waved one of the Photos before their faces.  
"How could you! You… You…" he gasped for air, not knowing how to put his anger into words, too furious at their latest prank.

"Well, now he's angry," the second of the white haired couple said sarcastically, comfortably leaning in the door, his hands crossed over his chest.  
"My deepest condolences, you bunch of brainless idiots, now your in for it! You really shouldn't get him _that_ mad at you…"

Confused both the tomb keepers looked at each other, before it finally registered in their heads.  
The one in the door was the real Bakura, the self-appointed king of the thieves…

But that would also mean that the hissing whirlwind, that was now walking towards them with a rope in hand, was...

**"Ryou?"**

Without a single sound, he tied them up and dragged them out the door with surprising strength, murmuring: "Just wait until I'm done with you! You will so regret the moment you crossed me…"

The king of thieves made room, pity showing on his face, so his Light could get his victims outside:  
"You will wish that I had simply send you to the shadow realm. Ryou can be rather mean if he gets angry like that." he told them, almost sympathetic, while they were yanked away.

And then they were out of sight, the surprised faces looking after them made Bakura grin:  
"It's not often, but you should never get in his way when he actually looses it."  
"I think you worry to much. We all know Ryou, he would never hurt a fly!"  
The Yami rubbed the back of his head as if remembering something painful, before whispering: "He knows very well how to use a frying pan, if he wants to, I can tell…" But then he made a proud face: "My little one learned a lot from me!"

Silently, Joey asked himself if it was safe to follow them now, to see what the Hikari was up to with his prisoners, but Kaiba beside him shook his head as if he was reading his thoughts: "We should give him a few minutes until we go and watch. His Yami obviously rubbed off on him. That's what happens when you always hang around with a psycho like him."  
"That psycho could always send you to the shadow realm, if you don't shut the fuck up!"  
"Well, but then you will have to read that book by yourself, instead of watching the movie." He opened the suitcase he had brought with him.  
A look inside it told them that he had stayed true to his word and brought the DVDs with him and now shared them with everyone.  
"The faster we're done, the faster I can go back to my office. Work doesn't finish itself!" he explained his sudden attack of helpfulness.

Yami gave Yugi the picture he still had in his hand to take the DVDs and looked at the cover, while Yugi glanced at the flier in his hand for a moment, before he folded it to put it into his pocked, so Ryou didn't have to see it.  
(_He just had to see one of the other few hundreds now *g*)_  
Bakura noticed, and when the small puzzle holder passed by him to go out the door like the rest of them, he whispered to him: "If you like what you see, you could always join us. You wouldn't regret it, I promise…"  
Chuckling, he followed the others, while Joey tried finding out where their crazy friends had been carried off to.  
The Tomb robber ignored the warning glare he got from Yami for hitting on his boyfriend _again_ and grinned at Yugi's blushing face.  
"I was just thinking that they deserved whatever Ryou does to them!" he told Bakura, who just grinned at him.  
"Yeah, sure keep telling yourself that, but one day I get you."  
"As if you could ever compare to my Yami!" and he stuck out his tongue at the thief and hugged his darker side tightly, who just put his arms around him and glared triumphantly over his shoulder.  
"Oh, come on, Pharaoh, it isn't very nice not to share every once a while! And I promise we don't hurt him!"  
"Don't even think about it! Useless thief!"  
"One day I will get the Hikaris, all of them, and you can't stop me!"  
And with that he strolled by, but sadly Yamis boot came in his way, and he fell face forward on the ground.  
Joey turned around at the loud sound: "What was that?"  
"Just the tomb robber, he is too stupid to walk!"  
They just shrugged it off and ignored it.

Excited, the whole group trailed after the white haired Hikari outside to look what he had done with his prey.  
There was a chuckling mass of students gathered around Malik and Marik, who were the center of attention.  
More and more students joined them, and even a few teachers stood around them, screaming from the top of their lungs to stop, or they would be expelled from school.  
And Marik hollered back that they should just try, he was only there because of Malik, and he could always feed them to the pets of his dear Hikari-pretty, if they upset the poor little boy in any way.  
And the smaller of the two tried to tell them it would be impossible without some help and that they should please ignore his insane friend, he will deal with him later.  
At the treat Marik just swung to his Hikari and tried to lick at his cheek.  
The adults soon walked away, seeing that talking was useless anyway and they refused to come down, and they always caused some commotion.

They both dangled on the highest flag pole, tied up and naked, right in front of the school.  
Their clothes were swimming in a nearby pond while they were just wearing their boxers.

On their heads.

Malik's chest had big, black letters written on it, reading:

_Attention, snappy idiot  
Please don't feed _

Thanks to Ryou's neat writing the message was easy to read, even from below.  
They tried threatening Ryou with what they'd do to him once they got down, and Bakura growled back at them, telling them they should just try, he'd be waiting for them to defend his fluffy Light.

But the Hikari had written something nice on Marik's chest, too:

_Clinically insane  
And proud of it!_

He had left a message on their backs, too, just for fun while he was on it:

_Sanity is overrated._

Both growled down at the smiling boy, who was waving up at them as friendly and nice as always, the marker still in his hand.  
Bakura slapped him on the shoulder full of pride: "Good work, Hikari, congratulation."  
"Thanks. Its working even without magic."  
"Maybe, but where is the fun in that?"

The tomb keeper and his Hikari choose that moment to really curse up a storm when they saw Bakura congratulate and cheer on their torturer.  
At that Ryou showed them the Millennium-Rod he had taken away from them:  
"If you have to open your mouth, then something meaningful should come out of it!"

And then he let them sing, from the top of their lungs and with enthusiasm: 'Barbie Girl'.

Half the school was dying with laughter.  
And the other half was rolling on the ground.  
A good part of them had fainted from the lack of air and were taken into the care of the doctor and his overworked nurse, who wished that a lightning would hit them, for making them even more work then they already had.

Ryou just took Bakura's hand in his and left. But not without a last warning to the suffering teens: "And the next time you do something like that, I will make you dance ballet on the street. In a pig-pink skirt. So think well about your next stunt, or this is just the beginning of your suffering!"

"Hmmm, I think I'd rather have Bakura as an enemy than his 'nicer' half."  
"Yes, he isn't as mean as Ryou. He just sends you to the Shadow realm for awhile, and that's it."  
"You better don't mess with Ryou, the thief has a very bad influence on him."  
"Who said he couldn't even hurt a fly?"  
"Do they look like flies to you?"

And so they all walked home, and the two Egyptians hang there for a long time…  
After hearing their treats, no one dared getting close enough to free them, so they had to remain there so long.  
To be exact, it was a small miracle no one had called the police…

Inside the building Mrs. Gandon was waiting in the empty classroom and wondered why she was alone in there.  
Shouldn't a whole bunch of eager students be waiting for her?  
But there was just that weird brunet girl crying in a corner, which she choose to ignore, hopefully she will go away from alone if no one pays her any attention.  
She shrugged and put her watch into her bag:  
"I should bring it to the clock maker, it seems like the battery is empty. I didn't notice it has gotten so late.  
I think I just missed them and they carried on without me. Very well, tomorrow is another day, and we can think about the costumes and all…"  
And so, she put everything together and went home.

When she came across the flag pole she looked up at Malik and Marik, wondering:  
"You really should come down from there, or you will get a cold in that get up!" shaking her head, she murmured to herself, what weird hobbies the teens nowadays had…

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

**TBC:**

**.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-**

That's all for now, and again nobody was at the rehearsal. And Anzu and Mrs. Gandon didn't do much this time, but that will change in the next chapter.

And about Bakura's Idea of being Jesus: I don't want to insult anyone, I can't remember how I got this idea, I wanted to use it in my last story as the reason why Ryou was so bothered before he went outsides to jell at his Yami, but it didn't really fit, so Bakura got to say it now. And Bakura was going into his Ring to put away his prey.

At first I had just planned Ryou's punishment and why he did it, but the rest somehow came to me while I was writing.

The part with Yami and Yugi was planned for later, but I decided to do it now, or this chapter would be shorter, and I don't know how it would fit later into the story. (I have a good part of it already planned out, somehow… Not all, but partly.)  
And I wanted to let them do a lot less, and it should stop with Anzu coming in, but then I thought: she is not a barrier, so why not let them do more *g*  
And then one led to the other…

And then I thought, when Yami and Yugi get something, I should do something for Kaiba and Joey as well.  
That was the hardest part, as I didn't know what to do with them since they were always fighting…

And that thing with the photo, I think that was cute, even if it was more embarrassing for poor Ryou than Bakura. I wanted Ryou to also be the mean one (and later I'll let him do more… *g*)  
I didn't think that it would get this long in the end, since it was much shorter when I started…


	4. A Fateful Day part1

Okay, now that title sounds a lot more serious then it actually is, don't worry!

Finally the time has come the Yamis can take care of that stupid teacher who keeps always calling them cute, and they will take over the play.  
And all of them have seen the movie by now, with all its explosions and people dying…  
So it might as well be the last day that school has ahead…

Sorry that it took me so long this time to come up with the next chapter, but it is the longest one I made so far, and every time I thought that I'm finished, I had a new idea or new details, and of course, with all my errors I always make...  
I want to thank everyone for the favorites and alerts, I'm very happy about it!

/Hikari to Yami/  
/Yami to Hikari/  
_(little comments from me)_  
**"Screaming and yelling, there will be some of it."  
**

**

* * *

4. A Fateful day (part1)  


* * *

**

Once more Joey, Yugi and Ryou where walking along the hall to the class they lately used for detention to meet the others.  
Yugi and Ryou where 'a little' worried, because since they came to school in the morning, they hadn't seen hide or hair of the Yamis.  
And it was past noon by now, which meant the most of the school day is already over.  
And the others didn't even showed up for lunch to get a snack, like they did normally, to eat with their friends or grope their lighter halves.. And they weren't in their soul rooms either, or the Hikaris would have felt it…  
So where the hell are they?

Not a word, a sound was heard from them, but they hadn't done anything destructive either. Not even the fire alarm went off, even through Bakura loved to set it off just for the heck of it, to see the students run or to save Ryou from some evil test he hadn't any time to learn for because he had to play with his dark. And that is always more important then school…

All in all it was a fairly good day so far. Because for once they could actually learn something and honesty pay attention to only the teacher, not to Yamis with close resemblance to leeches, too.  
And all that was left was the distant, but well-known, feeling that this all was once again only the calm before the storm.

True to be told, they where more than just a 'little' worried, they where nearly terrified to learn what they will find when they step in that classroom and meet the Yamis waiting there.

Yesterday they all had watched the DVD's Kaiba had organized for them, and today they should meet their teacher to eventually begin with the real rehearsal. They even got the last hour free to use for the play, so they had even more time to clear all upcoming questions the teens might have.  
And as far as they know Marik and Bakura, their first question will be surely: "Who can we blow up?" and "when can we blow them up."  
If Bakura and Yami didn't change their mind yet again and run off to hide, that was.  
But if they don't want to be part of this play and make a fuss…  
Well, that was noting well-aimed puppy dog eyes couldn't fix once again.

"And? Have you seen the Movie yesterday? How did your dear Yamis react to the fact that they really have to play a couple in love?" asked Joey curiously, as he strolled with the two Hikaris through the quiet school building. All the other students have lesson at the moment, but none of the three was in a hurry so they happily chatted away.  
Joey wanted to know for the whole day how the two Darks had reacted as they noticed that Malik was right and they had to act before the whole school as if they really would like, let alone love each other.

He would have really liked to see their faces, but then again, he was glad that he wasn't there, since he know the tempter of them, and how bad it could get.  
And Yami wasn't any better then Bakura.

Thanks to the new teacher and her ambitions they sparred themselves at last partly the regular lessons, but they had to always show for the rehearsals…  
At last since today, since Mrs. Gandon wanted to slowly explain them how she wanted to make this whole thing work.  
And how much worse can it be, in comparison from normal school and homework.

Yugi scratched his head, as he carefully tried to find the right words to describe the picture of a truly pissed off puzzle spirit with mere words:  
"Well, actually surprisingly well. At last after he stopped all his screaming and swearing and calmed down a little.  
I heard languages yesterday, I don't know if they even exist. And I swear, I didn't know it is even possible to get as red as Yami the moment he saw them kissing, and I'm still not sure if there wasn't smoke coming out of his ears…  
But anyway I'm truly glad that he didn't find her in the telephone book, who knows what he would have done to her... And Bakura?"

The other Hikari had his little problems with his darker side as well, and he played with a stand of his white hair as he told them:  
"All in all, it wasn't that bad! In fact also fine... It took some time to talk him out of it, but at the end he didn't throw the TV out of the window..."

Joey giggled at their definition of fine: "Yes, I thought something like that..."

The other two also had to chuckle as they thought back to the evening and his events.  
Their reaction where somehow typical for the two unpredictable Yamis, to go in a tempter tantrum, even if their actions itself where somewhere normal  
_(Thanks god for that!):  
_

-

* * *

_Flashback:

* * *

  
_-  
_With Yugi and Yami:_

Yamis face was bright red, while he was angrily running up and down in the living room, after watching that cursed movie with his little Hikari:

**"I'm sure as hell don't play a fucking love-scene with that useless, dirty, lunatic, spineless, lousy, psycho of a thieving asshole!"**

"Yami, calm down, it is just a play!" Yugi tried to reason with his Pharaoh, but he just turned even more red at the soft voice and looked like he is about to exploding at any moment given.  
**"Calm down? Calm down! I am calm!**  
You don't know me when I'm not calm!  
**They are marring each other! **  
**I **shall merry that **Ra-damned thief!** Haven't you seen it?  
How can you stay so calm, knowing about such an insult! **I**, the former **pharaoh of Egypt!** Should marry **Bakura!** A ordinary **tomb robber!**"

"I have seen it, Yami, but you just have to pretend! Nobody ask you to really marry him! See it just as a game, noting more! It's only for a day, a little over an hour, and then you two can glare and swear at each other as much as you want! And beside that, I'm also just a normal boy!"

"Correct! You are normal, you don't have chronicle brain damage and you're not a stupid kleptomaniac!  
And anyway, are a entirety other case, you are my little Yugi, and that alone make you special enough itself! Not to talk about your other qualities….  
**But I have to play lovebird with Bakura!**  
**And I don't want to! I wanna kill him! He always tries to steal you from me!  
Let. Me. Kill. The. Thief!"**  
"Bakura always likes to steal everything he sees, don't worry so much about it, he will not get me, and he will not get our Puzzle…"  
Yugi patted gently at the couch beside him: "Come on, Yami, sit down with me. It will get better at the end, I promise! Juliet will die then!" he tried to comfort him a little with that, not telling him that they both die together.

But Yami refused to calm down so easily, and Yugi sat there and scratched his head, as he tried hard not to run along with him or give up frustrated.  
Yami can be very stubborn if he really wants to!  
And it seems that he wanted now…

"And that dump old cone, I will show her what happen if she dares to insult a pharaoh!  
**How can she do that, that withered, old, bonkers, dense, dim-witted, brain-death fumbler of a teacher! **  
Something like she should be forbidden by law! Under my rule something like this... this person... would never be let lose on all the poor helpless students!  
They are bound to get nuts with a teacher as insane as she is!  
In my time, she would only be allowed to scrub the kitchen floor!  
But that also only if I'm really merciful and after I had a damn good day! On a bad they she would be out in the desert, counting the grains of sand."

Yami said more, but Yugi wasn't sure if it where actual words he muttered under his breath, or if the angry spirit just let out some of his frustration, because he couldn't understand a single word of what was said anymore.  
Suddenly, Yami started to search franticly for something and cleared out all closets and drawers, throwing things around without a care where they landed.  
He didn't heard what his little Hikari said to him, as Yugi wanted to know what he was searching for, maybe to help him, or save it from his grasp...  
With a triumphant grin the former pharaoh sat down beside the sofa at Yugis feet and right in the middle the mess he had created all around him, as he apparently had found what he was looking for:

The telephone book.

Yugi just shock his head and watched as Yami yet again had the thick book upside down and was looking for the name and address of Mrs. Gandon.  
But since he couldn't read it, and he was holding it the wrong way anyway, of course it was in vain.

And that of course pissed the former pharaoh even more off then he already was, and soon he started to tear the book apart side after side.  
**"You damn stupid book; tell me what I want to know! Now and on the spot!" **

He stamped at the book while he tore each side out of it and to little pieces.  
His face was now a nearly unhealthy shade of red, as if he would blow up any moment, shreds of paper hanging in his disheveled hair und he had an 'slightly' insane glint in his stormy eyes.

_(Yami in the first episodes when he played a shadow game *g* Just angry.)  
_

He yelled at the unfortunate book and stomped more on it as if trying to stamp it in the ground and deeper.  
**"Do you see what happen if you disobey the almighty pharaoh? Do you? Do you? Ha? Tell me, you traitor! I want to know where she lives! Tell me, or I tear you apart in the air! Now tell me! Obey the son of Ra or you have to face my wrath!"**

And as the book, of course, didn't answered him, he did exactly that, while on the couch Yugi could only watch helplessly his darkness rampaging like a wild monkey in the zoo, making even smaller shreds out of the confetti he had already created, which reached up to his claves at the moment…  
At the end he send all the little confetti, former known as telephone book, to the shadow realm, before he sat with a sigh down on the couch again.

Gently Yugi patted his back and hummed soothingly. "And? Do you feel better now?"  
"Hmmmm…" Yami just purred relived.  
"There you go! And now smile for me, Yami, and the world will look a lot better for you!" beamed the kindhearted Hikari up at his grumpy, sulking Yami.  
"The world will look better when I kill that useless thief and the stupid women!"  
"But Ryou will be sad if you kill his lover!" cooed Yugi sweetly, hugging this friend around the waist and nuzzled his chest, before he looked up from under his bangs.  
"He will get over it…"

As longer as Yami starred in the violet depths that where Yugis eyes, the harder it was for him to stay mad any longer.  
That was just how his little light was, a friendly smile, a loving pat or a content glance, and Yami seems to brighten up as easy as the sun rouse in the east..

Slowly he bent down and kissed Yugi gently, while he dragged him over in his lap.  
As they parted for deep breaths, Yami licked his lips pleased and whispered with a smile:  
"Now I really feel better."  
"Glad that I could help you!" giggled Yugi while Yami cuddled him, his hands sneaking under his shirt and over his bare, smooth skin.

Slyly Yami laid Yugi down at the soft surface and bent over him:  
"What do you say; I make us booth feel good?"

And so it turned out as a long and passionate night for them  
_(Not that the other nights where not, but that is beside the point)  
_

-

* * *

_More Flashbacks

* * *

  
_-  
_

* * *

With Ryou and Bakura:

* * *

  
_-

With the Albino-couple it didn't look any better then it was with the two game kings:

**"I'm going to kill her! How dare she! First she wants to forbid me to touch and molest Ryou or have fun with him when I want to, then she wants me to play such a cheesy shit! I'm going to strangle her!  
I will kill her! Slow and painfully! She wants me to play a girl!  
No way in hell! I will show her who's a girl! **

**And that arrogant, self-important, overconfident, conceited, priggish, sniffy, haughty lawn gnome of a Puzzlespirit too!  
I will torture them both for a while and then I kill them, do you hear me?"**

Ryou rubbed his ringing ears, while his screaming Dark run up and down before him, just like Yami did in the game shop: "Of course I hear you, I'm not deaf! At last I wasn't until now! And god know that you are loud enough, but don't let that pester you, just go on. I think there are some peoples in Australia, they didn't hear you right!"

The tomb robber glared at his sarcastic lighter half and pointed accusingly at the still running TV: "But you see that, yes? They are marring! And they kiss! I have to play some stupid bitch who's too stupid to say who she loves or to run away with him!  
With Yami!" and for a moment he watched the end, with all the candles, until he rolled with his eyes.  
"I don't want to see that, or I'm going to puke, gag and throw up!" and he tried to take the TV from its rightful place, but Ryou toke a hold on him and, after a while of struggling and screaming, managed it to drag him away from the TV.  
Not that he really could take it away, Ryou had long since everything nailed down, so Bakura couldn't take and throw them around randomly.

He had learnt it the hard way after the microwave went flying out of the window after it burnt Bakuras food and nearly hit some poor innocent peoples passing by.  
Which in turn amused Bakura to no end and made Ryou take out hammer and nails as the tomb robber was out the next time, to 'take a little look around'…  
But Bakura didn't know that, and he could still blow the things up anyway, or send them to the shadow realm, but at last he couldn't throw around with them and aim them at peoples heads..._(not that it mattered much when he send them, but anyway...)_

"I swear I throw that thing out if there isn't silence at this very moment! Ryou, my ears are going to bleed and my brain melting because of all that bullshit! You can't sincerely mean that! I don't want to kiss **'his Shortness'**! I want to kiss you! Or at last one of the other Hikaris, if I have to! Just not Yami! I don't want to! I don't want!"

And with an uncharacteristically fit of childish rage he throw himself on the floor and rolled around. He whined and clashed like a spoiled brat and trashed his arms and legs around, screaming with a red flush on his normally pale skin:

**"I don't want this! I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna! **Ryou, come on, don't be so mean to your dear Darkness! You love me! That is very cruel, and you are a Hikari! My Hikari!  
You can't possible want me to run around in some filly dress and talk so 'puffed-up'!  
They will all laugh about me!  
**You can't make me do! You can't! You can't! **  
You're supposed to be nice and nice people would never make me do that!  
Nice people would let me kill him, and kill her, and let me take them on their graves!"

"Bakura! Its not 'that' bad, its just for one day, and you act like I told you to drink poison." told Ryou his overreacting Yami, but Bakura ignored him and just kept on rambling and thrashing:

"You're torturing me! You're my Hikari and you just go and try to kill me by making me kiss Yami! You don't love me anymore! You are the meanest Hikari I ever know!"

"You know Malik, do you?" Ryou didn't even took him honest as he asked.  
"But it isn't fair! You're not nice to your suffering, tormented, distressed Yami who never did anything wrong to you and always was nice and sweet!"  
At that point the smaller one had a hard time not to laugh out loud.

Ryou sat down beside his raging Yami and stroked his hair until he just peacefully lay there with his head on the lights lap and he had calmed down.  
All you could hear was hushed whining and soft muttering, while Ryou stroked him more, patted him with gentle hands:

"And when I kill Yami beforehand? Then he can't go on stage, and I can take his Puzzle, and I also can take Yugi, and Yami can't get in my way anymore, and I will have my revenge for all the times he was mean to me!  
That will be great! Can I, Ryou? Then I could be happy again, and you want me to be happy, right? Happy by killing that Ra-damned twerp… "

"Sure, Bakura, very well!" whispered Ryou calmingly, while the tomb robber had his head on the shorter ones lap and played dreamily with the Millennium-ring around Ryous neck, as if he was hypnotized from the glittering gold.  
"So many things I will get at the same time, all mine, mine, mine, mine, just for me…"

"Right, my thief, all yours." agreed Ryou, while he was still stroking through the white hair sprawled out over his lap. Bakuras voice was a low rumble now, nearly a whisper.

"And this time I make sure that he will really stay death, even if I have to sit at his greave for the next 100 years! And if he happens to crawl out of it I just will drive over his head with a big, huge, heavy steamroller!" in his delight Bakuras voice was getting a little louder, and his eyes sparkled blissfully as if he was already plotting something really funny and amusing. Like stealing Malik and Yugi before their Yamis eyes, and their Millennium-Items as well, or something alike.

"Of course you will, Kura!"

"Right over his head, do you hear me? So he's promptly flat down again! Flat as a pancake, and he will never come back! Never ever! I will make sure of that, and than I win! I alone! And then it is 'bye bye king of games'!"

"Certainly, Bakura. I'm sure of that..."

"And that teacher! I will skin her alive and make a scarf out of her wrinkled skin and then I shred the skinless rest of her to teeny-weeny shreds and sell them to Malik so he can feed them his bloodthirsty pets and plants, and no one will ever know about it!  
But before that I bathe her in boiling oil! In oil, do you hear me? I hope she make a lot of noise, for insulting me by making me play with Yami and trying to take you away from me!  
And the scarf will be for Marik, he like things like that! At last I don't need to think about a Christmas present for him this year then. Or for his birthday, whatever comes first..."

"Surely, my thief."

"Do you even listen to me, Ryou?" asked Bakura suspiciously with narrowed eyes, as his fluffy Hikari always agreed and hummed calmingly without complaining about his treats.

"Clearly, Kura…"

"And I'm an alien from Mars, and my true form is a pink elephant and I can fly when I fart 'La Paloma' backwards." Bakura said with a grin, in the same tone as the other things, gaining a dreamy nod from Ryou.

"Of course, my darkness."

Bakura jumped up and bounced at his surprised light, who fell backwards at the floor with a startled yelp. Bakura straddled his waist and leered slyly down at him, and his mad mood was gone in an instant, forgotten for the moment.

"You didn't hear a thing I said!  
Now you must be punished for not listening to your Yami, my fluffy Hikari!"

And with that he began to tickle his boyfriend until he was out of breath and he surrendered panting and with bright-red cheeks.  
"And that's what happened when you don't pay enough attention!  
You know that I always needs a lot of attention to be happy and contend..." purred the thief playfully and gave him a longing look, while his fingers once again where wandering over his light, but this time with another intention than to tickle him merciless...

_

* * *

Flashback End (1)

* * *

  
_-

Come to think about it, it could have been much worse, and, to be true, they had awaited much more resistant this morning, as Yugi and Ryou dragged their boyfriends out of the warm bed and then beamed at them with a lot to much of a good mood.

But they even freely went to school with them, but since then they where both gone without a trace, and Marik too was lost somewhere around there.

He and his Hikari where yesterday very late in the evening freed from their little problem, as Ishizu grow worried, since her little brother didn't show up at home. She was concerned that that psycho her brother called his lover had yet again got them into trouble somewhere.  
Not that Malik was not able to do that all alone, but that was beside the point.

And so she was gone to search for them the whole evening, just to find the two of them in the nude hanging from the flag pole before their school.

After a lot of laughing and screaming she helped them down and let them tell the whole story how they could end up there, and she had to laugh again at them.  
After that she gave them a piece of mind about making fun on their friends. Because in her eyes they deserved that, and a lot more too, and she made sure to tell them that.  
When they had to do something like that, they shouldn't drag poor, nice Ryou in that too, since the innocent boy didn't deserved such a mean treatment, since he would never do something mean.  
Just like Yugi he was just a sweet and innocent little light.  
Why out of all people her brother had to be the only Hikari who was stepping out of line, and had to be nuts, was beyond her...

Only a few steps, only a few more moments of peace, before they had to enter that room, with the Yamis, and their insanity, in there…  
Yugi and Ryou took a deep breath and tried to brace themselves for anything that might happen. They where gone for too long as for simply noting to be wrong.

Suddenly Mrs. Gandon walked past them, with a very pale face and fearful, wide eyes. Her Hair was messy and her clothes wrinkled and partly tattered and dirty, and she had a few bruises.  
The three teens asked her worried about what happened to her, but she couldn't give them an answer since she apparently was in some sort of shock.  
It seems that she was looking right through the teens, and cold sweat trickled down the side of her face. She was white like the wall and shivered like she was out in the deepest winter just in her summer dress, even if it wasn't cold.  
Her mouth opened and closed, but not a sound was coming out of it, much less a coherent sentence.  
All they could understand was something about the nurse, while she took a hold on the wall beside her to barge on without recognizing them.  
She didn't even noticed the end of the hall and the corner there and she nearly fall, as suddenly the wall was gone and her hand was just gripping air. She caught herself at the last moment and scuffled forward slowly like in a trance.

Yugi, Ryou and Joey looked after her in wonder, before they stopped before the door and looked curiously through the window in the door.  
In the class Yami, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Kaiba where sitting around a table with an serious face and it looked like they where discussing something.

For the first time ever they seemed to be talking without insulting each other, treat their lives or plot to destroy each other in the most painful or humiliating way possible.  
But they where definite plotting something, and that couldn't be something good, if you take in order who was sitting in there...  
And nothing in there gave away what must have happened to throw their teacher off track that badly. But that they had done something to her was as plain as daylight.  
It wouldn't be the first time that they played innocent, even if everything was speaking against them.

They seems to be very proud about something they had done, as far as the two Hikaris could sense through the mindlink coming from their darker half's. It felt like they had done something very important to them, which was weighing on their souls for far to long and now it was gone all of a sudden.

Three guesses what, or better yet, who, that something was...

"Hey guys, do we really want to go in there?"  
"You can't really talk about wanting."  
"But earlier or later we have to go in there! Sadly there is no way around that."

Nervous they tried to summoned all their bravery, while the 5 people in the classroom argued, and they didn't even noticed that Yugi, Ryou and Joey where here.  
Kaiba looked like he was attending one of his conferences, he was sitting straight and earnest in his chair with an professional cold face, his back stiff and crossed legs, cold blue eyes taking in everything around him. It made him look like he had a stick up his ass, as Joey put it so nicely.  
Honey colored eyes followed Kaibas every move, without Joey really realizing it, and it wasn't exactly bothering him either, since he somehow; but just for a little, mind you; liked what he saw there.

Beside Kaiba Bakura slouched in his chair with an leg hanging over the armrest, half sitting and half laying, and beside the reserved Kaiba he looked careless and sloppy. He made a face like he was not really interested in what was said by the brunette, as if he was about to fall asleep at any minute.

Beside him and also facing the door was Yami, one leg bent on his seat, his elbow on the knee and his chin resting in his hand. Somehow he accomplish it that he looked bored AND attentive at the same time, as if he would see every single move around them, but didn't have to or want to bother with acknowledging them.

Opposite the both of them and with their backs facing the door where Malik and Marik residing, both of them kneeing on their chairs, and Marik tried at the same time to cuddle his light, who sadly was able to doge him always, and point things out on something on the table. Malik's mad glares where always answered with a cheeky grin, and one time the insane one from the couple leaned toward his other and licked happily over his cheek.

Suddenly the observers outside the door heard Mariks happy cry: **  
"And there, there should be an explosion! But a loud one! Like in the movie! BUMMMM! I can make that!"** and they could clearly hear him even with the closed door between them. His Hikari just shook his head at his childish happiness, as Marik happily pointed at something lying before them, maybe paper or something. He hopped up and down and it was a small wonder that the chair didn't gave in under him.

The three observers turned a lot paler then before as they looked at each other  
"Okay, who is for later?"  
The other two agreed eagerly, glad for the temporary delay: "We will soon enough learn what they are up to. Unfortunately."  
And so they decided that they went to the school nurse first to look after Mrs. Gandon, just to win some time.  
Somehow they had a 'distant' feeling that what happened to her was the fault of their insane friends, since the women came from this direction and she surly had started her lesson even if they weren't complete yet.

And the three Yamis alone with that women, that could only go wrong. Because Malik or Kaiba surly hadn't fallen over themselves to come to her aid, whatever her problem was at the time...

And now they were standing worried before the door of the school doctor and looked unsure at each other until Yugi collected all his courage and knocked carefully at the door.  
The nurse opened them with a friendly smile while she mustered them with light worry.  
"And how can I help you boys? Is someone hurt? Or ill? Please tell me not more hallucination! Yesterday they where bad enough!"

"No, no, don't worry, We are all al right, we just came to look after Mrs. Gandon. We have seen her earlier and she didn't looked all that great, and now we just want to ask if she is alright?" explained Ryou hurriedly, and Joey nodded in agreement: "Yes, and also because we want to skip detention!"  
"Joey!"  
"What! Its the true, who know what the hell is going on in there! Even the devil would be afraid to step in that hellhole if he ever meet them!"  
"Nonetheless it isn't very nice!"

Pouting the blond crossed his arms before his chest and turned away. "There you say one time how it is, and than that! How un-nice."  
Yugi patted his arm calmingly. "Come on, Joey, don't be so mad! You know we don't mean it bad! It was just not a very nice thing to say." he tried to explain to the pouting blonde and looked pleadingly up with wide, teary puppy-dog eyes.  
As much as he tried, he stood as much as everyone else a chance against that glittering violet.

"Okay, all right, I give in, but just don't look at me like that..." he gave up, and the shorter one beamed brightly up at him.  
"Good, then it is all right." he clapped his hands and Joey couldn't help but smile back before they turned back to more important tasks.

Silently they went near the bed, on which the teacher was sprawled out. She didn't look as pale as before, but her color was still far from healthy.  
"I gave her a strong sedative, but make it short anyway, so she can rest a little longer. And please, for the sake of god, don't stress her!"  
"But what's wrong with her?"  
"Noting, but I think, she is not far from mental breakdown, so make it short, please!"

As Mrs. Gandon saw Ryou and Yugi she flinched, but then she recognized them and relaxed a bit without letting them out of her sight for a single moment.  
Jumpy she followed their every moves as if she was afraid they would turn out to be someone else as they appeared to be.  
Someone like their Yamis.  
And she shuddered constantly as if it was icy cold in the room, while she murmured the whole time:

"I've seen things, terrible things, thing which are impossible. There where this white dragons, huge monsters which will eat us one day!  
They are coming, they are coming to destroy us all, I have to know, because I have seen them! I don't have done anything wrong, I swear, you have to believe me.  
I'm innocent. You have to believe me! You have to believe me!"  
She murmured more to herself then to anyone else, and her eyes seems to see through the bystanders as the horror she shortly experiment, was again playing before her eyes.  
She really hadn't done anything what could be called wrong, and so she couldn't understand how she deserved this mess:

She just walked into the class like always, happy and in a good mood, just to learn that not all of her students were here, even after she had a talk with their teachers that she will be needing them an hour earlier.  
She had the distinct feeling that it will take a lot of work so that this play will not turn out bad. Surly they will need every minute of rehearsal they could catch.

And then there where just Marik, Malik, Kaiba, Yami and Bakura waiting for her!

As greeting she had at first Bakura, who like always looked like he was about to kill someone,  
scrabbled through his white hair in a friendly and calming manner:  
"And, are you all waiting eagerly? I'm sure you will look absolute cute in your costumes. You two look so good together," and she messed with Yamis hair too and simply ignored his dangerous low growl.

"I can't wait to see you two, all happy and in love up on stage, you two will make such a sweet and adorable couple!  
And your costumes, I already have them, just wait until you see them.  
They are so, so great, and cute!  
All fills and lace and embroideries. And a lot of buckles and ribbons and shiny buttons and all! Oh, and your hair, my dear Bakura!"

Again she toyed with the white mass, and everyone was waiting for Bakura to snap and bite her. He certainly looked like he wanted to do that

"We will make you locks, really cute little ringlets, like a sweet little angel, and both of you will get some glitter in your hair to make it shiny and beautiful sparkling in the light. I will make you a gorgeous make-up. With lip-gloss with strawberry or cheery flavor, and some blusher, you look unhealthy pale like a dead fish.  
And for your eyes: Pastel colors maybe, I'm sure it will look good at you, Bakura, but I'm not sure if I should better made it rose or baby blue or..." and she turned Bakuras head from one side to the other to look better on his face, but she couldn't come to a conclusion.  
"Well doesn't matter at the moment, one way or the other, you will look absolute cute beside Yami as his chaste, shy bride!"

And then she turned, happy and blissfully blind for the deathly glares she got from her 'cute' little stars, around to Kaiba, to inform him as well about the plans she had for his person:  
"We will get you a wig, I think, with grayed hair, and a lot of eye-shadow, and lipstick in a reddish brown or some other dark red, there is no other way.  
We will need a lot of makeup to disguise you as a women, but don't worry, I can do that, no problem…  
I'm sure we also can find with a dress in your size somehow, and then we make you look like a respectable and elegant middle-aged lady.  
And of course we have to stuff your dress out in the front, and you will wear high heels. The same goes for you too, Bakura, so you will look even more feminine.  
I show you how good you will look in that, and everyone will tell you how beautiful and lovely you are!"  
She pinched his cheeks and turned around to continue with the next one on her list.

Mrs. Gandon glared critical at Marik and his wild, spiky hair, and the insane Yami glared back at her.  
He was just waiting how she's going to insult him, so he, too has a reason to hurt her, but of course she ignored his glare as well as every one else:  
"But we really need to chance something with that terrible thing of yours, no priest on this planet will ever run around with hair like this.  
Maybe we should dye them black, because blonde don't go well with what I have in mind.  
And I will also instruct you to a thing called 'hairbrush'.  
I doubt that you know what that is or how to use it properly, by the look of that nest.  
But don't worry, just trust me and all will be all right. Together we get it to hang down properly, not sticking out as if it blow up on your head.  
Or maybe we will just make a few black highlights instead of dyeing it completely, just like our dear, little Yami-chan has it with his blonde bangs, just the other way round.

And while we're at it with the hair, I think we have to do something with Yugis also, it wouldn't do any good when there are two with the same hairstyle. I will try to glue it down with some really strong hair gel, and maybe we even get to look like Kaibas, with shorter bangs then he has now, and he needs a tattoo to make him look more dangerous and impressive. Or we make it solid black since Marik gets highlights, and we make it really short and unruly, and with steel blue highlights. A little different from the movie, but we don't need to be that accurate. I just want everyone to have different hairstyles and colors.

And maybe we can Ryous just cut short, too... We will see what we can do, but that shouldn't be that much of a problem, maybe chin-length, and new colors too...  
What about… what about orange?  
Like a rebelling teen, and also a tattoo…  
We have to find some of that fake ones, sadly… Well, but they have to be big, going over their shoulders, like dragons or other dangerous animals. And the name of their families on the upper arm.  
Oh, wait, stop, I have a better idea!  
We find someone who is really good at drawing, form the higher art-classes, and he can paint them directly on their skin a few hour previously, with permanent markers. There are not very many colors, just black, blue and red, but it has to do.  
That's even better then the fake tattoo, since it can't come of so easy, when they are nervous and sweating before they go up on stage…

And about your hair..." and this time she yanked at Malik's blonde tresses, ignoring all the cold stares she got "maybe a few colorful highlights or braids, that would be change.  
Yes, a few little braids are better, with colorful beads, a Rasta style, but not with all of his hair, and the braids dyed in… maybe in green, blue or orange, that will look better than that boring, tonelessly blonde..."

And then out of the blue all that weird things began.

Suddenly it was not only dark, but pitch-black in the room, she couldn't even see the hand before her eyes.  
No matter in which direction she turned, it was everywhere the same, and slowly but surely there she began to panic.  
Carefully she made an step forward? backward? she couldn't tell in the darkness, but hopefully the door was that way.  
She had to find a way out of the room, since the power was out, but shouldn't there be at last be a little light from the windows? It was broad daylight, even with the jalousie down it was impossible to get this dark in here!  
But strangly she didn't even heard breathing from the other occupants of the class, or any other sound for that matter.  
Was the school always so quite when everyone was in class?

A light golden shimmer was somewhere at her right side, and she turned around to go there in hope it was the open door and the light from he hall.  
Weird.  
Shouldn't there be furniture in that room?  
Tables?  
Chairs?  
But she didn't fall over anything as she walked to the golden shine.

A shadow came forth und blood-red eyes gleamed like polished coals from the deepest deeps of hell.

**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

  
**

Okay, now that is mean, I know.  
I promised myself that I will never end with a cliffhanger, but I decided to spilt this chapter in two parts, since this is exactly half of that chapter.

I just noticed that it is too long to read in one go as I was reading it over a last time before posting it, even if it's just the unbetaed version, but I always do that fill in some last details. _(I always have some things to chance or reword, even when I read my already finished stories…)_

_(1) _Okay, i know that is more than a little overreact, but I find the idea of Bakura rolling on the floor like a spoiled brat funny. And a amok-running Yami is also funny.  
Both act like little children...  
_(I'm sorry for their fans, hope you don't hate me... Please don't throw smelly thing at me! I will nicer to them next time...)_  
But they both have temper, and that its getting the better of them sometimes, when they have act like they like, let alone love each other...  
At last I found it funny as I wrote it (at 3am. after two coffee. I have a lot of my ideas early in the morning, or after coffee...^_^)

I hope you are not too angry, but if it is too long, too much, its not so easy to read and it gets confusing, and that's not good.  
_(And 19.500 words are a lot…)_  
But the second part of this day will follow soon, I promise.


	5. A Fateful Day part2

The long awaited end of the teacher. As she tries to mess with their Hikaris hair, the Yamis finally take care of her.

Thank you, and also a big thank you for every Favorite and Alert I got ^_^

/Hikari to Yami/  
/Yami to Hikari/  
_(little comments from me)_  
**"Screaming and yelling"**  
_Song text (Just 6 little lines__, for Bakura to sing ^_^__)_

* * *

**4. A fateful Day (part2)

* * *

**

"**So you have plans for my Aibou**?" asked a deep, gloomy voice, and she turned away from it just to realize that she was surrounded.  
Two other shadows where keeping the first one company, lighted just from the weird golden light that seems to come from the shadows self and made the surrounding darkness look a lot deeper and darker.  
"**Touch my Hikari-Pretty in any way and I have to hurt you seriously**!" hollered the biggest shadow and the 3. began to giggle delighted:  
"When I think about it, I will do so anyway, either you touch them or not.  
**Nobody mess with my Ryous pretty long hair! How could you even think about cutting it, you crazy bitch!**"

The shining got worse, and it seems to have the form of an eye in its very center, and the laughter and giggling also sounded nearer now, surrounding her and bouncing from the invisible walls.  
The scary sounds where getting louder, insane, until you could barely call them human or normal anymore.

"Can we start now, or do you plan to stay over night here?" where they suddenly where interrupt by a cold and emotionless voice, and Mrs. Gandon didn't know if she should be happy or scared about it. It seems to cut through the darkness and break its hold over the room, since it was a little brighter now, not black anymore, but grey and gloomy.  
She still couldn't see any furniture, or the walls.

A loud '**Wrack**' was heard all of a sudden, and something seems to fall to the ground, followed by a loud and irritated  
"**AUA! Malik! How mean!**"  
"**What?** Go on with the plan or forget about it, but stop that crap!"  
"But Malik, scaring her is half of the fun!" came Bakura to the fallen Mariks help.  
"Exact, that's an art! You have to take your time for that, to make it perfect and enjoy it truly!" cut Yami in as well and stood also beside Marik while it became a little more brighter and old, grey-brown brick walls came in sight.

"Oh, and since when are you three so good friends?" asked Kaiba sarcastically as he and Malik stood opposite of the Yamis, glaring at them for wasting previous time.  
"We aren't, but when he's right, then he's right!"  
"We shall take our time and enjoy it after all she did to us!"  
"**She called me** **cute**!"  
"**And she want to make me curly hair**!"  
"**And she was after the Hikaris as well**!"  
"She was about to give some stranger permission to **touch them**! **No way I ever let that happen**! When someone is painting on his skin, then** I am** the one,** is that clear**?"  
"But then again… I wouldn't mind painting on Yugi…"  
Yami and Bakura where spacing out and daydreaming about painting on white skin with chocolate and syrup, before licking it off again, all the while listening to all she sweet sounds falling from kiss swollen lips...

For the moment they even forgot about the scared teacher who asked herself if she was asleep and trapped in a nightmare.  
Or if she was death and in hell.  
"Ähmmm, excuse me?" with a thin voice, barely above a whisper, she tried to get the attention from her 'students'.

Bad mistake.  
All five turned to her around.  
Really bad mistake.

"Why the heck are you still there? Shouldn't you be running for your life by now? They want to kill you, in case you didn't notice! And not in the fast and painless way, that's for sure!" told Kaiba her in a matter of fact, as if it was perfectly normal.  
Which it, actually, was for the Yamis.  
And like hell would he try and stop them, she wants to put him in a dress, for gods sake!  
He just wanted to be over with that as soon as possible.  
But the Yamis had other plans.

Yami, Bakura and Marik grinned merrily, with an identical disturbing glint in their eyes:  
"Right! She should run, that's a nice idea!"  
"Yeah, then we can hunt her down!"  
"And then we can torture her a little…"

With a terrified squeak she turned around and run through the misty halls, her only light where the flickering torches hanging on the wall.  
'Where the hell am I, and how did I get here?'  
Suddenly she heard around her some kind of purring and mewling.

"And then there where everywhere that brown, fluffy round furballs, really cute and sweet with big eyes, but then the showed their teeths and claws and growled and hissed angrily at me!" she told with wide eyes as she remembered all the many Kuribos which suddenly blocked the corridor before her so she had to find another way to get around them, even as behind her was still that insane laughing and fast steps could be heard. They scratched at her clothes and tangled in her hair and she could barely see anything beside wide eyes and brown fur, and she ran as fast as she could, waving with her arms to hold them away from her face.

"But that was not the end of it, on the contrary:  
There was that odd guy in an dark armor, he had a long staff and was floating in the air, all glad in black and violet.  
And a smiling blond girl clad in pink and blue was with him, also with a short stuff and not touching the ground under her feet."

The magicians where suddenly showing up before her like they where growing right out of the ground, just as she hastily turned around a corner to finally loose the brown, weird furballs, whatever they where.  
They glared at the poor women, pointing with their stuffs at her as they floated in her direction, and again she run away, black energy making large holes in the wall around her, and the Kuribous joined then again as they came to one off the holes.  
Again she had to run, but after some time she finally lost them again.  
Sure, she had lost her shoes, her hair was a mess, and she had several lightly smoking holes in her dress, but it seems that they missed her on purpose.

As she was alone again, she decided to go always in the same direction to find a way out. She was long convinced that this was not a dream, because several times of tripping had left her knees and palms scraped open.  
The laughing had stopped a while ago, but sometimes she could hear whispered words and hushed giggles in the shadows, and a few times she would have sworn that she caught a golden light from the corner of her eyes.  
She would trip for no reason, and on one point she was sure that she passed the same hole in the wall the fifth time..

"And then there where white dragons, with really cold blue eyes, I'm sure I've seen them somewhere before, and they twinkled hungrily down at me.  
And another dragon was also there, all red and he roared terrible loud and he had TWO big mouths with long fangs! Two mouth! Just picture that! All fangs and claws, and where watching me, thinking I'm their next meal! "  
_(That's Slifer the sky dragon, together with Kaibas favorites.)  
_

The dragons apparently worked together and chased her again through the large Labyrinth her class had become, blocking her way or they flew over her head, until she was finally exhausted and trapped in an death end.  
Panting heavily she could only watch in horror as Slifer flew right before her and opened both mouths to give her an good look at every single pointy teeth.  
They all roared terrible at her, the blue dragons flying circle above her like starving sharks.  
They where ready to attack her, just waiting for a signal, and Mrs. Gandon was rising her arms and waited for her end to come.

But the deadly attack never came.

Suddenly they all vanished with a 'Puff' and a dark cloud of smoke…

"And as they where gone I thought it was the end from the nightmare, but the next thing I saw as I came out of my corner was a big, mean-looking yellow Metal-bird-dragon-thing  
_(that's the winged dragon of Ra) _  
and a very big, blue monster that tried to step on me!  
_(Obelistk the tornamentor)._  
And there was a headless knight-armor running around, and so much more!"

She signed in relive for the sudden disappearance of the dragons.  
Did those halls never end?  
How big could this Labyrinth possible be, she was in a school for cry out loud!

But before she could complain some more, the dragon of Ra was suddenly right above her, and he was not alone, he had some friends with him!  
And then she heard this manic laughter again, as she run for her live and watched out to not again get stuck in a death end or fall through one of the suddenly appearing holes in the ground.

_(Sorry if I wrote the name of a card wrong, but I only have a few Mangas, and I have seen not many episodes, mainly from the beginning, where Yami himself was a little psycho…)_

One of the holes was full of a lot of little spiders, another one with hissing snakes. It was not easy to get out of them, but after a few tries she could crawl out of them again, just to be found, cased and bitten by a few stray Kuribous.

"It was horrible, like a bad dream, a horror-movie coming true!  
There where hats with different monsters coming out of them like the rabbits of an magician, and blue ghosts and black holes suddenly appearing in the floor, and big ugly bugs and skeletons and boards with letters and many other things, flowing and bouncing from alone through the halls, coming after me when I wasn't fat enough or lucky enough to doughe and avoid them...  
And they where coming after me and started chasing me, and I couldn't find a door and the room seems to be so much bigger then he should, and darker, and like a labyrinth, and the tried to bite me and ripped my dress and make me fall and trip and tackled me and they cornered me and scared me and it was so terrible.  
And they came after me and swirled around me and then there were black balls flying around in the air, and they were spiting fire and light.  
And then, just as I thought I couldn't take it and run anymore, the walls themselves melted away, just as fog appeared like in some misty morass and I couldn't see anything!  
The fog himself was taking form and everywhere around me where fangs and claws and that terrible, crazy laughter…  
They were chasing me, I swear, they where there. They all wanted to eat me!  
They wants to eat us all!  
We are not save here, we have to hide, the shadows are coming after us!  
I was there, I saw them!  
It felt like it where hours I was running from them, even if it is impossible, since I was just for 5 minutes in the class, I run for an eternity though that nightmare to save my live!"

She began to rant incoherently, starring at the wall and shivering by every movement she saw, keeping an eye on the corners in case something was lurking there.

But before she could say more to Ryou, Yugi and Joey, the nurse returned and shooed the teens out of the room: "I'm really, really sorry, but she can't talk any longer with you, you heard what she said. Her hallucinations are getting worse and worse…"

They had heard more then enough anyway, to know that she has no hallucinations, just a little encounter with the favorites duel monsters of their beloved boyfriends.  
Who where once again overreacting far beyond believe and nearly scared the poor women in an early grave.

Sighing they left the room, as the nurse called after them:  
"You should better go back in your class now, surely your teacher is awaiting you, is he? And please don't tell anyone about her mental breakdown, at last not before we know what the reason for it is. That would be very nice, we don't need to worry anybody over probably nothing.."

"We already know the reason for her little problem…" mutter Joey to his friends.  
"Yeah, and the reasons are called Yami, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Kaiba."

On their way out they could hear their teachers yelling after them, and they stopped to hear what she had to tell them:  
"Please, you must safe the boys, before that terrible ugly monsters are eating them, or worse! The three _(Yamis) _looked like they where possessed from the devil, and their laughter, god know what happened to them, you must save them, they are in great danger! The demon in them told me, if I ever touch or come near something called a 'Hikari' they would send shadows after me! Shadows to tournament me, and they said the monster would come back, but how can I stay away when I don't even know what a Hikari us! You can recognize the demons because they are making a golden eye gleam on the forehead of their poor, unaware victims. The poor, defenseless little boys are possessed by some evil demons, we have to save them! Please… "

_(Just think about Bakura and Marik at their worst, and Yami at the very beginning of the series. is it just me, or has he looked more then a 'little' crazy back then?)_

And she began to toss and turn in her bed before the nurse gave her enough sedative to put an elephant sleep for a week.

Yugi and Ryou shared a quick glance, it was hard not to laugh out loud.  
The **Yamis** and **in danger**?  
The Yamis **ARE** that** danger**!  
They are a danger for the general public themselves!

And poor little boys, possessed by demons?  
Some people would swear everything they have that the Yamis are demons in human disguise, no way they are helpless!  
Its seems that their teacher was really clueless who she was dealing with, if that was what she thought about their darker halves and the psycho-couple…

"And then they are sitting around in there like nothing had happened at all..."

And so they had in the end no other choice then to go back again to that class, a class where three Yamis, one Hikari and one CEO where plotting what would most likely turn out as big havoc and the complete destruction of the city as they know it.

And who would be forced to clean up after them?  
The Hikaris, as always...

"They never know when to stop..." murmured Joey as the thought about all the monsters in the little room, when all five of them summoned most of their favorite monsters and trap-cards. And some of them where really huge...

"I bet they know that very well, but they just don't care much about it!" said Ryou with a small grin as he twisted his fingers through his long hair.  
Somehow, just a little bit, he thought in a well-hidden little corner of his mind, that she deserved all that happened to her, if she really wants to cut his hair!  
Bakura loved it to burry his hands in the silky mass, as he often enough had told him. Together with other things, at which Ryou blushed lightly as he remembered the deep voice whispering things to him he would never voice out loud.  
Joey raised a questioning eyebrow as he noticed his blush, but decided that he was better off with not knowing.  
And Ryou really don't want to say anything about his thoughts anyway.

"But come to think about it, she had a lot of luck on her side." spoke Yugi up suddenly, which gained him doubtful looks from his friends.  
"You call an mental breakdown luck?"  
The look Ryou and Joey shared said clearly 'Has he lost his mind now, too?'

"Just think about it for a moment, what she had planned for us, and what she had planned for the others.  
How she wanted to dress us up and make us look, and how she kept calling Yami and Bakura cute!  
The proud pharaoh and the cool thief king!  
And she still have her mind somehow together.  
Yami didn't 'mind-crush' her!  
She isn't a new card of Bakura, a plaything to have fun and torture it.  
Nor is she a mindless puppet for Marik under the control of two psychos.  
And I doubt that Kaiba ruined her financially so far, or hired a killer to finish her off.  
And she is also not in the shadow realm anymore, and they hadn't let her stuck or get lost there or somewhere between.

If you consider with whom she was dealing, she is very lucky. Others didn't have so much luck. They are gone forever."

For a moment they just blinked at him, as they followed his train of thought, but then, as much as they hated to admit it, he had a point there.

Maybe it wasn't all that bad as it looked at the first glance.  
Overreacted on their Yamis part, maybe.  
But not at all bad.

The Hikaris decided, this time they wouldn't say anything about the whole 'torture a teacher thing' and just pretend that they didn't know anything about it at all.  
They had to admit that it was Mrs. Gandons own fault, for treating them the way she did.  
And, after all, she got a warning on the first day from them, so it was just a matter of time for that to happen…

Again standing before that dreaded door, the teens noticed a sign they hadn't seen as they where here the first time.  
Not that they had been looking for it.  
And that sign also wasn't very soothing for their nerves, it was written in Kaibas neat writing:

**Crises meeting!  
Interrupt and die!**

_Mutts will be shoot!_

How lovely.

And by the look of it they where still busy with their so called 'crises meeting'.

"I always thought that crises meetings where normally hold to prevent the destructions, not to plot and cause them?"  
"And since when are they normal? They are the sole reason for most of the psychos in this city!"

Through the window in the door they could watch as Yami and Bakura suddenly started to fight.  
Again.  
Well, so much for peace and unity between them…  
They couldn't hear what their problem was, not that they had to.  
Something was always.  
And it isn't like the pharaoh and the thief really need a reason to fight at all...

Malik was yelling something to them with a wide grin, and in an instant both of the Yamis screamed at him and treated to hurt him. (2)  
Until Marik came heroically to his help and bounced cross over the table at them and knocked them together with their chairs over.  
"Don't yell at my Hikari-Pretty, or I will bite your, you meanies!"

All three of them rolled on the groand and tried their hardest to bite, scratch, kick or punch each other in the ground.  
Growling and snarling was heard and Malik gleefully cheered them on for more.  
He was jumping up and down on his chair and he was exited at the wild fight and loud screaming, making even more noise as he laughed insanely.  
Until his chair gave in under him, that was.  
This things are simply not made to use them like a trampoline jumping up and down on it for a while, and so he stuck halfway in the remnants of the poor thing and waved his arms in the air while his feet where caught in the seat.

But soon enough Kaiba had enough of all the craziness around him and let his fist forcefully collide with the table before him.  
After that all movement stopped instantly and they looked at him, surprised for a moment that anyone would dare to interrupt their little 'discussion'.  
For a moment they just lay there in a tangle of limps and blinked under the cold stare of blue eyes, until they shrugged their shoulders.  
Nice and silent, all of them sat back on their place as if nothing had happen at all.

Marik freed his saner half from the strong grip of his trap and tried to talk him into sitting in his lap instead of taking a new chair.  
The key word being 'tried'!  
Marik slapped his traveling hands away with a light pat and stuck his tongue out on him. But before his Yami could use that to his advance, he backed away chuckling softly to himself.

Everyone shoot the others mad glares and Ryou and Yugi couldn't help but smile fondly at their Yamis attics:  
"Somehow it is like watching little children playing in the kindergarten." giggled Yugi, as their dark halves pouted cutely.  
Just they would never admit that they did, and everyone who said so was in for an painful death, or at last was risking his mind and soul.

"You took my teddy away!" whined Yugi, as Yami in there snarled something at the thief king with dangerous narrowed eyes.  
"No, I don't! You're lying!" joined Ryou in, too, as Bakura turned around with barred fangs, while both Yamis tried to be as quiet as possible, as not to draw Kaibas attention and bitching on them.  
They don't even noticed that they failed miserably and Kaiba shoot icy-cold glares in their direction, as they where busy fighting about only god may know what, since it was quite possible that they themselves didn't remember the reason anymore.  
It was often assumed by their Hikaris that they just fight for the heck of it.

Outside the class said Hikaris pouted at each outer, giving looks like they where at the very edge of crying and sobbing and at the same time have a tug-war about an invisible stuffed animal between them.

In the class both Yamis turned redder with each passing second in their furry.

"You have, you are sooo mean, and I will never ever again play with you!"  
"Good, because I don't want to play with you either, bäähhh!"  
"But first I want my teddy back!"  
"You don't get it, you don't get it!..."  
"Gimme my teddy, or I will cry!"

Joey nearly was in tears from laughing and was holding his stomach, and had a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound to not alert the teens in the class at their presence.  
While the Hikaris made a new dub (sync?) for the fight of their darker half's with a whining toddler-voice and a big pout on their lips.

Whatever the reason for the fight was, both of the Egypt's in there where also laughing their ass of, and Kaiba hit his head soundly on the table in frustration and despair.

How could normal peoples fight that much?  
Scratch normal, but how could anyone be so…  
**Argh! **  
Kaiba fought the sudden urge to pull hard on his hair, as the shouting got louder and more violent!  
A few thousand years old and acting like toddlers...

And Joey and the Hikaris where not the only watchers who overlooked the whole thing.

Before the window sat a certain friendship-loving witch on the branch of a tree and was busy with one of her favorite waist of time:  
Yami-Watching.

"Soon, my Sweethearts, and you both will be mine." she was talking to herself, since even the smallest bird and bug fled when she crawled up the poor tree, who sadly was unable to run away from her.  
"I know we three are meant for each other, and I will prove that to you. And soon you will see it my way, too!"  
Her nose nearly touched the glass of the window, and it was a wonder, that no one saw her sitting there and drooling over them.

_(Yes, '**them**', this is not an error… I can explain that!)_

"I bet you feel that we are meant for each other, too, and you are just to shy to tell me…" she reflect as she looked through the glass,  
"But there is no need to be shy, my sweeties, and as soon as we're over that, we three will be happy ever after, without anyone to disrupt us, as soon as you get rid of your so called friends, since we don't need them any longer. I just need you two, and all you ever will need is me…" she rambled on and on, not caring they never said anything to her beside of 'get lost'.  
She never thought that they could ever turn her down, thinking that their harsh words where just for show, to fool the rest of the world and don't let them everyone see how shy they truly where.

After all, she was the most beautiful girl in the entire school, and they deserved only the best…  
Yelling inside the class draw her attention back from La-La-Land to reality, as Kaiba shouted at Yami and Bakura for not paying attention to his words, and at Marik and Malik for the same thing, since they where busy flirting with each other.  
Or better, Marik flirted, and Malik just blocked him out.

/Come on, don't play so hard to get with me!/  
/Well, you will have to persuade me them…/ teased the smaller one, smiling sweetly as Marik growled softly.  
/Your such a tease…/

In the same time Yami and Bakura were not any longer glaring at each other, but once again rolling on the floor, their handsome faces flushed and they panted and huffed as they tried to overpower the other.  
Bakuras shirt had rode up to his chest and revealed his flat stomach, while Yami sat on him and tried to strangle the taller one.  
But with a quick turn the tomb robber was over him, and Yami's back was on the floor, his sleeveless black shirt halfway hanging from his shoulder, showing more smooth skin.

Anzu sighed dreamingly at that picture and thought back to this morning, as they came to her aid like the heroes they are, as she needed them the most.  
This was also the reason, why she was now not only after Yami, but after Bakura as well.  
But he didn't know about his 'luck' until now.

_(Or else he would gag. Or kill her. Or both…)  
_

_-  


* * *

Flashback_

_(Anzus 'memories')

* * *

  
-_

Anzu was talking with that white-haired little nuisance who was always with her precious Yami and the other bugs and bothered her along with them.  
Why couldn't they just get lost and let her and her wonderful Yami finally be alone?

And the little loser wouldn't even tell her where her beloved hero was!  
Surely Yami was anxiously waiting somewhere for her arrival, and Ryou was just staying in her way by not telling her where he was!  
And it was such a nice weather today for a picnic and she was wearing a extra nice dress and had dressed up for him with her new shoes which perfectly matched her bag and her dress and even her necklace. She want to present herself to the pharaoh, surly he would fall for her as soon as he laid his pretty red eyes on her.

But for that to happen she had to find him at first!  
And after that had happened, she wound never have to deal with Ryou, Yugi and the others idiots any longer...  
As soon as he was all hers, she would make him get rid of them so she could have him all for herself. After all, when he has her, why would he want to spend time with them anymore, when she was so much more wonderful and prettier and nicer then them!

And she would go shopping with him, and they could make out in the park, and everyone would be jealous at her for having him at her side, and they would admire her, and would say what a perfect couple they were, and how they are made for each other and such.  
And Yami would always make her compliments and say how much he loved her and how he couldn't life without her…

All could be soo perfect for them, when anyone would just shut the hell up and tell her where she could find her walking dream...  
_(Momentary she is just after Yami! Not Bakura; that will start soon enough…)_

Suddenly there came a terrible big, huge, ugly bad-tempered meat mountain of a student their way.  
He huffed like a walrus, and everyone who saw him moved as fast as they could out of his way, or else they would be trampled under his heavy weight.  
You could nearly see the smoke coming from his nose and ears, and the earth was trembling under the weighty, treating steps of the horrible beast, witch came near and near to the helpless, fragile maid and the silly boy standing with her.  
Right and left terrified screams where heard, as students fled headless from the large creature roaming the school ground and enjoyed to shock and hunt the poor students there down.

But to her misfortune Anzu was that busy with her interrogation of Ryou, she didn't see the misery coming her way until it was too late to get away.

A huge prank rudely grabbed her by her shoulder and she was painfully tossed to the floor.  
The poor girl landed hart beside the shrimp Ryou, who suffered the same fait as she since she had him by his collar, and little puffs of dust rose around her as she landed hard in the grass.  
The wet grass caused green spots on her clean, short dress, and her knees were scratched open and were hurting a lot. Her palms where dirty, as she tried to catch her fall and she fell halfway on that stubborn little shrimp.  
'Deserve you right, for if you had told me where Yami is, I would be with him now, and not here to get hurt so badly' she thought for a moment.

The monster just walked away and laughed manically at her sight, and even the last 'brave' bystander run fearfully whimpering away at that sound which seems to come from the deepest depths of hell.  
Tears of pain dripped down her cheeks and ruined her perfect make-up, and distressed she looked around for someone to help her, as a big shadow fell over her.  
She looked up slowly and let her gaze travel over the form the before her.

From long, in tight leather clothed legs, over a flat stomach in a dark shirt, which was stretched firmly over a strong chest and broad shoulders.  
White, silky hair was moving beautifully as a gentle breeze played with the spiky strands.  
Soft, red lips curled to a friendly smile, and sparkling eyes reflected the morning light perfectly like expensive gems.

"Are you all right?" asked Bakura gallantly and flashed her one of his sexy grins, while his dark eyes travels carefully down her trembling form:  
"He didn't hurt you all to much, did he? Something like that barbarian shouldn't be allowed at the outside, if he don't even know how to act properly when talking to a young lady." he whispered fiercely and took her hand to carefully help her up.  
Anzu starred spellbound in the deep, lovingly eyes of the taller one, he held her shaky hand in his and stroked softly over it to calm her down a little after that scaring experience.

Slowly he bent down to her and breathed in her ear: "Don't worry, my dear, he will soon pay for that unbearable sin he had committed on you. He will never in his live try to do such a mean thing as hurting you ever again, I will personally see for it. And then he will crawl on the ground at your feet and beg for your forgiveness, just as he should when he talk to a princess."

And in a swift motion he turned around, gave her a last, intense grin, flung his shiny hair over his shoulder and strolled gracefully away.

But before he could vanish around a corner, he run into Yami, who surly was lured there from all the commotion, and so at last he found his way to her.  
With a from suppressed anger trembling voice the thief king told the proud pharaoh which terrible crime happened to the helpless, beautiful girl, and the both of them then decided that they have to see for it that the love of their live never again had to suffer such a hard fate.

Then they shook hands like brothers and parted to case her tormentor down and restore her wounded pride.  
Even if they couldn't tell her at this moment how much they really loved her, they would prove it to her with this deed.  
They would show her, who much they loved and admired her and to whom they belonged, and that Anzu was the only one who hold their hearts, and would ever do until the end of the time and the word and the universe.

_(A/n: **Okay, time out, hold on a moment!**  
I need a break from that shit, before I'm going to throw up and my brain starts to bleed!  
No, Anzu is not on drugs!  
And no, neither am I!  
I have my mind together and it is working perfectly fine. No need to call a doctor. Thanks.  
And don't aim at me with rotten food, please.  
Well, whatever, here comes the true:  
Now we will learn what REALLY happened that morning!)  
_

Anzu was standing at the school gate with Ryou and tried again to find out from him where Yami had vanished.  
After all, they where friends, so surly he had seen him and had to know!  
But Ryou refused tell her, because he know well that Yami was most likely ...busy...with Yugi, somewhere behind the school or something, where no teachers came at any second to ruin their fun. No need to send more teachers then necessary away to visit the shadow realm.  
And Anzu would just bother them...  
If she would just get it that he will never be hers and get lost!  
It would things make so much easier, and it isn't like Yugi and Yami would hide their relationship. Would be pretty hard, since the pharaoh, like all Yamis, loves to have the 'full attention' of his lighter half.

No matter how much she asked, the white haired boy didn't tell, and slowly but surly she was getting angry at him and screamed louder even louder.  
But Ryou didn't care, he just ignored her, she could scream herself horse, if she felt like it.  
Ryou was good at ignoring peoples yelling and swearing, he had a lot of practice with his boyfriend, since he was living with Bakura.

Suddenly a small, little boy, even shorter than Yugi was, bumped lightly into her, as he hastily walked by without seeing her, and Anzu took the white-haired light down with her, as she clumsily stumbled against him with her high shoes.  
Bakura saw this, as he was about to sneak away to go and bother Yami or plot with Marik the take over of this school which always stole his Ryous attention from him.  
But all of this was forgotten in an instant as he saw Anzu bothering him and he came back to help his Hikari.

Suddenly the tomb robber tripped over something that was laying in his way and halfway on poor Ryou so he could barely breath.  
He helped Anzu really up, that was right about her version of the truth: He was taking a hold on her collar and throw her carelessly and uninterested in the general direction of the trash can, where she belonged to in his eyes.

How in the world could she dare to touch his Ryou!

A whimper was heard as she again meets the ground and slide down the wall, not understanding why anyone would be so mean to her. After she gets Yami, she would have to make sure to tell the whole school about the importance of friendship, and how bad it is to hurt others.  
Even if idiots like Marik and Bakura would never understand.

A lot softer was Bakura when he helped Ryou, who gave him a grateful smile, and made a point in telling him the he was okay and there was no need to kill so early in the morning.  
Bakura slung an arm around the shorter ones waist and grabbed him lovingly from the ground, until he was hanging with his feet in the air  
Bakura pressed a short kiss on the white skin of his neck and pressed him flush against his body, before he let him down again.  
As Ryou touched the ground again, the thief 'helped' him carefully to pat the dust from his back and ass, even if there wasn't much of it there.

And Bakura was very, very helpful with doing so, since he had to make sure he wasn't hurt by the witch.

"Bakura, its enough, please take your fingers from my ass! Peoples are already starring at us!"  
"Let them stare, they are just jealous, because you are mine and they can't have you!" hummed the Yami breathy, and his gently patting turned more and more to stroking and foundling.  
He pressed his lover against him to enjoy the warm and closeness for a moment and purred to him  
_(Without taking his hand from his behind):_  
"We see each other later, my fluffy Hikari, you have to go to your class now. The bell will ring very soon, and you don't want to be late, will you? Have fun learning stuff, my angel, and please excuse me, while I go and kill that little brat. I hope you don't miss me too much, not long and I'm back with you..."  
Bakura said, nearly abnormal polite and without swearing, and even bowed gracefully like he was a real gentleman!  
/Who are you, and what have you done with my Bakura?/

Bakura burst out in laughter, however, as he saw the wide eyed, blushing face of his lighter half.  
He pinched his nose playfully and patted his ass again before he withdraws.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just joking…"

"So, until later then!" the tomb robber called over his shoulder as he vanished with a chuckle.  
'I simply love that surprised face, he looks even more adorable then unusually'.  
Bakuras thoughts wandered slowly from his cute boyfriend to that waste of flesh and bones, who dared to push his light around.  
He rubbed his hands in anticipation and his happy smile turned to an evil grin, as the thought about all the things he could do to his unfortunate victim.

But before he cloud go hunting the poor little boy, someone stood in his way, arms crossed over his chest and serious red eyes narrowed in annoyance at him.

"I must talk with you, thief."  
"Oh, and since when must the great pharaoh do anything at all?" mocked Bakura, but Yami just glared darkly and snored at him:  
"Why, do you have something to do at the moment? Maybe searching for your brain? Then I hope you have a good flashlight and a plan!  
In that head of yours is that much unused space, you would easily get lost, and even if I wouldn't miss you a bit, Ryou would certainly.  
Even if I don't know what he sees in you!  
Beside that you prove that humans can very well life without a brain, even if some claim that it is impossible."  
"Fuck you, Yami, what the hell do you want from me? And make it short, there is a corpse waiting for me to take care of!"  
"Then he can't run away from you... Well, normally not, but as stupid as you are. You could loose him...  
I wouldn't count on it that he can't run from you..." mocked Yami with a grin, enjoying the dark glare he earned.

"Shut up, shorty, or I make you! And he doesn't know yet that he's death. Just like you, too stupid to just fall in his grave! But luckily I can chance that easily, with both of you!"  
"Yeah whatever, looser! Just don't think too hard, or you will get hurt! And now listen, if you're even capable of that. I have an important proposal for you:  
I can't stand you, and you also don't like me. We should call it a truce!"

_(Ähhh... sure, that's very logical...^_^')_

"Look, it is so: If we don't do that crap with that silly play, Yugi and Ryou suffer until the end of the year in detention. And that means more time in school and less time with us! And I think you agree on that with me: that is in no way tolerable!  
They already waste enough time here daily, there's no need to let that evil wrench keep them any longer then necessary!  
And if we always try to kill each other, we will mess this up sooner or later, and then the teacher is happy and our Hikaris are pissed! And I'm pretty sure this all is just an evil plan to have our sweet lights all to herself! So I think we should, of course just for the shake of our Hikaris, work together. For now..."

_(Please remember, this was in the morning, **before** the thing with their hair ^_^)_

"Hmmm, if that witch thinks she can keep Ryou away from me she's in for a surprise! Okay, I think, in this case I can make a exception, 'your Shortness'! But don't get me wrong: As soon as this all is over, I'm going to steal your Puzzle. And your Hikari!"

"Not if I sent you to the shadow realm first, chicken-thief! And stay away from Yugi, or you will wake up one morning and be death!"

Both of them glared at each other for a long moment and a low growl came from deep in their throats.  
But then they turned at the same time around with a distasteful snore.  
"Whatever, I have more important things to do then to fight with you!"  
"Yes, like scaring little children with knifes, right?"  
"At last I have some fun…"

And with an insane giggle Bakura turned around, and those who are brave enough to go near to him could hear him sing:

_"Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust"_

And then the thief king was gone, to not be seen until it was time for detention...

_(A/N: Please note the totally difference between what really happen and Anzus... Memory/delusion/mental disease!  
Whatever you call it  
Oh, and I don't own that song, by the way. Its from Queen, I think it fits him somehow…)_

-

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

-

Suddenly there was a loud snap, and the branch Anzu was sitting on gave in under her weight and again she fell right on her face.  
Not that it was for the first time, but sadly she refused to die from the deep fall…

From the height of the second floor she dropped down by the force of nature and was stuck with her head in the ground, while in the class above her every fight was forgotten for the time being as they all looked out of the window.  
Shacking his head, all Kaiba had to say was: "Why do we have to deal with that too, I sincere doubt that she will be able to take care of our costumes, the way she's always drooling after Yami!"

Sighing they settled down again to attend more important topics then Anzus never ending stupidly.  
At last they tried to do that.  
Kaiba made clear that he would never play on some improviser stage, and if he had to do this, he will do this right!  
And while he called some of his workers to make them buildig a decent stage behind the school, the commotion around him was getting out off control again.  
Yami and Bakura turned their back to each other and refused to even look at, let alone talk to each other.  
So much for working together...

Malik and Marik therefore where all the more louder…

Marik was bored out of his mind from all that talking, and so it was really no wonder that his hand soon lay on Malik's thigh and was slowly creping upwards.  
But said Hikari batted it way with a nearly invisible bush on his tan face.

Now that was no reason at all for the insaner half to stop it, if anything it just spurred him on to try again.

Lovingly, long fingers created little patterns on Malik thigh, beginning innocently on his knee, and then moving again upwards and more on the inside as his fingertips made little circles on the skin hidden in tight pants.  
Malik grew jittery and began to restless move on his chair to get away from the teasing hand, but that wasn't as easy, as Marik moved their chairs nearer together, so he could better reach under the table and over to his softly panting light.  
And before he know it, the tanned hand vanished in tight pants, forcing a harsh breath from the younger one.  
"Pst, be quiet. You don't want that they find us out, right?" Marik purred to his Hikari and nipped at his earlobe, earning a giggle from the blushing youth as a warm tongue licked over his sensitive ear.  
"No, Marik, not now..."  
"Why not, it is funny. For me at last. And for you too! Let them do the talking, who cares..." and he kissed and nipped lightly on the smooth skin of his neck.  
At the same time he gave the warm flesh under his hand a squeeze and the shorter one bit his lips to hold a moan back. For a moment he closed his eyes to get himself together again at that wave of pleasure the taller one made him feel.  
"Marik! I said not now!" and Marik gave an sad, pleading whine as his hand was again pushed aside from his lover.  
"That's mean, Hikari-Pretty!" he protested and tried to drag him from his chair over in his lap. But Malik hold on onto his seat, and Malik lift him up together with the chair, which seems to confuse him, as he irritated glared at the piece of furniture attached to his light.  
He furrowed his eyebrows and shook them lightly, but no use: "Let go..." he murmured a little irritated, as Malik stubbornly hold on.  
"No! I said no, and it will stay that way! You have to learn self control, and I will teach you!"  
"But Hikari!" he whined, and stroked over his back, pouting and his eyes were watering slightly as he tried to be as cute as you could get when insane.

After all, the Hikaris did this all the time, and it worked always. Maybe he could coax the shorter one that way?

Again he got a slap on his fingers.

Maybe not...

Kaiba saw the whole thing from the corner of his eyes and rolled his eyes 'not a single bit of self control, those two.'  
But he didn't made any comment on their flirting, just snapped at someone at the other end of his line that he awaited to get done what he demanded from them, or else there will be heads rolling.

In the main time Marik managed to get his light to loose his grip on that stupid chair and he was now sitting on his lap with a sulking pout and grumbling things under his breath.  
But his win was only short living, since Malik slide down from him and this time, just to be safe, he sat at the other side of the table beside Yami and Bakura.

"Meanie..." pouted Marik, but a mere second later his face lit up again, and Malik saw that with a shudder.  
/I will get you sooner or later, Hikari-Pretty. And the more that you struggle, the more fun it is, you know that! I like it when you try and run away… /  
/Keep on dreaming! I already told you, **Not at school! And this time I mean it!**/  
/Yeah, you said the same thing last time!/ leered Marik at the smaller one, who just stuck out his tongue at him and shook his head.

Something like a table can't hinder him for long, and he will prove it to his stubborn little Hikari.  
Slowly, so he doesn't alert his wary and observant Malik, he slummed a little deeper in his chair to search for Malik's foot under the table with his own.

With a light pressure he wandered the slim calf upwards and rubbed at his knee, before he moved on to more… sensitive parts of the other. He smirked triumphantly as he heard a muffled grunt which he generously ignored.

And that brought him an furious glare and an hard kick at his shin!

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, you damn bastard! Do it again and I break all your bones!" Bakura hissed at other Yami, since Marik apparently caressed the wrong one.  
A look under the table showed the reason why: Malik sat on the chair with his feet tucked under him, so Marik couldn't reach them.  
Malik gave him a triumphant smirk, and Yami beside him laughed at the frustrated look the Egyptian had, and soon Bakura couldn't help but laugh too at the unsuccessful man.

And so the insane one stood up and walked over to his Hikari to sit on the edge of his chair and lay his chin on the others shoulder.  
"Hikari-pretty" he sang, only to earn another roll of sparkling eyes.  
Marik choose to ignore it and let his hands again roam over clothed skin, until Malik suddenly stood up, and the dark one fell down on the ground as he lost balance.

"I have enough, I' leaving. That's pointless to stuck here anywhere." stormed Malik a little angry out of the door, with his Yami hot on his heels, since he didn't want to be alone with two madly laughing Yamis and a cold glaring Kaiba.  
"But why, Malik? Now wait a moment! Where are you going? Can I come with you? Or in…"  
asked Marik with a dirty grin.  
"You can't hold your fingers by yourself for a while, can you? You always want to have them all over me!"  
"Sure, but more I like to have them in you. Well, actually, I like to have something else in you, but...!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! Do you ever think about something else?"  
"Yes, how I can take over the word! Is there anything else beside those two things to do? Something important and worth my while, I mean?"

Yugi, Ryou and Joey raised his eyebrows at that conversation which was typical for that two. For their own safety they had stepped back as they saw Malik leavening the room, or else they would be hit by the door, as brisk as Malik had opened it.

Malik shot the three teens a short glance while Marik hugged him tightly from behind, his head comfy on the lights shoulder.  
As he started to hum happily, and the Hikaris just had to laugh, while Joey said:  
"He seems pretty clingy, 'ne?"  
Malik rolled his eyes: "You don't know a bit..."

The saner one cut himself short as he squealed, since a tanned hand unnoticed had worked their way under his shirt, and stroked and tickled him.  
"Marik! Control yourself, would you!"  
"But how could I, when you are standing right beside me within reach! That is an inhuman torture, and you shouldn't do that to your beloved Yami!" he whined in his ear, and to underline his words, he bit him lightly.

_(Being not all over their Hikaris seems always to be a torture for every Yami… ^_^)_

One of his hands moved up his chest, while the other stroked the inside of his thigh.  
Warm lips where nipping over the tanned skin of his neck and shoulders and it wasn't long and he had the boy in his grip shivering and leaning against him at his masterful manipulating, murmuring softly sweet nothings.  
Malik buried his finger in spiky hair and pressed the others head more against his neck, feeling that caressing lips smirking against his skin.

"Hmmm." Marik purred lowly, so only his light could hear him, "you taste wonderful...How is it, don't want to go somewhere else with me? Where we..." and he rubbed suggestively against Malik's backside, so he could clearly feel the hardness in his pants "...are alone?" he spoke, and Malik could just sigh agreeingly, his eyes glazed and shivering in the strong arms of his Dark.

All of a sudden Marik laugh out loud, and Yugi, Ryou and Joey jumped at the sudden sound, causing the insane one to laugh even more.

He took a hold on Malik hips, but not without a brief squeeze for the bulge the shorter one had in his pants thanks to his Yami, and told everyone with a manic giggle: "We are gone, don't wait for us!" and happily he lead the youth away, to have 'a little fun time' with him, his face in the blond strands of silk, and the lean body firmly pressed against his own.

Ryou and Yugi starred at them with wide eyes for a moment, before they fled to their own Yamis, followed closely by Joey.  
Just as the door closed behind them, they could hear a moaned 'Marik', and Yami and Bakura just chuckled, while Kaiba rolled his eyes and then bellowed again in his phone.

Joey sat beside the CEO in a free chair, looked shortly at him and away with a light blush on his face.  
Of course Kaiba noticed that and if someone had watched, he would have seen a very short, but nonetheless excitement smile.  
But nobody saw it, since they where all busy.  
As soon as the Hikaris had stepped the class you could see how Yami and Bakuras eyes beamed happily at them.

Yami dragged Yugi in his lap as soon as he was near enough and kissed him passionately as a hello.  
"Where have you been so long, Aibou? Missed you.." whispered Yami huskily against his others sweet lips, as they finally parted for breath.  
Ryou giggled as he was caught by Bakura in a hug and he welcomed him in the same way, while Joey looked blushing away from the cuddling couples and coughed.

Kaiba looked at him and covered his phone for a moment:  
"What's the matter, puppy? You should know by now how they are, why suddenly blushing!"

"Shut up, moneybags, and continue your phoning, then you don't bother me at last!"

"Sound for me like you are jealous, doggie!" grinned Bakura at him, and Ryou buried his face in his shoulder, while Yami chucked:  
"You should take better care for your puppy, Kaiba! You don't want him to feel neglected, do you?"  
Joey blushed bright red at that comment and opened and closed his mouth without a single sound coming out.  
Kaiba patted his thigh for a moment: "Close your mouth, puppy, before a fly get in!"  
Joeys eyes flew from Kaibas hand to his face, and all he could muster was a high pinched "What?"  
"Sure, or else you will have more brain in your stomach than in your head."  
"I kill you, moneybags! One of this days..." but Kaiba was once again with a pleased grin on his phone. Looks like he enjoyed it to confuse the hell out of his puppy and lately he did it by every given chance.

Yami earned an teasingly smack over the head from Yugi for his comment, while all eyes where on Joey and Kaibas bickering: "Stop making fun of Joey, you see that he's too embarrassed to just tell him that he want to make out with him again!"  
Yami pouted at him and huffed quietly.

"Yugi! Not you too! I thought that we are friends!" whined Joey as he found his voice back, since Kaiba was busy again. He didn't notice at the CEO was watching him from the corner of his eyes.

Yugi stuck his tongue out to him from his comfy place on Yamis lap, his arms around his pharaohs neck and he snuggled against him, pointy ignoring the low growl he earned with his movements.

"We are friends, Joey. And you know that I'm right, you just don't want to admit it!" said the little Hikari with a cheeky grin, all the while wiggling around to sit as comfy as possible before he talked again:  
"But it isn't that hard! All you have to do is walking up to him, hold him firm and then press…" and he held Yami's cheeks between both hands and guided him down to give him a chaste kiss to show what he was talking about:  
"… your lips at his! You see, Joey, its quite easy! You should try, its fun!"  
And then Yugi couldn't help but giggle, as he as well as Joey blushed brightly.

"You should look less at the dog, and more at what you are doing with your pharaoh, twerp!" cut Bakura in with a sly grin as he looked up for a moment from Ryous neck, and at Yami, or more, at his lap.  
Said Yami had Yugi firmly pressed against him and his constant moving had a clear impact on him. But that didn't stopped him in glaring at the thief, as he gave him a harsh, but a little breathless, answer:  
"Mind your own fucking business, tomb robber! And stop insulting my Hikari! And what are you looking at anyway?  
If I didn't like it, I would say so myself, I wouldn't need your help, moron!" he told Bakura, while he pressed his Hikari more against him to hold him back from withdrawing.

But before Bakura could answer and start yet another fight, Kaiba cut in with hitting at the table:  
"Could you please think about something else beside sex, for once? Its unbearable with you, I tell you!" and Joey nodded, while the two little lights had at last the decently to blush at that.  
Yami and Bakura, on the other hand, where seeing that in another way:  
"Sound to me like someone else is also jealous!"  
"Time to get laid for him, maybe his doggie can get raid of that stick he has stuck up his ass!"

"Don't call me dog!" spoke Joey up, while the brunet just glared darkly at the cocky Yami.  
"That's none of your business."  
"And who said that I want moneybags anyway!"  
"Yeah, sure, that's why you are blushing always when you look at him!"

Joey didn't say anything, but laid his head on his hands on the table:  
"You all are so mean! Let me alone, let me all alone…"  
Kaiba patted calmingly his head, and the blond looked up at him: "That's all your fault, you know that? You and your weird sense of humor! They are making fun on me only because of your prank!  
And I don't like you a bit! Heard me? Not a bit!"  
Joey get louder and louder with every world and stood up, so he could see the other in the eyes. The blonde teen didn't noticed that he came near and near until their faces nearly touched.  
Kaiba wasn't impressed however, and looked calmly back, before he casually patted his head again:  
"Sure you do, puppy, sure!"  
"You haven't heard! I said I don't like you!"  
"Of course I heard you, puppy…" but Kaiba didn't look like it, which only served to anger Joey more, and he fisted his hands and took a deep breath. But before he could say something, Kaiba gave him a quick kiss on his lips and got back on his phone.

Totally shocked Joey sank back on his chair with wide eyes. Slow and confused he blinked a few times and touched his lips briefly as if he couldn't understand what happened to him just a moment ago. Than his head sank back in his hands on the table.

Kaiba grinned in Yami and Bakuras direction, who smirked meaningful back at him:  
"That's the easiest way to shut him up!"  
"Yeah, sure, and because that's the only reason!"  
"Prove the opposite!"

"Can't you stop that? We aren't here to cuddle, we want to plan a play on stage!" tried Joey to distract them since he didn't know exactly how to react at their teasing.  
Because he wasn't sure if Kaiba meant it, or if he just wanted to anger him and play with his 'puppy'.  
And he didn't want to ask directly, who know what the answer was in the end. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself, if it all was a joke.

"And what did you do with our teacher anyway? She was in a complete tizzy." he said, while he pointy ignored the death glare he got from the two Yamis, who weren't happy at that distraction from their lighter halfs.  
Albeit reluctantly they let go of them a little, so Yugi as well as Ryou could sit up straight, but not enough for them to get away from the still caressing hands all over them.

Yami, Bakura and Kaiba looked as innocently as they could, since none of them was willing to come out with it.

"We didn't do anything to her…"  
"nothing worth mentioning…"  
"And she isn't really hurt anyway…"

Yugi looked doubtful at his Yami: "You call a nearly mental breakdown and looking like a zombie nothing?"  
"You didn't hear what she wanted to do with you! I just did it for your safety!" defended Yami himself, and Bakura even agreed with him!

"Right, the duty of every Yami is it to protect his Hikari from any harm!" nodded the thief king sincere, and even Kaiba approved.

"Don't worry, they brought her back from the shadow realm after a short while! There shouldn't be too much destroyed. And we can do that alone, we don't need her." calmed Kaiba them down, as far as you can call his cold and businesslike tone as calming.

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other:  
"Why don't I find that soothingly?"  
"Dunno, experience maybe?"

A dump noise drove their attention back at Joey, who hit his head a few times against the table:  
"That cant be true, please tell me that it isn't true!"  
"I could, puppy, but that wouldn't chance a thing about reality."  
"I'm not a dog, moneybags!"

In the main time Yami had lost every interest in the conversation, since Yugi had settled down so he was straddling his darkness.  
One of Yamis hands was resting on Yugis ass, while the other one stroked his chest. Yugi leaned down to capture his lips in a heated kiss, since there was nothing more to say.  
Approving he licked over Yamis lips before he was invited in with a soft growl.  
Lovingly he mapped the warm cavern truly out before he engaged the other in a long dance.  
Softly Yami pressed against Yugis hips to show him wants him to rock for and back a little, while his other hand wandered over the pale skin hidden under Yugis annoying shirt.  
Warm fingers teased sensitive nipples and Yugi moaned lightly in the kiss.  
His movements against Yami slowly turned faster and harder as he buried his own hands in the pharaohs tri-colored locks.

Beside them, Ryou and Bakura where also engaged in an frantic lip lock without a care about their surroundings.  
Ryous eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly felt a tall hand in his pants.  
When the hell did it get in there, and why hadn't he noticed before?  
He tried to part from his thief to protest, since he know very well that there where others in the room. Heck, every moment a teacher could walk through the door!  
But Bakura took a careful hold on the back of his head and didn't let go, pressing him against him to kiss the living live out of him.  
Bakura kneaded the hot flesh in his grip lovingly and caused his lighter half to shiver and whimper in his lap, his lips moving down over a slender neck to leave his mark for everyone to see.

Sadly, both couples where again interrupt, just as it was to get better and better.

Joey stand up, blushing like madly: "I have enough, I leave! Damn your hormones!" grumbled the blonde, who couldn't watch them for any longer.

"Take a room, but don't do that in the public!" agreed Kaiba with him, apparently finished with the poor guy on the other side of the line, and he rose also from his seat and passed Joey: "Don't be jealous, mutt!" he whispered and gave the blonde boy a pat on his ass and vanished without a word to the others.  
Joey blinked a few times before he followed the CEO: "Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing? Keep your hands by yourself!"  
"Or what? You will bite me? Then I have a muzzle waiting for you, just you know it!"

The fighting voices of them where quieter and quieter as they retarded from the two couples who just looked at each other.  
Suddenly Ryou and Yugi giggled and hide their heads on the shoulders of their dark sides:  
"They are really made for each other"  
"Yeah, but poor Joey is in for a heart attack if Kaiba keep this up without telling him what it is about."

Suddenly Bakura stood up and flung Ryou once again over his shoulder, who gave a startled squeak:  
"Bakura!"  
"What! The idea with the room wasn't that bad, and we are only 4 anyway!"

"Right, not much sense in wasting our time here with that rehearsal." and Yami leered down at Yugi and stood also up without letting the smaller one down: "Not with that kind of rehearsal at last..."

"Bakura, let me down, I can walk myself!" protested Ryou uselessly, as he was carried away.  
"Nöö, don't want to! You are perfectly fine where you are!"  
Side by side the Yamis strolled, each with his smaller light over their shoulder, out of the class.  
Yugi waved at Ryou since they where at the same high:  
"Oh, hi, you here, too?"  
"Yeah, just hanging around... Had nothing better to do at the moment..."  
"Yeah, me too.."  
"Hey! Soon you will have your hands full, no need to be impatient!..."

While Yugi and Ryou fled in the safety of their darker self's arms, and Joey to Kaiba, either making out, or fighting with him, Marik had a lot in his mind for the boy in his arms.  
Marik didn't think about letting go of him as he lead Malik through the hall, always an eye open for anyone who want to steal his prey away from him.  
Which wasn't an easy task to do since he had his head buried in his Hikaris neck and he shouldn't be able to see anything.  
But somehow he was able to find the storage room of the school-janitor and open the door.  
With the other hand he opened the pants of his light, his nose was once again in the golden strands, his hardness pressed firmly against the smaller ones butt, and his thoughts where full of ideas about what he would do to him soon...

_(Can you say multitasking?) _

And all of that he managed without even stumbling or running against anything.  
Yes, Marik could be very careful if he had his thoughts on it...  
And at this very moment they where all on his panting Malik, whom he unnoticed and with a teasing grin shoved in the next dark room and locked the door.  
He rubbed his hands as he turned around:  
"Well, Hikari-pretty, here we are... just you and me... all alone... and nobody to interrupt us..."  
"Oh, shut up!" snapped Malik at him and dragged him on his collar down to him, and pressed his lips hard against the others.  
Of course Marik didn't let him ask for long and bit down on his lips to ask for entrance...

As the two Yamis with their Hikaris over their shoulders passed by the closet, they saw the janitor hammering and kicking against the door:  
"Damn door, again it jams!" he screamed at it, but the only answer he got was the rumble as things fall down from a Regal, as well as moaning and sighing.

A little worried the man turned around at find something to break the door in. In his haste he nearly run into Bakura, who had still the struggling Ryou over his shoulder.  
Bakura glared mad at him and beard his fangs at him, and the poor man paled visibly.

In the closet Malik and Marik looked startled up as they heard him on the door, and letting out a breath in relief, as they heard him running away very fast.  
Both of them giggled lightly, as they also heard Ryous voice through the door:  
"I mean it, Bakura, let me down, or I will bite you!"  
"Is that a promise?"  
And then those voices also vanished, and it was quite again.

Not that they cared much about that there was someone out there, after Marik, as inpatient as always, had his smaller shoved through the first open door he found.  
Malik was sitting half on a regal where Marik had sat him, and was busy struggling his darkness out of his shirt, since his own was long gone under the fast touch of a horny Yami.  
The poor janitor was lucky the door hadn't given in, or else that break would had earned him a journey to the shadow realm.

Their clothes where still mostly on them, even if that was about to change since it was again quite in the hall.  
Malik had tried to protest at first, they should go home for that, but his protests fell at deaf ears.  
Marik let go and his hands where always all over the lithe body before him and caused him to shiver and moan sexily.

And he didn't made the impression as if he really wants to get away, as he pressed Mariks hand more against the tent in his pants as he was in that area.  
Marik was happily pleased with himself, but that passed by as he gasped in surprise.  
Because Malik's knee had wormed its way between the taller ones thighs and pressed against the hardness there.  
The Yami need a moment to put himself together as he could only grasp, before he smirked at his cheeky Hikari:  
"Oh, so you want to play, my kitten?" and slowly he opened the button and zipper on Malik's pants, causing the smaller one to moan deep in his throat.  
He nipped on his neck and shoved his hand down his pants, stroking him teasingly just with his fingertips, and Malik moved his knee harder and faster between his legs.  
Just as he worked the offending piece of cloth down Marik heard suddenly behind him a loud crash, as the door broke down under the assault of a axe.  
Angrily the insane one looked up from Malik's shoulder at the man, who had thought there was someone locked in and badly hurt after hearing all the noises coming from in here.

For a long moment the tree of them just starred at each other without a word, until Marik and the janitor both turned dark red.  
The man in indignation and Marik in anger, while Malik tucked them both back and closed their pants properly. He came down from the regal and picked up their shirts, blushing heavily, and in the process, catching Mariks eyes for a moment as he bent down, who licked over his lips.  
"What are you doing in there?" roared the janitor, knowing that they two always mean work and anger for him. Because he always have to clean up after them when the Yamis made a prank of some sort.  
"nothing of your concern! You bother me, get lost!" roared Marik back  
"That's a school, not a damn hotel! And now go away, or you will witness my wrath!"

Malik blushed harder under his tan, but was able to get a hold on his Yami before he could jump at the janitor with clenched teeth.  
The saner one had a firm grip around Mariks waist and tried to drag him out of the room.  
But it wasn't as easy at all to drag him around, he quickly tried as he was passing by to get a grip on the terrified man, who stepped back a bit for his own safety.  
"But Hikari-Pretty! He's bothering me! Let me make him go away!"

"I told you its better we better go home! But you didn't want to listen to me! You never listen to me!"  
"Sure I do! I always hear at you! Always when you scream 'harder' or 'faster' or 'deeper'! Am I not listening at you then! And now let go of me, so I can kill him! Come on, my little kitten, I want to carry on!" whined and begged Marik, while he tried to get out of Malik's death grip and murder the janitor.

But Malik held onto him and dragged him step by step away from the pale man who starred at them with wide eyes and possible saw his whole life rolling by before them.

"Malik, let go! He's in our way, and nobody will notice something, I swear! I make you a flowerpot out of him! Ishizu will also be happy about it, don't you think so? Your crazy sister love such stuff?" eagerly he looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend with glittering eyes. He awaited wild enthusiasms from him now, but all he got was a roll from his beautiful eyes:  
"Do that and my sister never ever let you back in the house!" and he tugged a little more on his violent boyfriend while he asked himself why that stupid man didn't run away, he was simply begging for Marik to finish him off!

As the golden eye appeared on his forehead it was getting close, and Malik had to come up with something, and fast.  
And so he leaned up and whispered:  
"If you come with me now you can tie me down on our bed. Without me struggling around or that you have to catch me at first. Unique Chance, but you have to do it now!"  
Before he had finished his sentence he fell down backwards on his ass, as Marik spun around so fast: "What are you waiting for, then, come on!" and he yanked the surprised boy from the ground and the hall along: "Your lucky day, loser, I have a better offer there then to kill you! Don't worry, trough, we get back on that later on!" he fletched his fangs before he turned around.  
With one hand he waved the pale man, with the other he lift Malik up, so he couldn't accidentally get lost.  
"And when we are home, I get the handcuffs and a feather and a blindfold and ..."  
and he talked on and on about what he will do to him after he had him vulnerable and naked before him...

The janitor hit his knees as they vanished from his sight. He had the _(not so)_ distant feeling that the statement of the taller one wasn't a idle treat, after looking in that eyes...

At the same time, Yami and Bakura where very busy with patting their friends butts and are not paying that much attention at their way. So they stopped from time to time, and could hear the splitter of the door somewhere behind them.

For a moment even Kaiba and Joey stopped their bickering and they looked at each other, then shrugging their shoulders.  
"Who cares, they can take care of themselves..."  
"Nobody will die... hopefully."  
And at last, much to the disappointment of the Yamis, Yugi and Ryou were let back down on the ground as they got dizzy from hanging head down.  
And that was not the intention of their darker half's. At last not because of hanging down their back, but more for certain other reasons.

"**STOP!**" snapped suddenly a voice behind them, just as they where about to walk through the gates. Irritated the pharaoh and the thief king turned around and glared at the director standing there. He was red in his anger, and flapped with his arms through the air as he blocked the way.  
"Shouldn't you be in detention, boys?"  
But before one of them could answer, Malik and Marik caught up to them.  
"What's now again!" asked Marik moody since the man was right in their way, and came amiss for the hurried Yami.

He was a little shorter then Kaiba, but was able to look down at the others.

Useless to say that the Yamis weren't very happy about that either.  
And he wasn't impressed from the death glares he got from the spirits, especially from Yami and Bakura.  
Marik just blinked confused and scratched the back of his head as he looked from one to the other.  
"Really, I can't see your problem here!"  
And before one of the others could react he had send the irritated director in the shadow realm.  
"So, problem solved. Now was it that hard?"  
And with a happy grin he snapped his surprised Hikari by the hand and dragged him away:  
"I don't know about you, I have better things to do, but you can stay all day there and gape like the idiots you are!"  
"Sorry, guys! Bye!" called Malik back, before they where out of reach and by their bike.

Bakura looked down at Ryou, but was interrupt before he could say something:  
"No! Don't even think about it!"  
"But Ryou, I didn't even say a word!"  
"You don't need to, your grin say it all!"  
Yugi also turned to his pharaoh with an equal stern look as Ryou was giving his own Yami.  
"The same goes for you, Yami!"  
"Aibou! I haven't done anything, it was all Mariks fault! We are innocent!"

"Yeah, and it will stay that way with the both off you, right? You don't will go around and send everything and everyone in the shadow realm just when you feel like it!"

Pouting they crossed their arms before their chest, but neither Yugi nor Ryou where impressed.  
Like anyone would want that, you just can't let three bored Yamis out on the city, or there wouldn't be a city for much longer!

"Who cares, nobody said something about no 'mind-crush'...!" whispered Yami to Bakura as he passed, and Bakura also grinned.

There where some occasions, like this, when he liked the way Yami ´would think…

**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

**

Wow, that was a lot this time, at first the flashbacks where only one or two sentence, and now that...

_(2) _I know. I said they cant hear them trough the door, but it was to see in their body language. And Ryou and Yugi know their Darks well enough to recognize when they are treating someone, even without hearing.

It took a lot of time for that chapter, sorry for that, the next will be faster!  
Like always, I would be happy over a comment, to hear what you think; good, bad, what to chance...  
What ever the case...  
And thanks for reading!


	6. The decision of two Hikaris

From now on, the trouble begins for real, since their teacher is… well, not available at the moment after her little encounter with the Yamis and the shadow realm.  
Anzu will appear a lot more from now on, to go after Yami and Bakura, and Ryou and Yugi will come to a weighty conclusion.

Thanks for reading my story, for all the Favorites and Alerts, I hope you will like this chapter as well...

/Yami to Hikari/  
/Hikari to Yami/  
_(Comments from me)_  
'Thinking'  
**"shouting"  
**

* * *

_**5. The decision of two Hikaris

* * *

**_

At the very next day, Anzu was long before the others in school and sat on her table to _'think'_.  
True to be told, it was questionable if she even went home the former day, or if she simply fell asleep where she fell down from her tree.  
Her clothes certainly looked like it, with all the wrinkles and the dirt on it, but for once she didn't care about her looks, she had more important things to _think_ about.  
Before her on the table where a lot of pictures laid out, all of them snapshots from Yami doing different things.  
Talking with his friends, dueling, fighting with Bakura _(she nearly drooled at that picture)_ walking on the street, helping in the game-shop or eating lunch…  
It bothered her greatly that the others where also on every one of the pictures, but that can't be help at the moment.  
But it was a small comfort that because of that she had several pictures of Bakura as well, even if she never went for him until lately/yesterday.

Now all she had to do was to find a way to get rid of Yugi and Ryou who ruined every one of those great pictures with their mere presence.  
As soon as they are somewhere around, they get instantly the full attention for Yami and Bakura, and that had to be change at firstly.  
Because the only one they should pay attention to was she, as it is right and proper to do for her boyfriends!  
They should just have eyes for her and her beauty!  
And not for some little boys bustling around them and always getting in her way when they are flirting with her!

She didn't noticed it herself, as she started to laugh maniacally while she thought about a way to keep the Hikaris unnoticed away from the school for some time.  
Just long enough for her to make a move on them, or for them to talk to her.  
But it can't be too apparent, it must be something that looked like an accident or so, but nothing they can track back to her in any way.

Because if she draw too much attention or she did it too obvious, Yami and Bakura would get suspicious, and their protectiveness would kick in full force.  
_(And wouldn't we all love to see that?)  
_

And she certainly didn't want that to happen.  
Who know what the Yamis would do to her, even if it were an accident, since they would never hurt her intentionally...  
_(Of course not... For Bakura, torture and murder don't count as 'hurting someone', but as fun and entertainment...)_

Anzus classmates stood _(once again)_ clear away from her, since they had the sneaking suspicion that she may have some infectious disease or something alike.  
Laughing like that can't come from someone normal and sane, after all.  
"I will get you both, we are meant to be together, and nothing and nobody will get in our way, you will soon understand that.  
And then we are together forever.  
All over the world will be peace and at our wedding, everyone will hold hands in friendship, and... "

One of the other girls in the class, until now busy with talking and copying homework, felt particular brave today and tapped her cautiously on the shoulder:  
"Ähmm, Anzu? I really hate to disturb your... " she looked over the photos, everyone of them had around Yami and Bakura's heads a big, red heart, and 'I love you's  
"...whatever it is, what you are doing there.  
But Yami and Bakura are with Yugi and Ryou, you remember that, right?  
And I really doubt that there is anything at all that you are able to do to change that fact. All you can do is making a fool out of you and be the nuisance you always are and bother them until they snap!"

Anzu starred at her with big eyes: "What the hell are you talking about? Why should they ever want that ugly little dwarfs, if they can have dearest me?  
Of course they are mine, you are just jealous because you are not as beautiful as I am, and that's why you're saying such terrible, untrue things, because you want them all for yourself!  
And now stop spreading such mean lies, or Yami and Bakura will have your head for it!"

And again she started to giggle insanely and skipped happily out of the room, much to the relief of her classmates. It is a long time until the bell will ring for the first class, so nobody held her back.  
And even if the bell had long rung, they had let her gladly leave the room. Even the school, since they don't like her at all.

The girl got back to her friends: "I tried to warn her, but now she is demented for good! She is beyond remedy..."  
"Well, forget her; at last she is gone now."  
"Yeah, we all know what happen if you mess with Yugi or Ryou..."  
_(Everyone knows to whom the Yamis belong to, even if they don't go to school... At last not to learn something…)  
_

^^^^^^^^^^  
Elsewhere:

Behind the school are the construction works for the brand new stage in full swing, long before the first students even arrived. Like always Kaiba was in a hurry to get the work done as fast as possible. Everyone there was busily running around and in the general chaos no one noticed the two teens sneaking around with identical grins on their faces.

"Bakura, are you sure you can do that? There are a lot of workers, one of them will notice something." asked Malik quizzically and ignored the sore look he got from Bakura for such a stupid question.  
"Of course I can do that! I'm not the king of thieves for nothing! Let a professional do that!"  
Casually he strolled by the table where the construction plans where innocently waiting just for him, without looking at them or stop by the table.  
And then the plans where not there anymore.

Armed with a pencil they spread them out in a quiet corner, and no one beside Bakura saw Maliks evil smirk, matched only by one Marik Ishtar.  
_(And some devils deep down in hell) _  
"What are you doing there anyway, Malik?" asked Bakura curious as he looked over the shorter boys shoulder, while the tomb keeper studied the blue papers before him intently.  
"Oh, not really much. Just a little change here and there. They don't know a shit about how to do that properly!" and he added swiftly a few lines, and razed some others out, giggling quietly.  
"A trap door here, a hatch there, here a net and there a pitfall... Done!"

Bakura chuckled as he saw the few little details the Hikari added.  
"And the best thing is, Anzu is free for the kill!..."  
"Yeah, who would have thought that Yugi of all peoples would suggest such a thing! He is always one of the first to protest if we say something about murdering innocents..."  
"But then again, 'it' isn't what you call innocent."  
For a moment both of them looked satisfied at the changes, before they rolled the planes back up to return it unnoticed.  
"We have no reason to be upset about it... It isn't like we like her all the much. So it's just a benefit for us."  
"Yeah, one less to bother us if we hurt her."

"**Hey!** What are you doing there! This is a construction site, and not a playground! Now go!" yelled one of the workers suddenly at them, just as Malik was about to lay the plans back on the table.  
"Keep your hands off of our plans; they are no children's toys!"  
"Then it's a good thing that we are no children. And we where just looking a little!"  
"You can't understand it anyway, so get lost, you two, and be quick about it!"

He tried to snatch his plans away from the tanned teen, as suddenly a bright light was behind him and revealed the form of the one and only... Marik.  
The psycho looped an arm under Maliks arms and over his chest to lift him up like a little cat.  
For a moment he forgot everything around him as he rubbed his cheek in soft hair, while his Hikari dangled with his feet in the air and was pouting cutely.  
But then Marik noticed then man reaching out for his light, and he got a dangerous glint in his narrowed eyes.  
**"Mine!"** he growled possessively and squeezed Malik like a Teddy bear, "He's mine, you can't have him!"  
_(Here he goes again.)_  
The poor man eyed a little unsure and forlorn his poor construction plans, which where all he really wanted at the moment, before he carefully said: "I don't even want him, I just want those construction plans he has in his hand!"  
To be sure, he showed his palms as if he was talking with a dangerous animal or an insane being or something alike.  
Who knows on what kind of drug that guy was, with this crazy hair, and the general look of him.

And Bakura with his sniggering wasn't of any help to calm the workers flattering nerves either.  
"You don't want him?"  
"No, of course not!"  
"Do you want to say he don't is pretty? Not cute? Not hot? Or sexy? Or…"  
**"No!"**  
"No?" he stroked with one Hand over Maliks chest, while he pressed him with the other more against his body, ignoring his hissing and struggling with a sly grin.  
One eyebrow rose at the worker, who paled visible under the glare.  
"Yes! I mean, he is, I think, but I don't..." he said quickly, before he realized what he said to that blonde psycho and his white-haired friend.  
"**HA**, I know it! You want to steal him from me! Admit it, you mortal little bug, you will never touch him, you are not worthy!"

By now Bakura was very nearly rolling on the floor laughing his ass of by all the stuttering and stammering the man did. The poor worker didn't know what to say anymore without him getting killed by this lunatic.  
And Malik just shook his head and gave up his struggling to get free. It was always the same with his boyfriend; he just loved to play that game with strangers.

"You looked at him! Admit it, or I will eat you!" hollered the Yami, bearing his fangs.  
What is a Hikari supposed to say to that?  
"But I really don't want anything from him beside my plans!"  
"Lair! You just want to steal my Hikari-Pretty!"  
And so Malik throw the papers in his hand to the poor man so he could leave, before he risked his neck with his careless talk.  
As that was done, he let himself be dragged off by his Yami, all the while hanging from his arms and looking slightly pissed...  
"Hey, Marik, will you ever stop that?" asked Bakura, still chuckling, and Marik shook his head: "No, why should I? It is way too funny too see that look on their faces when they realize that I will be mad no matter what they say!"

In the mean time, Anzu came up with a 'plan' to make Yugi and Ryou stay away from the school and 'her' Yamis for a while.  
It completely escaped her memory that both of them where just here in school to visit their lights, not to see or _(god forbid)_ talk with her.  
Quickly she got down to work and readied everything for Ryous arrival, for he is the first to deal with.  
But Yugi will be the next soon enough...

Where she got the necessary things from, and why she had them with her in school, one will never know...  
_(Do we even WANT to know?)  
_

But one thing we know for sure, she had pink hair dye with her, and now she was searching for a good place from where she could pour it down.  
Staying there she giggled _(insanely)_ and waited for her first victim to dye his hair bright pink. With a little luck he would run straight home, crying his eyes out and hiding under his bed, since surely no boy would want to walk around with pink hair...

She didn't have to wait for long, since Yugi and Ryou, too, came a little earlier today. They had to compare homework with each other, and copy everything they didn't get down the previous day.  
Because at some point two certain Yamis got bored and decided that their lights have done enough homework, and it is time to play now.  
And it is hard to say no to a Yami who wanted attention, and wanted it now…

But suddenly Ryou jerked back as he felt something wet on his hair.  
"Wähhh, I think a bird just..." but luckily it wasn't THAT bad, it was just Anzus hair dye running down over his head, and Yugi told him just that:  
"Don't worry, it's just paint. Or something. Its pink…?" and they went to the bathrooms to get the slobbery stuff out of before it could seep down on his clothes as well.  
But unfortunately, that just spread it around and soon the gentle Hikari stood there with dripping wet, pastel pink hair.  
Yugi shook his head: "Sorry, Ryou, but I don't think we can do anymore without shampoo."  
They tried it with normal soap, but it was just a little use, and after a while they had to give up for the moment.  
Ryou looked sadly in the mirror: "I really hope that ugly stuff ever comes out properly! You can see it so easy on white..." he whined sore.  
How could anyone do that to his poor hair, and who!  
Soothingly Yugi patted his shoulder gently: "Well, you have to see the bright side: At last it was no bird!" he said on their way out to go to their current classes. They forgot all about their homework in all the chaos.

**"Oh my GOD!"** shrieked Anzu in faked horror, as she saw the two Hikaris in the next break in the hall; Yugi out of breath, and Ryou just out from the bathroom after another futile try to get is hair back to white:  
"What happened to your hair? You should better go home and not coming back until that is gone in a few weeks! Don't worry, in the meantime I will take care of Bakura for you, so he wouldn't feel so lonely."  
Both of them shoot each other a quizzical look, asking without worlds if she finally lost it, before Ryou shook his head:  
"No, thanks, don't worry about me. I will try it later again; maybe it will come out..."  
"Dam... I mean, very well! Great…" and with that she run away, leaving behind two surprised teens.  
"What do you think, where you her actual target?" asked Ryou and Yugi nodded:  
"Yes, I guess, and she just made a mistake, since she is always after Yami, and sees me as an obstacle."

There was no doubt for them that Ryous new hair color was her doing. Who else would be so stupid and carry pink dye around to cast it over other peoples head.  
Meanwhile Yugi regained his breath but refused to tell the other boy why he was a little late to meet him after the bell rang for break.  
But before Ryou could ask him more about it, or wonder more over Anzus questionable behavior, they heard a very angry voice shout:  
**"Anzu, let go of my arm, I would like to keep it on my shoulder!"** they heard Yami bellowing, followed by the roaring laughter of a certain tomb robber.

Around the next corner, Yami tried desperately to dislodge Anzu from his arm, where she was clinging like mad and with every intention to never let go of him.  
Yami looked _(very)_ desperately, while Bakura was laughing and pointing at them.  
_(He's never one to help others, is he?)  
_

"Bakura, shut up, or I'm forced to hurt you, badly and painfully!  
And you get lost as well, witch, I just want to have some peace from you both!" he hissed at them, but none of them was reacting to his threat.  
Seeking for any help he could, get, he looked around for his Hikari.

/Yugi... make it go away!... please.../ craved Yamis voice through the mind link. He couldn't see his little light, but he could feel that he was somewhere near. And surely he was way a better help to flee the clinging nightmare as Bakura was.  
Yami snorted for a moment  
'When was that filthy thief ever a help! He can just help people loose their possession and their patience and sanity!'

But before he could really yell at her Anzu came off all by herself. Much to Yamis and Bakuras amusement she dropped very ungracefully with a yelp on her ass.  
She looked with big eyes from the pharaoh to the thief king.  
"But you where waiting for me, right? Who would you wait for when not me, there is no one in the whole school who would deserve it more then me, after all!"

"Ever heard about our Hikaris? Small, sweet, cute, smart, delicate, a little too trustingly for their own good... We are waiting for them, not you!" told Bakura her with a satisfied grin as he saw the tears in her eyes:  
"I know you don't mean that! Have you even seen Ryou today? His hair is pastel pink, and now he really looks like the freak he is. You don't want to be seen with him, trust me!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously and was about to ask/yell/murder her, but Anzu jumped up suddenly and clapped her hands happily, her fake tears forgotten:  
"I know, I know, I go and find a teacher! Maybe we already have costumes, Mrs. Gandon mentioned it, and I can try and find them!" she declared and tried to give Yami a kiss on the cheek, but he dogged her successfully.  
Anzu giggled stupidly and dared petting his head, just to get her hand swept away.  
"You are sooo adorable when you're acting all shy and sweet, Yami-dear." she squealed and, wisely, she got lost before he could commit murder in public.

Anzu ran back the way she came and again run into Yugi and Ryou: "Nice color, twerp. I thought you where long gone. Home, or in whatever hole you are living!"  
Yugi was surprised that his gently friend could look so angry, but then the look was gone, as well as the 'thing', and Ryou changed the topic so fast, for a moment Yugi didn't know what he was talking about:  
"Are you going to do something about her?" Ryou asked "You know she will go after Yami whenever she gets a chance. That thing with my hair is just the beginning, and we both know it! She will cling at his arm and will be all over him, just like now, whenever she gets a chance. And you don't mind it? Not even a tiny little bit?"  
It was hard to picture that, but then again...  
This was Yugi we are talking about...

"Well, you know I could never be angry at someone or hurt someone on purpose..." but his ingenuous sighing was interrupted and drowned by a loud, metallic snap and a high-pinched **"Ouch!"**  
"What was that?" asked Yami puzzled as he finally found his lighter half, as the sounds where repeated, and they where getting louder, too!  
They where somewhere near.  
**'Snap'  
"Ouch!"**  
That sounds like Anzu!  
"Maybe we should look?" asked Bakuras hopefully, and his grin told them that he was not going to help her.  
More of that metallic snapping and clanking was heard, followed by loud shouts of pain.

Yugi grabbed his friends before they could get away and dragged them in another direction:  
"That's nothing. Really. And much less a foothold trap. Nope. Not the slightest bit..." he babbled and tried to shove his Yami the other way, and dragging Ryou and Bakura at the same time at their sleeves along with him.  
This was particular hard because the thief was hell-bent to know who was suffering.  
And how he could make it worse.

**"Hey, what are you doing here, you have to see that!"**  
Marik and Malik darted their way; laughing, like usually, insane, just in time for Bakura to break free and following them.  
"Someone set up a lot of foothold traps in the whole hall around Anzus locker, and stupid as she is she pats in every single one. They way she is jumping around, she will also soon fall down the stairs. Come on, you have to watch!"  
Loud clattering, crashing, and shrieking was heard.  
"I correct myself: She already is falling down the stairs."

**"Yeah!"** cheered Yugi happy, but clapped quickly his hand over his mouth and corrected: "I mean, is she hurt? I hope she is not hurt, right, that was what I said. Hope she's not hurt..." and he waved his hands around as everyone starred at him in surprise.  
Lately the gentle Hikari showed a brand new side of him.  
Normally only Yami could be so happy when someone _(or Anzu)_ got hurt.  
Or better, Bakura and Marik.

"What?" he asked innocently and looked up at them with big puppy dog eyes, he pouted and twisted one of his bangs between his fingers,  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked shyly, but the twinkle in his eyes belied his sweet tone and his harmless looks.

"I think now we finally have tainted even the last Hikari." whispered Bakura to Marik, who nodded fierce: "Yes, it was not easy, but noting is impossible for mighty Yamis such as us!"  
Ryou slapped his forehead, and Yami hugged his Hikari comfortingly, rubbing his back soothingly:  
"Yugi is not tainted, so shut the fuck up or that will be your last words!"  
"And why don't you go out of my way before I step on you?" mocked Bakura, as always not backing down from a challenge.

But before something serious could happen between them, the bell rang for the next class, and Marik pouted slightly:  
"Hey, I was about to watch that!" he bickered at the bell "There ought to flow blood!"  
Malik gave his insane half a slap on the head: "Come on, the class starts."  
"But I don't want to, I want to watch when they kill each other, and tear their tummies open and make the blood splash all over the wall! And when they tear out each others beating heart I can steal them and put them in your microwave, we put potatoes and salad together and then we can eat them outside!  
That is a lot more funny than your stupid math!"

Ryou shuddered and Yugi turned a little green while the other Yamis glared at him: "Look what you did to my Hikari!" they said in unison, and Malik dragged his deranged boyfriend away. They could see a wide smirk on his face as the smaller one whispered something in his ear, and they didn't even want to know what was said.

Bakura yawned demonstrative bored: "Time for my catnap, wake me up at lunch break." an then he was gone in his soul room.  
With neither Yami nor Bakura around to the time passed quick and quite, especially since Anzu was nowhere to be found as well.  
Not that someone would be actually looking for her...

_Lunch hour:_

Offended Anzu hobbled after her accident with the stairs, after which she laid downstairs until now with no one to help her, through the halls. She was searching for the two Yamis to cry her eyes out on their strong shoulders.

That designing attack had to be a mistake, because who in his right mind would ever dislike her? She was always friendly to everyone, never said a mean word, was the most beautiful girl in this school and always tells the whole world about the great importance of friendship!  
And for a last time she will try to convince Bakura to let her play the Juliet.  
Surely he will give in this time, a man like would never wear a filly dress, right?

_(Well, she doesn't know about the power a sweet, pouting little Hikari can have over his Yami :-P)_  
But if that fails, than one thing is for sure: He is doing that to prove her how well he would look on stage and that somewhere deep inside him is a hopeless romantic waiting to be discovered…

Kaiba had told the teachers that they would cope with everything without a teacher watching over them, and since he managed his own company as well as school and his little brother, it was no problem.  
One of the teachers found a box with all the costumes, carefully prepared from Mrs. Gandon, so there was no need to worry about that either.

"Hey, you two! Wait up! You are the volunteers from the theater-cast, right?" called the man out to them, as he saw Yami and Bakura standing in the hall, waiting for them to turn around.  
"That depends on what you call volunteer this times, mortal." growled Bakura and earned a weird look from the teacher and an elbow in his rips from Yami.

"Yeah, whatever you say... Anyway, here are your costumes, I heard you finally want to start with the rehearsals, and that way you can get accustomed to all the frills. We can't wait to see it at the school festival in a few weeks."

And with that he gave each of them a big, colorful heap of fabric and disappeared quickly, since the white haired one looked as if he wanted to bite any moment...

And today was teacher on the menu...

Yami shook his head and chucked at Bakuras face as he starred terrified at the dress in his hand like it was a dangerous, poisonous animal: "You know that starring is for no use, right? Because in the end you will wear it anyway!"  
The dress in Bakuras hand was a pale pink with a lot of white underskirts, and many frills and ribbons and pearls.  
_(I just made that dress up, because in the movie there isn't a decent dress for Bakura to get nightmares about it!)_  
Yami had a little more luck with his costume, it consisted in dark pants and a light shirt with puffy sleeves and the collar had frills and the buttons where sparkling.

"But I don't wanna!" murmured the tomb robber unhappily, as he thought about how weird he will look in that terrible thing. 'If it was at last Ryou who had to wear this shit, at last he would look cute in it…' he grumbled sulkily.

"Why are you doing it then?" teased Yami with a wide grin, even when he knows the answer pretty well. He was just grateful that he at last could wear pants. He really didn't want to wear a dress or skirt in front of the whole school. Who know what they are capable of…

But suddenly Bakura, too, had a grin on his face, as he saw something nasty, brown bouncing in their direction.  
"Don't be that gleeful, twerp, because there is your own personal nightmare coming our way!" giggled Bakura while he was waiting that Yami got 'attacked' yet again:  
"**Ya-mi! Ba-ku-ra!** Where are you? Don't hide from me, don't be so shy! Come out, come out wherever you are?" they heard a well-known, piercing voice very near them, and a few windows became long cracks from the high-pinched tone.

Anzu blinked puzzled up at Bakura as she heard his strange comment, before she happily ignored it_ (again)_ and she beamed blissfully blind up at them.  
It throws herself at Bakuras neck, who gave a startled, very un-Bakura-like squeak.  
Something was definitive wrong here, since he was sure as hell not the 'running meter' so he should normally be perfectly save from the insane girl!  
'It isn't as if I look like him, so what the fuck happens here?' Bakura swore and gave Yami a helpless glare, which was pointy ignored.

"Just who I was looking for, Baku-chan! Its great that we casually walk into each other here, I have to talk with you, its very, very important, my dear, sweet, little friend." she purred.  
'Why the hell is she ignoring the damn pharaoh when he is standing right beside her? And sweet? Little? I'm going to kill the evil witch!' and he shuddered in disgust as he tried not to throw up.  
Or murder her.  
Or both.

For a moment Bakura stood there as if he was stuck by lighting and starred at her with wide, terrified eyes, while behind her Yami acted as if he was gagging, while at the same time he grinned and chuckled at Bakura and his predicament.  
He was just happy that for once he wasn't the one who got nearly strangled to dead by her, and it was very hard for him not to show his glee.

Anzu ignored the strange behavior of the two Yamis, twisted one of the white strands of hair between her fingers, and batted her eyelashes rapidly at him. She gave him a good view in her _(very)_ low neckline, before she whispered 'seductively':

"I have to ask you something, my darling thief. Can I play the Juliet, instead of you? Please? Pretty please? Trust me, it will be worth you while, my beloved tomb robber, I'm pretty sure we can find an agreement somehow…?"  
But Bakura just shook his head at her: "Sorry, no way…" he told her curtly, while in his mind he saw Ryous big, brown eyes looking pleadingly at him.  
And the treat to have him banned at the couch forever and ever…

And Anzu still smiled suggestively up at him, blind for his distant stare, and batted her eyes at him, while she got even closer to him and played with his hair again: "And if I say please, please very nicely?" and she pressed against him  
As Bakura didn't react, she was sure she had him under her spell, and that he would give in to her. That she would get the part in the play and the Yami himself in one go. So she smiled/ grinned up at him, vainly hoping that Yami, too, would fall for her now, since Bakura was so dazzled from her beauty that he was unable to even say a single word.  
She didn't even notice that Bakura came suddenly back from his thoughts about his little Hikari, just as little as she noticed Yamis smirk.

_(Blind and stupid as always…)  
_

Bakura looked surprised down as he felt her move, playing with his hair.  
Suddenly Bakura, too, began to smirk as he turned around to Yami:

"Now, don't scare me like that, you bastard, I nearly fell for it! The next time you 'mind-crush' someone, at last make sure that a nuthouse collects that someone afterwards! We don't need even more psychos running around here, Marik and Malik are by far worse enough!"

Relived at his realizing he was chuckling until Yami brutally squashed all his hopes that this was just a prank from the other Yami: "Sorry, Bakura, but sadly I didn't do anything to her. Yet. I fear that she really means this shit!"  
Quickly the with-haired thief shook the clinging pest from his neck and took a few steeps back for his own safety, before she could reach for him again.  
Pouting she looked up at Yami, at last he has to help her, right: "But then you will have to kiss him! Are you sure that you want that? If I play Juliet, you could kiss me…"  
'But surely they would prefer me over anything and anyone else. Bakura will give in, Yami will ask him to, and who would ever say no to anything my Yami-chan wants…' thought Anzu with glittering eyes, before Yamis answer squashed her hopes also:  
"I rather kiss him then you!"  
Bakura laid a friendly arm around Yamis shoulder as Anzu gaped at his answer like an ugly fish

But sadly it hadn't the desired effect as Anzu suddenly beamed at them.  
'It sure would look great, those two together…' and she even giggled madly at that thought.  
"You know what? I think I would like to see that! You two are sooo sweet; I think I will keep you both! You don't need to proof to me how great and brave you are, I already know that!"

"And you are absolute sure that you haven't Mind-crushed her?" asked Bakura, ignoring her as she said more about how happy the three of them will be in the future, and how much they loved her, and how everyone will be friends...  
Yami shock his head again.  
"Not even a tiny little bit? Maybe it was an accident?"  
"Not that I can remember, I'm sure I would know!"  
"You can tell me, Yami! I swear I wouldn't tell it Yugi, or someone else for that matter!"  
"But I didn't do anything to her. At last, not outside of my dreams…"

"And you really do what you dream of me!" she chirped, thinking that he was talking about 'that'  
Anzu clapped happily her hands and tried to give each of them a kiss on his cheek, but luckily they where able to avoid her, and she skipped happy and content in the sunset.  
_(So to speak)_  
And it was a lot healthier for her to do, since Yami as well as Bakura had a certain golden eye on their forehead, which normally promised a long, unpleasant journey to the shadow realm.  
Without a come-back-ticket of course.  
Both shuddered from disgust.

"There she goes, and was never seen again…"  
"Ha! I wish!" growled Yami, and Bakura shuddered again, a little green around his nose:  
**"Wääähhh, germs! They will never go away!** I will have to shower at last 5 times to ever feel somewhat clean again!"  
"When she contaminated me, and I ever start talking the same shit as she does, do me a favor and kill me!"  
"I'm just glad we have such calm and rational Hikaris. If she ever tries something like this with Ryou, comes anywhere near to him, and tries to smother him with kisses, I would snap her neck at an instant.  
Not that I am worried, or something like that. I just don't like the thought that she would stalk my fluffy Hikari and bother with her nasty presence!" distastefully Bakura rubbed again over his cheek, and murder flashed in his narrowed eyes.

"I can understand you pretty well. I guess the best we can do is simply ignoring her. Maybe she will get lost on her own? Because talking is useless anyway, what she doesn't like, she will ignore! Such as the fact that I'm together with Yugi or that I will never give her anything beside a very painful dead!"  
Both of them shuddered again before they get over to more important things.

"So, what did you say there? You want to make out with me? Does Yugi know about this? Or better yet, will he maybe even join in the fun? You know, I didn't have anything against it, I'm just curious…" asked Bakura with a sly grin at the smaller one, who bared his fangs at him:  
"Don't look so smug, I'm doing this just for Yugi, because he had asked me really nicely! And because maybe I'm just a little bit guilty, too, that he has to do all of that now. But you, on the other hand seems to be very eager to wear that dress…"  
"Keep on dreaming! I'm doing this shit all for Ryou, because he will be very happy! Even if I have to make a fool out of myself."  
"You can be nice?"  
"For Ryou always!"

Both of the mentioned Hikaris where in the meantime searching for their Yamis, to eat something with them or keep them from killing someone, as the case may be.  
Because Yami and Bakura where together, and that couldn't be something good.  
The thief was sleeping the whole forenoon, and now he was up and ready for every for mischief.  
And Yami never backed away from a challenge anyway.

Ryou stomped around since morning in an unusual bad mood, while Yugi beside him had a hard time not to burst out in laughter.  
He meets the former white-haired teen just a few moments ago, since they weren't together in the same class. Ryou had yet again tried and failed to get the ugly pink stuff out of his hair.  
And now his hair was wet and baby pink…  
The murderous glint in his eyes was normally only seen on Bakura.  
"When I get my hands on her, she will die. I will murder her that brutally, Bakura will look like a fucking fluffy bunny!" he growled, just as they suddenly watched a giggling Anzu skipping around before them.  
And that could only mean one thing: Yami was somewhere around.

With wide eyes, they witnessed Anzu jumping at Bakuras neck, and how she was shamelessly flirting with him. She didn't even notice the dangerous stare the Hikaris shoot at her, nor did she see the murderous look in their darker sides' eyes.

"First Yami, and now Bakura, too? What is her plan, to open a harem, or what?"  
At that, their thoughts drifted away for a 'short moment', as they closed their eyes to picture that daydream a little more…

_(Both Yugi and Ryous view:)_

They saw a big, friendly room on a beautiful, warm day before their inner eye.

The soft carpet over the cold stone floor is sand colored and expensive, the walls have a warm beige color with a silky-matt shimmer, the same shimmer that was also on the light blue ceiling.  
The furniture is made of a light brown wood and very carefully designed.  
Fine pattern are artistically carved in it, and a beautiful bowl of thin glass sat on the round table by the window. A big, cream-colored, frail looking water lily was swimming together with a few little candles in the water.

_(a/n: Yes, I know, dark wood looks more expensive, but I like the lighter sort more, because it looks friendlier, not so heavy or treating… At last, I feel that way…)_

In the middle of the room is a big round canopy bed, golden curtains are moving lightly in a soft breeze, coming through the curved, glassless windows. The wind smells like the flowers growing under the window, fighting bravely against the glaring sun of the afternoon.

And on that big bed, in a sea of colorful pillows lounged temptation in a human form.  
He wears a breeze of nothing, just nearly transparent, loose pants, which where getting darker and shadowy the more upwards the watching, admiring eyes were wandering.

Beside that, he only wore only a very seductive smile on soft lips, a wordless welcome for him, coaxing him to come nearer with just a single look.  
The shining sun let those wonderful eyes glittering like rare gems and his hair was shimmering like luxurious silk, begging to be touched and stroked tenderly.

"Come on, don't be so shy, sweet Hikari-mine." whispered the deep, familiar voice as strong arms dragged him down on the soft bed.  
"I don't bite… much…"

The smaller one pressed his cheek against the broad, strong chest, felt the smooth, warm skin under his fingers and heard the powerful beat of his heart echoing in his ear.  
For a moment, the couple just enjoyed the gentle embrace, until he felt tender hands lifting his head up, and they got lost in the expressive eyes of the other.  
Seductive words, whispered in a velvety voice, and they closed the gap between their mouths.

Warm lips caught his own in a tender, slow kiss and his eyes closed at their own, as the loving hands of his darker half stroked along his back.  
As the kiss grew more passionate, one of this hands came to rest on his ass, while the other wandered to his front, to fondle and caress this sensitive part of his, enjoying the loud response he got…

**"Wahhh, bad thoughts, bad…."** Yugis startled squeak brought Ryou, too, back from his daydreams, as the student, who bumped accidentally into Yugi quickly hurried away from the weird Hikaris.  
None of them had to say it out loud, that they both where thinking something along the same line, they could clearly see it in the others bright-red face.  
Quickly the not so innocent Hikaris turned back around to watch Yami and Bakura, trying the best to ignore the growing 'little' problem in their pants.  
'Why the hell must school be so long today' though Yugi sorrowful, 'I would love to grab Yami and…'  
Yugi licked appreciative over his lips as they watched their Yamis more from around their little corner.

_(Meanwhile back with Yami and Bakura)_

"For Ryou I even try to do that boring play decently, even if I still think it is a stupid idea and it would be a lot easier when we just sent everything and everyone in the Shadow Realm!" and Bakura glared back at the dress which he dragged over the floor the whole time.  
He was obviously very unhappy with his choose of clothes.  
Yami patted his shoulder soothingly:  
"I know what you mean. You are not the only one who has to make a fool of himself."  
They sighed at the same time heavily…

Yugi and Ryou couldn't help but smile, and you could nearly see the chibi-hearts flying around them.  
"Isn't that totally sweeeeet?"  
"Yes, and just for us…"  
"I have an idea!" Yugi snatched Ryous hand and dragged him away quickly.  
"When they are ready to work that hard for us, just to make us happy, we should help them. We do them the favor and get rid of Anzu for them. We keep her away from them! What do you think? Partner (in crime)?" and he held his hand out, and Ryou accepted it.  
"Partner!" he agreed with a nod.  
"Perfect! **'Project: Anzu massacre'** can begin!"  
Excited and cheerfully the Hikaris ran away to find a hidden corner to plot their dark crime…

_(Insert creepy laughing and disturbing music here) _

Meanwhile _(again)_ with they Yamis, who of course didn't know about the new pact of their two 'peaceful and innocent' lights.

Yami by now had shook off Bakuras arm from his shoulder and now both of them starred with crossed arms at each other:  
"And?"  
"And what?" snapped Bakura back.  
"And why else! Don't tell me you are just doing this shit because you are all of a sudden nice, because I don't believe that. I know you, tomb robber, longer then I like to admit!"  
"Fine, well, you win, I give in: And because I don't want to sleep on the couch." admitted the white-haired thief reluctantly.  
"Oh, you too?"  
"Yes, who would think that Hikaris would use such nasty treats…"  
"Yeah, and did you know: torture is forbidden by law these times!"  
"Really?" Bakura looked bewildered at the shorter pharaoh.  
That was really new for him.  
But then again, since when was he following any rules or restrains…  
After all, it is just illegal if you get caught…

"A whole week sleeping alone, and above all- not even touching them, no kissing, no fondling, not getting any… That is really horrible, sneaky and cruel."  
"Yes, and it don't even helps when you sent your damn couch to the shadow realm! At last not with Ryou. Just imagine that, he didn't even care as I did!  
He had made me sleep all alone on the cold floor, and even doubled the time. And just because I flooded the cellar knee-deep with water!"  
'How the hell should I know that that pipe was needed? It hit me on the head as I went down there, so I sent it to the shadows! What else was I supposed to do with that stupid shit when it gets in my way?'

Both of them starred sadly at their costumes: "Hikaris can be really cruel…"  
Bakura laid again his arm around the shoulder of his fellow-sufferer.  
"You know what they say: Every thing in the nature has it's naturally fiend, and the fiend of each Yami is the couch."  
The fellow-sufferer strolled away and were dragging their costumes miserably behind them.

"But on the other side, we save them from detention, and they will be very grateful, when we successfully pull this off!"  
But they generously disregarded the fact that they are the reason for the poor Hikaris even to be in detention…  
_(Like every other fact who doesn't fit in their plans. Just like Anzu did all the time.)_

"Very grateful indeed. And surly we will get a great reward for doing this!"  
"So that's the real reason, tomb robber!" triumphed Yami as he found out the true…  
"Well, of course! And for my reward, all I need is: a solid bed, some soft, silk ribbons or Handcuffs, no clothes and plenty of time and a lot of sweet whipped cream."  
"Oh yeah, I have some ideas to that, too…" and a dirty grin now also spread on Yamis face as well, as Bakura went on with his musings about the reward they will get after the school festival.  
"And of course we can't forget about the most important thing in the whole mix: A willing Hikari. Best would be the own one, of course, but every other Hikari will do just fine, too.  
And sometimes that last ingredient is the hardest to get a hold on."

".. But it will pay off all the more…" cut Yami in and thought a little, "but I prefer chocolate over whipped cream. Yugi barely ever let me have some, because it makes me agitated and restless. At last, that's what he says! My ass, that's just not fair!" pouted Yami "Beside that, I like that idea of yours. But if you come anywhere near my Aibou with your filthy hands I will personally remove them!"

Both Yamis nodded still thinking all about that great reward they surely would get after that school festival.  
With new spirits, a dirty grin and a lot of not so innocent thoughts in their mind they retired to spent the rest of that break together with the others.

Without any more incidents, the last hour came around, and with it the hope to finally begin today with the rehearsal and get at last a little work done.  
Bakura and Yami where even talking with each other like civilized peoples, not like wild monkeys or hungry beasts in the zoo, as they took turns to read their text.  
Even when they both sounded like they where about to fall asleep at any moment. (2)

Ryou and Yugi where sitting all by themselves in a corner, but no one was able to find out what exactly they where doing there. Every time one of the other teens got anywhere near to them, they were suddenly quiet.  
That 'nuisance' was then watched by two pairs of big, innocent eyes until he lost his guts and left them alone without getting any answers what they where whispering all by themselves.

Malik and Marik where nowhere to see, nobody really missed Anzu and Joey and Kaiba where once again fighting.  
Nothing special…  
Until…

A really loud **bang** was heard, followed by a piercing clash, and everyone startled at the sudden noise and they shared one thought:  
**Marik!**  
What've he and his equally insane Hikari done yet again!

Then a startled screeching, insane laughter and a horrible stomping followed.  
Not long and Malik and Marik stormed in the class and yelled:  
**"Hide us, quickly, they are after us, you have to hide us!"  
"No matter were, but hide us!"**  
And with that they ran unbraked in a closet, whose doors where held open for them by Yugi. A painful smack told everyone, that they where braked by the backside wall, and the couple giggled cheerfully as the doors where closed behind them.  
But at the same time, someone wrenched the classroom door open, and reveled the reason for all the stomping as well as the fear of the two psychos:  
A pack of girls, all angry and aimed with brooms, bats, sticks and other weapons, appeared.  
_(Think about Ranma ½, don't own them either!)_

"Where are those devils, we sent them back in the hell they crawled out!"  
"What did they do now?" asked Yami sighing, while Yugi leaned against the closet and hissed silently: "Be quiet, or they will hear you!" as some murmuring was heard from the inside.

"They somehow managed it to completely blow up the girls-restroom, and now we want to 'thank' them for the mess they made!"  
Malik could cover his insaner half's mouth before he could say something, and the last muffled sounds he made where hushed with a hot kiss.  
"Well, if you see them, make sure to send them our way! We have a bone to pick with those psychos!"

And with that the whole pack left to search somewhere else for their pray.  
Curious Yami and his little light opened the closet, since it was getting suspicious silent in there.  
Yami coughed a little, but the only response was that Malik was pressed even firmer against the taller ones body and they kissed more passionate.  
Yami coughed again, but again he was ignored.  
None of the Egypt's let the fact that they had audience bother them in any way, they just carried on with what they where doing. They tore on each other's shirts and stroked over exposed skin.  
Yami tried again to gain their attention and coughed even louder then before, after all he was the pharaoh and wasn't to be ignored that easily!  
And really, finally they parted, and Marik gave Yami an evil glare: "Eat cough-medicine or something, when you want to watch us and learn something, or get lost! You bother us with your damn rattle!"  
"Well, then just wait how much two dozen girls are going to bother you, when they come back!" riled the Puzzlespirit back  
"And why did you two blow up the girl-restroom?" asked Yugi curios, partly to stop the upcoming fight _(or better the duel)_, and partly, because he wanted to know.

"But we didn't!" defended Marik them with a proud grin, which totally betrayed his words. And that's what Yami told them.  
"Yeah, sure who on earth would ever believes that!"  
"No, I swear, the toilet didn't blow up!" Malik also told them.  
Yami and Yugi looked at them both with crossed arms until they couldn't stand it and they, laughing like mad, came out with the true:  
"The loo just bursted!"  
"The toilet bowl simply shattered with all the pips around it!"  
"**Pang!** Like a balloon."  
"And **Zisch** and water was everywhere!"  
"Like a fountain!"  
"A homemade flood!"  
They had to lean against each other to not fall down from all their laughing and giggling, since they knew what they where going to say next:  
"And Anzu was sitting on that thing! And now she sticks with her head in the ceiling!"  
"I doubt that they will be able to use that bathroom in the next time…"

"Well, when Anzu was sitting on it, it was a really good reason to blow it up."  
"How the hell did you even do this?" asked Yami, ignoring his Hikaris glee for now. Anzu could stick there for the rest of her live, for all he cared.  
"We snuck a tiny little bit of dry ice from the chemistry lap …" admitted Marik, scratching the back of his head, while Malik starred at the floor as he went on with their confession:  
"And it somehow fell in one of the toilets…"  
"Just at the same time as Anzu stormed in…"  
Now they really couldn't stop their grin anymore, as the guilty façade fell:  
"Apparently something was wrong with her food, and she had some problems with her stomach…"  
"And accidentally, only the prepared toilet was free…"

Malik and Marik giggled and chuckled like mad, nearly rolling on the floor, the others shaking form no longer enough for support.  
"And then….."  
**"Bummmmm!"**

For a moment, Joey asked himself if he was the only one who was able to see the gleeful gleam in Ryou and Yugis wide eyes.  
But before he could dwell any longer on that thought, the strange expression was gone, and they both looked as innocent and harmless as ever…

**

* * *

TBC: **

* * *

Okay, this is the end of this chapter, after that, no one was able to concentrate on their text, and so they went home and where happy and contend. Except for Anzu, she stuck in the ceiling for a very long time….

(2) Please don't ask me how they could do that, I'm not sure myself. Maybe the Hikaris dictated them, or they translated the little yellow book _(of doom),_ or the Yamis where forced to copy their text from the movie…

I have to admit, I'm not at all happy with the beginning of this chapter, it gave me a bit of a struggle. And I changed a part of it again and again, before I completely erased it. But don't worry; I decided to put that part in the next chapter, since it will fit better there. Oh, don't worry, I didn't forget about Joey and Kaiba, but they refused to work with me this time…


	7. A dog and his owner

It is now only one day after Ryou and Yugis decision to do something against Anzu and her casing after Yami and Bakura.  
Someone asked for a whole chapter for Joey and Kaiba. Now, this is not only about the two of them, but mostly!  
So don't hesitate to ask if you have a special wish, just ask and I will see what I can do about it. Sometimes I get ideas from your reviews and I can try to consider them…  
And sorry for the long wait, but I was somewhat busy with other stories…

Well, everyone, please enjoy the next chapter!

/Yami to Hikari/ mindlink  
/Hikari to Yami/ mindlink  
'Thinking'  
"talking"  
**Yelling  
**_(Little comments and such)_

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
_**A dog and his owner:  
**_^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

_The story so far (since it is a while since I updated this, sorry):  
Yugi, Malik and Ryou have detention for their escapades one week ago, ('I hate Mondays') and their Yamis, along with Kaiba and Joey were also dragged into it.  
A new teacher wants them to play Romeo (Yami) and Juliet (Bakura), or the Hikaris will have detention a lot longer then just until a school-festival.  
But nobody liked her ideas for dressing them, and so she is not really okay anymore after the Yamis had a little talk with her.  
And to make it worse, Anzu is messing with Yugi and Ryou, since she is hitting on their lovers, claiming that they love her…  
(Yeah, right, like plague and cholera *g*)  
And now on with it:_

The next day, Yugi and Ryou went to school like nothing had happen the former day, as if Anzu never tried to make Bakura and Yami fall for her, _(As if that would ever happen!)_, as if they never wished to drown her in boiling oil and hang her in a lion pit. _(Poor lions….)_

But for the moment they didn't let anything out about their plans, and of course they never told their Yamis anything about it! That they saw her tormenting their poor lovers in the hall, or about the fact that they have enough from her and that they were currently plotting her destruction.  
_That _shall be a surprise for their poor, suffering Yamis, to comfort them a little in this dark time and also as a reward for saving them from the evil teacher and her nasty plans...  
And beside that, nobody would even believe that they could ever plot something as mean like that all alone without and any help from the Yamis. Everyone would think that their Yamis could do something like that, or maybe Malik…  
But never the two sweet, innocent, kind, harmless Hikaris…  
But at last, Anzu will learn _that _little fact soon…

Both of them stood together in the hall and were chattering happily, while they were searching in their lockers for the books and notes they need for their first class.  
Every now and then, they glanced around to see if someone was maybe eavesdropping on them before they went back to plotting Anzus slow and painful death.  
Joey shuddered as he passed them and they didn't even notice him. He could clearly remember the weird looks they shared just the day before, and he just had the feeling that something wasn't quite all right with that picture.  
But then he got distracted as he could feel cold eyes in his back, and for a moment he couldn't move as he had a funny feeling in his gut about who it was.

And really, as he turned around there was a familiar figure standing at the other side of the hall, watching every move the blond made.  
Kaiba just leaned at the wall as blue eyes meet with honey-brown ones, and for a long moment everything around them seems to stop.  
The noises disappeared, the students disappeared, and nothing else mattered except the person standing there on the other side of that crowed hall…

Joey didn't show it, but the longer the moment went on, the more nervous he got, and he could feel himself blushing brighter and brighter.  
And he couldn't even figure out why Kaiba was starring at him like that, or why he could feel his cheeks heat up without a reason.  
Did he do something he wasn't aware of?

But suddenly the invisible spell was broken, the noises came back and the world begun to spin again.  
Kaiba twisted his face suddenly and bared his white teeth.  
Joey just blinked irritated; what the hell was _now_? Joey didn't even think that maybe Kaiba wasn't growling and snarling at him, but was actually _smiling_!  
Bu this expression was that new and odd for the brunet, Joey didn't even recognize it!

**"What the hell are you looking at, moneybags! Do you need a picture, or what? It lasts longer!" **  
It wasn't easy for Joey to keep himself from jumping up and down like mad and shaking his fists at the other teen like a crazy monkey.  
Kaiba just grinned at him without saying anything, and then just went satisfied for his first class.  
Joey was left behind alone and with the feeling that he did, yet again, exactly what Kaiba wanted him to do. Even when he really didn't understand what that was.  
He just stood there in the hall and scratched his head clueless.  
At last until he noticed that the others students around him were watching him as if he was somewhat insane or something:**  
"What? Have you never seen me before, or what the hell is your damn problem!" **

Quickly, they turned back to what they did before, but they watched him from the corner of their eyes as if they were afraid that he is dangerous and would bite them any moment!  
"Idiots, every one of you! Who do you think I am, I'm not Marik, even if we have both the same hair color! I should just kick your ass, and get it over with!  
He always causes trouble, but I will get back at him for that… One day I will get back at him, just wait...!"

Joey wasn't even aware of is as the others not only starred at him, but avoided to come anywhere hear him, as he stormed angrily grumbling to his class. He sat heavily down in his chair and hit his head on the table in frustration.  
Today was just not his day!  
Damn it!  
At first he wasn't able to sleep for half of the night, he couldn't forget about the weird behavior of the two pure hearted Hikaris, the strange glances they shared, and that nobody but him seems to notice anything!  
He just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something wasn't all right, and normally that means that there was danger lurking around the corner, and that there was no longer time for school and learning. _(Not that this was a bad thing, except from the dangerous part, of course.)_

For the rest of the night he was finally able fall asleep, just to have a dream about that bastard Kaiba, who had put him in that damn dog-suit, may they both go to hell!  
And that wasn't enough, on no, Kaiba came to him with a smug grin and chained him to a doghouse before his mansion!  
Joey was just glad that his alarm went off just before he was supposed to bring Kaiba the newspaper and his slippers to his bed and do tricks for him!  
But sadly, the sudden noise was also the reason that Joey fell off his bed and hit his head hard on the ground.  
With a lot of swearing and cursing, the thing flew out of the window, and Joey scrambled back in his bed to take a quick nap.  
And that was the reason why he hadn't any time for breakfast, but had to run to school.

And as he arrived there, he had to learn that this traitor of an alarm was going wrong, and that he was just in time. In fact, he had more then enough time to take a breath and get worked up about the fact that he didn't eat any breakfast.  
Still grumbling about the unfairness of live in general, he shoved his way through the mass of students just to get a glimpse of Yugi and Ryou whispering with each other again in a corner.  
Malik was nowhere to see, and that could only mean one of two things:  
He is either making out with Marik, or two: they are causing havoc and planning destruction.  
But Joey didn't want to know, whatever it was in that case.

And as if that wasn't already enough to ruin his day, Kaiba just _has _to come in and glare at him without any reason! Joey hadn't even looked at him, much less said anything!  
'He can't know anything about my dream, can eh?' Joey shook his head  
'Of course he _can't_, maybe he can do a lot, but surely he can't read my mind.  
I think.  
I hope.  
Right?'

Then he felt that prickling again and turned around.  
And who was standing behind him and glared at him?  
Again?  
Kaiba of course!

"What's wrong with you, don't you have anything better to do? Scaring some of your employers, or loosing a game to little Yugi and his shadow…?"  
Kaiba didn't say anything and just starred at him as if he didn't hear anything. But since Joey turned so quickly around, he couldn't see the small grin on the CEO's face.  
The bell rang.  
The teacher yelled.  
Kaiba grinned.  
And Joey nearly wept as their history teacher told them that they have to work in groups and just answer the questions on the board today.  
And just because he was too lazy to talk the whole lesson long and wanted them all just to shut up and work on their own!  
And with his luck today, Joey shouldn't have been _that_ surprised as he got paired up with no other then Kaiba!

"I hate this day, I hate this day a lot, I want to go home and take a nap. This is so mean, everyone is mean…" Joey murmured to himself and buried his face in his hands on the table.  
"What's wrong, puppy? No sleeping, work! Chop-chop!"  
For a moment Joey could feel something like a hand brush softly over his hair, but as he looked up it was gone and he stared into cold blue eyes.

"What? The teacher said we have to work together, so don't be so surprised that I'm here, mutt!" Kaiba scowled as he sat down beside the blond, and Joey let his head fall back down on the table again. All he could think was why the whole world seems to hate him today.  
Was there some cosmic law he didn't know about. Had he unknowingly broken this law, and this was now the punishment?  
What crime could be so bad to deserve this hell?

Kaiba didn't say anything and just grinned at his blond puppy.  
"Why me, why me of all people?" Joey still ignored everything and everyone around him, but then he registered what exactly Kaiba called him:  
"**Hey!** I'm not a dog! Don't call me that, moneybags!"

"Joey Wheeler! Is there a problem?" The teacher asked him as Joey leaped up so he could stand over the young CEO and glare down at him. Like always, Kaiba remained calm and cool as he answered for a fuming Joey.

"No, Sir, everything is all right." And he pulled him back on his seat:  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you need to go outside, visiting a tree, or why are you so jumpy today?"  
Joey starred at him and wondered if he really should say something as he saw Kaiba baring his teeth again. Joey just blinked at him then, and asks himself again why Kaiba would always show his teeth and stare at him…

Why is he even doing that? 'And then he calls _me _a dog!' he pouted, but otherwise kept quiet. One of those days he will find a way to get back at the brunet…

He saw from the corner of his eyes that Kaiba was also watching him while they were working on the boring questions, and every time he caught him starring, Kaiba bared his teeth. And every time Joey saw that, he shuddered and looked back down in his book.

Joey nearly fell off his chair as Kaibas hand suddenly stroked over his, but the other just looked at him and shook his head:  
"What? I just want to show you what you have to read." And he pointed again at a certain paragraph in the book, near Joey's hand.  
"Oh. Oh, yes, of course, you just startled me for a moment, that's all…" Joey stuttered and sat back properly.  
"Why? What did you think that I'm going to do? Or do you _want_ me to do something?"  
"**No!** Of course** not**! Who do you think you are, you…"  
"Then shut up, sit down and concentrate! You can flirt with me later, as long and much as you want!"  
"I don't flirt with you, I never have and never will, who would even what that! Damn it! Just leave me alone, don't talk with me, and…"

Never before in his whole live was Joey that glad about the end of an hour and the ring of the bell as today. As soon as the bell rang, Joey grabbed all his stuff and was out of the door before Kaiba could even do so much as closing his book.

Kaiba just sat back and watched his puppy vanishing out of the room. But there was no need to worry, he knew exactly where he could find him in his breaks, it was quite easy to track him down and follow him through school. The fact that they shared most of their classes, along with the other, was also quite helpful in that matter.

But sadly he noticed another problem: Every time Joey spotted him, he either runs away or pick up a fight, even before Kaiba was able to say something to him!  
All it took was one look from the brunet, and the other acted as if he was going to be eaten raw!  
But Kaiba had no intention to eat his little puppy, at last not in _that _way…

Kaiba shook his head as he frowned at the blond hair before him, instead of paying attention to those boring math lessons.  
The whole time, since the beginning of class, Joey couldn't sit still, he squirmed around and from time to time he turned around and glared angrily at Kaiba, who never did anything but look at him.

Joey couldn't understand what the hell is going on around him: Kaiba keeps staring at him without saying a word to him, and just bared his teeth every now and then. Whenever he turned around, Kaiba was just a few steps behind him, silent and tall, following him like a shadow. _(Or a Yami ^_^)_  
And to top it all, he couldn't even get a hold on Yugi and Ryou, who were always whispering alone, and he didn't even want to know where Malik was.  
That meant, Joey was on his own with his blue-eyed shadow.

As the one-hour- break at noon came around, Joey plopped down in the school-garden under one of the big trees where the whole group often spent their breaks in peace, at last until Anzu would come alone and bother Yami with her ugly smelling lunch-boxes she keeps throwing at Yami.  
Who threw them right back at her.

Joey was hungry, irritated, annoyed and hungry, and all he wants for the moment was eating in peace!  
_(I know that I wrote hungry twice, that is on purpose. Joey just likes eating.)_  
His quest for his friends had been in vain, but maybe it was better that he didn't find them.  
But the good thing was, he had also lost Kaiba somewhere on his way, and now he could eat in peace.  
He also saw Ryou and Yugi a few times, always with their heads together and whispering about mysterious and unknown things.  
Strange; now that he had time to think about it, he hadn't seen Yami or Bakura around today. But maybe they were just taking a little nap while their Hikaris had to suffer in school.

And Malik and Marik were probably plotting an attack at the chemistry-lab, the cafeteria or the teachers' room.  
Again.  
Anzu was somewhere around to spread friendship, or in other words: She proved yet again how annoying a single human being could be.  
_(If she is a human being! That's not confirmed so far!)  
_

Joey enjoyed the quiet, but to his annoyance it didn't last for long:  
"Hello, puppy! You are not running away from me, are you?"  
"Kaiba!"  
"That's my name, yes. Nice to know that you remember it."  
"How could I ever forget you!" Joey muttered while he blushed a little, but he tried to hide it by looking away. But of course that wasn't enough, Kaiba noticed it anyway and he grinned smugly.  
"Thank you, puppy!" He smirked as he sat down on the ground beside the blond who glared again at him:  
"That wasn't a compliment!"  
"It sounded different!"  
"Then clean your ears, because I sure as hell didn't mean it as a compliment!"  
"Ouch, that hurts! Just there, right in the middle of my hearth!"

He took Joeys hand in his and laid it right over his hearth.  
Joey hadn't expected that move and so he just blinked unbelievingly. He could clearly feel the strong, steady beating under his palm, and the heath from the skin hidden under the thin white shirt.  
But then Joey blinked his sudden dizziness away and pulled his hand away quickly with a growl: "Well, this is unexpected! It seems that you really have a hearth, after all! I nearly can't believe it…"

Joey starred at Kaiba, waiting for his usual mean comment, and like so many times before, Kaiba didn't disappoint him:  
"You know that _everyone_ has a hearth, right? Because you can't life without one! We already learnt that in school, even a mutt like you should know that! But then again, you were probably asleep then, like so many times before!"  
"Maybe, but I wouldn't be surprised if you were an exception, they way you always act!" Snapped Joey while he shoved the last bits of his lunch in his mouth and stood up to leave.

Kaiba just grinned up to him as Joey glanced at him in irritation.  
"What's wrong, puppy, are you running away from me again?"  
"Why the hell should I do that, you moron? Just leave me alone, what is wrong with you today? Do you take some weird pills or are you a clone, or what? Or are Malik and Marik playing around with the millennium-rod again!"  
All Joey wanted to do at the moment was storming back into the school and maybe finding his friends. He really didn't want to be alone with Kaiba since he was acting so strange today, always showing his teeth like a growling dog.  
He didn't really believe that something was wrong with Kaiba, but since he was following him the whole day…  
But then again, a little voice in his head suspected that Kaiba did this just to get under his skin and bother him, and Joey really had more important things to do then fighting with that blue-eyed devil!

Something was off with Ryou and Yugi, and Joey would rather deal with _that_ then with Kaiba and his sudden creepiness.  
Said CEO was still sitting under the tree and watched Joey standing up.

"Ouch, my poor little puppy, doesn't even believe that I, too, have a hearth. That really hurt me, really!" Kaiba mocked him, and like he intended, Joey really stopped and turned back around. The blonde came the few steps back and glared down at Kaiba:  
"I'm not a dog, let alone _yours_!" He growled, and like so many times before he didn't notice that he did exactly what Kaiba want him to do:

"And whose are you then? Well, doesn't matter, its not important. I will train you…"  
"Don't hold your breath! You can do a headstand and waggle with your ears, for all I care! I will never, ever, not in hundred-thousand years, do anything you want me to!"

Kaiba just waved calmly with his hand and grinned up at the fuming blond without caring much about his yelling:  
"Bark as much as you want, puppy, I doesn't mind it! Makes it more interesting anyway. And you know how the saying goes: Barking dogs don't bite!"

"Oh yes? You better not count on it, or you can quickly loose a few fingers!"  
"Then I will have to get you a muzzle!"  
**"That wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass, you rich bastard! I'm not a dog, and if you think I would ever do tricks or bring you your newspaper to your bed, then you are even more insane than Bakura, Malik and Marik together!"**  
And with that he turned around and finally just stormed away from here, without waiting for an answer. And this time he wouldn't come back, no matter what Kaiba said to him!  
Kaiba still sat there and watched as the other vanished into the school building.  
If Joey had turned around a last time, he would have seen the brunet's pleased smirk.

But Joey didn't turn around, and so he couldn't see it.  
But he saw something else, namely Yugi and Ryou, who were, for a change, not eating somewhere with their Yamis, or _'getting eaten'_ by them, as normally in their breaks if no one interrupted them.  
To be exactly, neither Yami nor Bakura were _anywhere _in sight, and Joey had an odd feeling about it as he went over to the Hikaris, who were looking a little startled up at him:

"Äh, Hi Joey, everything alright?" laughed Ryou nervous and Yugi looked equally caught:  
"Hello, I didn't see you coming, how long are you standing there?"

"Not long…" Joey said hesitating, uncertain. What was wrong with them? "Something wrong?"  
"No, everything is alright!"  
"Why do you ask?"  
Both of them were a little too fast with their answers, and Joey looked around:  
"Hey, guys, where are your Yamis, anyway? They aren't up to something? Because normally they show up at last for lunch!"

"Oh right, they were here not long ago, but then they heard Anzus shrill voice calling for them and they fled."  
Both Hikaris shared amused grins:  
"You really should have seen their faces!"  
"As if the devil himself was after them!"  
"Well, it was Anzu, after all. A devil can't be that much worse then her."

Both Lights giggled at the memory and Joey shook his head: Anzu was really playing with her life if she kept on chasing after the two Yamis. If you ask him, it was just a matter of time before she will keep that brainless teacher company…

The three of them then spent the rest of the break together, and luckily nothing bad happened:  
Malik and Marik didn't show up, and it was uncertain if they were in school at all.  
Anzu was persistently searching for Yami and Bakura, who refused equally persistent to come out of the safety of their soul rooms.  
Said Yamis even told their Hikaris that they refused to come out of there until it was time for the rehearsal. Because they had a short encounter with Anzu a little earlier, and she chased them through half of the school before they retired back into the golden items and the closeness of their Hikaris light.

And for Kaiba: After a while Joey noticed, as he looked up briefly from his conversation, that he was leaning against the wall, blue eyes never leaving 'his' puppy.  
Joey did his best to ignore his stares, but he could clearly feel the others cold eyes in his back until he had enough and snapped.  
With a growl Joey stood up, muttered a quick "I have to go." and stormed, shortly before the break was over, out of the cafeteria.  
Yugi and Ryou watched with interest that Kaiba followed their friend high on his heels, his face never betraying his thoughts.

Apart from that the rest of the day passed by peacefully, if you don't count Anzu and her terrorism. She snarled at everyone who made the mistake to cross her way, because she couldn't find her victims, ähm, her future _'boyfriends'_! She even saw them briefly in the hall, just this morning!  
She even had called after them, but they never turned around to her! As if they couldn't hear her, but if it's impossible! They should recognize her sweet voice everywhere, and surly they would come to her as soon as they lay eyes on her! But they were sure as hell _not _supposed to run away from her! She really need to do something against their shyness, it's cute, but bothersome.  
And than Yugi came along and told her that the rehearsal today is called off, for whatever reason! She didn't really care that much, that way at last she had the afternoon free to seduce Yami and Bakura…

But for now she stuck in school and was all alone for the long break, much to her annoyance! And she could have used that hour for so much better things, if only Yami and Bakura were here with her!  
But there will be more than enough time for that later, she said to herself as some sort of comfort. Despite that she watched Yugi and Ryou closely, just in case their Yamis showed up to meet them. She was suspecting that Ryou and Yugi had something to do with the fact that their Yamis refused to spent time with her, but sadly she didn't have any prove for it!  
But much to her surprise, Joey was the only one who joined them for lunch, and so she left in a huff and empty-handed.

At the end of the lunch break she still couldn't find a trace of the two Yamis, who never came along to carry her of for a date.  
Kaiba on the other side had more luck with the hunt for his puppy; since he was still, much to the blonde's annoyance, always only a few steps behind him.  
And since both of them were in the same classes, Joey couldn't even say something because of it, even if he wanted to.  
Not that Kaiba minded it much when Joey blushed and got flustered; he just bared his teeth and kept silent.  
And Joey was agitated and confused…

Malik on the other hand hadn't as much luck as Kaiba this afternoon.  
The principal called for him, just one hour before he was supposed to meet the others for their rehearsal. Originally he had hoped they would get away with their little prank the day before, since until now none of the teachers said anything about it. But it seems their deed was too noticeable to just forget about it, even if the girls calmed down since Anzu was the only one who was affected. And no one ever protested when something happened to her…

Slowly Malik walked through the hall to the office as his insane half suddenly showed up and hugged his Hikari affectionately. He looked left and right to the empty halls and leered happily down at the shorter one in his arms:  
"What's the matter, Hikari-Pretty? Are you so lonely that you skip class just to meet me for a bit?  
Now is not a break and school isn't over yet, but it we can still have some fun, my sweet light. You know, it never bothers me if we are still in school… my adorable kitty…" Marik whispered seductively into Maliks ear and enjoyed the shiver running down his spine, but then Malik shook his head:  
"Not now, Marik! I have to go to the principal, and he wants me to be there right on time.  
I think we have a little trouble because of yesterday, and I don't want to piss him off even more with not showing up at all. I told you, it is too noticeable if we blow up a toilet, and then even laugh at her! It was obvious that someone will know who it was _us_! Hell, those witches had known it the moment we ran out of the room, that's why they were after us with brooms!"

"Yeah, but you didn't do anything to stop me. And I did it all alone anyway, you just watched me! That doesn't even count as helping!"  
"Yes, but he can't expel _you _from school! But they can expel _me_, and you can bet the Millennium-Rod on it that Ishizu will be not very happy about it! More like, she will chase us to hell and back with her heaviest frying pan. And you know that she has a very good aim, and she strikes hard…"  
"Don't worry, I'm with you, so nothing can happen. You can count on me; I will never leave you alone…"

'Is that a promise or a threat?' Malik thought sarcastically. He considered if it was better to send his Yami away for the moment, before he made everything worse, but it was already too late.  
They stood before the _(by now)_ well acquainted door of the office to hell.

Marik hugged his Hikari reassuringly to wish him luck and make him feel better.  
At last, that was what Marik told him, but Malik couldn't quite believe his selfless intentions.  
Maybe it was because of the hand, which was thoroughly stroking and kneading his ass, together with the content purr beside his ear…

The dark ignored Maliks cold glance and just talked on:  
"Don't worry, I will protect you and I swear I will bite and scratch and kick everyone who wants to hurt you! Trust your Yami, and nothing will ever happen to you!"

And with that he shoved his skeptically Hikari inside_ (with his hand still on his ass, of course)_, without giving him any more time to protest:

/Just leave it to me, I know what I do, Hikari-Pretty! /  
/Okay, now that was really a threat! /  
/But Malik…/ He pouted sadly at that rude comment /I just want your very best, and you know that! I will not let him expel you from this school! And I already have a foolproof plan to make sure of that! /  
/You can't send him to the shadow realm! /  
/Damn it! Well, then plan B. /

But before he had a chance to ask what exactly plan B was, Marik pointed before them, where the principal was already ranting about school property and its destruction by hyperactive students and their crazy experiments.  
Marik sat all nice and good on his chair beside his Light, as if he could never do anything wrong, and Malik couldn't help but wonder what the other was thinking.  
Surely nothing good, like most of the time when Marik paid his full attention to anything without getting side tracked by the smallest things…

The principal sat on his chair behind his big table and Malik sat before him and looked like he was paying attention without actually listening to him.  
The words went in by one ear and out by the other without a break.  
It didn't matter anyway to him; if he really got expelled, he would hear more of it from his sister, later when he got home. Maybe he should leave the country, but it is very likely hat she would hunt them down anyway…  
Then again, it was just for a good cause.  
And torturing Anzu clearly belonged to that category!  
Maybe they had still a chance to get away alive…

And Marik?  
He was just starring intently at a heap of paper, which was lying innocently on the table before them, and he leant more and more forward the more he starred. He barely even blinked as he watched the paper, for whatever reason.

Malik plain ignored him in hope it would pass quickly.  
The director on the other hand, wasn't used to such odd behavior, and lost his train of thoughts for a moment.  
The Yami just sat there, by now on the edge of his chair, and frowned with big, shiny eyes at the unmoving paper heap.  
After a while he reached with a trembling hand slowly out for it.  
He ignored the coughing of the man behind his desk and the warningly looks his Hikari gave him, and spied carefully under the papers.

But suddenly he threw the papers in the air, jumped up from his seat and yelled: **"A rat!"**  
He pointed wildly at the stack of paper and yelled again, just in case they didn't hear him properly.  
Marik kicked his chair away and it shattered at the wall, and he shouted again: **"Rat! Rat! Rat! Everywhere! Rat!" **  
For a moment he starred with wide, shocked eyes at the floor to his feet, everyone was watching him curios.  
For a moment no one said something, and Marik stood there, trembling and panting with wide eyes.  
Until he suddenly jumped up and down, as if he was tramping at something that crawled there.  
He stomped and mashed something there that only he could see, crushing the rest of his chair by the way to even smaller pieces.

Before they could even react, the Yami already kneed on the table and was just a few inches away from a very shocked principal:  
**"Rat! Rat! Rat! RAT!"** He yelled him as loud as he could in his face before Marik stood up and kicked the telephone from the table and against the wall.  
It accompanied one very destroyed chair there, while the Yami still yelled **"Rat!"** as he bounced around and made a mess.  
Pencils, stamps, papers and whatever still was on this desk flew through the air as Marik killed invisible rats.

The poor, nameless principal starred at him with big, forlorn eyes, while Malik ignored his insane Yami and just buried his head in his hands.  
So much for helping, he should have known that it was a _big_ mistake!  
'Ishizu will be sooo happy. I wonder if she found her baseball bat again... Marik buried it somewhere in the garden the last time I saw it, but I doubt that it will stay there forever…'

A loud bang tore him away of his thoughts, just in time to see the monitor of the computer burst under the weight of a full-grown Yami and his madness.  
**"Rats! Everywhere rats! Big rats, small rats, white rats, brown rats! Rats, rats, rats, RATS!" **_(I love Psycho-Marik)_

Malik glanced at him with a sigh until he noticed the principal looking at him, searching for any kind of help. But what was he supposed to do, he didn't know himself what was wrong with his darker half!

"**OUT!** I want you out, both of you, and now! Take that psycho and get lost! I don't want the both of you see again anytime soon! Go back to your class, knock him down, take him to a doctor, give him pills, **I REALLY DON'T CARE! But shut him up, or I do it for you!" **  
The director himself began to yell by now; he stressed and had enough of that maniac thrashing his office, while he looked straight at Malik.  
He brought him with him, so he had to take care of that case for the nut house!  
His yelling got Mariks attention, and he turned, still standing on the table, around to the principal who instantly looked like mouse in front of a very hungry cat.  
Marik grabbed the poor man by the collar and lifted him out of his chair to be face to face with him.

Malik grabbed his Darkness by the waistband of his pants and quickly dragged him down from the table and out of the door while the other man cowered behind his chair.  
Because you can never know, maybe Malik isn't strong enough to hold this insane being back, and he would come after him and bite him.  
Marik was struggling like mad, still yelling his** "Rats, rats."** all over again; it was a small wonder that on one had called a doctor for him.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Marik stopped struggling and yelling and turned back to normal.  
Or what _he _called normal, at last.  
Instead he hugged Malik and said then, quiet and calm as if he wasn't panicking about invisible rat just a few moments ago:

"You see, Hikari-Pretty, I told you that nothing will happen to you! Your Yami will protect you and keep you save, and keep you warm, and the evil man can't hurt you!" the darker half nearly purred and kissed him lightly on his forehead before he dragged him happily away:  
"And now, because your Yami was all nice and fine and good he should get a little reward, don't you think?"  
"I knew it… And you call _that _nice? You nearly gave him a fucking hearth-attack!"  
Malik mumbled, but he didn't feel nearly as reluctantly as he sounded, as he decided to skip the rest of his class until the rehearsal to take care of his Yami…  
After all, the principal himself told him that he didn't care if he did it, as long as he could get Marik out of his office.  
And Marik wasn't in the office anymore.

_The last hour (rehearsal):_

Anzu really did believe Yugi as he told her that the rehearsal today would be canceled. After all, the short Hikari would never lie to her; he isn't even able to tell a lie without blushing to save his life! And Ryou also confirmed it, so there was no reason why she shouldn't believe them.

And that was the reason why she was now happily skipping her way home instead of being still in school. For some unexplainable reasons she was under the impression that Yami and Bakura would wait for her at her home.  
And that this was also the reason that they didn't show up at school with their bothersome Hikaris all day.  
'Who know what those midgets told them to keep them away from me! They hide from me for a whole day, just because they think the midgets are honest and innocent and all! But my Yami is smart, and my thief is clever, they will never believe the lies they tell about me! And now they are waiting at home for me to surprise me, since neither Yugi nor Ryou can get in! But Bakura can… I bet they will finally tell me how much they love me and that they want to spend the rest of their lives with me…'

But of course, the rehearsal wasn't canceled!  
Yugi and Ryou just found a way to get rid of her, because they still needed a little time before they could start their plans the next day.  
And that way, they could maybe even start to work a little on the play without her getting in the way!  
Well, originally they just planned that everyone reads his script, just to get a feeling for it, but sadly, it couldn't be so easy with this group.

Kaiba and Joey were nowhere in sight, and Marik was all over his Hikari and refused to let go of him, for whatever reason. He said, to keep him save from the evil principal, but most possible it was just because he wanted to…

Yami and Bakura were bored, and so they decided tat they wanted to start with the fighting-scene between Tybalt and Mercutio, because they found it funny. Without the part with Ryou dieing, of course. Bakura would try to murder Yugi, and Yami, too, if they did that now, and the Hikaris decided they would leave that part out for the moment.  
And the Yamis wanted to help their Hikaris to look as intimidating and dangerous as their Yamis themselves!

And because of that, Yugi and Ryou were now standing opposite of each other with plastic-epees in their hands, and were trying to glare as scary and threatening as possible.  
But sadly, that wasn't much.  
Their glares didn't have the desired effect, and that resulted in Malik and Marik standing at the side and laughing their asses off.

Yugi didn't look anywhere near angry, but rather as if he was pouting cutely. Of course this could be also a way to win a fight: Just look all huggable and sweet as a little kitten until the opponent is unable to anything other then cuddling him and squealing like a fan girl.  
But in this case, the puppy dog- eyes were useless.

And Ryou with his fluffy white hair just resembled a cotton ball, and was just as intimidating.

Yami and Bakura tried, and failed, to silence the two Egypt's with a death glare, but they just laughed even harder. Especially as the two sweet lights tried to growl at them to support their Yamis.

"You see, you see, that's how you have to do it, you should try it like that!" Marik giggled and pointed at Bakura, whose hair seems to stick out even more then normally, and his dark eyes promised a painful, slow death for the tanned pair.  
"Stop laughing about my Light, he is doing his best!" He snapped and stroked lovingly over Ryous soft hair, as if he's a small, cute, big-eyed pet.  
"It really isn't his fault that he looks like a fluffy cloud!"  
"Thanks, Bakura, that makes me feel better…," muttered the lighter half sarcastically.  
Yugi, too, tried and failed to copy his Yamis expression, and with his little growl, Yami just had to think of Kuribo. But of course he couldn't tell him that, and so he just gave him a little kiss on his hair.

"Wait, try it with this." And Bakura, with a wide, excited grin, gave Ryou a small knife instead of the plastic-thing  
"In the movie they didn't have that boring plastic-thingy's. The teachers are crazy if they believe that someone can look dangerous with that cheap crap! Don't be sad, it's not your fault, Ryou."  
And he also gabbled Yugis epee and threw them out of the window without a care if someone got hit…  
But about the piercing shriek that followed he laughed anyway.  
"Sounds like we hit a witch. Sadly it wasn't our wrench, or she would be gone!"

Yami sneered disdainfully:  
"That's just like you, thief!" and he gave his own Hikari also a new weapon, before both Hikaris had to stand again opposite of each other with a 'dangerous' glare.  
"Yami, I don't think this is a good idea…" Yugi muttered and blinked sweetly up at the former pharaoh, who nodded after a moment.  
But sadly, Yugis relief didn't held for long as he gave his knife back to Yami. Because instead of the small one he now became a bigger knife with a shimmering blade.

Bakura just growled and also changed Ryous weapon, because he couldn't stand the thought of Yugi having a more intimidating weapon then Ryou.  
The knifes turned to short-swords, which turned to long-swords until Yugi and Ryou stood there with broadsword, the weapon nearly taller then the Lights themselves.

Both shared a helpless look before his Yami yet again took Ryous sword from him, who threw the thing carelessly in a corner to all the other weapons before.  
As he stared at his hands, he found a small, surprisingly harmless looking gun in his shaking grip.  
"And you think you are the only one who can do that, thief?" and Yugis sword also flew into the same corner as Yami gave him something new.  
Yugi looked unsure from the thing to Yami, who stood behind him, and whose hands now rested on his shoulders.  
The dark one smile reassuringly down at his innocent light.  
"Ähmmmm… Yami, it isn't a real gun, right? Right?"

Ryou also watched his own Yami now skeptically, unsure. He thought the thief was capable of a lot, nearly everything.  
Bakura just laughed and, yet again, was patting his head lovingly:  
"Silly Hikari, what do you think I would give you? Just some stupid toy for little children? Now how can you look dangerous with a fake gun." and even Yami himself shook his head as if the answer should be obvious.  
In their shook, the Hikaris let the guns fall down as if they got burned by them and made a few steps back.  
They collided with the broad chests of their boyfriends who still stood right behind them.  
**"What?"** both of the Hikaris shouted at the same time unbelievingly.

Yami looked for a moment from one to the other and shook his head to Bakura:  
"They _still _don't look very threateningly…"  
And he grabbed into some sort of black dust or fog, which seems to be connected with the shadow realm, and took an even bigger gun out of it to put it into the hands of a startled, paling Yugi.  
Bakura growled disapprovingly as he saw that, and upgraded his own Light, too.

"What's that supposed to mean, stupid tomb robber?" asked Yami with a mocking grin, and Bakura snapped just "And yourself?" back.  
Yami and Bakura glared threateningly, challengingly at each other over the heads of their shorter Hikaris.  
'Lets see whose Hikari manage it first to look scary' was the silent_ (and a little childish) _challenge.

With a mean glint in his dark eyes, Bakura reached once more into the fog to get an even bigger weapon out for his little mirror image. Of cause Yami couldn't just stand by and watch, and so Yugi also got a new weapon without ever asking for it.

"And you call _that _a decent gun?" Yami mocked Bakura, and Ryou got a machine-gun, just before Yami gave Yugi an even bigger one.  
Yugi and Ryou shared a helpless look, while Malik tried hard to keep his own Yami away from the growing pile of disregarded weapons.  
It seems that Marik just couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to play with the toys for a little!  
Malik had his Marik in a strong grip around his waist and tried dragging him away from the corner. The Yami had happily sparkling eyes, was giggling like mad and he attempt to get to them with flapping and stretching his arms out as much as possible.  
Apparently he was under the impression he could get them if could just stretch enough, even as Malik dug his feet into the ground:

"But Hikari-Pretty, they don't need them anymore, and I really just want to take a look!"  
But Malik held tightly onto him, clutched his hands in the others shirt and kept him away from _'trying them out'_, while Ryou and Yugi got more and more upgraded, the weapons getting bigger every time they get a new one.

"Marik, you _will _keep your hands away from them!"  
"But…"  
"No buts! No if! No ands! Touch them and you can sleep in the bathtub for the next hundred years!"  
"With-"  
"Alone!"  
**"What? **But that's mean! And injustice! And did I say mean? And I just want to take a single, small little look! I will even promise you not to kill anyone we _like!_"  
"No!"  
"And what about if I don't kill anyone we _knew?_"  
"No! Get it?** NO!"** roared Malik angrily, while Yugi and Ryou, helpful as ever, held their current weapons out to the insane one…

"It's all right, really! You can have them! We don't need them anyway, Marik." Yugi smiled cheerfully, but Malik growled and dragged a fiercely nodding Marik away. Said Dark became shimmering eyes as he saw them and was nearly drooling at the prospect getting new toys: "Yes, please, give, give, give, give!"

Joey and Kaiba choose this very moment to finally show up for detention after sharing pleasantries outside in the hall, things like moneybags, mutt, snoopy bastard or brainless barker. Since noon Kaiba didn't let his puppy out if his sight for even a moment, and slowly but surely it really drove him up the wall...  
Insulting and cursing they came through the door without a care that they were too late.  
After all, there was no teacher to bother them, so who cares…

And then both stopped death in their tracks and became silent at the picture before them!

By now Marik gave up his hope to convince his Hikari to let him go and play with all the shiny weapons and they were yet again on the floor, rolling around and laughing.  
Because, like so many times before, Yami and Bakura made a competition out of everything, and tired to make their own Hikaris looking dangerous and intimidating before the other could do the same.

And that was the reason why both Hikaris now stood in the room with an oversized rocket launcher on their small shoulders and mad Yamis yelling profanities at the opponent.  
The poor lights were looking somewhat lost with wide shocked eyes under soft bangs, while their darker halves stood behind them with a satisfied grin, but at the same time glaring like mad at each other.

Joey could only blink from one to the other as first Ryou, and then Yugi, too, lost their balance under the heavy weight to fall backwards in slow-motion to land on their behind.

By now their weapons really were taller than the boys themselves and gravity kicked in.  
Surprised and irritated Yami blinked down at his Aibou, who was now lying on the ground to his feet, but luckily he wasn't hurt by the fall.  
"What are you doing down there, Aibou?"  
"I take a nap, what do you think!"  
More irritated blinking from beautiful, red eyes:  
"Shouldn't we rehearse?" Bakura wondered, he also couldn't understand why Ryou would topple over all of a sudden, and without any reason and just sitting there.

In the background, the two tanned, insane teen were howling in laughter, and Joey also started to chuckle as he helped the fallen lights back on their feet.

"Damn it, Bakura, that thing is fucking heavy!"  
"Come on, its half as bad. You will get used to it after a while, I promise! And now be a good boy and growl from me. Or laugh really mean! But don't swear, it doesn't suit you at all, Hikari."_  
(He wants Ryou to be mean and laugh like insane, but he shouldn't swear?…)  
_

But sadly, the only one laughing louder and louder were Malik and Marik, so the other two Yamis stamped over to put a stop on it.  
They snatched them harshly by their collars and were shaking them rather violently, and yelling at them how they will be going to die if they keep it up.

It was not very often that Yami and Bakura agreed with each other on anything at all, but this was one of those very rare occasions:  
Sadly, it is a well-known fact that their Hikaris looked as threatening as little kittens begging for a cup of milk, but laughing about it was clearly not helping the matter!

_(Believe me; I know exactly what I'm talking about! Even the meanest and evilest cat can be as adorable and sweet as a kitten if he wants something!)  
_

Kaiba was calmly leaning against the wall beside the fighting spirits and watched with interest as Marik and Maliks tanned skin turned an interesting shade of blue due to the sudden lack of air.  
Like always he had no intention whatsoever to help them, since it can turn out to be rather unhealthy to get between two angry, murderous Yamis and their troublemaking prey.  
And he had really better things to do then to watch two Egypt's die, as amusing as it was…

Ryou and Yugi stood back and just warned their Yamis that murder is forbidden, especially if it's happening in school or where witnesses were around.  
And it didn't matter that they can easily get rid of the corpses by sending them to the shadow realm, together with said witnesses!  
But other then that they were glad that their Yamis were busy for the moment and they could get a little break from the insanity they called _'help'_.

They joined Joey on the other side of the room, as he was watching them worried.  
"Joey, are you all right?" Yugi asked with big eyes as he noticed that his blond friend was watching Kaiba from the corner of his eyes.  
Joey just nodded absently and turned around to him:  
"Well, you know, _I'm_ all right, but somehow I think there is something wrong with moneybags! He's acting weird all day, you know?  
I have never before seen him like this, and slowly I am more than just a little worried about him, you know? Not to mention the fact that he is creeping me out, it's not even funny anymore!  
He is baring his teeth and growls at me like a hungry dog or something.  
He is watching he and he follows me wherever I go, that's not normal! He even followed me into the _bathroom_!  
I tell you, that's not our Kaiba, it is a cannibal, or an alien that took him over, that's controlling him or posing as him or something like that! We have to do something, we must help him…"

But as soon as he noticed the CEO watching him, Joey shut his mouth and shuddered under the intense gaze witch was running up and down his body. Yugi smiled as the blond tried to hide behind Ryous back with a quiet whimper like a kicked puppy.  
Big, honey colored eyes peeked fearfully over the mass of fluffy white hair before him.  
Kaiba looked questioningly in their direction as he saw this reaction, and showed them his white teeth, making Joey yelp yet again: "There! See, he does it again, did you see it, tell me you saw that!  
You saw that, too, I'm not seeing things, right, he really did it!  
He wants to eat us all, he will cook us and eat us, or he eats us raw, or he put us in a cake and bake us in his big stove, or he throws us on the barbeque and serves us with dressing, or he puts us into a burger!  
Now don't just stay there and look at me like that, help me, we have to do something, we have to stop his evil plans, we can't let him get away with it!"

Yugi tried to calm him down a little and patted his shoulder; he spoke soothingly to him with a calm, peaceful voice:  
"Now, now, clam down; I'm sure it's not _that _bad. Maybe you just misunderstood something?"  
"Yeah, maybe is just flirting with you!"  
**"What?** Yugi, that's _not _funny, don't even say that as a joke!"  
"Come on, Joey, I bet he likes you, and this is just his way to show it!" Ryou agreed, too.  
"Bullshit! He always fights with me, because I sure as hell don't start it always, I just tell him that shall stop insulting me! I bet he just wants to bother me again, that's all! Why else would he always call me mutt and dog and such all the time! He is an arrogant bastard and a pain in the ass, and there is no way in hell that he is flirting with me! Not even he would call it that, that's just impossible!"  
But neither Ryou nor Yugi accepted his objections and just ignored them.

"Well, maybe he insults you because then he always has your undivided attention? You just forget everyone else around and just looks at him, and you know that it's true!"  
"Perhaps it will be easier if you just give in and finally admit that you like him?"  
"You know Kaiba is very persistent."  
"And patient."  
"Yeah, he is really patient."  
"He will follow you a lot longer then you can run away from him."  
"You should give yourself a start…"  
"…and him a chance."  
Both Hikaris persuaded him with a very innocent tone in their voices. An innocent tone that totally not matched the cheeky grins on their cute faces… Or the mischievous glint in their eyes…

Joey didn't like the whole thing a bit, and he told them exactly that as he watched them as if they were insane all of a sudden.  
'Maybe they shouldn't stay so much around Marik… Maybe I should be careful before it caught me, too…'

Joey squirmed around nervously as he noticed Kaiba coming over to them. Ryou giggled as Joey muttered a quick:  
"I have to go… over there… to the others… where it's save…"  
And he hurried over to the Yamis, just to avoid being anywhere near Kaiba, who bared his teeth again, earning another low yelp.

But Joey had a rather weird idea of a save place, if you take in account that Bakura was busy smashing Mariks head against the wall over and over again. The insane Yami just chuckled and emphasized how_ ' much that didn't hurt him' _and how weak Bakura is for not hurting him more!  
_(Fuel to the flames, really!) _  
Of course made the mocking Bakura even madder and he snarled angrily at the other.

Beside them, Yamis is kneeing at Maliks back and slammed his head against the floor. But other than his Darkness, Malik didn't laugh at the pharaoh. He knew that Yami wasn't like Bakura, who just punched harder when someone provoked him enough. Yami would simply mind-crush his victim and then sent it to the shadow realm. A fight with Yami could end a lot nastier than a fight with Bakura…

'Sure, really save, with those two…' Ryou thought in a little bout of sarcasm as he watched his darker half grin like a child under the Christmas tree…

"Say, is he all right? Because he runs away from me the whole day… And I didn't do anything to him." Kaiba asked the saner Hikaris as they watched Joey as he tried to drag Bakura away from Marik, which proved to be in vain. Marik really should stop snickering and rill him up even more!

"Bakura, you can't strangle Marik."  
"And why not? He deserves it for laughing at my poor Hikari!" The thief growled, and Yami even agreed. But then he paused for a moment and thought again about it:  
"Joey is right!" Yami told them then, and Joey and Bakura starred perplexed at him:  
**"What?"** They both said at the same time.  
"Well, Joey _is _right! Strangling is too easy, and way too painless! We should do something even worse than that, something they will never forget! Nobody is allowed to laugh at Yugi, no matter how cute and harmless he looks even with those heavy weapons!"

Yugi, Ryou and Kaiba just shook their heads before they turned back to their former conversation as Ryou finally answered:  
"Joey told us that you are acting weird since this morning, because you bare your teeth as if you want to eat him. Are you all right?"  
"What? Is he crazy, or what the hell is wrong with that stupid moron! You call that 'smiling', you should think he would recognize it! Silly, idiotic mutt!"

The Hikaris shared a hesitant glance:  
"Well, you know, that's not really a common expression for you…"  
"Right, maybe he just need to get used to it? You should give him time."  
"Fuck it; this was the last time that I ever listen to Mokuba!"  
"Mokuba? You let _Mokuba_ give you tips in romantic matters? Your little brother **Mokuba?"**  
"No! Yes! No, I mean, it isn't like that, I never actually _asked_ him on propose! He just knew it, I don't know how or why! He's just good at figuring such things out on his own!"

"And he told you to smile?" Ryou asked curiously, and Kaiba nodded reluctantly, while his blonde puppy still ignored him.  
"Well, as stubborn as he is, it would probably be better when I just hit him with a club over the head and drag him away on his hair, just like in the stone-age! I'm sure he would understand _that _better than kindness!" growled Kaiba, who got a little frustrated by now.  
He couldn't quiet understand the problem at all: He smiled, he was friendly to his puppy and he kept him company the whole day long!  
So why was Joey still running away from him?  
He should understand and come to him by now.

**"And you better not do this again, or we really have to hurt you!" **Bakura yelled at Marik as he and Yami let go of their poor victims to get back at their Hikaris side.

Ryou glanced briefly at Joey as he passed him by, and then gave him a good push in Kaibas direction as nobody was looking at him.  
Joey lost his balance, just as planned, and the brunet caught him happily.  
Joey turned bright red the moment he felt strong hands around his waist, and he struggled to get a safety distance between the both of them.  
Kaiba on the other hand just grinned a little at the thrashing puppy and he tighten his grip on him even more. Now that he finally had him in his arms, he had no intention to let him go anytime soon.  
Sadly Joey didn't see it quite this way, even when he was unable to form coherent sentences at the moment. Just like a few times before when they were as near as now, his thoughts began to trip over themselves.

But Kaiba had no such problems as he used the others struggling to 'accidentally' stroke Joeys stomach as his shirt rode up a bit, before Joey could find a way to really get away from persistent hands.

"What the hell are you doing, you bastard? Keep your paws with you, or I will break them!" Joey yelled irritated at Kaiba, who glared mockingly back at him:  
"Don't play stupid, _mutt_! I know that your tripping was on purpose!"  
"Purpose my ass; you were the one tripping me in the first place! **And don't call me a dog!"**  
"Liar! You just don't know another way to get near me! But don't worry, it's all right, I'm not angry with you. But you don't have to trip if you want me to pet you. You just have to say so."  
"I will pet you, you idiot, just wait! I pet you so much; you will need a doctor when I'm finished with you! And now stop this nonsense, and quickly, or I will have to kick your ass!"  
"Puppy, if you don't stop barking at me now, I will have to go to the obedience school with you later! And I somehow doubt that you will like it there."

"Kaiba should be glad that Joey isn't really a dog, or he would have bitten him long ago! I would certainly bite him if I were his dog." Malik giggled gleefully after he recovered surprisingly fast after Yamis attack at his life.  
"You would bite everyone!"  
Now they all stood together side by side and were peacefully watching the 'show' Kaiba and Joey put on for them.  
Marik was leaning against his light and chuckling into his hair while Bakura beside them just rolled with his eyes in annoyance:  
"We should lock them away together, maybe then they stop to beat around the bush and finally admit that they love each other." He muttered, and even Ryou nodded in agreement!  
"I think they enjoy their little fights more then they would ever admit."  
"For them this is the same as foreplay…" Marik said with a dirty grin.

By now Joey was waving around with his hands right before Kaibas eyes and was still throwing insults at the blue-eyed brunet. Until said brunet had enough of it and slapped the pointing hand away from his face:  
"You don't point with your naked finger at dressed peoples! It is rude, don't you have any manners?"  
"Then take your clothes off, if you don't like it!" Joey yelled back, until he noticed _what exactly_ he just had said to him!  
And as he, sadly a little too late, noticed his mistake, he paled at first, and then he turned bright red the next moment, his mouth gaping like a fish out of the water.  
And then he tried desperately to explain what he really had meant:

"No, I mean, it is not my fault that you wear clothes when I point at you! No wait, that's not right, what I mean is, so, I want to say, I…"  
But the more he said, the more he got tangled up in his own words and the others chuckled at his funny faces as he tried to explain just to make everything worse.  
"I hate you all!"  
Eventually Joey just pouted upset and turned around. "And I'm hungry, too, from all the commotion, and now I need something to eat!"

Marik and Malik laughed and made some… unmistakable… noises as Kaiba followed his puppy out of the room, who just sneered before the door finally closed behind him.  
"Well, were did we stop before we were so rudely interrupted?" Yami asked as he turned back around to an equally grinning Bakura.  
"What, do you have problems with your memory? You are getting old, pharaoh!"  
"I give you old, you crazy kleptomaniac!"

Growling and glaring at each other they turned back to their Hikaris to work more on their 'dangerous looks' and arming them a little more.  
But sadly, their innocent Hikaris were also gone. They used the distraction to sneak away as long as their darker halves were busy with their own little argument.  
Ryou and Yugi were not really worried about leaving the four of them alone in a room, with so many weapons and so little patience, because luckily, none of them was easy to kill.  
The worst was that one or more of them find themselves again in the shadow realm, and they could always get Ishizu to bring them back, since she also had one of the millennium-items…

"Hey, puppy, wait!" Kaiba called out as he followed the other one with long steps. Joey stopped immediately and turned around to glare at his blue-eyed shadow:  
"Don't call me a dog, you bastard!"  
"I call you a dog because that is exactly what you are!" Kaiba snapped and made a quick step forward.  
And then another one, and another one.  
Joey moved back at the same pace as Kaiba went forward until the blonde was trapped with his back against a wall.  
For a moment Joey stopped insulting the other and just blinked back at the wall as if he never had seen one in his whole life.  
How did the get here?

"What the…"  
"That's right, doggy. _Stay!_ And now_ 'Down'_!"  
"Now you are really insane! I would never obey you, you stupid moron!"  
Joey clenched his fists irritated and tried to get away by ducking around Kaiba.  
But Kaiba would have none of that and pressed him harder up against the wall, his elbows at both sides of Joeys face as he looked down at him with a smug smile.  
Kaiba slowly bent down to whisper in his ear: "And now be a good puppy or I will have to punish you…" and he gave the ear a quick lick, breathing hot air over it.

Joey leant his head back and away to stare questioningly into the others blue eyes as he tried to think of any kind of answer.  
And how could this self-conceited jerk dare it to talk like that with him! And more important, what was he doing to him, and why?

Kaiba smirked satisfied as he saw Joey's reaction to their close proximity. Gold-brown eyes glared at him furiously, and he could see sparks of uncertainly, as it seems that the other didn't know what to think about the whole thing. He could see his own reflection in those bright, passionate eyes, could feel the heat radiating from the shorter boy pressed against him.  
Joey was heavily blushing and shivering, and he leant more against the wall for support and also because he was still trapped. He couldn't, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to get away from him.

The brunet licked unconsciously over his lips by the delicious picture as he pressed himself a little bit more against him. He liked their cat-and-mouse-game a lot, and Joey also seems to be more irritated and confused then really unwilling, even as he tried to hide it from him.

"Seems that this is really the only way to shut you up…" Kaiba murmured and bent down to catch his puppy's warm, soft lips in a heated kiss.  
Joey submitted with a surprised grumble to the tender touch as he also closed his eyes slowly.  
He could feel a no longer foreign tongue asking for entrance as it brushed over his lips a few times.  
Joey bent his head back and tried to glare halfhearted at the other without giving him what they wanted for the moment, pouting his wet lips, and Kaiba couldn't look away from them as he watched them form words instead of submitting to him:  
"You know that this is a low trick, right? A lame excuse, nothing more!" Joey whispered, and Kaiba just bent down to breathed just beside his ear again  
"And? I don't hear you complaining!"

But before Joey could really say anything Kaiba made sure his mouth was busy, and all you could hear now was soft, content sighing and moaning.  
This time as he felt that warm tongue stroking and licking at his lips he gave in and welcomed the curious visitor.

As Kaiba held his puppy in place, he was clearly aware of one thing: If Joey really didn't want to do this; he would seriously resist to get his point across.  
He would do a lot more than just cursing and pouting at him.  
If he really didn't want this, the young CEO would have long since a knee in his stomach. Or a little more southwards.  
Or maybe a fist in his face.  
Joey wasn't someone you can easily force to do something he didn't want.  
That's why the math-teacher didn't expect any homework from the blond!  
For a moment he smiled into the kiss, and Joey used his distraction to turn the tables and take control.

Joey broke away for a moment to take a deep breath before he in turn attacked the taller one.  
The last time he was too surprised to react, but now he too wanted to feel him, taste him.  
After all, he couldn't let Kaiba have all the fun alone, could he?  
No, he couldn't!  
He pushed quickly against Kaibas shoulders to try to turn them around so Kaiba would stand with his back against the wall, but somehow it didn't work the way he wanted it.  
In the end he couldn't do anything besides staying were the other wanted him as Joey deepen their kiss more to map out the others hot mouth, to taste every bit just as the other had before.

But his struggling and growling and pouting didn't bother Kaiba at the last, and he just grinned contently while he, too, took deep breaths as they finally parted again.  
His hands were no longer still beside Joeys face against the wall, now they were around a slender waist, his finger finding their way under the blond's shirt to draw invisible patterns on hot skin.  
Kaiba growled softly at the feeling of that smooth skin shivering under his fingertips, while Joey had his own arms around Kaibas neck to drag him down for another long kiss.  
Without a word they got lost in the others wonderful eyes as their hearths beat faster and the air around them seems to heath up until it seems to burn.

Kaiba tighten his grip at Joeys hips and rubbed their fronts together for a moment while they kissed again and again.  
A moan escaped, but he couldn't tell if it was his own, or Joeys, or both of them who making this deep sound.  
Kaiba did it again, a bit harder, a bit longer, and Joey responded in the same kind. It was just so hard to stand still when everything seems to be moving.  
Their kissed grew more intense, passionate; hands slipped under bothersome shirts to feel more warm skin, and they completely forgot the word around them.

They just broke apart for long enough to take a quick breath while they couldn't let go of each other or keep their hands still. They squeezed and pressed against each other as Kaibas lips wandered from his mouth down to nibble at his neck and leave a good visible mark on the smooth skin.  
Joey didn't really noticed his new mark, or he would have protested, but now for the moment he just moaned quietly as warm hands stroked up to his chest and warm lips wandered down his neck.  
Joey gave a surprised yelp as his nipples were pinched, and he could feel Kaiba smirk against his neck as he muttered a quite "Bastard", just before he did it again.

Joeys own hands weren't impassive either and they were now also wandering around all over the brunet.  
One of them was now buried in silky brown hair to keep the others head were it was, and Joey tilt his head to the side to give him more space to roam.  
And his other hand was on Kaibas back and traveling down the curve of his spine to squeeze his firm ass a little.  
Kaiba gave an startled gasp at this, but _(understandably ^_^) _didn't protest, but pressed the slowly growing bulge in their pants together again, rubbing them harshly to earn more moans and groans from his blond puppy.

Joey was so occupied with all those passionate touches, the feelings the other woke in him that he didn't noticed it at first as all the warm, and touch was suddenly gone.  
He just leant there against the wall with his eyes still closed and sighed quietly as his arms fell to his sides.  
Warm breath washed over his ear once again, and a daring hand sneaked down to the front of his pants to give the harness there a short caress.  
No one could blame Joey that it took him a moment to actually register the words that were whispered in a husky voice: "We better continue this later; here is not the right place for that!"

At first Joey only react with a pleasant shiver that runs down his spine, at last until he heard a cough that surly didn't belong to his Kaiba.  
Reluctantly he opened his eyes to come back to reality, which he had forgotten until this moment.  
From the corner of his eyes he could only just see Kaibas coat vanishing around the corner.  
But who was it then who brought him down from his cloud?  
And how could he get rid of that person as fast as possible?

"It doesn't look very tidy if you run around with your shirt hanging out of your pants like that! Don't you want to change that!"  
The old teacher looked Joey critically up and down as said teen tried to shove his shirt as subtle as possible back in his pants while he blushed brightly.  
She nodded, ignored Joey's apparent discomfort and still starred at him:  
"Right, we don't want to run around so messy.  
And the next time, I think you should consider buying your pants a size bigger. It is unhealthy for you when your pants are too small."

And with that she staggered away and left a brightly blushing Joey behind, who at the moment just whished Kaiba to hell!  
He really could have warned him that someone was coming instead of vanishing and leaving him behind with a 'little problem' in his pants and a nosy teacher to deal with!

After all, it was all Kaibas fault, without that bastard he wouldn't even have that problem!  
'The world is so mean!' Joey thought with a pout before he also left.  
He preferred not to go back to his friends; they would just ask too many questions…

****^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
**TBC:  
**^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Someone please tell me honesty what you think about this chapter, because I don't know if it's good or not.  
I somehow liked the idea of a whole _(or mostly) _chapter with Puppyshipping, since it was originally just part of the next chapter, while Ryou and Yugi finally do something against Anzu and her flirting. _(That will come in the next chapter, finally! I really, really promise it!)_  
But someone asked me for a chapter for Joey and Kaiba, and I thought, well, the idea is not bad, and that way the Hikaris have more time for their plotting and such…  
Well, but I would like to know what you think about that…


	8. Attack of the Hikaris

This is the afternoon from the last chapter, it was just too long to post it at once, and it would have gotten way too confusing.

_(Oh yes, and this chapter starts with kind of a flashback)_

...

If someone has a special wish about what should happen to Anzu, please let me know and if it fits in somehow I will try to make it (Because she can't get tortured enough, after all. ^_^)

* * *

/Hikari to Yami/  
/Yami to Hikari/  
_(My comments)_  
'Thinking' -will happen a lot  
**"Screaming"**  
_"Quotes from the movie"_ because this chapter will have some of them!

* * *

**8. The first rehearsal

* * *

**

Not only the Hikaris wondered as no teacher showed up during the food fight in the cafeteria, but all the other students, too. They fled from the room to wait outside in the school-garden until it was save to come inside again.  
They would have to stay in their clothes until after school, after all, so they didn't want to get in the way and sit around in dirty clothes.  
In the end, the teacher would properly think that they were playing a part in the fight, and they get in trouble for it!

Well, everyone besides Marik wondered about that little fact. But said Yami refused to talk about his evil deeds, which he was plotting as he run around the school alone. He carried them out shortly before the long break at noon begun.  
Because Marik was a busy little Yami today and he used the time and absence of his Light to hatch his own, secret 'plans'.  
And those were big plans; dark plans; but no one could know about them as he carefully and silently crept through the empty halls and chuckled evilly to himself.

Because there was a certain principal waiting for his visit, after all he always tries to torture and ruin an innocent, perfectly fine Hikari.  
He keeps threading him with extra homework and even expelling! That has to stop, and Marik was there to make sure it stops!

And this time the insane one was all alone, with no Malik to hold him back from giving the man a piece of his mind.  
The visit was in all innocence, of course, because he didn't want to get Malik in trouble with the short-tempered man.

And in the end this so-called 'talk' was the reason why he let the Yamis destroy his cafeteria without even showing up and yelling at them, as he was supposed to do.  
At that time he sat long since in his chair, restrained and bound with a few rolls of tape, several ropes, chains, ivy-tendrils from outside of his window and every cable that he found in the room.

Only his eyes and nose were still free, because Marik didn't want him to suffocate, but otherwise he was safely tied up and unable to move more than his eyes to blink.

_(It seems that Marik was in a very good mood at this moment, when the man actually survived his 'innocent visit')_

Under all his bounds the poor man was deadly pale and he prayed to every god he could think of that soon someone would show up and protect him from that insane psycho.  
After tying him firmly to his chair, Marik sat comfortably down on his table to tell him a nice little story.

A nice story about a cute little Hikari who once upon a day get expelled from his school without any real reason by a big, evil principal.  
And about the older sister of that cute Hikari, who then got very angry and began to yell very loud at the poor, helpless Light…  
And, of course, about the terrible, wicked Yami who will hunt the evil principal down and kill him in the most painful way he could think of for being cruel to his lighter half.

And Marik told him about the bloodbath that occurs when you remove entrails or hearts with a blunt object like a spoon.  
Or when you cut body parts to small little pieces to feed them to a flower or little fishys with big teeth so they can grew taller and hunt bigger pray to grow even larger...  
And he told him about the wails of pain that no one will hear, and the help that will never come…  
And he also told him about the corpse that will never ever be found…

In his excitement Marik didn't even notice that the poor man turned at first a sick green, and then he simply fainted after hearing all those bloody details in such a conversational tone, as if they were just talking about the damn weather!  
And not about murdering him slowly!

For a moment Marik just glared sulkily down at the man: How did he dare to faint in the middle of his wonderful story?  
"If you were even a little bit polite, you would at last have waited until I finish speaking before you fall asleep!  
It wasn't that boring!" He pouted with a huff and gave the chair a good kick. The fainted man rolled into the corner and bumped against the bookshelf, a few books falling painfully down at his head.

Laughing the Yami strolled out of the room to wait a little before the teacher's room. There was something else he had to do, since he was at it. How knew when he gets such good chance again, after all.  
And as all the teachers gathered in there after the bell rang for the long break at noon, he quickly glued the lock shut with industrial-glue.

"Thanks for the tip with the chemistry lab, tomb robber." He chuckled mischievously as he prepared the door and the lock.  
'That should occupy those nuisances for a while, so they can't pester and torture innocent Hikaris with homework and such useless, time-consuming stuff!  
They have Yamis to take care of, and Yamis always need a lot of attention and love!'

And so, while he and the other Yamis redecorated the cafeteria a little later, the teachers were busy being locked up and were unable to help or punish anyone!

And since Marik locked the teachers away, there were  
Firstly: The whole break away, and  
Secondly: Pissed off as they finally got out of their prison.  
So it was really no surprise that every student with even half a brain tried to be careful and not get in their way too much.  
Everyone else got detention, more homework and whatever else they could think of as punishment.

But since no Yami was wondering around in the halls at the moment, there were at last no weird incidents in the chemistry lab or the handicraft-room, even when the destruction in the cafeteria nearly lead to one or two heath attacks by the staff who was supposed to clean the mess.

/Yugi?/ After some time Yami asks carefully through their mind link, not sure if his Light was really mad at him, or if he was just paying attention to his class to learn. That that was the reason why he was so quiet and silent, not saying a word to his darker half.  
Yugi tried hard not to smile as he heard him, but it would look strange if he suddenly started to smile in the middle of math.

And he let him wait a little. It is not every day that Yami was nervous, after all, even if it was just a little.  
/Yes?/ he finally answered him.  
/Are you mad? You know, I was really just learning my script outside in the garden, because I don't want to humiliate you when we are on stage.  
You have to believe me, Aibou! I just try to do my best.  
But Bakura was mean to me and wouldn't shut up and die when I told him to, and then…/  
Yugi couldn't help but smile at Yamis whiny tone as he told him how cruel the thief was to him as he teased him.

It was just so damn hard to be angry with the pharaoh because of a few noodles, especially since the food was inedible anyway.

At last the Yamis had their fun with the nasty stuff, even if Hikaris normally _shouldn't_ encourage such behavior, or they do it all the time.  
Sometimes they act just like little children!  
But secretly Yugi was glad about the whole commotion, since it distracted everyone from Anzu and her 'bloodthirsty' bats.  
No one will search for some little bats that got lost in the trees around the school when the cafeteria looks like a battleground after an epic fight.  
Ryou shared Yugis option, and Malik only wanted to scare and tease his Yami anyway, since he didn't had a chance to join in the fun.  
So there was no harm done, really…

/Don't worry, Yami. I'm not mad. I was never really mad in the first place… You saved the school from getting food poisoning, after all. How can I be mad at my hero?/  
The silence of disbelief came from the other side of the mind link as Yugi giggled.  
/You tricked me… You just said that so I would go home and shower alone instead of sitting with you on my lap under the trees./  
Yugi smiled calmly through their link as he felt Yami sulk and pout at this new realization.  
/**How mean!** I have such a mean Light, I want my sweet, innocent little Yugi back!  
I never did anything bad, and you are so cruel…/ Yami sobbed dramatically, and Yugi had to draw up his Math-book to hide his smile behind it.

/Yami?/ But the Spirit ignored him for the moment to whine a little more about his oh-so-evil Hikari.  
/Yami… ? Where are you? / he tried again to distract him a little from his dramatic outburst, and all of a sudden Yami was silent and sent him an alluring smirk.  
Yugi shuddered as he felt that smirk directed at him, and he was now more than a little worried about that sudden mood swing.  
That's not good, and Yugi fidget nervously on his chair.  
He just hoped he would not get in too much trouble for whatever Yamis is planning now…

From Yamis side of the link came suddenly pleasure and happiness together with lust and a lot of mischievousness.  
A dangerous mixture…  
Especially if you are a Hikari, and you don't know what your Yami is doing or where he is at the moment…  
/Yami? What are you doing?/ Yugi asks him again as he didn't get an answer.

/Ooohhh, my little Hikari, I was hoping you would ask me that…/ the former pharaoh all but purred, and Yugi saw his playful smirk and glittering red eyes clearly behind his closed eyes.  
/Yami?/ 'What is it now?'  
/Not only I will _tell _you what I do, I even will _share _it with you…/

Yugi behind his book crooked his head to the side in question.  
/Sharing? What-/  
But before he could ask more, he had suddenly a feeling as if he was standing under a rain of warm water, and he instantly knew where Yami was at the moment:  
At home, still under the shower, just as he told him. And now the former pharaoh decided that he wants to talk with his light.

Yugi couldn't help it; he closed his eyes for a bit to enjoy the heat and the tickling over his skin, even if it was Yami who actually felt it.

But of course Yami wouldn't be Yami if he would just leave it at that.

Because suddenly Yugi could feel his palms tickle, and for a moment he was absolutely sure that there was warm, slick skin moving under his fingers, muscles rippling, and a quick pulse beating.  
His fingers seems to stroke through heavy, wet hair and following the strands down where they spilled over strong shoulders before 'his' hands swabbed slowly, tenderly over a familiar, handsome face.

Yugi didn't need his eyes to know this face.  
A strong jaw; smooth, hairless cheeks; warm breath washed teasingly over searching fingers; Yugi knows them by heart.  
How many times had he traced them with his own fingers, his own lips and teeth…  
Covered then with nips and bites and kisses…

/Yami!/ But his darkness only chuckled at his protesting light.  
/But Yugi, normally you love to do that!  
And I thought, you know, since you can't be here with me, I can at last share my fun and pleasure with you…/  
/But I'm in the middle of class! Damn it, just shower and let me learn in peace, and come back later…/ Yugi tried in vain to reason with him, but all he got from his darker half was an amused smile.

Yami in the meantime enjoyed it greatly, that he could be at home and have a nice shower, and at the same time tease his beautiful Hikari.  
Not for the first time Yami was very grateful for their mind link, even if _that _wasn't exactly its purpose…

Slowly he rubbed with his flat palm over his neck and down to his chest with slow, light touches. He made sure Yugi felt the same thing, as he circled around his nipples a few times before he rubbed and caressed them.  
He pinched and played with the tender flesh until it was hard and sensitive to the touch.

Another heat then from the water spread through his whole body and traveled down to pool under his navel as the water hit his skin and aroused him even further.

Yugis protest in the back of his mind had trailed off long ago, but he could feel what kind of effect he had on his 'innocent' little Light.

He leant back against the cool tiles and closed his ruby-red eyes while he enjoyed the warm water caressing him gently like a lover.  
Yami followed the path the water made over his skin down to stroke over his ticklish rips and the sensitive sides.

/Aibou…/ he moaned deeply as he shivered under his own touch.  
/I really wishes you could be here with me, little one. Then I could feel _your _gentle hands on my hot skin, and I wouldn't have to settle for my own…

Then I could kiss your supple lips and taste your sweet mouth, swallow all those little whimpers and sighs you make when aroused.  
And I could feel your breath ghost over my cheek while I kiss my way down from your chin to your shoulder, while my hands roam your back. I could feel you shivering as I cup and fondle your supple rear to kneed it tenderly.

I would stop to nip here and there on your soft skin and leave a few bit marks on your neck so everyone knows that you're taken, before I wander down again.  
And I would be able to hear your breathless moans right in my ear while I hold you tight, and answer with a groan of my own, while your gentle hands caress my skin lovingly and wander more and more southwards, just where I need you so badly…/

And Yamis hands did exactly what he said; they rubbed over his flat belly and made a brief stop to circle around his navel.  
He dipped his wet fingers a few times in it to tease himself even more before they strayed downwards again.  
/_Yugi_…/ the former pharaoh moaned huskily as his hand closed around hard, hot flesh and squeezed slightly.

By now Yugi wasn't in his class anymore since he couldn't hide behind his book any longer.  
And so he had to flee from the class with a bright red face and a quickly stuttered excuse.  
On his way out he held his book-bag discreetly before his lap and prayed that no one would notice the steadily growing tent in his pants, which he had thanks to a certain Yami and his damn teasing!

Poor Yugi was grateful that he was able to get into the safety of the bathrooms without seeing anyone.  
It would have been hard _(and embarrassing!)_ to explain why he was stumbling around with that bulge in his pants and panting like after a long run.  
/Yami…/ he sighed back in the same breathless voice as he finally, finally sank to the floor after hurriedly locking the door behind him.  
With trembling hands he opened his pants and shoved them, together with his boxers, down to his knees.  
A tiny whimper escaped him as the cooler air in the room hit his stiff arousal.

/Damn it, Yami… I should kill you for that… later…/ he threatened halfhearted while he copied Yamis slow, steady pace.  
He closed his violet orbs in relief and just enjoyed the feelings his other half sent to him over their link, as well as what he himself could feel.  
Like so many times before Yamis emotions stirred in him a storm of desire, lust and want, and Yugi gave gladly in and let it take him away to incredible heights.

All too soon the slow pace and soft teasing wasn't enough for them; they need more, and their hands moving faster over hot, hard flesh.  
Both listen to the sensual noises the other made over the mind link. Breathless moans, gently sighs mixed with passionate growling and hissed names.

_"Yami!"_  
Yugi covered his mouth with his free hand in fear someone could accidentally hear him as he reached the end.  
He couldn't take much more of the tension and he gave in as the world around him turned white in pure bliss.

Yami on the other side didn't have any problems with his volume, since he was alone and he didn't need to hold back his scream of completion.  
_"Yugi!"_ he moaned at the same time as Yugi came and then he sank slowly down as his trembling knees finally gave in under him.  
But he didn't really notice it because he felt too good, content and happy, to care about anything else at the moment.  
If he now could have his Hikari lying in his arms, everything would be perfect…  
He sat there, his ruby eyes closed, and let the water wash away everything. Proudly he listened to Yugis panting and gasping.

After some time Yugi got his breath back to nearly normal, too. For a moment he just starred at his wet, sticky hand before he got up to wash them.  
'He's really unbelievable…' Yugi thought and shock his head with a dreamy smile on his lips. On the other side of their mind link, he could hear Yami purr in satisfaction, like so many times before.  
That sound always made him drowsy, and for a moment he just wanted to curly up in a ball against his darker half and take a nap.

For now he feels too nice and fluffy to get upset that once more Yami managed it to lure him away from his class.  
That will come later…

But his musing was interrupt by Yamis dark, smooth voice:  
/Now look at that, little Hikari. What have you done, aren't you supposed to learn math? And here you are, sitting on the floor and having fun with your Yami; bad, bad Aibou…/ he teased him with a lazy smirk.

Yugi 'glared' at his reflection in the mirror and made sure Yami could at last feel it before he smirked.  
/Just laugh, my Darkness, as long as you can…/  
The seductive, tempting tone in his voice immediately caught Yamis full attention, and Yugi sent his darker half a promising smile:  
/Because when we get home in the evening, I will tie you to our bed, and then we can see who will laugh!…/

/Promise?/ Yugi could literally feel Yamis eyes gleam at the prospect, and he licked approvingly over his lips.  
/I'm curious about what you're planning in that cute head of yours, little one. You want to tell me?/

/Patience, Yami./  
/But I shared my fun with you, too! It is only fair when you share your secret…/  
/And I will, but not now!/  
/But I wanna know now! Aibou…/

/**No!** I will show you in the evening. And now finish your shower and take a nap or learn your lines or something!  
Just don't forget to show up for the rehearsal later./ Yugi had to slow him down a little before he could get too excited. Who knew, Yami might even come over on the spot and drag Yugi out of a full class, with everyone watching them.  
'I wouldn't be surprised if he tries that…' Yugi thought before he smiled evilly:

/I'm sure Anzu will be waiting yearningly for your appearance, and you don't want to disappoint her…/  
**/Ouch! Damn it, Aibou, you sure know how to kill the mood!/**  
/That's the point! Look, I have to go to my next class and you…/  
Yugi giggled as he heard Yamis disappointed growl on his way out of the bathroom…  
/Later, Yami…/  
/Don't think about the bitch, don't think about the bitch…/ Yugi could hear Yami chant as he tried to get her picture out of his head and replace it with one of his Light.

Later that evening the whole group meets again in their empty class for their daily rehearsal. And this time it shouldn't be a '_Punch-and-Judy show_' like yesterday.

Anzu was the first one to show up this time, because she didn't want to risk it again that she couldn't spend any time with her Yami and Bakura.  
There is so much romance in this stage play and she intends to take full advantage of that fact, for her own benefit to finally win them over.  
And then they could show her their romantic side and they will never leave her again.

Maybe she could even disgrace Ryou and Yugi somehow, to make them run away and never come back to bother her and her soon-to-be boyfriends!  
Malik and Marik will vanish on their own, they always look for an excuse to run off to make out or cause havoc. It shouldn't be a big problem for her to give them a little push in the right direction.  
And surly she could come up with something for Joey and Kaiba, too.

'They are always busy with their little fights anyway; one comment and they are on each others throat. The day they get along with each other is the day Yami will leave me for someone better.'

_(And again she forgets that he isn't together with her in the first place, and that he is not in love with her… ^_^ )_

'And then I can be alone with my two beloved boyfriends…' she dreamed again with hearths in her eyes. She stroke through her hair to make sure it was neatly and perfect again, after her fight with those evil bats.  
'I just hope no one will notice the missing strands.'  
It had cost her the whole lunch-hour to get rid of the bats and then repair and cover up the damage they have done to her hair and clothes.  
The little beasts made rifts in her new dress with their evil little claws and ruffled her hair until she looked like a scarecrow.  
And what's even worse: They chased her around in front of the whole school!

No one had helped her as she ran screaming and yelling out in the garden!  
But luckily the bats vanished after some time into the trees, and she hoped with all her heart that they remained there…  
'What have I done to deserve this? At first that cruel letter, than the trap in my locker, and after that someone had to scare away _my _Yami!  
Just when he asked me out for a hot date!  
I wonder why he wasn't there, I'm pretty sure that I wasn't late…  
He should have been there to help me.  
But maybe he saw who put the bats in there, and he went after him or her?  
But he didn't warn me, why? I run directly into a dangerous, and possible deathly, trap!  
But maybe he just forgot it in his eagerness to catch my torturer?  
Yami would never let me get hurt if he can help it, after all.  
He just run away to protect me from more harm…  
Yes, that's it, he want to protect me, and it was just a mistake that the bats got me. That's the only logic explanation for his absence!'

She was so preoccupied with her daydreaming that she didn't notice that Yami, Bakura and Marik, all clean and brightly polished, came into the class. They cast her a quick look and made a few choking noises in her direction.

Just a few moments later three cheerful Hikaris strolled in, together with Joey.  
They gave their respective Yamis a sweet smile and winked in their direction, as they saw how clean they were.

Albeit Yugi tried immediately to glare at his Yami and he tried to punch him on the shoulder, which made Yamis grin even wider since he knows what it was about.

"That is for earlier! Because you were mean, you know!" The short Hikari hissed with a bright blush, and his Yami was just grinning suggestively at him as he licked over his lips.  
His ruby-colored eyes glittered as he purred sexily, and only for Yugi to hear:  
"But I didn't hear you complain, Aibou. On the contrary, you even promised me something, remember?  
I think of it as a reward, and that means I must have been a good boy.  
Right?  
Right.  
So don't forget about it, little one."

Yugi turned a shade or two darker than before and pouted.  
It was just not fair that Yami always had one excuse or the other ready whenever he needed them.  
/And who said that I was talking about a reward? I could easily tie you down and let you lie there the whole night without touching you at all!/  
"**What? **But that would be absolutely cruel!" Yami starred shocked at him. "You can't be serious!"

Ryou ignored Yamis troubled expression and patted Yugis shoulder:  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me! I have to give you your Math-homework later. You disappeared so quickly out of the class, and you never came back… I doubt that you even know what the teacher was talking about before you left…"

Bakura started to listen more closely as he heard the suggestive tone his white-haired Hikari used, and he looked from one to the other.  
Judging by Yamis grin he also knew what the two of them were talking about.  
Bakura really hated it when he had no clue what the hell was going on around him!  
"What's going on? What did you do? Why wasn't I there, too? Tell me, I want to know!"

For a moment Yugi starred at him with wide eyes and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. So he just settled for hiding his bright red face on Yamis shoulder.  
Bakura gaped at him blankly before it dawned at him what must have happened.  
With such a red tinge on his cheeks there where not too many possibilities.  
And surly playing chess was not one of them.

"Ähmm, forget that I said anything, okay." Said Bakura quickly and shook his head.

"That's all your fault, Yami…" murmured Yugi quietly into the fabric of his jacket, and Yami just patted his tri-colored hair lovingly.  
"Sure, Aibou."  
"I mean it! _It is_ your fault!  
We are not even in the same building and I'm still not safe from you!" Yugi breathed in Yamis ear, but he didn't sound really mad at him.  
"I can't help it that you always have this kind of effect on me, Aibou! It happens every time I think of you…"

"And you can't do that alone? Do you need to drag me in it and distract me from my class…"  
Yami crocked his head to the side and blinked innocently down at the beautiful boy in his arms:  
"But Aibou, alone is boring! And I love to share with you…"

Joey gave Ryou a questioning look: "Tell me, do I want to know what you are talking about?"  
"Yugi just jumped up in the middle of our math-lesson, stammered something about _'Have to go'_ with a really red face and stumbled out…"

Bakura smirked at Yami, whose hands were no longer in Yugis hair, but went down to grope his ass.  
"You really can't keep your hands to yourself, pharaoh!" Yamis hand stilled shortly before he could grab the clothed flesh of his rear, but then Yugi looked up from Yamis shoulder as he noticed his true intentions.  
Quickly he skipped over to Ryou to escape those persistent fingers.  
Yamis eyes are firmly attached to Yugis ass while he walked over and he murmured casually to the thief:  
"Can you really blame me for it?"

But then he looked up to glare at the thief for chasing away his sweet Hikari, just as he had him in his grip:  
"_Spoilsport! _Why couldn't you just shut your damn mouth and bother someone else instead? Can't you see that I was busy?  
Go playing with Marik, kill Anzu or find something else to do!  
I don't give a damn as long as you get lost!"  
If Bakura hadn't said anything, Yugi would be still in his arms, and he could pat that nice, tight little ass a little more before Yugi could run away again!  
But now Yugi was staying over there to talk to Ryou, instead of being in his arms and get groped by him!

But of course, Bakura didn't care about Yamis growling and swearing; its fun to bother the short pharaoh!  
But luckily _(for Bakura) _they got interrupt before the pharaoh and the tomb robber could start a fight.  
Again.

As the last one Kaiba strolled calmly into the room with just a short nod as greeting to everyone.  
He didn't say anything, but as he passed Joey, he gave him a light, swift pat on the butt:  
"Hi, puppy."  
"Hey! What the…" Joey yelled with a blush to rival Yugis color.  
Surprised he covered his poor, abused behind with his hands to save it from Kaibas quick hand.  
And as Malik beside him chuckled, his blush surpassed Yugis with ease. Not that Kaiba cared about it much; he simply ignored Malik and winked at Joey.

"So, what do we do today?" Marik asks Bakura and Yami eagerly with an _(slightly) _insane grin.  
It was obvious that Malik was no longer angry with him, and so he was in a very good, although clingy, mood:  
Marik stood behind his light and had one arm loosely around his slender waist to rub his belly, while his other hand tugged and played with blond strands. And Malik didn't try to kick, bite or hit him for the moment.  
For the Darker one it meant that his world was again all right and he cuddled his Light with a low purr.  
From time to time he licked over a patch of skin or nipped at his earlobe affectionate. With sparking eyes he watched his fellow Yamis over Maliks shoulder.

Doubtlessly in hope that they will try another fighting scene with their Hikaris, which would mean another opportunity for him to grab a weapon or two, when no one was looking…  
Yesterday Malik snatched away all the funny toys, he wasn't even allowed to touch a single little knife, let alone play with it!  
'How can a single Hikari be so cruel to me!… And he is _my _Hikari! He should help me and make me happy by giving me knives and daggers and such…' he pouted in his mind.  
He was so lost in his own thoughts and dreams that he didn't notice Malik looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

'Please, gods, don't let them do another fighting scene!  
I know I wasn't always a good boy in the past, and sometimes I don't eat all my veggies, but if you like me just a tiny little bit then you don't let them do another fighting scene!' he prayed quietly in hope that there is a god listening to him.  
And he didn't even care _which _god it was, as long as Marik didn't get a hold on a weapon.  
He didn't need the mind link to know what was going on under all that spiky hair; he knew well enough what his darkness is able to do if you just let him.

**"The part with the balcony! I want to play the part with the balcony!"** Anzus loud and shrill voice pulled them all out of their thoughts.  
She hopped up and down and waved her arms as if she wants to fly away, but sadly she couldn't get up from the ground:

"Please, Yami, please, please, _please_!  
That part is sooo romantic! And sweet! And touching! And great!  
I can practice with my Bakura-dear? And Yami-love too, I will help you both, we can do this together!  
Don't worry, I will help you as best as I can, you just have to repeat what I say, and we can do this together!  
I know what I do, trust me, my love; I promise I don't let you down! So, can we do that, can we, that's so romantic and I would like to show you the balcony-scene with Yami; and after that you can show us what you can and if you can do it better, Bakura… I bet we will do great, you show them what we can do…"

She didn't even notice that her 'Bakura-dear' turned a sick green, his Hikari on the other hand an angry red.  
Yugi beside him stroked his shoulder calmingly and whispered: "Breath, Ryou, just breath! Don't forget you're a Hikari, and it's not very decent and proper for a Hikari to jump at and strangle someone…  
At last not when others are watching, so take a deep breath and just wait… Your time will come, and then we can burn, strangle or squash her as much as we want before we kill her to death. And no one will ever know…"

"She didn't get it! We gave her more then one fair warning; only a few hours previous; and she just fucking _ignores _them! She doesn't give a damn that they don't even like her!  
Okay, you know what? Until now I still had something like pity with her, but that's over now…  
No more _nice _Hikaris…"  
"Okay, so that means after school we collect everything we need for our next plan tomorrow. We get rid of her before the performance, don't worry about it!"  
"Well, I hope so, or I _will _strangle her, no matter if someone is watching or not!"

By now Anzu had once more attached herself to Yamis and Bakuras arm and she begged and whimpered while squirming around:  
"Oh please, can you do that part, for me? Please, I'm sure you will do very well, especially when I say your lines for you and all you have to do is repeating them. We can practice it later more and I can show you how you should walk and talk and look and…"  
She looked up at them with big, wet eyes, at which both tried to make another step back and away from her. Sadly for them it was not enough for her to loosen her hold on their arms, they were still trapped.

Yami tugged at her wrist to ease her grip, while at the same time Bakura shock his arm around until her feet left the ground and she dangled in the air.

Marik sat down on a table with his Light in his lap to watch the drama with a wide grin.  
His chin rests on Maliks shoulder, his arms are around the saner ones waist and their feet swung back and for at the same pace:  
"And now watch, Hikari-pretty, soon it will happen.  
Not long, and there will flow blood, lots of blood.  
Nasty, squidgy Anzu-blood will splash around everywhere; all over the wall and the floor and the ceiling. She's too stupid to see the signs, to know what's good for her. And if she don't let go of them soon…"

Malik chuckled, just as interested at their reactions as his lover:  
"Yeah, Bakura already has this murderous gleam in his eyes; and Yamis eyebrow twitches suspiciously…"  
"And even their Hikaris can't help her when they snap."  
"In case they even _want _to help her."  
Marik starred at the teen in his lap  
"Of course they would help her, they are a more peaceful and fragile kind of Hikari then you!"  
With a laugh he dragged his wet tongue over Maliks cheek and nuzzled his nose lovingly in his neck:  
"Yugi and Ryou would never wish someone something bad, they aren't bloodthirsty! Its against their nature, they are just not able to!"  
He shook his head at the mere suggestion that the other Hikaris wouldn't help Anzu if Yami or Bakura decided that they have enough of her and try to kill her. The idea just made him laugh:  
"So, what do you think, who will snap at first? Yami or Bakura?"

But before Malik could make a guess, something else happened.  
Ryou and Yugi came up to their Yamis with those yellow books in their hands to bring about peace between them.  
"Can we do this scene instead?" Yugi asked cutely with his head tilt to the side and perfect puppy-eyes aimed at his Yami, as he points at a certain page in his book.

"Yeah, I would like to see that, too! And yesterday _you_ choose what we do, so can we today…" With a gently smile Ryou played with one of his long, white strands. He tinned and twisted it between his fingers as he blinked shyly up at his tomb robber.  
Brown doe-eyes caught and enthralled Bakuras gaze immediately, and he took in a deep breath of the familiar, sweet smell of Ryous hair.

"… try something _we _choose?" Yugi finished Ryous sentence hesitantly and he blinked up at Yami from under his blonde bangs. He held his hands together behind his back and tilt his head a little to the side to expose more of his neck, as if inviting his lover to come near and .

Anzu growled as the two Hikaris got the full attention of their darker halves, while she did exactly the same thing and just gets ignored!  
Impatiently she tugged at Yami and Bakura while they only have eyes for their lights.  
"Hey, that's mean! Why do you react instantly to them when they look at you like that; and when I do the same you just ignore me!"

"Because they look cute like that…" growled Bakura and pushed her away.  
"…while you look like a goggle-eyed frog!" finished Yami with a step back as she looked up to him in hope at last he would defend her.  
All she could do was stare at them offended and hurt:  
"**Yami! **How can you say something so mean to me, you know you don't mean it like that! You can't think that, it would be so cruel, and nasty, and…"

But they didn't listen to her babbling anymore since they didn't care for what she has to say anyway.  
They preferred to hug their Hikaris softly and run their hands all over the delicate body.  
This was the first chance to ravish them since the disaster in the cafeteria, and the Yamis intent to take advantage of it as best as they could!

One of Bakuras hands wandered up to play with soft hair while the other made its way down to rest on the small of his back and make small circles there:  
"You are cruel to me, Ryou, leaving me alone for the whole day… And then, just when we have time to cuddle a little, you have to send me home, all alone! I could have needed your help with washing my hair… And my back, you know I don't reach it as easy as you…"

The thief whispered softly in Ryous ear, his breath washed over the pale skin and he licked and nipped a wet trail from his ear to the corner of his mouth.  
"You know, I missed you under the shower, my fluffy Hikari. We could have had so much fun, if you wouldn't stuck in school…"  
Bakura bit lightly in the soft flesh of his lower lip and enjoyed the shudder and gasp he earned.

Yami had his Hikari also in a tight hug and pressed him firmly against his own body:  
"Well, I think we could do the scene you two picked out for us, Aibou.  
Even if I have to force Bakura to play along by kicking his sorry ass into the next millennia!…  
And later, when I did well, you could give me a hand with something?…" he purred in Yugis tri-colored hair in which he hid his face at the moment.

Slowly his hand slinked under Yugis shirt to caress bare skin while he rubbed the front of his pants against him to make clear _what _kind of help he was talking, or rather purring, about.

_(Insatiable, those Yamis ^_^ *dirty grin* they just can't keep their hands, and other body-parts, to themselves…)_

Anzu couldn't understand the world anymore: How could a single look from the midgets get such a reaction, while she did the same and earned only a harsh growl? When they even looked her way, that is!

She noticed Yugi looking at her over Yamis shoulder, and for a moment she would have sworn there was something like triumph shining in those normally kind amethyst eyes.  
Just for a moment they seem to laugh at her and mock her for thinking that she could steal Yami from him.  
Surprised she blinked a few times, but the strange look was gone before she could think twice about it and Yugi was busy nuzzling his nose in Yamis neck with a happy purr.  
Two small, pale hands came around to gently cup Yamis rear possessively and squeeze it slowly and thoroughly.

Yugi knew very well that Anzu was still watching him with envy in her eyes, and he smirked as he heard a quite growl from the annoying girl:  
'Yeah, I know you would love to do that to him, right? But he's mine, and only I am allowed to touch him like that, stroke and fondle that nice, firm ass…'

"Ähem…" Of course Kaiba had to interrupt them with his coughing. "As cozy as it may look, would you four be so kind and do that later?"  
"Maybe when we don't have to watch you?" Joey backed him up eagerly. He just wasn't sure where to look when they 'cuddled' like that.  
Especially since the Yamis usually don't stop at simply cuddling.  
"I don't have any objections, I would like to watch! Don't let us bother you, just ignore us and go on as if we weren't here!" Marik told them with a dirty smirk while his Hikari, still sitting on his lap, just rolled his eyes at his pervert darker half.

"Like I said: Do. That. Later!" Kaiba growled impatiently, "I want to actually get something down today, and not wasting my time like yesterday. And the days before that."  
"As if you hadn't had your fun, too!" Malik grinned at him and wriggled suggestively with his eyebrows, and Joey turned instantly bright red again.

Kaiba at the other hand didn't react to his taunting, and Malik pouted sulkily. The CEO smirked and picked up the yellow book, which Yugi had dropped carelessly at one point or another, and he looked at the page.  
With a grin he gave it back to the smaller boy, who finally, and much to Anzus relief and Yamis regret, let go of Yamis leather-clad ass.  
"That's actually a good idea you two had there. I would like to see it, too. We will try this part today, if they want or not."

Reluctantly Yami and Bakura let go of their smaller lights. Finally they also wanted to know what part of the whole stupid play they were supposed to play.  
Secretly they both cursed Kaiba for always spoiling their fun, but it gave their blood time to cool down a little. And after a few moments their pants weren't so tight and constricting anymore, and they could move more then just their hands (^_^)

Yugi took a step back and grabbed the cursed book to present it proudly to his Darkness.  
Yami looked at the page.  
Looked at Yugi.  
Looked back at the page.

With great interest Bakura watched Yami slowly loosing every color in his face until he looked like a death ghost, before wide, red eyes starred again helplessly down at his Yugi.  
He looked so much like his lighter half at the moment, it was hard for Bakura not to laugh at his shocked, frighten face as he yanked the book out of Yamis frozen hands:  
"Give me that, _'oh great pharaoh of all midgets'_!  
How bad can it be, when the suggestion comes from our Lights!  
Hell, you are such a drama-queen; you just have to overdo it…"

Yami didn't even move or react to the insults; he just stood there and starred unseeingly at his innocent blinking Hikari. Beside him Bakura let the Book drop down on the ground after a look at the opened page:  
**"Hikari!** You can't be serious!" the shocked question jerked Yami out of his daze, and he protested again.

"Yugi, you don't really want that, right? Yugi? Aibou? My sweet little angel…"  
Yugi blinked innocently up at him as he bit his lower lip while pouting adorable.  
Pale little hands played with the sleeve of Yamis dark jacket and caressed the firm chest underneath it.  
"But Yami… We have to try it sooner or later anyway…"  
"Then I say later!"

"Yeah, me too! Later is good! Much later, the best would be after the performance! That's good! That's soon enough, right, Ryou? Say that it's enough, that you agree with me, please Hikari…!"  
"Bakura! That's too late! I certainly _don't_ agree with you!  
And yesterday we played along too!" Ryou protested with a 'glare'. Well, it was supposed to be a glare, even when it looked more like a cute, angry pout.

"And may I remind you that a rocket launcher is not really light? And I still did my very best and tried to carry it for you, even though I'm just a small, helpless Hikari, and the rocket launcher was sooo big and heavy!  
And now I have blue bruises on my shoulder…"

Suddenly there came roaring laughter from Mariks direction as he couldn't hold it back anymore.  
He could clearly see that the other Yamis would soon give in at the sight of their innocent, sweet Hikaris with their cute puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.  
If they want to see that part so badly, they will find a way to get what they want.  
Like always.  
"No doubt, they have them on a fucking leash.  
If I didn't see it, think I wouldn't really belief it!  
The mighty pharaoh of Egypt and the great king of thieves, powerless against the brief glance of two small, weak children…"

However, his laughter got stuck in his throat as Maliks elbow dug harshly into his rips, while at the same time a knife suddenly stuck out of his crazy blond hair.  
"Next time I'm not aiming at that monster you call hair, you stupid asshole! Next time I make a new hole in your empty head!"

"Yugi is neither a child nor is he weak, and his height is just right for me!  
He fits perfectly in my arms, so I suggest you shut the fuck up, or I make you!" Yami growled fiercely towards Marik, and the golden eye gleamed treating on his forehead.  
At the same time frowned Ryou at his darker half with his hands on his hips. For a moment Bakuras only though was who much his Hikari looked like his evil bunny, before Ryou called him back to order.

"Bakura! What did I tell you about knives in school?"

"That you don't want to see them?" Bakura murmured quietly and guilty lowered his head, making Marik laugh at him again.  
'And until now you didn't see them… Damn Marik, it's all his fault… I should kill him… And steal his Hikari… And his Millennium-Rod too… And all his cookies and sweets...'

_(Yes, Bakura has his priorities…)  
_

Bakura growled angrily in his mind, but he made sure his Light couldn't hear him. Last thing he needed now was to get in even more trouble with his Light and get banned at the couch.  
Alone…  
All night long…

**"That's enough! **Can't you once, just once, keep your hands to yourself; no flirting, fighting, kissing or groping?  
And instead maybe you can be so kind and concentrate on doing your job here? You know, Romeo and Juliet? Ring any bells?"

But Kaiba saw Bakura and Yami, yet again, leering down at their Hikaris without paying attention to him. And so he wracked them over the head with the yellow book in his hand and a frown on his face:  
"And _no_, I'm not talking about _that _kind of job, you horny idiots! I'm talking about this!"  
He waved the book into Yamis face before he hands it over to Bakura.  
"And now go ahead, the sooner you get it over with, the sooner you can drag your midgets away for some quality time!"

"You are just jealous because your puppy refuses to sit on your lap like a good little doggy!"  
"Whether my puppy is sitting on my lap or not is none of your concern, get it? So mind your own business, or I will make your life a living hell!"

"I'm not a dog!" Joey yelled with an angry glare, but they just ignored him, Kaiba even patted his head absentminded.  
"Sure, puppy, whatever you say."  
"You should be careful, Joey. Who knows where he pats you next. If you know what I mean…"  
"Exactly, _you _feel Joey up all the time, so you shouldn't talk about _us_! You're not better then we!"

"Hey, don't you ignore me! Did you hear me? And I'm not a dog! Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"It's just a little tip, Joey: Be careful if he ever gives you a collar with a leash! Who knows what he wants to do with you?"  
**"That's none of your concern, get it?** It doesn't matter to you if I keep him on a leash, tie him to my bed or let him bring me my newspaper!  
He's my puppy, so shoo; go and play with your Hikari and leave us alone!"

"Do you all even listen to me? **I'm not a damn dog!"** Joey straightens up to his full height in front of Kaiba, so the CEO had to look at him. He tried to glare as dark and treating as possible up to the taller one.  
Not that it helped him in anyway...

Kaiba gave him a short look, laid an arm around the others waist and crushed the startled blond against his chest.  
Gently he bent down a little and pressed his lips slowly against Joeys and gave him an, at first, caste kiss. He ignored Joey's growl of protest, and soon his puppy gave in and just enjoyed it. But within a few moments the slow kiss grew more passionate and intense, until they craved for more.  
The CEO coxed the others lips open a bit to get a taste of his puppy, and he smirked against him as the other fought with him.  
Kaibas grip around the blonds hips tighten, and Joey's hands wrinkled the shirt over Kaibas chest as he held on to him.

None of them heard the catcalls and whistles around them

All Joey could do was starring speechlessly up at the taller one as they had to part for air, and he didn't know what to say or think.  
So he settled for blinking blankly, not even blushing, sine he still forgot about the others in the room.  
Kaiba just gave him another pat at the ass and then left him standing there gasping for air.  
'I was right: This is really the quickest way to shut him up, and it really seems to work every single time...'

"Hey, Kaiba, what page are we talking about?" Malik interrupted Kaibas happy thoughts about kissing his puppy, since he got more and more curious what Yugi and Ryou wanted their Yamis to do.  
With a nearly invisible smile he told him the page, and soon the blond Hikari was laughing his ass off too, while his Darkness encouraged his fellow Yamis to go on with their show:  
"Come on, I want to see something, don't be so shy.  
Come on, thief, be a man! And play a girl." But the last part was just whispered, so Malik was the only one who heard him, and he chuckled also.

"Just keep it up, psycho, and _you _will no longer be a man!"  
"**Hey!** Don't dare to damage my lover, because I like him just the way he is!" Malik turned around to throw his arms around his neck as if to protect him.  
At the same time he fished the knife, which was still somewhat lost in wild blond spikes, out and gave it back to the tomb robber before Marik got a hold on it.

"Yugi..." Yami whined and tried to look as unhappy and pitiful as possible. "Is this really what you want? You are my lover. My cute little Aibou. The only human alive who I love the most and trust with all my heart and my soul and... "  
"... and all your flatteries wouldn't help you this time, Yami. This time you can't talk your way out of this..."  
_"Damn it!"_ Yami made a sulky face.  
And no, he was not pouting!  
Sure as hell not, former pharaohs don't pout, no matter how mean and unfair the world was to them!  
They bear their fait with dignity and pride.  
They don't try to sway their Hikaris with whining and begging…

"Ryou..." Bakura tried now, but one glance from his Ryou shut him up before he could even try.  
"Now look, Bakura, we can do that do that the easy way or the hard way. Just like you want, it's your own decision."  
"What are we talking about here?" The tomb robber asked hopefully, maybe there was really a small chance to escape this torture.  
And 'the hard way' didn't sound that bad, it could be interesting...  
He saw all kind of chains, handcuffs, blindfolds and other... funny things... before his inner eye...

A panting Ryou, tied to their bed with straps of shiny leather; unable to move and begging for Bakura to take him again and again…  
His beautiful eyes covered with a silky blindfold, the only cloth on the graceful arching teen.  
Long white hair, sprawled out over black sheets, subtle lips red from kissing, pale skin flushed with arousal and covered in sweat and love-bites.  
The delicate body shivering and trembling under his skilled hands and expert touch…  
Long, slender legs parting for him…

"Oh yes…" moaned Bakura quietly, and Ryou sent him a sideway glance before he shook it off as unimportant.

"Anyway. The easy way is that you are working with us, learn your text and get it over. Easy as that, you will never again hear about it."

"Except when we tease him about playing a girl, wearing a frilly dress and pretending to love Yami!" chirped Marik happily, and Ryou hissed at him irritated. He tried to get Bakura to work with them, and Marik sabotaged him?

"And the hard way...?" Bakura asked huskily, again thinking about Ryou tied to the bed, and he licked over his lips with a smirk.  
"You can be stubborn and not working with us and you will sleep alone on the couch until the school festival is over. After you cook your own dinner, because I wouldn't feed you!"  
"And you call that 'having a choice? That's blackmailing, and noting else!  
You know I love your cooking, and I hate sleeping without you in my arms!"

"I could fill in for you if you want, Bakura-dear!" Anzu squealed with her annoyingly high voice as she saw which page they were talking about.  
"I could show you with Yamis help how to do it, if you are nervous, or afraid. I would love to help you…" and she winked 'seductively' in their direction.  
Yami and Bakura made a step back to keep their distance to her before she could attach herself to them again.

Yugis smile at his own Yami was cute and sugar-sweet: "You see, Yami, you too can choose now. But yours is a little different then Bakuras:  
Whose suggestion do you like more; ours or hers? You have to choose one of them."

Yugi looked deep in ruby-red eyes, both palms flat on his darker half's chest to play lovingly with the buttons, and he teased the nipples hidden under the shirt.  
He made little circles around the delicate flesh, pinched it lightly and smiled mischievously as he heard a gasp.  
He stood up at his tiptoes, stretched up a little to bring his lips to Yamis ear and whispered hotly:  
"Let me reword it a little:  
Whom would you rather kiss? Bakura, who is just like you acting a make his Hikari happy; or Anzu, who would never let you alone again and would drag you to a priest a few moments later?"

Yami grabbed Bakura roughly by his arm and dragged him to the middle of the class, where they had cleared all tables and chairs away to make room.  
He took one of the yellow books, and gave Bakura one, too:  
"I take the lesser evil. Definitive the lesser evil..." he murmured sadly and tried very hard to ignore the two laughing Egypts in the background.  
Even when they were laughing really loud.

The only good thing about this mess was Anzus stony face as her _'generous offer'_ was so rudely rejected.  
'I'm not an evil...' she pouted upset. 'And he's definitive not the _lesser _evil!'

Bakura freed himself from Yamis firm grip and glanced down at the shorter one: "Who do you call small, you broken garden gnome!  
I'm taller than you are, so be careful who you are calling small! Or are you that calcified in your ancient brain that you can't even see that I'm taller than you?"

With a satisfied grin he watched the former pharaoh's face getting darker and darker with every passing moment, his hands began to tremble and he held his breath.  
But then, just as Bakura was sure the other would simply explode, Yami let out a deep sigh.

He noticeable calmed down, even if it was with great effort.  
"Forget it, thief, you're not worth it. Also, I want to see how you humiliate yourself and then die in shame on stage, with everyone and your Hikari watching you.  
Because I know that tiny brain of yours is way too small to even read your lines properly, let alone remember them later when you need them."

"Well, we better get it over with! And then we will see who the idiot is." Bakura growled at the whispered challenge and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"But I get a reward later, right?" he asked in Ryous direction, who nodded with a smile as he sat down beside Yugi on a table to watch them.

Yami took a deep breath, licked nervously over his lips and looked from Bakura to Yugi and back.  
Why couldn't they start with something else, like the gunfight at the beginning of the movie, or something else funny?

Why did it have to be the first kiss, of all things, the meeting at the party with all that sappy claptrap? Why not the part before that, the party itself. That's perfectly harmless, and easy...

"Now come on, Yami! You can do it, go ahead." Yugi tried to support his pharaoh, who nodded slowly, albeit reluctantly.  
He just wants to get it over with, quickly.

_"If I... I pro..., if I profane… profane with,… with unwor-" _Yami said quietly, and it was hard for them to even hear him, let alone understand what he says.  
"Louder, Yami, we can't hear you! And please stop stuttering, that's so unlike you!" Yugi told him with a reassuring smile, and Yami blushes a little and looked up:  
"But Aibou! It sounds stupid! And I don't want to say that to _him_!" He pointed at Bakura, who smirked widely:  
"What, the great, great Yami can say a few sentences straight and without stuttering? Shame on you! Really!" he mocked.

_**"If I profane with my unworthinest hand this holy shrine-,"**_ Yami yelled right into Bakuras face, who glared at him, while Kaiba shook his head.  
"Yami. I think with louder he meant in a normal tone that we all could hear. Without yelling, if that is possible."  
/Yugi, do you think I can send Kaiba to the shadow realm for a bit? Not long, but at last he would stop bothering us-/  
/No, and now try to talk normal, Yami!/

_"If I profane with my unworthinest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this."_ He said with a monotone voice, but clearly louder than before. But Yami still had his head down and his fists clenched. His red eyes were shut tightly, as if he had to swallow something bitter and nasty tasting.  
"Try to look up at him, Yami! He is you one and only love-"

"If _that _were the case, I would jump from the next bridge! With a smile on my face and a happy song on my lips!" Yami interrupt Kaiba immediately, and the thief gave the other Darkness a cuff on the head:  
"Hey, do you want to insult me, or what? Ryou never complains about me!"  
"Yeah, and I'm still not sure if we shouldn't get him professional help, because that can't be healthy!"  
"As if I could ever understand how someone sane can fall for something like you, shorty! You're not the pride of creation either!"

"Yami!" Yugi warned his lover, and Ryou also tried to interfere before they could start a real fight, yet again:  
"Bakura, be nice!"

"Hey! I am nice! He _is _short, after all! That's no secret, so why do you complain?"  
Yami turned to his Aibou with narrowed eyes: "Are you really sure we need him? Maybe no one will notice or miss him when I kill him-"  
**"I would miss him! So don't even think about it!"  
**

"Yami… If you kill him, Anzu will replace him."  
"Okay, I'm good, I'm good, don't worry, Yugi!"

"**Now **look at each other and speak clearly, because you will repeat that until you can do it right!" Kaiba explained to the stubborn Yamis gleefully.  
Yes, he really enjoyed that he was responsible of everything for the moment.  
He could order them around as he pleased, and they couldn't do a thing against it.

Because he had at last two out of three Hikaris on his side, with their famous, and sometimes feared, puppy dog-eyes.  
And that's better than a whole, heavily armed goon squad is.  
At last when it came to dealing with Bakura and Yami and their stubbornness.  
Because they could easily take care of a goon squad, but they could never resist or refuse something their Hikaris ask them...  
"And now we try again, from the beginning. A little more serious this time. Yami, if you would..."  
"You enjoy that a little too much for my liking. Just be careful and watch you back, or else…!" but all protest was in vain, so he just looked up at Bakura.

_"If I profane with my unworthinest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth-"  
_

"Come on, pharaoh; say it with a little more feeling! Love at the first sight, and everything!" Marik interrupt them this time and earned evil glares for that. "And the book says that you are supposed to hold his hand!"  
"Don't forget that you are in love with him! And there you are, making it sound like you are reading a shopping list, not declaring your eternal love." Malik supported his darkness with an eager nod. Both were grinning over their whole face, and found everything funny and entertaining. After all, they don't have to do anything and could just lean back and watch the other fight with their lines.

"As much as I hate to say that-" and Kaiba made a grimace as if he really hated to say it, "-but they are right."  
"Yes!" Marik cheered, "We are right! Did you hear that, Hikari-Pretty, we are right! We are right, we are right..."  
And he wriggled around until Malik fell from his lap and landed hard on his ass at his sudden movement.  
Marik tilt his head to the side and blinked surprised down at his fallen Light:  
"Hikari? What are you doing down there on the floor? You can't see anything, come back up to me!" He patted his lap invitingly, with a leer on his tanned face  
"Right there where you belong."  
"Then try to sit still for longer then just 2 minutes, damn it! Maybe I wouldn't fall down then!"

Kaiba rubbed his forehead. What did he do to deserve _that_? He could sit peacefully in his office and fight with hostile businessmen who try to take over his company.  
But no!  
He had to be here and play with those amateurs!  
"Okay, start all over again." he said slowly and as patiently as he could. "Yami, why don't you pretend that you are talking to Yugi? Maybe it's easier for you."

Yami took his position in front of Bakura, who had his arms still crossed over his chest and was glaring down at the smaller Yami. Yami took the same pose and starred right back. A short glance to Yugi, who nodded encouraging, and he took a deep breath.

_"If I profane with my unworthinest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

Yami tried to take Bakuras hand, but the white-haired thief backtracked it just in time to avoid that and growled back at him:_  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand-"_  
"**Bakura!** At last give Yami your hand."  
"Then do it yourself, moneybags, if you don't like the way I do this! **Aua!**" Ryou rolled one of the books up and hit his darker half quickly over the head with his new weapon:  
"The more you refuse the longer we will repeat it. So..."

Bakura rubbed over his poor, abused head: "I really don't know where he got such cruelty." The tomb robber growled and Yami smirked gleefully: "Well, he is your problem, so deal with it and shut up."  
"Call Ryou a problem again and you will have one; with me to be exact!"  
"Oooohhhh, the king of thieves is mad, now I'm really scared! Please, someone save me, I'm trembling and shuddering in fear, I don't know what to do."

"So what's up with you, are you doing something today, or shall I better come back tomorrow?" Kaiba growled annoyed. "And this time give Yami your hand; I'm sure he wouldn't bite!"  
"I really hope so!"  
"Bakura!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I hope I don't get germs."  
"**Hey!** I'm the one who has to disinfect his hand after that, you dirty thief. And I bet I need to count my fingers, too!"  
"You stupid midget, do you think I'm a disease?"

/Come on, Yami, let him be and give in for now! You are the clever one, right? Just let him talk and ignore him./  
Yami nodded with a small smile at his light.  
"Right. He is the idiot here." but Yami began again with his text before Bakura could protest or ask anything.

_"If I profane with my unworthinest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

Yami looked in Kaibas direction to wait for more protest, and grabbed Bakuras wrist roughly. But the protest never came; Kaiba didn't even bother to tell Yami that he should give the other a kiss on his hand.  
In the end they would properly just throw their books at him.  
Or worse. They could throw some duel monsters at him.  
There was time for the details later on.

_"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much with mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims hand do touch-,"_ Bakura piped quietly. But his soft, sugar-sweet voice didn't match his dark, murderous glare.  
And the paper in his hand got holes and wrinkles as he scrunched it up._  
"-and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss."_

"Bakura!" reminded Kaiba sharply. The Yami rolled his eyes, but tried to look less like a crazy murderer and more like a lovestruck girl.  
With little success, but well.  
"And Yami, you should _hold _his hand, not _breaking _it."  
'Same difference!'

_"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_ with a forced smile, even when it looked more like he was baring his teeth, Yami loosened his grip a little bit, while he proceeded with the text. He didn't want to start all over again; this sappy shit was bad enough, even without repeating it always all over again!

_"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."  
"Well, then, dear saint-"_

"**Ha!** I'm a saint! Did you hear that? You all heard it, right? He said that I'm a saint!  
Finally someone acknowledges that!" At this point, Bakura simply couldn't hold back any longer, and he laughed. Even more so as he saw Yamis face. The former pharaoh looked like he just ate a lemon.

"Bakura!" Yami kicked Bakura shin.  
"It's bad enough that he-" and he pointed accusingly at Kaiba "-always interrupts us! And they-" this time he pointed at the laughing Egyptian couple "-are no help either.  
We don't need you interrupting us, too! I want to get it over with this crap, damn it! It's hard enough as it is!  
I already feel like a fool, being practically forced to say this shit to you like I mean it!"  
Yami defended himself with a huff, before he waved around in Anzus direction.  
"And if you are a saint, then _this _is breathtaking and amazingly beautiful!"

"**Yes!** Did you hear that? Yami called me breathtaking! And amazingly! And beautiful, too! That's sooo cute and sweet and I am so happy..."  
"Can we- please- continue?" Kaiba asked, not so patiently anymore, but with a slightly desperate tone.  
Only a few, short sentences, why was it such a big problem to say a few, sort sentences without fighting...  
'I would hit my head against the wall, but I don't want only hurt myself even more. The headache they give me is enough…'

_"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_ Bakura said quickly as he saw Ryou again standing up, waving his rolled-up book treating in his general direction.

_"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

This time it was Yami himself who couldn't go on anymore, and he let go of Bakuras hand to make a step back.  
He made noises as if he would gag and throw up and die on the spot a painful _(and noisy)_ death.  
"Isn't that enough? I can't anymore, I feel sick and I think I must puke from this crap. I feel like iiihhh, and wäähh, and uuuhhh…"  
And Yami made all sort of moaning noises as he held his throat. Slowly he sank down on his knees and coughed, before he rolled over on his back. He twitched a few times and stretched his arms and legs out. He coughed, shivered and then lies perfectly still with closed eyes.

No one said anything, everyone just starred at the Yami on the floor.  
Said Yami opened one red eye carefully to look up at them: "Ähmmm… I'm death…"  
'And death pharaohs don't need to play Romeo…' he thought hopefully.  
_(It seems that he forgot that he is already dead since a few thousand years, and he still has to play his part ^_^)_

"Well, you know, Yami, I was just about to suggest that we call it a day, since you both worked so hard and you were rather well-behaved until a few moments ago.  
But since you don't want to finish this little part... I think it is time to consider Anzus suggestion..."

But before Kaiba cold treat them more, Yami made a miraculously recovery, jumped up from the floor and grabbed Bakuras hand again.  
And this time even without nearly breaking it!

_"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake." _Bakura whispered with a small, although feigned, smile. It seems that Yamis wasn't the only one impressed by Kaibas treat.  
_"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."_ Yami whispered softly back. Both starred in each other's eyes without moving a bit or saying a word.

The whole room was silent, as if they were waiting for something specific to happen.  
Yami and Bakura blinked at each other.  
"Ähm…"  
"Go on, Yami. Now all you have to do is giving Bakura a small little kiss, and you are through, you are over and done with it." Yugi told him encouraging and you could clearly hear the smile in his gentle voice. Ryou held his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter as he saw their baffled faces.

The thief and the pharaoh stood opposite each other, holding hands, in the middle of the room. Both were heavily blushing, and both were hopping that he wasn't serious.  
"Yugi…."

"Yami…" he said back with the same whiny voice. It seems Yugi has no pity today with a poor, unlucky, tormented Pharaoh…

"Looks like my Ryou isn't the only cruel Hikari in this room. Yours is even worse!" Bakura exclaimed with a smirk. He was still very sure that Ryou would protest, since he was his lover. He would never let him kiss someone else.

"Well? We are waiting, Bakura." Bakuras eyes nearly fell out of his face as Ryou didn't say that he should stop it! His Hikari even told him to go on!

"I really wonder what's wrong today…" again Yami took Bakuras hands in his smaller ones and stood up on his tiptoes.  
In his mind he cursed at Bakura for being taller than he is, and that he had to act as if he would kiss him, and that the Hikaris were watching them, and that the Egyptians were laughing at them...  
He took a deep breath and pretends to kiss the thief.  
With at last a handbreadth or more distance between them!

Quickly he made a step back again and looked eagerly at Yugi.  
'Come on, say that it is enough. Say it, say it, say it, pleeeaassseeeee!' he prayed in his mind, even as Yugi wasn't able to hear him.

"Come on Yami, that's all? You didn't even touch him! If you call _this _a kiss, I really can't understand how you can ever satisfy Yugi!" Joey yelled in between, much to Maliks and Mariks amusement.

**"Does that look like my little Aibou, hä?"** Yami yelled angrily at Joey and pointed accusingly with his finger at Bakura. The tomb robber had to cross his eyes to look at the offending digit, then growled darkly before he happily bit down on it.  
Hard.

**"Aua! **Shit, are you crazy, you fucking asshole? Let go of me, or I tear your teeth out, too! You will never bite me again, you motherfucker!" Yami spat and he turned bright red in his fury.  
It happened so quickly, you could nearly see and hear his blood pressure rising higher and higher.  
But, like most of the time, Bakura wasn't really impressed by his temper tantrum and just shrugged his shoulders:  
"Well, I through you want me to bite you, since you waved it around in my face."

The former pharaoh grabbed Bakuras collar, but before he could start strangling the thief, Kaiba was spoiling his fun.  
Yet again!

"Maybe you want to continue that later? Please get it over with that scene, and you can kill each other later on. At last then I would have one problem less..."

Reluctantly they took their place opposite each other to finally end their suffering for today. Yami took one of Bakuras hands in his own and laid his other hand on his shoulder. 'Damn thief, can't he be shorter….'  
Bakura has his eyes tightly closed as if he was awaiting a faith so terrible he couldn't even look. His lips were just a thin line, and his knuckles were white as he clenched his fists.

Warm breath was the only warning he got, and then he felt warm, soft lips on his skin for a brief moment, as Yami gave him a quick kiss.

It was just a short touch, a tiny peck, but for a seemingly endless moment neither of the two Yamis was able to move. They just stood there, in the middle of the silent room, surrounded by friends and psychos, and starred at each other with wide, shocked eyes.  
They couldn't believe it that Yami really did it!

**"Wääääähhh!"** Pharaoh and tomb robber yelled suddenly at the same time as it dawned on them what exactly happened.  
"Uuuhhhh, Yami-germs!"  
"Wäghs, I think I feel sick again!"  
"Iiiiiihhhh, gross! The pharaoh licked my face!"  
"I need a tetanus-shot, as fast as possible!"  
Yami wiped fanatically over his mouth, while Bakura rubbed his cheek, as if trying to get rid of the fleeting touch.

Both spirits glared furiously at each other and then turned around at the same time to rush out of the room.  
All they want to do at the moment was washing their face to get rid of the evidence of this… this… outrageousness.  
From the corner of their eyes they could see Yugi and Ryou rolling on the floor, laughing and gasping for breath:  
"Did you see Yamis face?" Yugi panted, and Ryou nodded!  
How mean! Hikaris are supposed to be caring and compassionate!  
"Yes, next time they think twice before they overdo it again with the weapons, like they did yesterday!"  
Both 'innocent' Hikaris shared a gaze with twinkling eyes before they burst out laughing again!

Bakura nearly tripped over Yami in his hurry to get to the restroom, while Yami pushed Bakura so he hit the wall beside him hard.  
As soon as they were in the restroom, they washed their faces thoroughly with hot water and a lot of soap.  
"Damn it, Yami, because of you I need a new face now!"  
Yami looked up for a moment with water running over his chin and his bangs sticking to his wet skin:  
"Well, you could use the opportunity and get a better one. The one you have now… well…you know… it could be better…"

He washed his face again and ignored Bakuras dead glare. "As soon as I get home I need to brush my teeth… And I need a shower, I touched you, after all… I can't believe that I did that…" he mumbled more to himself then to the white-haired thief beside him. But suddenly he had a weird feeling, and he dodged quickly out of the way.

And just in time to avoid the soap dispenser, which flew by where his head was just a moment ago.  
The mirror broke with a loud clatter.

Yami turned around and stuck his tongue out: "Ha, you moron couldn't possible hit an elephant with a cannon in two feet distance! So why don't you give it up and drop death! You would make us all happy, you know! Ryou would get over it sooner or later, so don't worry about him. We would take care of him."  
And this time Yami didn't wait for Bakura to say something, he just turned around and left as long as he still had the last word.

Behind him he could hear a muttered "Hey! It's all your fault, so don't blame me! Come back and fight, you little…"

It took Ryou and Yugi some time, after their Yamis fled the room in a hurry, to calm down enough to get up from the floor.  
But then they shoot Anzu a quick glance and blinked at each other conspiratorial.  
But Anzu was the only one who noticed it.  
"Ähm, well, guys, we would like to stay, really, but we have things to do, important things. And we have to talk, and… yes…" Yugi muttered quickly, because they want to get out of here before one of the other could say anything.  
But sadly, they weren't fast enough, because the voice of a certain, unconvincable girl stopped them.

"Tell me, was it a coincidence that you choose this part of all things, or was it on purpose? I bet you did it just because I had a very great idea! You didn't like that one bit, did you?  
You just tried to gain their attention, like always, because they only had eyes for me, and you were jealous! **That's the only reason you always disagree with me! Because you are mean and unfair, and you want them all to yourself!"  
**

Both Hikaris looked at her with big puppy dog eyes, but Marik was faster with a replay:  
"They and mean? I bet they just showed them the first page they opened! I mean, look at them! The only way they even know how to be cruel is when their Yamis tell them what to do!  
But on their own they wouldn't even play a prank on their worst enemy, let alone anyone else!"

The idea of a cruel Yugi and Ryou was funny for him, and Malik agreed that Anzu most properly had some damage from the bat-attack. It was the only rational explanation in their eyes how Anzu could think that the other Hikaris could ever be mean on purpose.  
If he would go after his own Yami, on the other hand… Well, let's just say that there would be a very happy Yami, when he gets a gift to play and torture…

"Mean Hikaris, really. Like something like that really exists, sure… I think that's a rumor." Marik laughed it off as something impossible.  
Yugi and Ryou never tried to correct them, but they used the opportunity to slip quietly and unseen out of the class.  
There was really no need to tell them that all those accidents were alone their fault!  
Besides, Malik could also be pretty mean if he wants to, Marik should know that better than anyone else.  
So much for 'Hikaris can't be mean and are always nice!'

As everyone noticed that neither the two horrified Yamis nor their evil Hikaris would come back today, they decided to just call it a day and leave.  
_(If they carry on at this pace, they don't finish it before next year)  
_

Marik pushed his Hikari-Pretty to the door, to 'have a little fun with him', as he said with a dirty smirk. And Kaiba and Joey also saw no reason to stay any longer.  
After all, they rehearsed.  
Even if it wasn't much, it was better than nothing.

And once again Anzu was all alone by herself in the empty classroom. She had the bad feeling that something was off with Yugi and Ryou.  
But she couldn't say what it is…  
She just remembered Yugis possessive glare at her while he touched Yamis rear. What she couldn't understand was that Yami didn't push him away. But maybe he didn't think anything of it, and thought that it was normal to hug his Hikari.  
'My Yami is so innocent; I bet he would never think that Yugi could hit at him! That little runt takes advantage of him, and he didn't even notice it! Who know what he does to my poor Yami when no one is watching!'

Anzu shuddered at the thoughts that run through her head, about Yugi creeping into the bathroom while Yami is under the shower. How her poor, helpless Yami don't knows how he can get out of the room without Yugi groping and touching him…  
"Don't worry, Yami, I will protect you from the evil Hikari! As soon as you are mine I make sure he will never ever touch you again. Oh, my poor Yami, how much you must suffer with him always around you, no wonder you don't show how much you love me… I bet you are afraid…"

She was more then just a little disappointed and angry that Yami and Bakura left without coming back for her, and without saying good-bye.  
But she wanted to go home with them!  
With a pout she left the school also, without looking left or right, still fuming in her mind because Ryou and Yugi kept getting in her way.  
She felt safe, like nothing could happen to her, and that was a big mistake!

Because suddenly they were back, and they were even more and even worse than before!  
The bats from earlier!  
They came in masses out of the trees and attacked her again.  
The squeaking little animals pulled at her, and scratched and bite her on her whole way home, until she could finally close the door behind her.  
Relieved she leant against the door and sank slowly down on the floor.  
Outside she could hear the bats flying against the door, or scratching with their little claws on the windows as they searched for a way to get in to her.

"Get lost, you little devils, or I will call Yami! And he will kill you as soon as he hears what you do!"

***Hatschie***  
Yami rubbed his nose puzzled at the sudden sneeze.  
Where did that come from?  
He wasn't ill, and there was nothing tickling his nose, so…  
"I bet that Ra-damned thief talks bad about me again! Some day I will kick his ass if he can't leave me alone, and no Hikari will stop me then. I just kill him and no one will ever know."  
The former pharaoh growled darkly under his breath as he hurried home to his_ (hopefully)_ waiting Light.

**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

**

I have the text directly from the movie_ (which I don't own, by the way)_, so don't wonder that it sounds a little weird.  
Oh, and I call this chapter_ 'The first rehearsal' _because yesterday doesn't really count, since it was more of a dalliance then a real rehearsal…


	9. The First Rehearsal

This is the afternoon from the last chapter, it was just too long to post it at once, and it would have gotten way too confusing.

_(Oh yes, and this chapter starts with kind of a flashback)_

...

If someone has a special wish about what should happen to Anzu, please let me know and if it fits in somehow I will try to make it (Because she can't get tortured enough, after all. ^_^)

* * *

/Hikari to Yami/  
/Yami to Hikari/  
_(My comments)_  
'Thinking' -will happen a lot  
**"Screaming"**  
_"Quotes from the movie"_ because this chapter will have some of them!

* * *

**8. The first rehearsal

* * *

**

Not only the Hikaris wondered as no teacher showed up during the food fight in the cafeteria, but all the other students, too. They fled from the room to wait outside in the school-garden until it was save to come inside again.  
They would have to stay in their clothes until after school, after all, so they didn't want to get in the way and sit around in dirty clothes.  
In the end, the teacher would properly think that they were playing a part in the fight, and they get in trouble for it!

Well, everyone besides Marik wondered about that little fact. But said Yami refused to talk about his evil deeds, which he was plotting as he run around the school alone. He carried them out shortly before the long break at noon begun.  
Because Marik was a busy little Yami today and he used the time and absence of his Light to hatch his own, secret 'plans'.  
And those were big plans; dark plans; but no one could know about them as he carefully and silently crept through the empty halls and chuckled evilly to himself.

Because there was a certain principal waiting for his visit, after all he always tries to torture and ruin an innocent, perfectly fine Hikari.  
He keeps threading him with extra homework and even expelling! That has to stop, and Marik was there to make sure it stops!

And this time the insane one was all alone, with no Malik to hold him back from giving the man a piece of his mind.  
The visit was in all innocence, of course, because he didn't want to get Malik in trouble with the short-tempered man.

And in the end this so-called 'talk' was the reason why he let the Yamis destroy his cafeteria without even showing up and yelling at them, as he was supposed to do.  
At that time he sat long since in his chair, restrained and bound with a few rolls of tape, several ropes, chains, ivy-tendrils from outside of his window and every cable that he found in the room.

Only his eyes and nose were still free, because Marik didn't want him to suffocate, but otherwise he was safely tied up and unable to move more than his eyes to blink.

_(It seems that Marik was in a very good mood at this moment, when the man actually survived his 'innocent visit')_

Under all his bounds the poor man was deadly pale and he prayed to every god he could think of that soon someone would show up and protect him from that insane psycho.  
After tying him firmly to his chair, Marik sat comfortably down on his table to tell him a nice little story.

A nice story about a cute little Hikari who once upon a day get expelled from his school without any real reason by a big, evil principal.  
And about the older sister of that cute Hikari, who then got very angry and began to yell very loud at the poor, helpless Light…  
And, of course, about the terrible, wicked Yami who will hunt the evil principal down and kill him in the most painful way he could think of for being cruel to his lighter half.

And Marik told him about the bloodbath that occurs when you remove entrails or hearts with a blunt object like a spoon.  
Or when you cut body parts to small little pieces to feed them to a flower or little fishys with big teeth so they can grew taller and hunt bigger pray to grow even larger...  
And he told him about the wails of pain that no one will hear, and the help that will never come…  
And he also told him about the corpse that will never ever be found…

In his excitement Marik didn't even notice that the poor man turned at first a sick green, and then he simply fainted after hearing all those bloody details in such a conversational tone, as if they were just talking about the damn weather!  
And not about murdering him slowly!

For a moment Marik just glared sulkily down at the man: How did he dare to faint in the middle of his wonderful story?  
"If you were even a little bit polite, you would at last have waited until I finish speaking before you fall asleep!  
It wasn't that boring!" He pouted with a huff and gave the chair a good kick. The fainted man rolled into the corner and bumped against the bookshelf, a few books falling painfully down at his head.

Laughing the Yami strolled out of the room to wait a little before the teacher's room. There was something else he had to do, since he was at it. How knew when he gets such good chance again, after all.  
And as all the teachers gathered in there after the bell rang for the long break at noon, he quickly glued the lock shut with industrial-glue.

"Thanks for the tip with the chemistry lab, tomb robber." He chuckled mischievously as he prepared the door and the lock.  
'That should occupy those nuisances for a while, so they can't pester and torture innocent Hikaris with homework and such useless, time-consuming stuff!  
They have Yamis to take care of, and Yamis always need a lot of attention and love!'

And so, while he and the other Yamis redecorated the cafeteria a little later, the teachers were busy being locked up and were unable to help or punish anyone!

And since Marik locked the teachers away, there were  
Firstly: The whole break away, and  
Secondly: Pissed off as they finally got out of their prison.  
So it was really no surprise that every student with even half a brain tried to be careful and not get in their way too much.  
Everyone else got detention, more homework and whatever else they could think of as punishment.

But since no Yami was wondering around in the halls at the moment, there were at last no weird incidents in the chemistry lab or the handicraft-room, even when the destruction in the cafeteria nearly lead to one or two heath attacks by the staff who was supposed to clean the mess.

/Yugi?/ After some time Yami asks carefully through their mind link, not sure if his Light was really mad at him, or if he was just paying attention to his class to learn. That that was the reason why he was so quiet and silent, not saying a word to his darker half.  
Yugi tried hard not to smile as he heard him, but it would look strange if he suddenly started to smile in the middle of math.

And he let him wait a little. It is not every day that Yami was nervous, after all, even if it was just a little.  
/Yes?/ he finally answered him.  
/Are you mad? You know, I was really just learning my script outside in the garden, because I don't want to humiliate you when we are on stage.  
You have to believe me, Aibou! I just try to do my best.  
But Bakura was mean to me and wouldn't shut up and die when I told him to, and then…/  
Yugi couldn't help but smile at Yamis whiny tone as he told him how cruel the thief was to him as he teased him.

It was just so damn hard to be angry with the pharaoh because of a few noodles, especially since the food was inedible anyway.

At last the Yamis had their fun with the nasty stuff, even if Hikaris normally _shouldn't_ encourage such behavior, or they do it all the time.  
Sometimes they act just like little children!  
But secretly Yugi was glad about the whole commotion, since it distracted everyone from Anzu and her 'bloodthirsty' bats.  
No one will search for some little bats that got lost in the trees around the school when the cafeteria looks like a battleground after an epic fight.  
Ryou shared Yugis option, and Malik only wanted to scare and tease his Yami anyway, since he didn't had a chance to join in the fun.  
So there was no harm done, really…

/Don't worry, Yami. I'm not mad. I was never really mad in the first place… You saved the school from getting food poisoning, after all. How can I be mad at my hero?/  
The silence of disbelief came from the other side of the mind link as Yugi giggled.  
/You tricked me… You just said that so I would go home and shower alone instead of sitting with you on my lap under the trees./  
Yugi smiled calmly through their link as he felt Yami sulk and pout at this new realization.  
/**How mean!** I have such a mean Light, I want my sweet, innocent little Yugi back!  
I never did anything bad, and you are so cruel…/ Yami sobbed dramatically, and Yugi had to draw up his Math-book to hide his smile behind it.

/Yami?/ But the Spirit ignored him for the moment to whine a little more about his oh-so-evil Hikari.  
/Yami… ? Where are you? / he tried again to distract him a little from his dramatic outburst, and all of a sudden Yami was silent and sent him an alluring smirk.  
Yugi shuddered as he felt that smirk directed at him, and he was now more than a little worried about that sudden mood swing.  
That's not good, and Yugi fidget nervously on his chair.  
He just hoped he would not get in too much trouble for whatever Yamis is planning now…

From Yamis side of the link came suddenly pleasure and happiness together with lust and a lot of mischievousness.  
A dangerous mixture…  
Especially if you are a Hikari, and you don't know what your Yami is doing or where he is at the moment…  
/Yami? What are you doing?/ Yugi asks him again as he didn't get an answer.

/Ooohhh, my little Hikari, I was hoping you would ask me that…/ the former pharaoh all but purred, and Yugi saw his playful smirk and glittering red eyes clearly behind his closed eyes.  
/Yami?/ 'What is it now?'  
/Not only I will _tell _you what I do, I even will _share _it with you…/

Yugi behind his book crooked his head to the side in question.  
/Sharing? What-/  
But before he could ask more, he had suddenly a feeling as if he was standing under a rain of warm water, and he instantly knew where Yami was at the moment:  
At home, still under the shower, just as he told him. And now the former pharaoh decided that he wants to talk with his light.

Yugi couldn't help it; he closed his eyes for a bit to enjoy the heat and the tickling over his skin, even if it was Yami who actually felt it.

But of course Yami wouldn't be Yami if he would just leave it at that.

Because suddenly Yugi could feel his palms tickle, and for a moment he was absolutely sure that there was warm, slick skin moving under his fingers, muscles rippling, and a quick pulse beating.  
His fingers seems to stroke through heavy, wet hair and following the strands down where they spilled over strong shoulders before 'his' hands swabbed slowly, tenderly over a familiar, handsome face.

Yugi didn't need his eyes to know this face.  
A strong jaw; smooth, hairless cheeks; warm breath washed teasingly over searching fingers; Yugi knows them by heart.  
How many times had he traced them with his own fingers, his own lips and teeth…  
Covered then with nips and bites and kisses…

/Yami!/ But his darkness only chuckled at his protesting light.  
/But Yugi, normally you love to do that!  
And I thought, you know, since you can't be here with me, I can at last share my fun and pleasure with you…/  
/But I'm in the middle of class! Damn it, just shower and let me learn in peace, and come back later…/ Yugi tried in vain to reason with him, but all he got from his darker half was an amused smile.

Yami in the meantime enjoyed it greatly, that he could be at home and have a nice shower, and at the same time tease his beautiful Hikari.  
Not for the first time Yami was very grateful for their mind link, even if _that _wasn't exactly its purpose…

Slowly he rubbed with his flat palm over his neck and down to his chest with slow, light touches. He made sure Yugi felt the same thing, as he circled around his nipples a few times before he rubbed and caressed them.  
He pinched and played with the tender flesh until it was hard and sensitive to the touch.

Another heat then from the water spread through his whole body and traveled down to pool under his navel as the water hit his skin and aroused him even further.

Yugis protest in the back of his mind had trailed off long ago, but he could feel what kind of effect he had on his 'innocent' little Light.

He leant back against the cool tiles and closed his ruby-red eyes while he enjoyed the warm water caressing him gently like a lover.  
Yami followed the path the water made over his skin down to stroke over his ticklish rips and the sensitive sides.

/Aibou…/ he moaned deeply as he shivered under his own touch.  
/I really wishes you could be here with me, little one. Then I could feel _your _gentle hands on my hot skin, and I wouldn't have to settle for my own…

Then I could kiss your supple lips and taste your sweet mouth, swallow all those little whimpers and sighs you make when aroused.  
And I could feel your breath ghost over my cheek while I kiss my way down from your chin to your shoulder, while my hands roam your back. I could feel you shivering as I cup and fondle your supple rear to kneed it tenderly.

I would stop to nip here and there on your soft skin and leave a few bit marks on your neck so everyone knows that you're taken, before I wander down again.  
And I would be able to hear your breathless moans right in my ear while I hold you tight, and answer with a groan of my own, while your gentle hands caress my skin lovingly and wander more and more southwards, just where I need you so badly…/

And Yamis hands did exactly what he said; they rubbed over his flat belly and made a brief stop to circle around his navel.  
He dipped his wet fingers a few times in it to tease himself even more before they strayed downwards again.  
/_Yugi_…/ the former pharaoh moaned huskily as his hand closed around hard, hot flesh and squeezed slightly.

By now Yugi wasn't in his class anymore since he couldn't hide behind his book any longer.  
And so he had to flee from the class with a bright red face and a quickly stuttered excuse.  
On his way out he held his book-bag discreetly before his lap and prayed that no one would notice the steadily growing tent in his pants, which he had thanks to a certain Yami and his damn teasing!

Poor Yugi was grateful that he was able to get into the safety of the bathrooms without seeing anyone.  
It would have been hard _(and embarrassing!)_ to explain why he was stumbling around with that bulge in his pants and panting like after a long run.  
/Yami…/ he sighed back in the same breathless voice as he finally, finally sank to the floor after hurriedly locking the door behind him.  
With trembling hands he opened his pants and shoved them, together with his boxers, down to his knees.  
A tiny whimper escaped him as the cooler air in the room hit his stiff arousal.

/Damn it, Yami… I should kill you for that… later…/ he threatened halfhearted while he copied Yamis slow, steady pace.  
He closed his violet orbs in relief and just enjoyed the feelings his other half sent to him over their link, as well as what he himself could feel.  
Like so many times before Yamis emotions stirred in him a storm of desire, lust and want, and Yugi gave gladly in and let it take him away to incredible heights.

All too soon the slow pace and soft teasing wasn't enough for them; they need more, and their hands moving faster over hot, hard flesh.  
Both listen to the sensual noises the other made over the mind link. Breathless moans, gently sighs mixed with passionate growling and hissed names.

_"Yami!"_  
Yugi covered his mouth with his free hand in fear someone could accidentally hear him as he reached the end.  
He couldn't take much more of the tension and he gave in as the world around him turned white in pure bliss.

Yami on the other side didn't have any problems with his volume, since he was alone and he didn't need to hold back his scream of completion.  
_"Yugi!"_ he moaned at the same time as Yugi came and then he sank slowly down as his trembling knees finally gave in under him.  
But he didn't really notice it because he felt too good, content and happy, to care about anything else at the moment.  
If he now could have his Hikari lying in his arms, everything would be perfect…  
He sat there, his ruby eyes closed, and let the water wash away everything. Proudly he listened to Yugis panting and gasping.

After some time Yugi got his breath back to nearly normal, too. For a moment he just starred at his wet, sticky hand before he got up to wash them.  
'He's really unbelievable…' Yugi thought and shock his head with a dreamy smile on his lips. On the other side of their mind link, he could hear Yami purr in satisfaction, like so many times before.  
That sound always made him drowsy, and for a moment he just wanted to curly up in a ball against his darker half and take a nap.

For now he feels too nice and fluffy to get upset that once more Yami managed it to lure him away from his class.  
That will come later…

But his musing was interrupt by Yamis dark, smooth voice:  
/Now look at that, little Hikari. What have you done, aren't you supposed to learn math? And here you are, sitting on the floor and having fun with your Yami; bad, bad Aibou…/ he teased him with a lazy smirk.

Yugi 'glared' at his reflection in the mirror and made sure Yami could at last feel it before he smirked.  
/Just laugh, my Darkness, as long as you can…/  
The seductive, tempting tone in his voice immediately caught Yamis full attention, and Yugi sent his darker half a promising smile:  
/Because when we get home in the evening, I will tie you to our bed, and then we can see who will laugh!…/

/Promise?/ Yugi could literally feel Yamis eyes gleam at the prospect, and he licked approvingly over his lips.  
/I'm curious about what you're planning in that cute head of yours, little one. You want to tell me?/

/Patience, Yami./  
/But I shared my fun with you, too! It is only fair when you share your secret…/  
/And I will, but not now!/  
/But I wanna know now! Aibou…/

/**No!** I will show you in the evening. And now finish your shower and take a nap or learn your lines or something!  
Just don't forget to show up for the rehearsal later./ Yugi had to slow him down a little before he could get too excited. Who knew, Yami might even come over on the spot and drag Yugi out of a full class, with everyone watching them.  
'I wouldn't be surprised if he tries that…' Yugi thought before he smiled evilly:

/I'm sure Anzu will be waiting yearningly for your appearance, and you don't want to disappoint her…/  
**/Ouch! Damn it, Aibou, you sure know how to kill the mood!/**  
/That's the point! Look, I have to go to my next class and you…/  
Yugi giggled as he heard Yamis disappointed growl on his way out of the bathroom…  
/Later, Yami…/  
/Don't think about the bitch, don't think about the bitch…/ Yugi could hear Yami chant as he tried to get her picture out of his head and replace it with one of his Light.

Later that evening the whole group meets again in their empty class for their daily rehearsal. And this time it shouldn't be a '_Punch-and-Judy show_' like yesterday.

Anzu was the first one to show up this time, because she didn't want to risk it again that she couldn't spend any time with her Yami and Bakura.  
There is so much romance in this stage play and she intends to take full advantage of that fact, for her own benefit to finally win them over.  
And then they could show her their romantic side and they will never leave her again.

Maybe she could even disgrace Ryou and Yugi somehow, to make them run away and never come back to bother her and her soon-to-be boyfriends!  
Malik and Marik will vanish on their own, they always look for an excuse to run off to make out or cause havoc. It shouldn't be a big problem for her to give them a little push in the right direction.  
And surly she could come up with something for Joey and Kaiba, too.

'They are always busy with their little fights anyway; one comment and they are on each others throat. The day they get along with each other is the day Yami will leave me for someone better.'

_(And again she forgets that he isn't together with her in the first place, and that he is not in love with her… ^_^ )_

'And then I can be alone with my two beloved boyfriends…' she dreamed again with hearths in her eyes. She stroke through her hair to make sure it was neatly and perfect again, after her fight with those evil bats.  
'I just hope no one will notice the missing strands.'  
It had cost her the whole lunch-hour to get rid of the bats and then repair and cover up the damage they have done to her hair and clothes.  
The little beasts made rifts in her new dress with their evil little claws and ruffled her hair until she looked like a scarecrow.  
And what's even worse: They chased her around in front of the whole school!

No one had helped her as she ran screaming and yelling out in the garden!  
But luckily the bats vanished after some time into the trees, and she hoped with all her heart that they remained there…  
'What have I done to deserve this? At first that cruel letter, than the trap in my locker, and after that someone had to scare away _my _Yami!  
Just when he asked me out for a hot date!  
I wonder why he wasn't there, I'm pretty sure that I wasn't late…  
He should have been there to help me.  
But maybe he saw who put the bats in there, and he went after him or her?  
But he didn't warn me, why? I run directly into a dangerous, and possible deathly, trap!  
But maybe he just forgot it in his eagerness to catch my torturer?  
Yami would never let me get hurt if he can help it, after all.  
He just run away to protect me from more harm…  
Yes, that's it, he want to protect me, and it was just a mistake that the bats got me. That's the only logic explanation for his absence!'

She was so preoccupied with her daydreaming that she didn't notice that Yami, Bakura and Marik, all clean and brightly polished, came into the class. They cast her a quick look and made a few choking noises in her direction.

Just a few moments later three cheerful Hikaris strolled in, together with Joey.  
They gave their respective Yamis a sweet smile and winked in their direction, as they saw how clean they were.

Albeit Yugi tried immediately to glare at his Yami and he tried to punch him on the shoulder, which made Yamis grin even wider since he knows what it was about.

"That is for earlier! Because you were mean, you know!" The short Hikari hissed with a bright blush, and his Yami was just grinning suggestively at him as he licked over his lips.  
His ruby-colored eyes glittered as he purred sexily, and only for Yugi to hear:  
"But I didn't hear you complain, Aibou. On the contrary, you even promised me something, remember?  
I think of it as a reward, and that means I must have been a good boy.  
Right?  
Right.  
So don't forget about it, little one."

Yugi turned a shade or two darker than before and pouted.  
It was just not fair that Yami always had one excuse or the other ready whenever he needed them.  
/And who said that I was talking about a reward? I could easily tie you down and let you lie there the whole night without touching you at all!/  
"**What? **But that would be absolutely cruel!" Yami starred shocked at him. "You can't be serious!"

Ryou ignored Yamis troubled expression and patted Yugis shoulder:  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me! I have to give you your Math-homework later. You disappeared so quickly out of the class, and you never came back… I doubt that you even know what the teacher was talking about before you left…"

Bakura started to listen more closely as he heard the suggestive tone his white-haired Hikari used, and he looked from one to the other.  
Judging by Yamis grin he also knew what the two of them were talking about.  
Bakura really hated it when he had no clue what the hell was going on around him!  
"What's going on? What did you do? Why wasn't I there, too? Tell me, I want to know!"

For a moment Yugi starred at him with wide eyes and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. So he just settled for hiding his bright red face on Yamis shoulder.  
Bakura gaped at him blankly before it dawned at him what must have happened.  
With such a red tinge on his cheeks there where not too many possibilities.  
And surly playing chess was not one of them.

"Ähmm, forget that I said anything, okay." Said Bakura quickly and shook his head.

"That's all your fault, Yami…" murmured Yugi quietly into the fabric of his jacket, and Yami just patted his tri-colored hair lovingly.  
"Sure, Aibou."  
"I mean it! _It is_ your fault!  
We are not even in the same building and I'm still not safe from you!" Yugi breathed in Yamis ear, but he didn't sound really mad at him.  
"I can't help it that you always have this kind of effect on me, Aibou! It happens every time I think of you…"

"And you can't do that alone? Do you need to drag me in it and distract me from my class…"  
Yami crocked his head to the side and blinked innocently down at the beautiful boy in his arms:  
"But Aibou, alone is boring! And I love to share with you…"

Joey gave Ryou a questioning look: "Tell me, do I want to know what you are talking about?"  
"Yugi just jumped up in the middle of our math-lesson, stammered something about _'Have to go'_ with a really red face and stumbled out…"

Bakura smirked at Yami, whose hands were no longer in Yugis hair, but went down to grope his ass.  
"You really can't keep your hands to yourself, pharaoh!" Yamis hand stilled shortly before he could grab the clothed flesh of his rear, but then Yugi looked up from Yamis shoulder as he noticed his true intentions.  
Quickly he skipped over to Ryou to escape those persistent fingers.  
Yamis eyes are firmly attached to Yugis ass while he walked over and he murmured casually to the thief:  
"Can you really blame me for it?"

But then he looked up to glare at the thief for chasing away his sweet Hikari, just as he had him in his grip:  
"_Spoilsport! _Why couldn't you just shut your damn mouth and bother someone else instead? Can't you see that I was busy?  
Go playing with Marik, kill Anzu or find something else to do!  
I don't give a damn as long as you get lost!"  
If Bakura hadn't said anything, Yugi would be still in his arms, and he could pat that nice, tight little ass a little more before Yugi could run away again!  
But now Yugi was staying over there to talk to Ryou, instead of being in his arms and get groped by him!

But of course, Bakura didn't care about Yamis growling and swearing; its fun to bother the short pharaoh!  
But luckily _(for Bakura) _they got interrupt before the pharaoh and the tomb robber could start a fight.  
Again.

As the last one Kaiba strolled calmly into the room with just a short nod as greeting to everyone.  
He didn't say anything, but as he passed Joey, he gave him a light, swift pat on the butt:  
"Hi, puppy."  
"Hey! What the…" Joey yelled with a blush to rival Yugis color.  
Surprised he covered his poor, abused behind with his hands to save it from Kaibas quick hand.  
And as Malik beside him chuckled, his blush surpassed Yugis with ease. Not that Kaiba cared about it much; he simply ignored Malik and winked at Joey.

"So, what do we do today?" Marik asks Bakura and Yami eagerly with an _(slightly) _insane grin.  
It was obvious that Malik was no longer angry with him, and so he was in a very good, although clingy, mood:  
Marik stood behind his light and had one arm loosely around his slender waist to rub his belly, while his other hand tugged and played with blond strands. And Malik didn't try to kick, bite or hit him for the moment.  
For the Darker one it meant that his world was again all right and he cuddled his Light with a low purr.  
From time to time he licked over a patch of skin or nipped at his earlobe affectionate. With sparking eyes he watched his fellow Yamis over Maliks shoulder.

Doubtlessly in hope that they will try another fighting scene with their Hikaris, which would mean another opportunity for him to grab a weapon or two, when no one was looking…  
Yesterday Malik snatched away all the funny toys, he wasn't even allowed to touch a single little knife, let alone play with it!  
'How can a single Hikari be so cruel to me!… And he is _my _Hikari! He should help me and make me happy by giving me knives and daggers and such…' he pouted in his mind.  
He was so lost in his own thoughts and dreams that he didn't notice Malik looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

'Please, gods, don't let them do another fighting scene!  
I know I wasn't always a good boy in the past, and sometimes I don't eat all my veggies, but if you like me just a tiny little bit then you don't let them do another fighting scene!' he prayed quietly in hope that there is a god listening to him.  
And he didn't even care _which _god it was, as long as Marik didn't get a hold on a weapon.  
He didn't need the mind link to know what was going on under all that spiky hair; he knew well enough what his darkness is able to do if you just let him.

**"The part with the balcony! I want to play the part with the balcony!"** Anzus loud and shrill voice pulled them all out of their thoughts.  
She hopped up and down and waved her arms as if she wants to fly away, but sadly she couldn't get up from the ground:

"Please, Yami, please, please, _please_!  
That part is sooo romantic! And sweet! And touching! And great!  
I can practice with my Bakura-dear? And Yami-love too, I will help you both, we can do this together!  
Don't worry, I will help you as best as I can, you just have to repeat what I say, and we can do this together!  
I know what I do, trust me, my love; I promise I don't let you down! So, can we do that, can we, that's so romantic and I would like to show you the balcony-scene with Yami; and after that you can show us what you can and if you can do it better, Bakura… I bet we will do great, you show them what we can do…"

She didn't even notice that her 'Bakura-dear' turned a sick green, his Hikari on the other hand an angry red.  
Yugi beside him stroked his shoulder calmingly and whispered: "Breath, Ryou, just breath! Don't forget you're a Hikari, and it's not very decent and proper for a Hikari to jump at and strangle someone…  
At last not when others are watching, so take a deep breath and just wait… Your time will come, and then we can burn, strangle or squash her as much as we want before we kill her to death. And no one will ever know…"

"She didn't get it! We gave her more then one fair warning; only a few hours previous; and she just fucking _ignores _them! She doesn't give a damn that they don't even like her!  
Okay, you know what? Until now I still had something like pity with her, but that's over now…  
No more _nice _Hikaris…"  
"Okay, so that means after school we collect everything we need for our next plan tomorrow. We get rid of her before the performance, don't worry about it!"  
"Well, I hope so, or I _will _strangle her, no matter if someone is watching or not!"

By now Anzu had once more attached herself to Yamis and Bakuras arm and she begged and whimpered while squirming around:  
"Oh please, can you do that part, for me? Please, I'm sure you will do very well, especially when I say your lines for you and all you have to do is repeating them. We can practice it later more and I can show you how you should walk and talk and look and…"  
She looked up at them with big, wet eyes, at which both tried to make another step back and away from her. Sadly for them it was not enough for her to loosen her hold on their arms, they were still trapped.

Yami tugged at her wrist to ease her grip, while at the same time Bakura shock his arm around until her feet left the ground and she dangled in the air.

Marik sat down on a table with his Light in his lap to watch the drama with a wide grin.  
His chin rests on Maliks shoulder, his arms are around the saner ones waist and their feet swung back and for at the same pace:  
"And now watch, Hikari-pretty, soon it will happen.  
Not long, and there will flow blood, lots of blood.  
Nasty, squidgy Anzu-blood will splash around everywhere; all over the wall and the floor and the ceiling. She's too stupid to see the signs, to know what's good for her. And if she don't let go of them soon…"

Malik chuckled, just as interested at their reactions as his lover:  
"Yeah, Bakura already has this murderous gleam in his eyes; and Yamis eyebrow twitches suspiciously…"  
"And even their Hikaris can't help her when they snap."  
"In case they even _want _to help her."  
Marik starred at the teen in his lap  
"Of course they would help her, they are a more peaceful and fragile kind of Hikari then you!"  
With a laugh he dragged his wet tongue over Maliks cheek and nuzzled his nose lovingly in his neck:  
"Yugi and Ryou would never wish someone something bad, they aren't bloodthirsty! Its against their nature, they are just not able to!"  
He shook his head at the mere suggestion that the other Hikaris wouldn't help Anzu if Yami or Bakura decided that they have enough of her and try to kill her. The idea just made him laugh:  
"So, what do you think, who will snap at first? Yami or Bakura?"

But before Malik could make a guess, something else happened.  
Ryou and Yugi came up to their Yamis with those yellow books in their hands to bring about peace between them.  
"Can we do this scene instead?" Yugi asked cutely with his head tilt to the side and perfect puppy-eyes aimed at his Yami, as he points at a certain page in his book.

"Yeah, I would like to see that, too! And yesterday _you_ choose what we do, so can we today…" With a gently smile Ryou played with one of his long, white strands. He tinned and twisted it between his fingers as he blinked shyly up at his tomb robber.  
Brown doe-eyes caught and enthralled Bakuras gaze immediately, and he took in a deep breath of the familiar, sweet smell of Ryous hair.

"… try something _we _choose?" Yugi finished Ryous sentence hesitantly and he blinked up at Yami from under his blonde bangs. He held his hands together behind his back and tilt his head a little to the side to expose more of his neck, as if inviting his lover to come near and .

Anzu growled as the two Hikaris got the full attention of their darker halves, while she did exactly the same thing and just gets ignored!  
Impatiently she tugged at Yami and Bakura while they only have eyes for their lights.  
"Hey, that's mean! Why do you react instantly to them when they look at you like that; and when I do the same you just ignore me!"

"Because they look cute like that…" growled Bakura and pushed her away.  
"…while you look like a goggle-eyed frog!" finished Yami with a step back as she looked up to him in hope at last he would defend her.  
All she could do was stare at them offended and hurt:  
"**Yami! **How can you say something so mean to me, you know you don't mean it like that! You can't think that, it would be so cruel, and nasty, and…"

But they didn't listen to her babbling anymore since they didn't care for what she has to say anyway.  
They preferred to hug their Hikaris softly and run their hands all over the delicate body.  
This was the first chance to ravish them since the disaster in the cafeteria, and the Yamis intent to take advantage of it as best as they could!

One of Bakuras hands wandered up to play with soft hair while the other made its way down to rest on the small of his back and make small circles there:  
"You are cruel to me, Ryou, leaving me alone for the whole day… And then, just when we have time to cuddle a little, you have to send me home, all alone! I could have needed your help with washing my hair… And my back, you know I don't reach it as easy as you…"

The thief whispered softly in Ryous ear, his breath washed over the pale skin and he licked and nipped a wet trail from his ear to the corner of his mouth.  
"You know, I missed you under the shower, my fluffy Hikari. We could have had so much fun, if you wouldn't stuck in school…"  
Bakura bit lightly in the soft flesh of his lower lip and enjoyed the shudder and gasp he earned.

Yami had his Hikari also in a tight hug and pressed him firmly against his own body:  
"Well, I think we could do the scene you two picked out for us, Aibou.  
Even if I have to force Bakura to play along by kicking his sorry ass into the next millennia!…  
And later, when I did well, you could give me a hand with something?…" he purred in Yugis tri-colored hair in which he hid his face at the moment.

Slowly his hand slinked under Yugis shirt to caress bare skin while he rubbed the front of his pants against him to make clear _what _kind of help he was talking, or rather purring, about.

_(Insatiable, those Yamis ^_^ *dirty grin* they just can't keep their hands, and other body-parts, to themselves…)_

Anzu couldn't understand the world anymore: How could a single look from the midgets get such a reaction, while she did the same and earned only a harsh growl? When they even looked her way, that is!

She noticed Yugi looking at her over Yamis shoulder, and for a moment she would have sworn there was something like triumph shining in those normally kind amethyst eyes.  
Just for a moment they seem to laugh at her and mock her for thinking that she could steal Yami from him.  
Surprised she blinked a few times, but the strange look was gone before she could think twice about it and Yugi was busy nuzzling his nose in Yamis neck with a happy purr.  
Two small, pale hands came around to gently cup Yamis rear possessively and squeeze it slowly and thoroughly.

Yugi knew very well that Anzu was still watching him with envy in her eyes, and he smirked as he heard a quite growl from the annoying girl:  
'Yeah, I know you would love to do that to him, right? But he's mine, and only I am allowed to touch him like that, stroke and fondle that nice, firm ass…'

"Ähem…" Of course Kaiba had to interrupt them with his coughing. "As cozy as it may look, would you four be so kind and do that later?"  
"Maybe when we don't have to watch you?" Joey backed him up eagerly. He just wasn't sure where to look when they 'cuddled' like that.  
Especially since the Yamis usually don't stop at simply cuddling.  
"I don't have any objections, I would like to watch! Don't let us bother you, just ignore us and go on as if we weren't here!" Marik told them with a dirty smirk while his Hikari, still sitting on his lap, just rolled his eyes at his pervert darker half.

"Like I said: Do. That. Later!" Kaiba growled impatiently, "I want to actually get something down today, and not wasting my time like yesterday. And the days before that."  
"As if you hadn't had your fun, too!" Malik grinned at him and wriggled suggestively with his eyebrows, and Joey turned instantly bright red again.

Kaiba at the other hand didn't react to his taunting, and Malik pouted sulkily. The CEO smirked and picked up the yellow book, which Yugi had dropped carelessly at one point or another, and he looked at the page.  
With a grin he gave it back to the smaller boy, who finally, and much to Anzus relief and Yamis regret, let go of Yamis leather-clad ass.  
"That's actually a good idea you two had there. I would like to see it, too. We will try this part today, if they want or not."

Reluctantly Yami and Bakura let go of their smaller lights. Finally they also wanted to know what part of the whole stupid play they were supposed to play.  
Secretly they both cursed Kaiba for always spoiling their fun, but it gave their blood time to cool down a little. And after a few moments their pants weren't so tight and constricting anymore, and they could move more then just their hands (^_^)

Yugi took a step back and grabbed the cursed book to present it proudly to his Darkness.  
Yami looked at the page.  
Looked at Yugi.  
Looked back at the page.

With great interest Bakura watched Yami slowly loosing every color in his face until he looked like a death ghost, before wide, red eyes starred again helplessly down at his Yugi.  
He looked so much like his lighter half at the moment, it was hard for Bakura not to laugh at his shocked, frighten face as he yanked the book out of Yamis frozen hands:  
"Give me that, _'oh great pharaoh of all midgets'_!  
How bad can it be, when the suggestion comes from our Lights!  
Hell, you are such a drama-queen; you just have to overdo it…"

Yami didn't even move or react to the insults; he just stood there and starred unseeingly at his innocent blinking Hikari. Beside him Bakura let the Book drop down on the ground after a look at the opened page:  
**"Hikari!** You can't be serious!" the shocked question jerked Yami out of his daze, and he protested again.

"Yugi, you don't really want that, right? Yugi? Aibou? My sweet little angel…"  
Yugi blinked innocently up at him as he bit his lower lip while pouting adorable.  
Pale little hands played with the sleeve of Yamis dark jacket and caressed the firm chest underneath it.  
"But Yami… We have to try it sooner or later anyway…"  
"Then I say later!"

"Yeah, me too! Later is good! Much later, the best would be after the performance! That's good! That's soon enough, right, Ryou? Say that it's enough, that you agree with me, please Hikari…!"  
"Bakura! That's too late! I certainly _don't_ agree with you!  
And yesterday we played along too!" Ryou protested with a 'glare'. Well, it was supposed to be a glare, even when it looked more like a cute, angry pout.

"And may I remind you that a rocket launcher is not really light? And I still did my very best and tried to carry it for you, even though I'm just a small, helpless Hikari, and the rocket launcher was sooo big and heavy!  
And now I have blue bruises on my shoulder…"

Suddenly there came roaring laughter from Mariks direction as he couldn't hold it back anymore.  
He could clearly see that the other Yamis would soon give in at the sight of their innocent, sweet Hikaris with their cute puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.  
If they want to see that part so badly, they will find a way to get what they want.  
Like always.  
"No doubt, they have them on a fucking leash.  
If I didn't see it, think I wouldn't really belief it!  
The mighty pharaoh of Egypt and the great king of thieves, powerless against the brief glance of two small, weak children…"

However, his laughter got stuck in his throat as Maliks elbow dug harshly into his rips, while at the same time a knife suddenly stuck out of his crazy blond hair.  
"Next time I'm not aiming at that monster you call hair, you stupid asshole! Next time I make a new hole in your empty head!"

"Yugi is neither a child nor is he weak, and his height is just right for me!  
He fits perfectly in my arms, so I suggest you shut the fuck up, or I make you!" Yami growled fiercely towards Marik, and the golden eye gleamed treating on his forehead.  
At the same time frowned Ryou at his darker half with his hands on his hips. For a moment Bakuras only though was who much his Hikari looked like his evil bunny, before Ryou called him back to order.

"Bakura! What did I tell you about knives in school?"

"That you don't want to see them?" Bakura murmured quietly and guilty lowered his head, making Marik laugh at him again.  
'And until now you didn't see them… Damn Marik, it's all his fault… I should kill him… And steal his Hikari… And his Millennium-Rod too… And all his cookies and sweets...'

_(Yes, Bakura has his priorities…)  
_

Bakura growled angrily in his mind, but he made sure his Light couldn't hear him. Last thing he needed now was to get in even more trouble with his Light and get banned at the couch.  
Alone…  
All night long…

**"That's enough! **Can't you once, just once, keep your hands to yourself; no flirting, fighting, kissing or groping?  
And instead maybe you can be so kind and concentrate on doing your job here? You know, Romeo and Juliet? Ring any bells?"

But Kaiba saw Bakura and Yami, yet again, leering down at their Hikaris without paying attention to him. And so he wracked them over the head with the yellow book in his hand and a frown on his face:  
"And _no_, I'm not talking about _that _kind of job, you horny idiots! I'm talking about this!"  
He waved the book into Yamis face before he hands it over to Bakura.  
"And now go ahead, the sooner you get it over with, the sooner you can drag your midgets away for some quality time!"

"You are just jealous because your puppy refuses to sit on your lap like a good little doggy!"  
"Whether my puppy is sitting on my lap or not is none of your concern, get it? So mind your own business, or I will make your life a living hell!"

"I'm not a dog!" Joey yelled with an angry glare, but they just ignored him, Kaiba even patted his head absentminded.  
"Sure, puppy, whatever you say."  
"You should be careful, Joey. Who knows where he pats you next. If you know what I mean…"  
"Exactly, _you _feel Joey up all the time, so you shouldn't talk about _us_! You're not better then we!"

"Hey, don't you ignore me! Did you hear me? And I'm not a dog! Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"It's just a little tip, Joey: Be careful if he ever gives you a collar with a leash! Who knows what he wants to do with you?"  
**"That's none of your concern, get it?** It doesn't matter to you if I keep him on a leash, tie him to my bed or let him bring me my newspaper!  
He's my puppy, so shoo; go and play with your Hikari and leave us alone!"

"Do you all even listen to me? **I'm not a damn dog!"** Joey straightens up to his full height in front of Kaiba, so the CEO had to look at him. He tried to glare as dark and treating as possible up to the taller one.  
Not that it helped him in anyway...

Kaiba gave him a short look, laid an arm around the others waist and crushed the startled blond against his chest.  
Gently he bent down a little and pressed his lips slowly against Joeys and gave him an, at first, caste kiss. He ignored Joey's growl of protest, and soon his puppy gave in and just enjoyed it. But within a few moments the slow kiss grew more passionate and intense, until they craved for more.  
The CEO coxed the others lips open a bit to get a taste of his puppy, and he smirked against him as the other fought with him.  
Kaibas grip around the blonds hips tighten, and Joey's hands wrinkled the shirt over Kaibas chest as he held on to him.

None of them heard the catcalls and whistles around them

All Joey could do was starring speechlessly up at the taller one as they had to part for air, and he didn't know what to say or think.  
So he settled for blinking blankly, not even blushing, sine he still forgot about the others in the room.  
Kaiba just gave him another pat at the ass and then left him standing there gasping for air.  
'I was right: This is really the quickest way to shut him up, and it really seems to work every single time...'

"Hey, Kaiba, what page are we talking about?" Malik interrupted Kaibas happy thoughts about kissing his puppy, since he got more and more curious what Yugi and Ryou wanted their Yamis to do.  
With a nearly invisible smile he told him the page, and soon the blond Hikari was laughing his ass off too, while his Darkness encouraged his fellow Yamis to go on with their show:  
"Come on, I want to see something, don't be so shy.  
Come on, thief, be a man! And play a girl." But the last part was just whispered, so Malik was the only one who heard him, and he chuckled also.

"Just keep it up, psycho, and _you _will no longer be a man!"  
"**Hey!** Don't dare to damage my lover, because I like him just the way he is!" Malik turned around to throw his arms around his neck as if to protect him.  
At the same time he fished the knife, which was still somewhat lost in wild blond spikes, out and gave it back to the tomb robber before Marik got a hold on it.

"Yugi..." Yami whined and tried to look as unhappy and pitiful as possible. "Is this really what you want? You are my lover. My cute little Aibou. The only human alive who I love the most and trust with all my heart and my soul and... "  
"... and all your flatteries wouldn't help you this time, Yami. This time you can't talk your way out of this..."  
_"Damn it!"_ Yami made a sulky face.  
And no, he was not pouting!  
Sure as hell not, former pharaohs don't pout, no matter how mean and unfair the world was to them!  
They bear their fait with dignity and pride.  
They don't try to sway their Hikaris with whining and begging…

"Ryou..." Bakura tried now, but one glance from his Ryou shut him up before he could even try.  
"Now look, Bakura, we can do that do that the easy way or the hard way. Just like you want, it's your own decision."  
"What are we talking about here?" The tomb robber asked hopefully, maybe there was really a small chance to escape this torture.  
And 'the hard way' didn't sound that bad, it could be interesting...  
He saw all kind of chains, handcuffs, blindfolds and other... funny things... before his inner eye...

A panting Ryou, tied to their bed with straps of shiny leather; unable to move and begging for Bakura to take him again and again…  
His beautiful eyes covered with a silky blindfold, the only cloth on the graceful arching teen.  
Long white hair, sprawled out over black sheets, subtle lips red from kissing, pale skin flushed with arousal and covered in sweat and love-bites.  
The delicate body shivering and trembling under his skilled hands and expert touch…  
Long, slender legs parting for him…

"Oh yes…" moaned Bakura quietly, and Ryou sent him a sideway glance before he shook it off as unimportant.

"Anyway. The easy way is that you are working with us, learn your text and get it over. Easy as that, you will never again hear about it."

"Except when we tease him about playing a girl, wearing a frilly dress and pretending to love Yami!" chirped Marik happily, and Ryou hissed at him irritated. He tried to get Bakura to work with them, and Marik sabotaged him?

"And the hard way...?" Bakura asked huskily, again thinking about Ryou tied to the bed, and he licked over his lips with a smirk.  
"You can be stubborn and not working with us and you will sleep alone on the couch until the school festival is over. After you cook your own dinner, because I wouldn't feed you!"  
"And you call that 'having a choice? That's blackmailing, and noting else!  
You know I love your cooking, and I hate sleeping without you in my arms!"

"I could fill in for you if you want, Bakura-dear!" Anzu squealed with her annoyingly high voice as she saw which page they were talking about.  
"I could show you with Yamis help how to do it, if you are nervous, or afraid. I would love to help you…" and she winked 'seductively' in their direction.  
Yami and Bakura made a step back to keep their distance to her before she could attach herself to them again.

Yugis smile at his own Yami was cute and sugar-sweet: "You see, Yami, you too can choose now. But yours is a little different then Bakuras:  
Whose suggestion do you like more; ours or hers? You have to choose one of them."

Yugi looked deep in ruby-red eyes, both palms flat on his darker half's chest to play lovingly with the buttons, and he teased the nipples hidden under the shirt.  
He made little circles around the delicate flesh, pinched it lightly and smiled mischievously as he heard a gasp.  
He stood up at his tiptoes, stretched up a little to bring his lips to Yamis ear and whispered hotly:  
"Let me reword it a little:  
Whom would you rather kiss? Bakura, who is just like you acting a make his Hikari happy; or Anzu, who would never let you alone again and would drag you to a priest a few moments later?"

Yami grabbed Bakura roughly by his arm and dragged him to the middle of the class, where they had cleared all tables and chairs away to make room.  
He took one of the yellow books, and gave Bakura one, too:  
"I take the lesser evil. Definitive the lesser evil..." he murmured sadly and tried very hard to ignore the two laughing Egypts in the background.  
Even when they were laughing really loud.

The only good thing about this mess was Anzus stony face as her _'generous offer'_ was so rudely rejected.  
'I'm not an evil...' she pouted upset. 'And he's definitive not the _lesser _evil!'

Bakura freed himself from Yamis firm grip and glanced down at the shorter one: "Who do you call small, you broken garden gnome!  
I'm taller than you are, so be careful who you are calling small! Or are you that calcified in your ancient brain that you can't even see that I'm taller than you?"

With a satisfied grin he watched the former pharaoh's face getting darker and darker with every passing moment, his hands began to tremble and he held his breath.  
But then, just as Bakura was sure the other would simply explode, Yami let out a deep sigh.

He noticeable calmed down, even if it was with great effort.  
"Forget it, thief, you're not worth it. Also, I want to see how you humiliate yourself and then die in shame on stage, with everyone and your Hikari watching you.  
Because I know that tiny brain of yours is way too small to even read your lines properly, let alone remember them later when you need them."

"Well, we better get it over with! And then we will see who the idiot is." Bakura growled at the whispered challenge and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"But I get a reward later, right?" he asked in Ryous direction, who nodded with a smile as he sat down beside Yugi on a table to watch them.

Yami took a deep breath, licked nervously over his lips and looked from Bakura to Yugi and back.  
Why couldn't they start with something else, like the gunfight at the beginning of the movie, or something else funny?

Why did it have to be the first kiss, of all things, the meeting at the party with all that sappy claptrap? Why not the part before that, the party itself. That's perfectly harmless, and easy...

"Now come on, Yami! You can do it, go ahead." Yugi tried to support his pharaoh, who nodded slowly, albeit reluctantly.  
He just wants to get it over with, quickly.

_"If I... I pro..., if I profane… profane with,… with unwor-" _Yami said quietly, and it was hard for them to even hear him, let alone understand what he says.  
"Louder, Yami, we can't hear you! And please stop stuttering, that's so unlike you!" Yugi told him with a reassuring smile, and Yami blushes a little and looked up:  
"But Aibou! It sounds stupid! And I don't want to say that to _him_!" He pointed at Bakura, who smirked widely:  
"What, the great, great Yami can say a few sentences straight and without stuttering? Shame on you! Really!" he mocked.

_**"If I profane with my unworthinest hand this holy shrine-,"**_ Yami yelled right into Bakuras face, who glared at him, while Kaiba shook his head.  
"Yami. I think with louder he meant in a normal tone that we all could hear. Without yelling, if that is possible."  
/Yugi, do you think I can send Kaiba to the shadow realm for a bit? Not long, but at last he would stop bothering us-/  
/No, and now try to talk normal, Yami!/

_"If I profane with my unworthinest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this."_ He said with a monotone voice, but clearly louder than before. But Yami still had his head down and his fists clenched. His red eyes were shut tightly, as if he had to swallow something bitter and nasty tasting.  
"Try to look up at him, Yami! He is you one and only love-"

"If _that _were the case, I would jump from the next bridge! With a smile on my face and a happy song on my lips!" Yami interrupt Kaiba immediately, and the thief gave the other Darkness a cuff on the head:  
"Hey, do you want to insult me, or what? Ryou never complains about me!"  
"Yeah, and I'm still not sure if we shouldn't get him professional help, because that can't be healthy!"  
"As if I could ever understand how someone sane can fall for something like you, shorty! You're not the pride of creation either!"

"Yami!" Yugi warned his lover, and Ryou also tried to interfere before they could start a real fight, yet again:  
"Bakura, be nice!"

"Hey! I am nice! He _is _short, after all! That's no secret, so why do you complain?"  
Yami turned to his Aibou with narrowed eyes: "Are you really sure we need him? Maybe no one will notice or miss him when I kill him-"  
**"I would miss him! So don't even think about it!"  
**

"Yami… If you kill him, Anzu will replace him."  
"Okay, I'm good, I'm good, don't worry, Yugi!"

"**Now **look at each other and speak clearly, because you will repeat that until you can do it right!" Kaiba explained to the stubborn Yamis gleefully.  
Yes, he really enjoyed that he was responsible of everything for the moment.  
He could order them around as he pleased, and they couldn't do a thing against it.

Because he had at last two out of three Hikaris on his side, with their famous, and sometimes feared, puppy dog-eyes.  
And that's better than a whole, heavily armed goon squad is.  
At last when it came to dealing with Bakura and Yami and their stubbornness.  
Because they could easily take care of a goon squad, but they could never resist or refuse something their Hikaris ask them...  
"And now we try again, from the beginning. A little more serious this time. Yami, if you would..."  
"You enjoy that a little too much for my liking. Just be careful and watch you back, or else…!" but all protest was in vain, so he just looked up at Bakura.

_"If I profane with my unworthinest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth-"  
_

"Come on, pharaoh; say it with a little more feeling! Love at the first sight, and everything!" Marik interrupt them this time and earned evil glares for that. "And the book says that you are supposed to hold his hand!"  
"Don't forget that you are in love with him! And there you are, making it sound like you are reading a shopping list, not declaring your eternal love." Malik supported his darkness with an eager nod. Both were grinning over their whole face, and found everything funny and entertaining. After all, they don't have to do anything and could just lean back and watch the other fight with their lines.

"As much as I hate to say that-" and Kaiba made a grimace as if he really hated to say it, "-but they are right."  
"Yes!" Marik cheered, "We are right! Did you hear that, Hikari-Pretty, we are right! We are right, we are right..."  
And he wriggled around until Malik fell from his lap and landed hard on his ass at his sudden movement.  
Marik tilt his head to the side and blinked surprised down at his fallen Light:  
"Hikari? What are you doing down there on the floor? You can't see anything, come back up to me!" He patted his lap invitingly, with a leer on his tanned face  
"Right there where you belong."  
"Then try to sit still for longer then just 2 minutes, damn it! Maybe I wouldn't fall down then!"

Kaiba rubbed his forehead. What did he do to deserve _that_? He could sit peacefully in his office and fight with hostile businessmen who try to take over his company.  
But no!  
He had to be here and play with those amateurs!  
"Okay, start all over again." he said slowly and as patiently as he could. "Yami, why don't you pretend that you are talking to Yugi? Maybe it's easier for you."

Yami took his position in front of Bakura, who had his arms still crossed over his chest and was glaring down at the smaller Yami. Yami took the same pose and starred right back. A short glance to Yugi, who nodded encouraging, and he took a deep breath.

_"If I profane with my unworthinest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

Yami tried to take Bakuras hand, but the white-haired thief backtracked it just in time to avoid that and growled back at him:_  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand-"_  
"**Bakura!** At last give Yami your hand."  
"Then do it yourself, moneybags, if you don't like the way I do this! **Aua!**" Ryou rolled one of the books up and hit his darker half quickly over the head with his new weapon:  
"The more you refuse the longer we will repeat it. So..."

Bakura rubbed over his poor, abused head: "I really don't know where he got such cruelty." The tomb robber growled and Yami smirked gleefully: "Well, he is your problem, so deal with it and shut up."  
"Call Ryou a problem again and you will have one; with me to be exact!"  
"Oooohhhh, the king of thieves is mad, now I'm really scared! Please, someone save me, I'm trembling and shuddering in fear, I don't know what to do."

"So what's up with you, are you doing something today, or shall I better come back tomorrow?" Kaiba growled annoyed. "And this time give Yami your hand; I'm sure he wouldn't bite!"  
"I really hope so!"  
"Bakura!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I hope I don't get germs."  
"**Hey!** I'm the one who has to disinfect his hand after that, you dirty thief. And I bet I need to count my fingers, too!"  
"You stupid midget, do you think I'm a disease?"

/Come on, Yami, let him be and give in for now! You are the clever one, right? Just let him talk and ignore him./  
Yami nodded with a small smile at his light.  
"Right. He is the idiot here." but Yami began again with his text before Bakura could protest or ask anything.

_"If I profane with my unworthinest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

Yami looked in Kaibas direction to wait for more protest, and grabbed Bakuras wrist roughly. But the protest never came; Kaiba didn't even bother to tell Yami that he should give the other a kiss on his hand.  
In the end they would properly just throw their books at him.  
Or worse. They could throw some duel monsters at him.  
There was time for the details later on.

_"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much with mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims hand do touch-,"_ Bakura piped quietly. But his soft, sugar-sweet voice didn't match his dark, murderous glare.  
And the paper in his hand got holes and wrinkles as he scrunched it up._  
"-and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss."_

"Bakura!" reminded Kaiba sharply. The Yami rolled his eyes, but tried to look less like a crazy murderer and more like a lovestruck girl.  
With little success, but well.  
"And Yami, you should _hold _his hand, not _breaking _it."  
'Same difference!'

_"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_ with a forced smile, even when it looked more like he was baring his teeth, Yami loosened his grip a little bit, while he proceeded with the text. He didn't want to start all over again; this sappy shit was bad enough, even without repeating it always all over again!

_"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."  
"Well, then, dear saint-"_

"**Ha!** I'm a saint! Did you hear that? You all heard it, right? He said that I'm a saint!  
Finally someone acknowledges that!" At this point, Bakura simply couldn't hold back any longer, and he laughed. Even more so as he saw Yamis face. The former pharaoh looked like he just ate a lemon.

"Bakura!" Yami kicked Bakura shin.  
"It's bad enough that he-" and he pointed accusingly at Kaiba "-always interrupts us! And they-" this time he pointed at the laughing Egyptian couple "-are no help either.  
We don't need you interrupting us, too! I want to get it over with this crap, damn it! It's hard enough as it is!  
I already feel like a fool, being practically forced to say this shit to you like I mean it!"  
Yami defended himself with a huff, before he waved around in Anzus direction.  
"And if you are a saint, then _this _is breathtaking and amazingly beautiful!"

"**Yes!** Did you hear that? Yami called me breathtaking! And amazingly! And beautiful, too! That's sooo cute and sweet and I am so happy..."  
"Can we- please- continue?" Kaiba asked, not so patiently anymore, but with a slightly desperate tone.  
Only a few, short sentences, why was it such a big problem to say a few, sort sentences without fighting...  
'I would hit my head against the wall, but I don't want only hurt myself even more. The headache they give me is enough…'

_"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_ Bakura said quickly as he saw Ryou again standing up, waving his rolled-up book treating in his general direction.

_"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

This time it was Yami himself who couldn't go on anymore, and he let go of Bakuras hand to make a step back.  
He made noises as if he would gag and throw up and die on the spot a painful _(and noisy)_ death.  
"Isn't that enough? I can't anymore, I feel sick and I think I must puke from this crap. I feel like iiihhh, and wäähh, and uuuhhh…"  
And Yami made all sort of moaning noises as he held his throat. Slowly he sank down on his knees and coughed, before he rolled over on his back. He twitched a few times and stretched his arms and legs out. He coughed, shivered and then lies perfectly still with closed eyes.

No one said anything, everyone just starred at the Yami on the floor.  
Said Yami opened one red eye carefully to look up at them: "Ähmmm… I'm death…"  
'And death pharaohs don't need to play Romeo…' he thought hopefully.  
_(It seems that he forgot that he is already dead since a few thousand years, and he still has to play his part ^_^)_

"Well, you know, Yami, I was just about to suggest that we call it a day, since you both worked so hard and you were rather well-behaved until a few moments ago.  
But since you don't want to finish this little part... I think it is time to consider Anzus suggestion..."

But before Kaiba cold treat them more, Yami made a miraculously recovery, jumped up from the floor and grabbed Bakuras hand again.  
And this time even without nearly breaking it!

_"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake." _Bakura whispered with a small, although feigned, smile. It seems that Yamis wasn't the only one impressed by Kaibas treat.  
_"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."_ Yami whispered softly back. Both starred in each other's eyes without moving a bit or saying a word.

The whole room was silent, as if they were waiting for something specific to happen.  
Yami and Bakura blinked at each other.  
"Ähm…"  
"Go on, Yami. Now all you have to do is giving Bakura a small little kiss, and you are through, you are over and done with it." Yugi told him encouraging and you could clearly hear the smile in his gentle voice. Ryou held his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter as he saw their baffled faces.

The thief and the pharaoh stood opposite each other, holding hands, in the middle of the room. Both were heavily blushing, and both were hopping that he wasn't serious.  
"Yugi…."

"Yami…" he said back with the same whiny voice. It seems Yugi has no pity today with a poor, unlucky, tormented Pharaoh…

"Looks like my Ryou isn't the only cruel Hikari in this room. Yours is even worse!" Bakura exclaimed with a smirk. He was still very sure that Ryou would protest, since he was his lover. He would never let him kiss someone else.

"Well? We are waiting, Bakura." Bakuras eyes nearly fell out of his face as Ryou didn't say that he should stop it! His Hikari even told him to go on!

"I really wonder what's wrong today…" again Yami took Bakuras hands in his smaller ones and stood up on his tiptoes.  
In his mind he cursed at Bakura for being taller than he is, and that he had to act as if he would kiss him, and that the Hikaris were watching them, and that the Egyptians were laughing at them...  
He took a deep breath and pretends to kiss the thief.  
With at last a handbreadth or more distance between them!

Quickly he made a step back again and looked eagerly at Yugi.  
'Come on, say that it is enough. Say it, say it, say it, pleeeaassseeeee!' he prayed in his mind, even as Yugi wasn't able to hear him.

"Come on Yami, that's all? You didn't even touch him! If you call _this _a kiss, I really can't understand how you can ever satisfy Yugi!" Joey yelled in between, much to Maliks and Mariks amusement.

**"Does that look like my little Aibou, hä?"** Yami yelled angrily at Joey and pointed accusingly with his finger at Bakura. The tomb robber had to cross his eyes to look at the offending digit, then growled darkly before he happily bit down on it.  
Hard.

**"Aua! **Shit, are you crazy, you fucking asshole? Let go of me, or I tear your teeth out, too! You will never bite me again, you motherfucker!" Yami spat and he turned bright red in his fury.  
It happened so quickly, you could nearly see and hear his blood pressure rising higher and higher.  
But, like most of the time, Bakura wasn't really impressed by his temper tantrum and just shrugged his shoulders:  
"Well, I through you want me to bite you, since you waved it around in my face."

The former pharaoh grabbed Bakuras collar, but before he could start strangling the thief, Kaiba was spoiling his fun.  
Yet again!

"Maybe you want to continue that later? Please get it over with that scene, and you can kill each other later on. At last then I would have one problem less..."

Reluctantly they took their place opposite each other to finally end their suffering for today. Yami took one of Bakuras hands in his own and laid his other hand on his shoulder. 'Damn thief, can't he be shorter….'  
Bakura has his eyes tightly closed as if he was awaiting a faith so terrible he couldn't even look. His lips were just a thin line, and his knuckles were white as he clenched his fists.

Warm breath was the only warning he got, and then he felt warm, soft lips on his skin for a brief moment, as Yami gave him a quick kiss.

It was just a short touch, a tiny peck, but for a seemingly endless moment neither of the two Yamis was able to move. They just stood there, in the middle of the silent room, surrounded by friends and psychos, and starred at each other with wide, shocked eyes.  
They couldn't believe it that Yami really did it!

**"Wääääähhh!"** Pharaoh and tomb robber yelled suddenly at the same time as it dawned on them what exactly happened.  
"Uuuhhhh, Yami-germs!"  
"Wäghs, I think I feel sick again!"  
"Iiiiiihhhh, gross! The pharaoh licked my face!"  
"I need a tetanus-shot, as fast as possible!"  
Yami wiped fanatically over his mouth, while Bakura rubbed his cheek, as if trying to get rid of the fleeting touch.

Both spirits glared furiously at each other and then turned around at the same time to rush out of the room.  
All they want to do at the moment was washing their face to get rid of the evidence of this… this… outrageousness.  
From the corner of their eyes they could see Yugi and Ryou rolling on the floor, laughing and gasping for breath:  
"Did you see Yamis face?" Yugi panted, and Ryou nodded!  
How mean! Hikaris are supposed to be caring and compassionate!  
"Yes, next time they think twice before they overdo it again with the weapons, like they did yesterday!"  
Both 'innocent' Hikaris shared a gaze with twinkling eyes before they burst out laughing again!

Bakura nearly tripped over Yami in his hurry to get to the restroom, while Yami pushed Bakura so he hit the wall beside him hard.  
As soon as they were in the restroom, they washed their faces thoroughly with hot water and a lot of soap.  
"Damn it, Yami, because of you I need a new face now!"  
Yami looked up for a moment with water running over his chin and his bangs sticking to his wet skin:  
"Well, you could use the opportunity and get a better one. The one you have now… well…you know… it could be better…"

He washed his face again and ignored Bakuras dead glare. "As soon as I get home I need to brush my teeth… And I need a shower, I touched you, after all… I can't believe that I did that…" he mumbled more to himself then to the white-haired thief beside him. But suddenly he had a weird feeling, and he dodged quickly out of the way.

And just in time to avoid the soap dispenser, which flew by where his head was just a moment ago.  
The mirror broke with a loud clatter.

Yami turned around and stuck his tongue out: "Ha, you moron couldn't possible hit an elephant with a cannon in two feet distance! So why don't you give it up and drop death! You would make us all happy, you know! Ryou would get over it sooner or later, so don't worry about him. We would take care of him."  
And this time Yami didn't wait for Bakura to say something, he just turned around and left as long as he still had the last word.

Behind him he could hear a muttered "Hey! It's all your fault, so don't blame me! Come back and fight, you little…"

It took Ryou and Yugi some time, after their Yamis fled the room in a hurry, to calm down enough to get up from the floor.  
But then they shoot Anzu a quick glance and blinked at each other conspiratorial.  
But Anzu was the only one who noticed it.  
"Ähm, well, guys, we would like to stay, really, but we have things to do, important things. And we have to talk, and… yes…" Yugi muttered quickly, because they want to get out of here before one of the other could say anything.  
But sadly, they weren't fast enough, because the voice of a certain, unconvincable girl stopped them.

"Tell me, was it a coincidence that you choose this part of all things, or was it on purpose? I bet you did it just because I had a very great idea! You didn't like that one bit, did you?  
You just tried to gain their attention, like always, because they only had eyes for me, and you were jealous! **That's the only reason you always disagree with me! Because you are mean and unfair, and you want them all to yourself!"  
**

Both Hikaris looked at her with big puppy dog eyes, but Marik was faster with a replay:  
"They and mean? I bet they just showed them the first page they opened! I mean, look at them! The only way they even know how to be cruel is when their Yamis tell them what to do!  
But on their own they wouldn't even play a prank on their worst enemy, let alone anyone else!"

The idea of a cruel Yugi and Ryou was funny for him, and Malik agreed that Anzu most properly had some damage from the bat-attack. It was the only rational explanation in their eyes how Anzu could think that the other Hikaris could ever be mean on purpose.  
If he would go after his own Yami, on the other hand… Well, let's just say that there would be a very happy Yami, when he gets a gift to play and torture…

"Mean Hikaris, really. Like something like that really exists, sure… I think that's a rumor." Marik laughed it off as something impossible.  
Yugi and Ryou never tried to correct them, but they used the opportunity to slip quietly and unseen out of the class.  
There was really no need to tell them that all those accidents were alone their fault!  
Besides, Malik could also be pretty mean if he wants to, Marik should know that better than anyone else.  
So much for 'Hikaris can't be mean and are always nice!'

As everyone noticed that neither the two horrified Yamis nor their evil Hikaris would come back today, they decided to just call it a day and leave.  
_(If they carry on at this pace, they don't finish it before next year)  
_

Marik pushed his Hikari-Pretty to the door, to 'have a little fun with him', as he said with a dirty smirk. And Kaiba and Joey also saw no reason to stay any longer.  
After all, they rehearsed.  
Even if it wasn't much, it was better than nothing.

And once again Anzu was all alone by herself in the empty classroom. She had the bad feeling that something was off with Yugi and Ryou.  
But she couldn't say what it is…  
She just remembered Yugis possessive glare at her while he touched Yamis rear. What she couldn't understand was that Yami didn't push him away. But maybe he didn't think anything of it, and thought that it was normal to hug his Hikari.  
'My Yami is so innocent; I bet he would never think that Yugi could hit at him! That little runt takes advantage of him, and he didn't even notice it! Who know what he does to my poor Yami when no one is watching!'

Anzu shuddered at the thoughts that run through her head, about Yugi creeping into the bathroom while Yami is under the shower. How her poor, helpless Yami don't knows how he can get out of the room without Yugi groping and touching him…  
"Don't worry, Yami, I will protect you from the evil Hikari! As soon as you are mine I make sure he will never ever touch you again. Oh, my poor Yami, how much you must suffer with him always around you, no wonder you don't show how much you love me… I bet you are afraid…"

She was more then just a little disappointed and angry that Yami and Bakura left without coming back for her, and without saying good-bye.  
But she wanted to go home with them!  
With a pout she left the school also, without looking left or right, still fuming in her mind because Ryou and Yugi kept getting in her way.  
She felt safe, like nothing could happen to her, and that was a big mistake!

Because suddenly they were back, and they were even more and even worse than before!  
The bats from earlier!  
They came in masses out of the trees and attacked her again.  
The squeaking little animals pulled at her, and scratched and bite her on her whole way home, until she could finally close the door behind her.  
Relieved she leant against the door and sank slowly down on the floor.  
Outside she could hear the bats flying against the door, or scratching with their little claws on the windows as they searched for a way to get in to her.

"Get lost, you little devils, or I will call Yami! And he will kill you as soon as he hears what you do!"

***Hatschie***  
Yami rubbed his nose puzzled at the sudden sneeze.  
Where did that come from?  
He wasn't ill, and there was nothing tickling his nose, so…  
"I bet that Ra-damned thief talks bad about me again! Some day I will kick his ass if he can't leave me alone, and no Hikari will stop me then. I just kill him and no one will ever know."  
The former pharaoh growled darkly under his breath as he hurried home to his_ (hopefully)_ waiting Light.

**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

**

I have the text directly from the movie_ (which I don't own, by the way)_, so don't wonder that it sounds a little weird.  
Oh, and I call this chapter_ 'The first rehearsal' _because yesterday doesn't really count, since it was more of a dalliance then a real rehearsal…


	10. Little Accidents

After a long time I finally got another chapter down *cheers*  
I'm really sorry, but other things always distract me so easily, and then it happens that I don't get anything done in a chapter, but then I have five half-finished chapters lying around.  
I will try to chance this and work more on this (Meaning: Someone please tie me to my chair so I can't wander around and get distracted all the time ^_^)

I also want again thank everyone who put this on Alert and Favorite!

Sorry for taking so long to update!

* * *

**9. Little accidents **

* * *

.  
Today is a really beautiful, nice, warm day, like many others, too.  
Birds are singing, threes are whispering, and the wind plays with some lonely fallen leaves…  
Dogs bark at each other, a cat chase after a little mouse, the little mouse flees into a hole in the earth…  
Cars hum, students scream, lazybones quickly copy the homework from the former day and innocent Hikaris stand in front of the school.  
They are happily talking with each other, while their Yamis attached themselves to their backs and tried to glare the other to death.  
They hug their Lights protectively and promise each other murder and slaughter and all thing terrible if the other makes so much as a wrong move.

Just the same as always.

At the same time they couldn't get their hands off the teens in their arms and stroked and tickled them all the time, or kissed and licked every inch of skin they could reach.  
Yugi as well as Ryou had to stop and push aside their wandering hands before they could caress _too _far down.  
It wouldn't be very good, after all, if they start their first class with a certain part of them demanding immediate attention.  
Their Yamis both made an small, sad, disappointed sound, before they continue to glare darkly as if the other was the only one to blame for this lack of attention from their lighter halves.

Then Yami's hands found their way back under Yugi's shirt, and Bakura's into Ryou's pants, until the Hikaris turned bright red and removed the groping hands from their person.  
A sad whimper, a dark glare, and they started all over again with their little game of scowl-at-the-Yami-and-molest-the-Hikari.

Also the same as always.

But the peacefulness of this wonderful, nice new schoolday was suddenly broken as a certain brunet girl run screeching and screaming up to the school.  
But this is not that surprisingly, since there was always something wrong with her, and most people normally just ignore her.  
And so it was not her shrill screaming that draw the attention of the students to her, but the state of her clothes.

She was, to say it nice, totally grime-stained and a total mess:

From head to toe covered in dust and wet soil, leaves in her hair and rips in her cloths, and a mixed pack of dogs of all kinds, colors and sizes was hot on her heals.  
The animals are growling and barking at her, they jumped up at her and tugged at her clothes and her book-bag.  
They created an incredible racket and made her fall down again and again, and they seem to enjoy their little game a lot.

Bakura and Yami even stopped threating each other for a moment and dragged their lighter half out of the way before Anzu could bump into them.  
Both looked at each other, then at the shrieking girl, then again at each other.  
They pressed Yugi and Ryou more against themselves to protect them from the seemingly rabid pack of savage beasts.  
Said beats made a terrible riot.  
And Anzu also adds her own share to the chaos.

But the worries of the Yamis were proven unnecessary, because, while some of the dogs came over to them, they immediately stopped growling and snarling dangerously.  
Their fur smoothed down, and they looked friendly at the group of teens.  
They wagged their tails happily and sat down before Ryou and Yugi so they could pet them, which they did.  
Both boys stroked their heads or scratched their ears as they greeted them merrily.  
As if everything was perfectly normal; nothing special…  
As if Yugi and Ryou trained them to do just that…

"Yugi, be careful, they don't look very friendly!" Yami warned with a look at some of them who were still 'playing' with Anzu.  
He tried, unsuccessfully, to keep Yugi's hand away from the giant schnauzer who sat down before him.  
Yugi just beamed happily up at him and nodded confidently:  
"Don't worry, Yami, he is really nice and friendly! See?  
I'm sure this is just some kind of mix-up, and they don't really case her around!  
Maybe they just have the same way as her, and are in a hurry?  
They don't do anything; they are all good, fine, obedient, tame dogs!"

The good, fine, obedient, tame dog just sat there with his tongue out of his snout, panted and even offered his paw to Yugi to shake it.  
Anzu choose this very moment to try and flee to Yami in hope that he and Bakura would save her. And maybe she would even get a date out of this mess, she would certainly deserve it! This chance would be perfect for them to finally ask her out, since they will protect her from this rabid pack of cruel monsters…

But before she could get anywhere close to them, the big dog turned around, snapped her by the skirt and yanked her down.  
Growling and snarling he bites down a few times in her backpack and shook it like his favorite toy that he wants to mangle now.

Then he turned back to Yugi, tail again waggling, to get more pets from him.  
His long pink tongue still hangs out from his muzzle, and he looked like he was smiling satisfied.  
Anzu tried again to get over to Yami and Bakura, just to get dragged down again.  
It seems like the dogs didn't want to let her anywhere near to the Yamis or Hikaris!  
How mean of them!

"Yami, you have to help me! Those terrible monsters totally ruin my beautiful new haircut!  
And my nice dress, and my great make-up!  
They case me since I made the first step out of my door this morning!  
They ambushed me and cased after me, they pushed me into puddles and dragged me through the mud!  
Yesterday bats, and today dogs!  
Why do those ugly creatures hate me so very much!"  
She tried to grab and hold onto Bakura, but that really big, really mean, really savage dog was in her way yet again!

What is it with this monster?

Immediately Yami and Bakura use their fortunate chance, give their respective Hikaris a quick kiss on the cheek and made an escape while they still could.  
"See you at break, Aibou!"  
"Sorry, have to go, Ryou. You will be all right, right?"  
"Just hide behind the dogs if she comes too near to you, and you will be fine."  
"It seems that they want to protect you two from her!"

Bakura tossed the small, white poodle at Ryou's feet an amused look.  
It looks rather funny; there is this tiny, fluffy little midget of a dog, showing his small pointed teeth and growling as if he's a big, really dangerous and strong dog…

Yugi and Ryou couldn't look so fast, and the thief and the pharaoh were gone.  
Surprised Malik turned around as they left in a hurry and passed by him without a word, without any greeting, just as he joined his fellow Hikaris:  
"What's wrong with them?"  
Ryou and Yugi just looked at each other and shook their heads:  
"Just Anzu being her usual stupid self again. They want to get away from her." they pointed at a stunned Anzu.  
"Well, who wouldn't?"  
**"Yami! Bakura! You forgot to take me with you! You can't just leave me behind, helplessly and all alone, with the midgets and the monsters…**  
**Please come back to me!"**

"What do you think, will she ever get it?  
I mean, it should be rather obvious when they always run away from her as soon as they see her.  
They don't even take the time and effort to send her to the shadow realm like they normally do with anyone else who annoys them …"

**"I will wait for you here; I know you have a plan to get those wild, bloodthirsty beasts away from me!**  
**I trust you, you know that, do you?"**

"I think they ran away from you, because you look like you slept in a trashcan!  
Or, like you life everyday in that trashcan.  
And you smell like that, too!" Marik informed her with a '_friendly_' smile.  
Anzu starred at the insane Yami as if he was, well, insane.  
What the hell is he talking about?  
The two of them love her, with all their hearts, a little dust and a few stains shouldn't matter so much to them that they run away.

Right?

Marik handed her a mirror, still smiling 'friendly' at her:  
**"Iiihhhh! I look terrible!"**  
In her first fright she didn't even notice that Marik had glued a picture of Frankenstein's monster on the glass.  
"No wonder they always run away from you, with _that _face!"

Under Mariks mocking laughter she runs towards the sports hall to change clothes and shower quickly.  
Luckily for her she always had different spare clothes in her locker, in case she wore a wrong dress that Yami doesn't like, or when it gets dirty in one of the freaky accidents lately.  
And she could easily use the showers in the girls-changing room; they used them after gym too, after all.  
And there should be enough time before the first class starts to freshen up and then search for Bakura and Yami to tell them that she's all right.

Hopefully.

Marik began to crackle insanely and run after her a bit of the way:  
"Hey, why do you want to take all the beautiful soil away!  
You will only make it worse, and that mirror image is really not so bad if you think about it! You still can go and scare little children in the ghost train!  
It would be the perfect job for you! Hey, you should be glad; you are at last good at one thing! Besides annoying people to death with your stupid speeches, of course!"  
You could hear Anzu grumble about _'Insane psycho Yamis without any manners' _as she fled into the school.  
Despite the fact that Marik really tried to be nice and comfort her…

The dogs finally lost interest after their toy run away from them, and slowly made their way back to where they originally came from.  
But not before they got some pets and doggy biscuits from Ryou and Yugi, who praised them for their really good work.

But suddenly another 'puppy' came around the corner, with a red face and clearly on the run from something.  
"You have to help me, please, do something, I don't know what to do anymore!"  
Again Joey looked hectically behind him, if his pursuer was already there, right behind him, and he made the Hikaris quite nervous with that behavior, too.  
"Hide me somewhere, quickly! He is after me, right behind me, and I really need your help, he can't catch me, don't let him get me!"

Tense and worried they watched what kind of terrible human or devil came around the corner and scared their blond friend that much that Joey even came earlier to school then he absolutely had to.  
And not shortly before the bell rang, like he normally did.  
And really, the feared form came around the corner, slowly, deliberated.  
No hurry, the prey is near, and there's no escape…  
Cool eyes felt onto said 'prey', and Joey very quickly tried to hide behind Malik.  
He could barely suppress a faint whimper.

"Hey puppy! What's wrong, didn't you hear me call you?" Kaiba asked, and his finger inched unconsciously towards Joey.  
**"Of course I heard you, why do you think I run away?" **Joey growled, as he went behind Yugi to hide there after Malik decided to be mean and made a step to the side.  
Joey didn't even notice or care that Yugi was quite a bit shorter than he was, which made it a lot harder to hide behind his back.

**"And I'm not a dog! And no puppy, or any other animal! So don't call me that, you insane psycho-moneybag!"** he said belated as he noticed what the other had called him _yet again._  
Joey tired to stare Kaiba to death, but like always it was for no use.  
Kaiba just refused to die!  
The CEO is simply better with glaring to others.  
The only way to be ever better then him with the death-glare is if you're a Yami…  
A Yami who thinks his Light is in danger.

For a moment Kaiba just blinked blankly at his growling puppy:  
"I told you to just jump in und I give you a lift to the school! Are you afraid of me, that you refuse to sit in the same car as I, or what is wrong?"  
"Of course I'm not afraid of you! I just don't trust you! Not a single little bit!"  
He made another step back, just to make sure to stay out of Kaibas reach, who discreetly tried to creep nearer.

"But I never gave you a reason to doubt me!"  
"Really? And what about your sudden attacks those last few days? You always try to molest me for no reason!"  
"What attack? I never attacked you!"  
"But you always come after me!"  
"But you were also involved in that, not only I! And you never protest against it either!"  
"It's kinda hard to protest if you have a tongue down your throat!"

"Too much information, guys!" Yugi, who still stood between the two squabblers, murmured and blushed.  
Neither of them paid any attention to him, as they nearly crushed him between their taller bodies.

"You also didn't say anything afterwards!"  
"Only because you always run away before I can say anything!"  
"I just don't want anyone watch us, I'm not an exhibitionist like them!"  
Kaiba pointed to the three Hikaris who immediately puffed up at that accusation.  
But none of them could really deny it, even if it was their Yamis fault most of the time…  
"But it always takes two for that." Ryou whispered halfhearted, but they ignored him just as much as Yugi.

"And how do you call all those weird faces you make at me all the times? What do you call that if not an _attack_!"  
"It's called _smiling! Smiling!"_  
"Smiling my ass!"  
"Really, one would think you never heard of it!"  
"And you always grope my ass or rub my back whenever I walk by!"  
"If I have the chance, I should take it, don't you think so?"  
"No, it's harassment!"  
"I was just kissing and groping you, that's _not _harassment!"  
"Yes it is!"  
"No, it's not!"  
"It is!"

With that Joey turned around and run away while he still had the last word.  
It happens rare enough as it is, Kaiba always want to have the last word and want to be right...

For a moment Kaiba only watched him go away.  
"I don't think I get it." He murmured more to himself then to the other teens, who looked at him more or less curios. "And I even tried to give him flowers as I saw him on his way to school…"  
"How cute! What kind of flowers did you get him?" Yugi asked curiously.  
The brunet just shrugged his shoulder as he looked back at them:  
"Couldn't care less, really. Something red, just flowers! I even picked silk-flowers, so he don't need to take care of them, and told him not even _he _can damage them easily."  
He looked down at the ground.  
"But I think he doesn't like them very much…"

"That's maybe because you made it sound like you think that he's too stupid to care for real flowers. And that's why you give him unreal flowers!"  
"But I didn't mean it that way. Silk flowers just are more practical, because you don't have any work with them, and you can keep them a lot longer then real flowers.  
You don't need to water them, and you can shove them from one corner to the other, and it doesn't matter to them if they have enough sun or not.  
They can even stay in a dark corner without ever wilting, and if they ever get dusty you can just wash them and they look like new."

"It's not a question of practically or not in such a case! It doesn't matter if they die after a few days. Or you can give him a pot-plant, if you really want something lasting."  
Kaiba seem to think about for a moment, before he nodded and then looked around.  
He found Joey standing with Honda and talking to him:  
**"Hey puppy! Heel! Come here!"**

Yugi face-palmed: "Yes, sure, and he will immediately obey." He murmured sarcastically and shook his head at them.  
Joey really turned around as he was called and yelled back:  
**"I would rather kiss a porcupine!"**  
"Well, I know that dogs like to poke their nose into anything they find, but where do you want to find a porcupine? And why?"  
He leered at Joey as he stormed over:  
"But if you want to kiss someone I would gladly volunteer.  
Come on, be nice, puppy, and _down_!"

Ryou, Yugi and Malik gave the vanishing, still, or again, fighting pair funny looks:  
"What do you think, should we help them a little?"  
"They should really take a few moments to talk this over in peace."  
"They will just start another fight, like they always do! You have to wonder if they are even able to communicate with each other without insults!  
And if they don't fight they run away or let something else distract them."

"And if we give them a hand?"

Yugi and Ryou glanced at Malik quizzically:  
"And what, pre tell, do you plan to do _now_?"  
"They are our friends; we don't want to kill them!"  
Malik shoot them sore looks:  
"I never planed to do that!"  
"We also don't want to _nearly _kill them!"  
"I also don't plan _that_! Do you really think everything I do comes down to a Ra-damned bloodbath?"  
Both Lights didn't say a word, but their eyes said everything for them; and he soothingly held his hands up:

"Really, no one will get hurt, I can promise that! Don't worry, with a little help from you two I make everything all right!  
Trust me!  
You do trust me, do you?"  
With a convincing grin he laid an arm around the other Hikaris shoulders and led them away with him to explain his brilliant plan to them.  
"Look, all you have to…"  
"Wait a moment, I nearly forgot about something!" Yugi suddenly told them and run away without explaining where he goes or what he does.

"Maybe he needs to pee…" Ryou shrugged his shoulders as he looked after the other boy.  
"Pity, and I had such a good plan…" Malik muttered sadly.  
It may be true that sometimes, only sometimes, when he had a plan, that blood will flow.  
But it's not _that _bad!  
Peoples just should grit their teeth and don't cry around like little babies…  
And this time it should really work without any bloodshed.  
At last when nothing goes wrong…  
Nothing should go wrong, the plan isn't _that _dangerous, or complicated, or anything.  
Really no reason to run away!  
At last Yugi could have waited until he had explained everything…

With dropping shoulders he pouted as Ryou looked around searchingly.  
Shouldn't Marik pop up from nowhere now, to comfort his distressed Hikari and threat to kill anyone who makes him sad?  
Threat them with a slow, painful and bloody death?

But there was no murderous Yami who they had to hold back before he could do something stupid.  
Instead Yugi came back from wherever he was, with a satisfied grin on his face and happily glittering eyes.  
He patted Malik's shoulder calmingly: "Sorry, but I really had to take care of something, it couldn't wait. But I'm finished now, don't worry.  
So now, what about that plan of yours, I would really like to hear it.  
I bet its great!" he asked with a cute smile and blinked up at the taller boy, who once more noticed how hard it really is to stay mad at the smallest Light.

Immediately Malik smiled happily again and explained his plan with a big grin:  
"We lock them away together and, of course, we have to take Kaiba's Laptop away.  
Then they _have _to talk normally with each other, when they don't have anything else to do."  
"Either that, or they will try to kill each other." Ryou said doubtingly, and Yugi agreed:  
"Yes, or they will make out. And _then _fight again."

Ryou blinked at Yugi as a thought crossed his mind:  
"Can they make out _and _fight at the same time?" he wondered.  
Yugi tilt his head to the side, unsure.  
"I'm not sure, but knowing them, I wouldn't really be surprised if they can…"

Shortly after that Anzu run (_again_) crying out of the changing room, her hands buried in her hair, and only 'covered' by a wet towel. Some random girl was nice enough to put it around her before she could run out of the shower in nothing but her skin and water.  
It seems like someone had switched her shampoo with a very strong industrial-glue.  
And now she has a 'small' problem with getting her hands out of her hair again.  
"My hands stick to my beautiful hair, you have to help me! Please, someone has to get my Yami, I'm sure he knows what to do, he always know what to do.  
Or Bakura, he is also pretty clever and always has good ideas, no matter what happens."

Yes, even now all she could think of are the two Yamis as if it's the most important thing in the word to get together with them and somehow get into their pants.  
All three Hikaris rolled their eyes at the same time as they heard her screaming through the halls.

Ryou starred disbelieving at Yugi as they looked at the '_drama_' before them, as Anzu passed them, leaving a trail of water behind:  
_"Now tell me! _You didn't really go in there, did you?" he hissed and pointed towards the girls shower.  
Because for him it was clear as day that this was somehow Yugi's fault.  
Yugi starred back at him with wide, shocked eyes:  
_"What?_ Are you nuts? Do you think I have a death wish, or what?  
They would murder me cold-blooded if I so much as stick a toe in there, even if no one is in there at that time!  
And then it wouldn't matter how nice and innocent I may look or act, they would still kill me for stepping in there!  
Girly mutate to bloodthirsty monsters in such a case!  
No, I gave the shampoo-bottle to a girl in the hall and told her that Anzu dropped it as she run into me a few moments before!  
I jut asked her to give it back to her for me, since I'm not allowed to go in there, and I would never do something like that.  
Not that I want to, but that's not the point!"

Ryou nodded, while Malik didn't hear them as he was busy laughing like mad and nearly rolling on the floor.  
And he would never suspect that it was one of them who did this in the first place.  
He was sure that one of the Yamis played a little prank at her, and most likely it was even his own Yami how caused this.  
And she deserved it anyway, no matter _who exactly _did it…

"Well guys," Malik turned back to Ryou and Yugi as the crazy girl finally was gone to torment some other students with her screaming "Are you going to help me with our little puppy-problem or not?"  
The other two shrugged their shoulders. They weren't sure if it would make anything better, but whatever…  
And Malik was right, locking them into a classroom didn't sound very dangerous for their health.  
Except if the two of them suddenly decide they preferred to bash each others heads in rather than talking.

"Sure we will help…."  
"Then let's go!"

The bell for the first class had already rang some time ago.  
A teacher got a hold on Anzu and dragged her to the nurse to dress her and cut her hands out of that birds nest she calls her hair.

Yami and Bakura are still busy hiding somewhere from Anzu.  
Marik wasn't anywhere in sight, probably off in some dark corner to plot his next misdeed, like always when he's alone and bored and has no one to bother and annoy, or to kiss and grope.  
Kaiba had the first class free and used it to stalk Joey, who then locked himself into the bathroom and refused to come out again.  
"I refuse to make a single step out there as long as that pervert is waiting to grope my ass!"

And Malik, Yugi and Ryou decided to ditch the first lesson and instead take care of Joey and Kaiba and their little '_communication problem'._  
Their wellbeing is more important then some boring lesson with some boring teacher, after all.  
And somehow they have to stop their silly fights so they can at last once talk like normal, partly adult human beings.  
And not always screaming and insulting each other like little children whenever they aren't busy making out like bunnies…  
Maybe then Kaiba wouldn't be so uptight and grumpy all the time?

And that was the reason why Yugi was now creping through the empty halls, always on guard if a teacher happens to run around and stop him.  
It was his task to bring Kaiba to the empty class and, if possible, also get his laptop from him.  
Ryou should pick out the empty class for them, and then keep watch.  
Just in case that a teacher, yet again, has the great idea to split his class in two and give them separated work to do.  
Or some other boring group-work stuff.  
In that case they would need another room, if possible without getting caught and questioned. Ryou would warn them as soon as someone comes near, so they had enough time to run away or come up with a good explanation.

And Malik should make sure that Joey also somehow finds his way into that class, the same way Yugi takes care of Kaiba.  
But for that, he had to find the CEO.  
Because he quickly felt stupid for pounding at the bathroom door and promising a door that he will keep his hands to himself, that he will not smile at it, and also will not try to kiss anything.

His voice sounded honest, but his face showed that he would break that promise after 20 seconds at most…  
But since Joey stubbornly stayed behind that door, it didn't matter anyway what message his face told.  
Grumbling and muttering about rebellious puppies and their lacking obedience he finally got bored and gave up on banging at the door.  
Joey refused to be lured out, and with the door locked Kaiba had no why to get in.  
Except maybe if he breaks it down with an axe.

For a moment, Kaiba really considered this idea, but then he shook his head  
'I will not break that door down with an axe!  
I'm not a Yami, I'm not so violent. And I don't have an axe!'

And so he just walked away with a sigh.  
He will just have to get him some other time; after all, Joey can't run away and avoid him the whole day…  
'And then I put him on a leash, at last I wouldn't have to run after him always.'

"And just because I gave him one or two pats on the ass…  
Just cop a feel, it's not like I was molesting him… not that I would mind molesting my puppy…"  
He allowed his mind to wander away for a moment, to his bed, with Joey writhing on it, and begging for him…  
A grin slowly stretched over his face as he thought a little more about it.

Suddenly there was a weird prickle in the back of his neck, which startled him out of his pleasurable daydreams, and he turned around quickly.  
He felt like someone was following him, but there is no one behind him!  
He turned back around and walked again, and the weird feeling came back full force.  
And he was sure he heard soft footsteps behind him, but as soon as he stopped they stopped as well.

'Maybe my nerves… I work too much lately, and those halls are always odd when the students are in their classes, and no one runs around and makes noise…  
I must imagine it; there is no one behind me.  
Maybe I really should think about a vocation sometimes…'

But all of a sudden he got a strong push from the side, as a smaller body run into him, and for a moment he simply lost balance, since he wasn't ready for it.  
He stumbled and fell through an open door beside him, nearly landing ungracefully on his ass.  
He only got his footing back at the very last moment, but it was too late to do anything as he was already in the class.  
He was just lucky that it apparently was unoccupied at the moment, or he would have to explain his undignified entrance.  
And the brunet couldn't even see who his attacker was, there was just a shadow vanishing around the corner.  
It seems the only goal of this attack was to shove him in this empty class, noting more, as there was no other attack following.

He noticed the sudden lack of a laptop in his hand only after recovering from the first shock.  
Kaiba heard the door slam close behind him, a key turning in the lock, and a shacking on the door only proved what he already guessed:  
That he was locked in.  
Crap!  
Without his laptop!  
Double-Crap!

"As soon as I find out who you are, I swear _your _head will be rolling, and that's a promise!" He growled furiously.  
"Well, I wish you luck with that one. But don't be surprised when Marik let your head roll instead!"  
Quickly Kaiba turned towards the familiar voice, and there sat Joey calmly on a table and dangled his feet.  
The blond waved briefly and at him and carried on with his swinging, without caring that they are locked in here.  
Or so it seems so to him.  
Because he really didn't mind it, as long as Kaiba stayed where he was at the moment, by the door and well out of his reach…

"What are you talking about Marik? What has that insane Psycho to do with everything?"  
Kaiba was pretty sure that that shadow was too short to be Marik.  
Joey only shrugged his shoulders and waved with his hand:  
"Nothing, as long as you doesn't try to do anything to Malik. And if you get too near to him, let alone _hurt _him…  
Well, as you know Marik doesn't mind a little bloodbath every now and then…"

He had somehow already accepted his '_captivity_'; he's a little longer here than Kaiba, after all.  
This way he doesn't have a reason to waste away in his history-class, and he even had a good excuse not to be there!  
_And _a trustworthy witness!  
Because the teacher will believe Kaiba when he tells them that it really was like that, even when it just sounds like a lame excuse.

'_Sorry, I couldn't be here in time because a friend locked me just for fun into an empty class. _Yeah, sure, they would instantly believe me!' Joey thought with a scowl.

And he knew that it was all Malik's fault because he was the one who knocked at his bathroom door just as Kaiba finally got lost:  
Malik had just followed Kaiba's voice in hope he would find Joey also around there, and really, he was lucky!  
There was a puppy in the bathroom, waiting to be fetched…  
"He's gone, so you can come out now! He can't do anything to you!" he called, and Joey really opened the door.  
By now when he thought about it, he would have been better off if he went with his first plan to get out of this bathroom without using the door:  
Jumping out of the window and dashing off.  
And Kaiba could have hit the door as long as he wants to, he would have been long gone…

The bathroom is only in the first floor, that's not such a high drop.  
It's not like he would break his neck by jumping down if he's a little careful…  
But no, he had to trust Malik.  
He's a Hikari, after all, they are all nice and cute and only want to help, and they would never do anything mean and bad…

'Really, you'd almost think I don't know him…' Joey thought sarcastically.  
'Instead of going back to class with a bad excuse, like I should have done, I idiot have to go with Malik and let him shove me in here without any resistance.'

At first he hadn't even noticed where they were going as he told the blonde Light how Kaiba would pat his ass, make odd faces at him or kiss him unexpected.  
Joey wasn't sure why the CEO even did it, but the other kept making weird comments and shoots him lewd looks, before running off as quickly as he appeared.  
Joey wasn't sure what to think about it, and that irritated him even more.  
Was Kaiba really interested in him, _like that, _or was it just another way to annoy the hell out of him, like always?  
Maybe the whole thing is just a new way to humiliate him?

But its not like the CEO to do it like this, he preferred to insult peoples directly, to tell them personally what he thinks about them…  
Then again, you should never be _too _sure with him, that guy can be tricky.  
But it's weird that Kaiba all of a sudden tries to be nice.  
Or what he thinks is nice…

And the reaction of his own body to Kaibas attention was also no help…  
Except that he always enjoyed fighting with the brunet, he never gets so irritated with anyone else, only when they fought…

Joey had heard Malik laugh as he walked away from the closed door after shoving him in, and that's why there was no doubt in his mind that Kaibas imprisonment was also somehow his fault.  
None of them knew about Yugi helping him, he was so much more discrete then the louder Malik.  
And they also didn't notice Ryou, who was as silent as a little mouse on his 'guard post', and they never even guessed that the two soft-spoken Hikaris would help with any of this.

Joey just couldn't understand why Malik would do that to them, what he plans to achieve with this.  
'Maybe he's just bored again, and this time it was just our turn to be on the receiving end of his stupid pranks. That's nothing new with Malik, he can be just as bad as his Yami if he wants to be.  
He just looks more harmless.'

He was so lost in thought, he completely forgot for the moment that he was not alone in the room.  
But suddenly he noticed that Kaiba didn't stand by the door anymore to look out of the glass-window, but was slowly walking closer.  
And closer.  
And then even closer.

At first he just leant opposite of the blonde against one of the tables, and then he suddenly sat beside Joey at the other side of _his _table.  
The CEO didn't say anything the whole time, but looked at him and _smiled_.  
It looked a bit like a wolf about to eat the clueless little sheep…  
Joey grew more and more nervous under that smile, he couldn't suppress a shudder, and slowly but surely he _felt _trapped.  
As if the walls also move nearer to him, and not only Kaiba.

And then Kaiba slides from his side of the table near, until they sat side by side, and their tights touched lightly…  
"Don't come any near me!" Joey growled and bounced up. He stood '_threatening_' before Kaiba and tried hard not to look as nervous and irritated as he felt.

Kaiba just shoot him a blank look: "And why not?"  
**"Because it always ends in embarrassment for me if you come near me!" **Joey yelled back and stuck his finger in Kaiba's face.  
"Well, I never felt embarrassed." The brunet replied bemused, his eyes crossed for a moment at the offending digit.  
**"That's because you always run away, you little coward!** And I can always stand there alone and pay for it, when people and teacher look funny at me!" the Blonde teen pouted and sat down on another table.

"Teacher are people, too, or not?" Kaiba murmured, but Joey simply chooses to ignore him.  
'I'm not talking to you!'

Not long, and Kaiba sat beside him again.  
Joey stood up and got to another table.  
Kaiba followed him, sat again down beside him casually and let his fingers lightly trace over Joey's thigh.  
Again the blushing blonde jumped up and sat down on another table.  
And Kaiba followed patiently.

'I'm going to kill you, Malik, just wait until I find you! I'm going to strangle your tanned Egyptian-neck, and not even your insane Yami will be able to protect you then!  
What did I ever do to you to deserve this?' Joey thought as he sat down on his original table.  
"I will not forgive you for this easily, get it?"

"What did I do, puppy? I just want to sit here with you, together, and _talk_!"  
"I'm not talking about you, but Malik! He spends way too much time with this insane psycho he calls his lover!" he explained.  
But then he noticed just what Kaiba called him again: "And I'm no dog! That's exactly what I'm talking about; you are always mean to everyone!  
And you have a weird concept of _talking_."

He pointed at Kaiba's hand, which had rested innocently on his shoulder for a while, and then slowly wandered down his back to pinch his ass for a moment, before Joey furiously brushed it aside.

Kaiba had a little trouble not to laugh out loud as Joey glared angrily at him.  
These brown eyes glittered lividly as he again jumped up from his seat so he could better glare into Kaibas face.  
Since the brunet still sat on the table they were at eye level, and Kaiba licked delightfully over his lips.  
Like so many times before when he gets angry, his puppy blushed, just the way he liked it.  
And Kaiba other, more entertaining and pleasurable ways to make Joey blush came to his mind.  
'And it would be my pleasure to give you a hand, my little puppy…'

"Hey, moneybags, do you even listen to me? Are you deaf or what, how often should I tell you that I'm not a damn dog?  
Let alone yours!  
You have to run a whole company, and then you're too stupid to distinguish a human from a canine!  
I'm surprised you never tried to bribe or pay your business partners and employees with doggy treats!  
I certainly wouldn't be surprised if you do that, you psycho!  
It seems that Malik isn't the only one who spends too much time around the Yamis-"

Calmingly Kaiba petted the blond head: "Relax, puppy. No need to get upset and jealous. Now be good and sit down, and I will give you a nice treat…" With that he petted his lap, to show him _where exactly _he wants him to sit down.  
**"The hell I will, I want out of here! Now! **  
Are you ill, did you catch something, or what's wrong with you all of a sudden? Did you run against a wall, hit your head, or fell down some stairs?  
Are you going to die?"  
Joey run to the door and rattled at the door, in hope someone had unlocked it while they were busy…

But of course the three Hikaris were long gone and didn't think about letting them out of the room so soon.  
Instead they meet in another empty class_ (There seems to be a lot of them in this school… What a lucky coincidence) _to make sure that everything went all right and no one got caught after they went their separated ways.

Yugi was the last one to arrive, Kaibas Laptop under his arm, which he proudly laid down on the table before them.  
Malik starred with wide eyes at the black thing: "How the hell did you do that, he never gives that thing out of his hand!  
I wouldn't even be surprised if he sleeps with his beloved laptop like others with a plush toy."

"No, he doesn't. But he has a stuffed animal, a big white dragon, to cuddle at night…"  
Malik and Ryou looked at him with sparkling wide eyes before they burst out in giggles.  
Yugi could only look from one to the other, since he couldn't really understand what's so funny all of a sudden!

"And how would you know that so exactly, little Yugi?"  
"Maybe from personal experience?"  
"Why did you never tell us anything about it?"  
"Come on, spill!"  
"Yeah, we want the details!"  
"Does Yami even know about it?"  
"Maybe that's the reason Yami and Kaiba don't get along?"  
Both teens were in tears and nearly feel from their tables in their laughing fit, unable to ask any more stupid questions.

Suddenly he noticed what they meant and how someone could understand what he had said, and he instantly turned a very bright, nearly unhealthy looking red:  
"No, of course not, I would never, much less with Kaiba…!  
_What the hell do you think of me!_  
Are you insane, or what?  
Mokuba once showed me a picture he made of his big brother for blackmail purposes!  
He was drunk for some reason or another and hung halfway from his bed, in only his boxer shorts and a tie.  
His mouth was wide open and he had his cute little cuddly toy tightly in his arms, hugging it like a toddler!" he told them irritated, and waved his arms wildly around to enforce his point.

His friends just laughed even more…

"Okay, Yugi, you are lucky that we believe it-"  
**"Because it is true!"**  
"- but why did he give you his laptop without a fight?"  
**"I just grabbed it as he was careless for a moment. **And then I slammed the door close, and before he even noticed it I was gone!  
And as he finally noticed it was gone it was already too late to do anything about it!" Yugi protested with a pout:  
"Ryou, you locked the door after I was gone, you had the key, right?"

Still giggling Ryou patted Yugis shoulder to calm him a little:  
"Come on, don't worry. No reason to fly away here."  
And he pointed at Yugi's still flattering arms, as Malik kneeled down and threw his arms around Yugi's waist:  
"I have him, Ryou; you have to help me hold him down! We can't let him get away through the window!"  
With a wide grin Ryou 'helped' the blond teen and also sat down on the floor to hug Yugi:  
"I'm here; don't let him take off even more. If he flies any higher we can't get him down on the ground anymore!"

Yugi stopped his arms and crossed them over his chest with a pout: "You two are really mean, you know that?"  
Still laughing they finally let go of him and stood up to mess up his spiky hair.

"Come on, we know and really, really believe that you don't have a hot sex-affair with Kaiba!"  
Yugi blushed at that choose of word.  
"Yeah, you know we just make a little fun, right?"  
"Sure,_ I_ know that, but even if it's just a joke you should better be careful and make sure that Yami doesn't hear you.  
Because I doubt that he will care much if you really mean it or if it's just a joke.  
You know how he is about people touching me without permission.  
He sends _first _to the shadow realm and _then _asks questions."

Ryou and Malik ginned at that thought.  
Not only Yugi's darker half is like that, all Yamis are sometimes choleric and a little ill tempered like that.  
Especially if their Hikaris are concerned.  
You should never get in the way of a worried, or angry, or furious, or excited Yami, if you don't want to go on a one-way trip to the shadow realm…

The three of them decided to skip the first lesson and then just go to their respective classes as if nothing happened.  
With a little luck the teachers wouldn't say anything about it, and it seems that their Yamis also didn't notice their absence so far.  
Otherwise they would have come and checked why they weren't in their class like they are supposed to.  
"Maybe they are still hiding in some dark corner and plot something."  
"Or they are fighting again."  
"In that case there would be explosions, and screaming and shouting, and crashing and destruction everywhere."

Finally the bell interrupts their pondering, and they made their way to their second period.  
Yugi and Ryou had the same class, while Malik had to be elsewhere, all alone.  
He had no friend to talk to and entertain him in the boring class, so all he could do was plot someone's demise…

But on their way to their classes Yugi and Ryou made a short stop by the class with Joey and Kaiba. Just to make sure they hadn't killed each other in their boredom, of course.  
They looked through the class window in the door to watch the pair:

Joey stood by the blackboard, grabbed the sponge and threw it with a smirk at Kaiba.  
The brunet dodged quickly and then tossed a packet of tissues back at him.  
Yugi and Ryou could only shake their heads:  
"I think they will need a little longer…"  
With that they left them to stew some more, and run to their class.

Joey had caught the tissues from the air and finally hit Kaiba on the head with them as he threw them back:  
"Ha! Strike! Take that, moneybags!"  
But he didn't expect was that Kaiba just grabbed a forgotten notebook and hit the laughing teen right on the head.  
"So much for that, puppy." He smirked satisfied as brown eyes blinked startled and confused at him.

With a pout Joey sank down on a chair and started to kick a nearby wastebasket.  
That's not fair; Kaiba always has to have the last word!

Joey could hear silent steps behind him approaching, and so he grabbed the basked and threw it after Kaiba before he could paw him again.  
With a loud clank the metal thing hit Kaiba on the head before it happily rolled away.  
The brunet CEO shocks his head and saw only stars swirling around his head.  
Joey used this opportunity to let a forgotten book follow the wastebasket.  
And, because it is so much fun, Joey also threw the sponge, chalks and other things at Kaiba, as long as he didn't move in his shock.  
He is an easy target for the moment…

Next he threw a chair at Kaiba, who held his arching head and landed rather gracelessly with his ass on the floor.  
He blinked confused up to Joey, who grabbed happily laughing all the chairs he found and then even one table after the other to throw them at the surprised CEO.

"But…But, Joey…  
I'm so terrible sorry if I made you mad. Can you ever forgive me?  
Pretty please?  
I didn't want to be so mean to you and always insult you, and bother you, and I sincerely regret it now…  
What do I have to do to make you forgive me, o my great Lord and Master?" Kaiba whimpered with wet eyes and a sad little voice.  
But Joey didn't let that sway him; it could all be just a clever act from the brunet, after all.  
He can be a cunning bastard if he wants to…

In the end Kaiba was knocked-out under a big, huge pile of furniture, namely with all that was in the room and could be moved.  
Even a closet had somehow found its way from beside the blackboard onto the heavy pile.  
His tongue hangs out of his mouth; his eyes are crossed and around his head circle a whole, colorful flock of loudly chirping birds.  
If his head wouldn't hurt so much at the moment, he would shove the stupid birds in a pan in the oven, completely with vegetables and sauce.

Meanwhile Joey was dancing and singing like an Indian around a fire, laughing and bouncing happily.  
He didn't really give the impression as if he wants to free Kaiba anytime soon…

"Joey…" was all he could whisper under all that weight on him.  
So Joey just ignored him and sang on; that he finally won, that he's the best, how much he would like a picture of his great defeat, and that he just has to tell anyone about it…

"Hey, puppy! Are you dreaming about me, or why are you smiling so happily?" a hand slowly stroking down his back pulled Joey suddenly out of his thoughts.  
Startled he jumped from the chair and skidded hastily away as warm breath brushed softly over his ear.  
With big, shocked eyes the blond teen blinked up to Kaiba, who loomed over him and looked not a bit like he had been buried under a mountain of chairs and tables a few moments ago.  
'Pity, so it was just a nice daydream…' Joey thought sadly, and he promised himself for the future that he would never let his mind wander away with him like that again.  
It could end rather dangerous for him, if he doesn't keep an eye on his surroundings…

That resolution only grew stronger as long fingers stroked through his hair and, yet again, startled him out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong with you, I just want to talk with you a little!" Kaiba asked 'innocently'.  
But the treacherous gleam in his eyes was anything but innocent.  
For a moment Joey held a hand over his racing heart, before he glared up at the other:  
"Thanks, but you talk a little too much with your hands to my liking!" he hissed and jumped up, as yet again the hand made its way in his direction.

Kaiba on the other hand liked it a lot who easy it was for him to baffle and fluster his puppy, with just a pat on his ass, or an unexpected kiss.  
Or with a smile, even if his puppy _that _still misunderstood all the time…  
'We will have to work on that. Well, whatever, everyone needs a hobby, after all.'

"Ah, Mister Mutou and Mister Bakura, how nice of you that you finally decide to give us the pleasure and honor us with your presence today." The math-teacher said sarcastically as they tried to sit silently and unobtrusive as possible down in their seats.  
Both blushed a little: It seems that they both had forgotten that they had a double lesson math today.  
That means that the teacher knew they just sneaked in at the 5-minute break, instead of being there the whole time…

Ups…

With his arms crossed over his chest he stood before the blackboard and shot the Hikaris an expectant look.  
But sadly they couldn't come up with a good excuse for being a whole hour late.  
But, like always, luck was on their side, because the door opened and Anzu crept in with a gloomy face.  
She tried to be very quiet, but it was useless, as everyone's eyes turned from the blushing Lights over to her.  
Most had seen her performance before the classes started, and her riot shortly after that as she run out of the showers.

Her hands didn't stick to her hair anymore and now she wears normal, clean clothes again, and not only water and a pink towel.  
A bright red cap hides the damage her hair had suffered from the prank, while still no one could find out whose fault it was in the first pace.  
Not that anyone really tried to.

Anzu doesn't look very happy with the teacher, and live in general, as she sat down in her seat with a pout, and then tried to hide her face in her hands as the rest of the class started to giggle and laugh at her.  
"I would it really appreciate it if take off your cap in my class."

Anzu just shock her head and murmured: "Don't want to."

Slowly the poor teacher lost his patience with this class:  
At first nearly half of his students were late because they preferred to watch how stupid some people act in public.  
Then two of the normally most punctual and reliable students didn't even show up to begin with.  
Then they show up in the break for the second class without a good excuse why.  
And now this insolent girl, which caused all the chaos an hour ago, just walks in and plain refuses to take off her stupid cap.

'No manners, today's youth…' he thought before he stopped before her desk:  
"It wasn't a suggestion but a demand, Miss Mizaki!" he growled.  
Grumbling she laid the red cap down, and you could see big, bald holes in her hair, where her hands had stuck.

The nurse had to cut her hands free before she could bathe them in some powerful solvent to get the hair off.  
But even with that not all the hair got off from her palms, and some strands still stuck to her hands, much to the general amusement of the other students.

"And now a little advice from me:  
In future it would be better if you wait until school is over before you go into the park to play.  
It is really nice that you are so found of animals, and of course it's your own decision if you really want to play with strange dogs, even when you don't know if they perhaps are ill or have fleas…  
But you smell like dog, and you have to understand that it's neither appropriate nor pleasant.  
So I think I also speak for you classmates when I ask you to do those things _after _school.  
In the afternoon, or at the weekend.  
You have all the time you want then, and you can go and shower after then, if you want."

He noticed that the students around her had moved away as much as they could because of the smell. The shower didn't get rid of all of the strong smell, because it got cut short due to the unfortunate '_accident_' with the shampoo.  
She had no time to wash herself properly.

Sighing the teacher marched back to the blackboard to finally begin the second lesson.  
This school was always a little weird, but lately it got worse and worse.  
Strange things take place, and odd accidents happen here…  
'But maybe I'm just getting old…?'

Yugi and Ryou grinned relieved at each other: They had luck, like always, and Yugi was very happy with the outcome of his little prank.  
Without her funny cap her hair looked like a birds nest, and not even a whole bottle of perfume would be able to cover the dog-smell, and she will have run around like that the whole day before she could go home and shower properly.

Because for the girl it was as clear as the new day that she would never again set a foot into that cursed changing room.  
Not without some kind of bodyguards at her side, at last.  
'Yami and Bakura would be the best for that, with them nothing can ever again happen to me!… And surely they would jump at a chance to shower with me…  
Maybe I can ask them to protect me the next time I see them, I'm sure it will be a pleasure for them. They do it all the time for their midgets, who can't take care of themselves to save their lives…  
Not a bit like me, I'm independent and know what I do.  
I'm pretty sure Yami and Bakura will be happy to have such a nice change, and they also can spent a lot of time with me.  
And then they will fall in love with me, forget about their runts, choose me and stay the rest of their lives with me. They will love me forever and read every wish from my eyes and shower me with gifts and treasures and…'

Ryou and Yugi rolled their eyes at her dreamy face, it was not hard to guess _what_, or rather, about _whom_, she was thinking at the moment  
'She didn't learn a thing!  
Time for the next plan!'

Anzu never noticed the paper appearing before her on her table, since she was busy planning her wedding with Yami and Bakura right down to every last detail.  
After all, you could never know when you suddenly need such a plan, and then you should better know what you want, and be prepared for it!

Carefully, and as unobtrusive as possible, the plotting Hikaris crept through the halls as soon as the bell rang for the 10 o'clock break.  
For a short moment they really feared that their plan wouldn't work, since it was kind of obvious.  
But then they saw Anzu's happy face as she finally unfolded her letter, and they couldn't believe their luck:

After everything that happened yesterday with the false letter, she really fell for the same trick twice!  
There was no name or signature on that letter, no clue who wrote it, just when to go where, and yet Anzu squealed loudly the she would,_ of course, _come on time to the romantic date!  
"You know, sometimes I wonder how she made it so far in school!"

Yugi nodded in agreement as they came to a lesser used part of the building.  
"The question is, if she will make the rest, until graduation.  
And after we are through with her, she will not have the nerves to ever go back to this school!  
And I don't even talk about learning stuff."

Ryou gave a last, questioning look to Yugi, while his small hand hovered over the red button for the fire alarm.  
"Ready?"  
"You know we can get in a lot of trouble for this, right?"  
The white-haired Light just shrugged his shoulders:  
"To say it with Kura's words: Who gives a fucking damn…?"

Yugi pondered for a moment before he also shrugged his shoulders:  
"True!" and he griped the fire hose in his hands stronger.  
Then they watched the stairs and waited anxious for their victim to appear.

It wasn't long and Anzu skipped, as clueless as ever, around the corner.  
The letter, which she still was sure came from Yami and/or Bakura, was in her hand, and she hummed happily as she kissed the paper enamored.  
She didn't even notice that she wasn't alone in the hall anymore.

And that those two weren't the two she wanted to see so badly.

Quickly Ryou hit the red button for the fire alarm and turned up the water fully.  
With a mean smirk that he shared with his partner in crime, he looked more like his tomb robber then ever before.  
If he could see him now Bakura would be very proud of him, and would probably drag him away to make out with him and molest him…  
But since the thief wasn't here, he couldn't drag him away to occupy him otherwise, and so no one was there to distract him.  
Or Yugi…

The other students run wildly around in the general, from the shrill ringing of the alarm caused terror.  
There was disorder and panic all around, and they were pretty sure that Marik was a very happy Yami at the moment, wherever he may be.  
And there was also a good chance that there will be some cell phones and wallets missing after the alarm, thanks to a certain, '_slightly_' kleptomaniac Tomb robber.  
Yugi was nearly sure he could hear them both laugh insanely somewhere in the distance, but with all the noise around it was probably just his imagination.

But none of the teachers or students stopped for a moment to ask where the fire was!  
Or if there even is a fire in the first place!  
Or why the Hikaris are grinning so evilly as Yugi aimed at the still clueless girl.  
She had just enough time to stop in her tracks and stare bewildered at the teens before the cold water hit her.

The water jet was so strong, she got immediately washed back with a loud and piercing shriek.  
Within a few moments Yugi set the whole hall ankle-deep under water, and the cocky Hikaris watched excited as the flood wave took Anzu quickly down the stairs and out of the main gate of the school.  
Through a window they watched her lying there, gaping and fidgeting like a fish on the dry land, and she couldn't even get a single word out in protest at the rough treatment.  
She was way too shocked that Ryou and Yugi would do something so mean to her.  
And what was with their uncharacteristic expressions?

'It's a challenge! They fear me, because they know that Yami and Bakura belong to me now and they can't do a single thing about it!  
They will choose me in the end and totally forget about their stupid midgets.  
And now they want to prevent that and get in our way, but they will not succeed, I make sure of that!  
As soon as I tell Yami and Bakura what they did to me, they will dump them on the spot and turn to me…'

Shortly after that it was clear for the rest of the school that there was really no fire, and it was _once again _false alarm.  
With Bakura's love for red buttons and Marik's fancy for explosions, the teacher get a lot of practice in finding out if it's a false or a real alarm.  
By now they don't even need to make a test-alarm every year like every other school.  
The Yamis already made sure that everyone knows what to do after so many times doing it, with all the real and fake alarms.

There was nowhere smoke, and the sprinkler system didn't get off.  
Normally it would happen automatically; you don't need to push any button for that.  
It's just safer that way, especially when certain someones always like to play with the alarm button.  
The school would be under water at last once a week if the sprinkler system always goes off with the alarm bell.  
And while the students run around, they didn't flee from a certain part of the building, like they would if there was really a fire.  
And not just someone playing with red buttons...  
So it was just the normal chaos…

In fact, they found out so fast, Ryou and Yugi didn't even have enough time to put the hose away and escape, as an annoyed teacher with a dripping wet, crying Anzu came up to them:

**"There, they were it, it's all their fault, they flooded the school with ice water and did this to me!**  
**You have to punish them; they did it on purpose to get rid of me, because I'm in their way! They want to take Yami and Bakura away from me, and they are jealous because they don't have my charm and my beauty, and they stand no chance with them!**

**You have to punish them right here and the spot, and severe; I demand justice for the suffering they inflict on me!**  
**I could have gotten hurt, or what if I had drown with all the stupid water, or what if I get sick, I was out in the wet mud after all, god know what kind of disease I could get from all the filth!**  
**This is not funny, I think they even try to kill me so they can have my boyfriends all to themselves, they don't want us to be happy and in love together!**

**I just changed my clothes, and now they are ruined again, and I have to change yet again, and they didn't even see me in this dress!**  
**What if they would have liked it, and now they can't see me in it, and what if they don't like the other dress?**  
**That would be terrible, a disaster, you have to do something! **  
**I'm wet, and dirty, and my hair is a mess, and it's mean and not fair and I want them punished for doing this terrible, horrible, cruel crime to me!" **

For a moment the teacher just rolled annoyed with his eyes at her screeching.  
It was like this since he accidentally crossed her path at the front gate, something he utterly regrets!  
'I shouldn't have stopped to look at her. I should have just acted like I didn't hear anything, as if I didn't notice her, then I would now have my peace and get a coffee before my class starts…'

"Do you have anything to say to your defense?" he asked and pointed meaningful at the flood and mess around them:  
It seems as if the frogs from the biology-room used this unique opportunity and somehow escaped from their cages.  
Anzu's crying fit was abruptly interrupted as a few of the green skippers swam with loud croaking past them away into their freedom.  
One of them even jumped in her face and, with a piercing scream, she fell backwards and landed with her ass in the water.

The teacher shoot her a quick glance and raised eyebrows in question, but then he decided that he don't want to know what her problem is.  
It seems like she has a lot of them anyway, one more or less shouldn't matter.  
He just ignored her and turned back to the two squirming boys.

"Ups?" asked Ryou and tried to look as harmless as possible, and not like he just purposely caused a panic and flooded the school for no reason.

"Sorry?" tried Yugi and quickly cast the water hose aside as if he wasn't sure how it got in his hand.  
He shoved the thing away with his foot as if hiding it behind him, but of course, it was too late for that.  
After all, the teacher practically caught them in the act.  
There was even still a lot of water spilling from the hose, since none of then remembered to turn it off yet.

But the poor teacher suddenly had another, much bigger, problem, beside the water, the fleeing frogs and the hysteric girl.  
Yugi and Ryou looked up at him with big, wet eyes and appeared suddenly very frail und vulnerable, and oh so sad.  
They looked so very, very sad!  
Not at all like someone who would deliberately do anything mean to anyone!

"We though that she's on fire…" Ryou whispered unhappy and looked embarrassed down at the ground, shifting his feet and biting his lip.  
Beside him glittering tears run down Yugi's soft cheeks, and he wrung his hands nervously:  
"We didn't want her to get hurt, really…"  
Both sniffled a bit and sadly brushed over their eyes, but the tears just kept coming:  
"We couldn't just stand there and watch her burn, could we?"  
"And it really looked like she could die, you have to believe us! And my parents taught me that you have to help if you see someone burn or get hurt after all!"  
"We didn't want her to burn! That hurts, and it's dangerous, and you shouldn't look away when someone needs your help, that would be mean!"  
"And not very nice!"

Anzu glared angrily at the teens, then to the teacher, as she waited for him to haul them to the principal to kick them out of this school.  
But the man wasn't sure anymore what to believe:  
They don't really look like they would do something like that out of malice and just for the fun of it.  
And, after all, it's better to get a little wet without a fire anywhere, than burning without someone doing anything about it…  
Better safe then sorry…  
But before he was forced to say something:

**"The two of them tried to help you, and _that's _how you thank them?" **growled a deep voice suddenly, and Yugi felt strong arms coming around his chest, and pressing him back against a familiar chest.  
Warm breath brushed over his ear, as Yami leant over his shoulder and glared and growled darkly at the poor teacher.

Ryou also got support from his own darker half, as he hugged his Ryou firmly: "Next time let her burn, if that is what they all want!  
You two are way too kindhearted; you always try to help anyone and his dog!  
Leave her alone, it seems like no one cares if she lives or dies anyway, so why should you bother?  
Make a nice campfire, at last then she is good for something!"

Yami nodded agreeing and tried to drag Yugi away with him with a frown on his face, while he pointly ignored the teachers' stares.  
"Just ignore the mean beast! She doesn't want your help, so you don't need to waste your time with her.  
I don't understand why she's so ungrateful, that's really disappointing, but…"

Yami left the sentence hanging in the air like that, with a dark glare in Anzu's direction, and the girl instantly tears up with a loud wail:  
**"But Yami! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but I was never on fire!**  
**And I _know _it was on purpose! **  
**I could clearly see them grinning at me, it was _clearly _purpose, just to be mean to me!" **

**"Do you want to say my sweet Aibou is LYING?"**  
That got Yami blood boiling in an instant, and there was suddenly a long knife in Bakura's hand.  
Of course they absolutely can't take a joke at such accusations.  
They can't just let something as serious as this simply pass without doing anything about it, that's for sure!

Anzu immediately noticed the mistake she made.

Startled she made a quick step back, while the teacher didn't even try to help her, but just turned around and marched away.  
The youths can sort that out with each other; as long as no one got hurt in the process he's okay with it...  
He wants to have as little as possible to do with this!

"But, but…" she stuttered horrified, as both Yamis concentrated their hateful glares at her alone, since the other target run away.  
"They were grinning! They tried to mess up our date, I'm absolutely sure!  
They don't want us to be happy together!  
It was on purpose, you just have to believe me, Yami Bakura, please, I never did anything bad!  
**It's all their fault!"**

Of course _such _words don't help her case a bit…

"They save your sorry ass, and you don't even thank them for it?"  
"You dare to blame them that they want to harm _you_?"  
"Besides, we don't have a fucking date outside of our worst and most evil nightmares!"  
"Don't dare to even think that, that's so nasty I think I have to throw up for a year!"

Bakura and Yami got more and more worked up about the whole thing, until their Lights just grabbed them by the arm to drag and shove them away.  
Even though they would have loved to watch her getting sent to the shadow realm…  
As they walked away Yugi and Ryou turned briefly around to the girl and winked conspiratorial back at her, while she gasps for air.

So it is true!

'And for a moment I thought I see ghosts!'  
Why is it that neither Yami nor Bakura see the true face of their '_lovely_' Hikaris?  
They just act harmless!  
In reality they are as mean and cruel and terrible as Marik!

In another part of the school, Kaiba and Joey are still stuck in their lonely class.  
Malik didn't show up so far, and by now they got a little nervous and impatient.  
They want to get out of here; the whole thing is just ridiculous!  
Out there is a fire alarm, and they stuck in here!  
Well, most probably it's just a false alarm anyway, if you take in account that Bakura, Marik _and _Malik are running free, but anyway!

And Joey was still running away from him, from one table to the other!  
Every time he caught and groped him, Joey would always blush brightly, gasp for air for a moment in outrage.  
Next he would brush the hand away, before he yelled at him again for trying to molest him.  
Really, as if it was _his _fault that he tried!

Joey on the other side enjoyed to see the normally cool and composed Seto Kaiba so frustrated and bothered by his moving around.  
By now he was only changing his seat to annoy and irritate the tall brunet.  
And to get away from those groping hands!

**"Would you please sit down on your sorry ass, damn it to hell?" **Kaiba growled finally as he had enough, and Joey jumped up to yell back:  
**"You are running after me, so stop complaining about it!"**  
And then Joey even has the nerve to smirk cheekily in his face!

"I will not get angry, I will not get angry, I will not-"  
"Och, too bad… Why not?" Joey pouted and then his grin grew wider, while Kaiba asked himself if it would help when he runs head first against the door.  
Maybe it will open the thing?

"You really want to drive me up a palm, right? I warn you, mutt, you don't like me when I'm angry!"  
"I don't like you period, so what the hell! And don't always call me a dog, I'm not one! And you belong on that tree if you can't even remember my name!"

_"Joey Wheeler!" _Kaiba warned him, but like always it got ignored.  
Warnings were _always _ignored.  
Why should he even warn him if he just get ignored in the end?  
It is pointless.

"Wow, it seems like you already remember my name!  
That's really a great improvement for you. And tomorrow we will learn how to act like a human being."  
"Oh, don't worry, I know that already. But_ I _will teach _you _proper behavior." He leered down at Joey, "and when I'm finished with you, you will happily wait at the door for me, bringing my slippers and waggling your tail!"

Joey turned first pale, then brightly red, as he suddenly saw himself sitting at Kaiba's feet, with a leather dog collar around his neck and on a matching leash.  
Waggling a bushy blond tail and with a newspaper in his mouth…  
Kaiba scratching his equally blond ears and telling him what a good and obedient dog he is.  
Joey yipping happily and licking his hands before rolling over on his back to let Kaiba rub his belly…

**"The hell I will do that! At most I would bite your stupid ass! If anything!"**  
Kaiba just nodded and scratched his ear for a moment, before Joey pushed the offending hand away with a low growl.  
"Of course you will, puppy, of course."  
**"I mean it! I shove the newspaper up you ass!"**  
Again Kaiba nodded, and said with the same, doubtful voice:  
"Sure you do…"

And the fact that he irritated Joey even more with that voice was not his intention.  
Not at all.  
And the earth is as flat as a pancake…

And Joey knows that the other did that on purpose, but sometimes it's just so damn hart _not_ to get upset when he uses that tone.  
And he didn't even take Joey's threat seriously!  
"The only reason I don't really burry you under a heap of desks is because they a bit too heavy to throw! And I don't want to clean up afterwards!"

The brunet CEO just looked at him strangely, because he didn't have a clue what the other was talking about…  
But their little friendly discussion was suddenly interrupted by a quiet click.

*Click*

Both turned at the same time around to the door.  
"Free?" Joey asked cautiously, as if he couldn't quite believe it.  
"Not sure." Kaiba whispered back, just as cautious as the blond.  
They didn't dare to talk too loud, for they feared that the one on the other side would change their mind and just lock them in again if they realized _who exactly _was in that class…

But they had luck for a change, and the door stayed open as they stuck their heads out.  
The janitor shoots them weird looks as they crept cautiously out, as if expecting a trap.  
Which they did.  
After all, they just spent two hours in there, thanks to Malik and his odd sense of humor.  
It also would be no surprise if he had help from his insane half.  
And you can never be too careful and suspicious if the two of them are involved!

But there was no trap, nothing happened to them, and they were still alive, sane and unhurt after making a few steps through the door.  
And there were no psychos anywhere in sight.  
The sky didn't came crashing down on their heads.  
No monsters tried to eat them.  
No hole in the ground to drop them down to hell.  
No daggers, swords or other weapon aiming for them.  
But there was still water ankle-deep in the hall, and the janitor was busy mopping the mess away.  
_(And we wish him luck with that, since no one turned the water off so far *g*)_

'He will not get very far with a bucket and swab if one of the Yamis is responsible for this…' Joey thought pessimistic, before Kaiba stormed past him with an angry growl.

**"Malik Ishtar!" **Kaiba bellowed as he spotted the blond Hikari before them in the hall.  
Said teen turned towards them with wide eyes and an innocent smile as he heard his name called.  
Curious he tilts his head to the side: "Yeah, that's my name!"  
For a moment Joey couldn't bite the laughter back: "Yes, slowly he learns our names.  
Guess what, he already knows mine, too.  
He even said it, all on his own, just a few minutes ago!" he told him proudly as if he had taught him to do that.

And just like always he stubbornly ignored Kaiba's cold glare, much to his frustration and disappointment.  
The CEO shook his head and simply turned back to the real problem: Malik.  
"What did you do this for?"  
"I didn't do it, I'm innocent!"  
"Sure, that would be a first!"  
"But I really didn't do anything!"  
"Of course you did, I'm sure of that!"  
"Not true, I wasn't even anywhere nearby!"  
"I saw you, so don't even try to deny it!"  
"But I have an alibi."  
"And what would that be?"  
"I was somewhere else, did something else, and, and, and you can't prove anything!"  
"I don't need to prove anything, it was your fault, and that's for sure!"

By now, Malik and Kaiba stood opposite each other and glared challenging at the other.  
Suddenly Malik tilt his head to the side and blinked confused: "Ähhh… What is it that I did or didn't do?"  
**"Don't act stupider then you are, Blondie, you know exactly what I'm talking about!"**

"If my Hikari says that it's not his fault, then it isn't his fault!  
And if you don't believe him I will bite you!" Marik cut in suddenly.  
None of the teens had noticed the Yami sneaking up to them until he hugged Malik possessively from behind and growled at Kaiba with bared teeth.  
He never likes it when people yell at his poor little Hikari-Pretty…  
It always makes his fingers twitching with the urge to send to the shadow realm…  
Or to gut something and splatter pretty blood everywhere…

'No thanks, I don't really need rabies at the moment…'  
The CEO thought to himself and made a step back with a snarl, while Malik smirked happily at him.  
He either ignored or didn't notice the brooding mood of his darker half, whose eyes suddenly glittered insanely.  
"We both know that it was you who locked us in, no matter what your nutcase thinks.  
You're _not _innocent!" With that Kaiba turned around.  
For him, this discussion is useless and, with that, over.  
"Oh, and I want my laptop back!"

Behind him he heard Malik giggling madly, and he shocks his head at the sound:  
How could that Yami really believe that his Hikari is innocent?  
Surely he's not that insane that he doesn't notice that.  
After all, everyone knows that Malik can be just as insane as Marik at times…  
Innocent is really something else…

"Maybe found its way into your locker somehow, you should look there…" Malik called after him before Marik dragged him the other way.  
Kaiba just grumbled: "Without bite marks, I hope!" but he didn't get an answer.  
Just around the corner the insane duo met Ryou and Yugi, who had two rather upset Yamis clinging tightly to them.

Before one of the blonds could say anything about their mood, Bakura hissed:  
"Imagine, Ryou and Yugi thought the bitch was on fire, because of the alarm, and her weird red cap, and they tried to extinguish her!"  
"And then Anzu had nothing better to do then to run to a teacher and whine about it!  
Because they tried to save her life!" Yami, just as angry as Bakura took over the tale, before Bakura again carried on:  
"That's happen if you want to help someone! That's why I never even try it; it's just a waste of time and effort! And you only get yelled on for it!"  
Yugi and Ryou didn't say anything to that, but just shared a secret smile.  
Somehow it's really sweet, how they always defend them, and always just thought the best of them, no matter what happens and what everyone else says.

'Then again, they surly wouldn't protest if we ever get rid of her permanently…' Yugi thought and hugged Yami lovingly and nuzzled his neck.  
The former pharaoh blinked for a moment down at him in surprise, but then just shrugged and held him tighter without questioning his sudden cuddle-mood.  
Yugi-cuddling is always good.  
And it always made him feel better and improved his mood a lot.

"Don't worry, Aibou, just forget all the mean things she said to you. It's not important, and I'm here now… "Calmingly he stroked over the soft, dark spikes, "Don't take her words to heart." He squeezed Yugi more to his chest, who gladly endured it.

Meanwhile Malik looked around. He just noticed that a certain someone was suspicious silent the whole time.  
"Hey, where is Joey?"  
"Why, was he here?" Ryou asked. He was a bit curious if and how their plan had worked.  
And what they did for two hours, all alone in a locked room.  
There are a lot of things you can do, after all…  
"Yes, but I'm not sure if it worked. They were fighting as I saw them before, just like always.  
At last, Joey was laughing, and Kaiba glared at him.  
It seems that nothing really changed..."  
"Well, somehow that was to be expected."  
"I think we should rather worry about them if they ever stop fighting and complaining…"

Marik laid his chin on Malik's shoulder and listened intently:  
"So you really locked them in?"  
"We did it for their own good!" Malik defended his plan, which earned them weird glances from the other two Yamis.  
"We?"  
Ryou and Yugi blushed a little.

"We just though it would be good for them if they can talk with each other without Joey running away, or Kaiba playing with his Laptop.  
You know, like normal and reasonable people, not like two gamecocks."  
Marik though back at what he just saw of them:  
"Well, I think it did not work…"  
Malik just shrugged his shoulders:  
"It was worth a try…"

**-**

* * *

**TBC:**

* * *

**-**

Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter on the way, but other thing, stories and ideas kept getting in my way.  
And as soon as I finally started working on this again, I somehow lost my train of thought!  
I don't know why, I just couldn't remember where exactly I wanted to go and what I planned to do with Kaiba and Joey locked into their empty class…

I think maybe you can tell that, but I just don't know how to change it.  
And as I reached 30 pages with this chapter I decided again to cut everything in two parts.  
So again, the rehearsal later in the afternoon will get its own chapter.  
Otherwise it would be just too damn long to read it in one goes.  
At first I didn't know what to write, and then it is too much, too long…  
I'm not very good at keeping things short…

The next chapter will follow soon (Hopefully…)


	11. The new stage

This is the rest of the last chapter, the afternoon and rehearsal.

The Yamis are rather OOC in this chapter. _All_ of them.  
Must be a full moon, or something like that. Or they are just insane, and need a Hikari to cure them ^_^  
And Anzu makes another useless attempt to seduce Yami and Bakura…

"Talking"  
**"Yelling"**  
'Thinking'  
Theater-Text  
/Yami to Hikari/  
/Hikari to Yami/

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
10. The new stage  
****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

Lunch break: 

One of the best times of the whole schoolday.  
As far as a schoolday can ever be good, at last.  
Because it is always better not to have school at all.  
But lunch break is great, too.  
You have a whole hour to talk and joke with your friends, eat lunch and recover from the stress of learning…

For Anzu, lunch-break also means that she has a whole hour to find Yami and Bakura and possible even lure them away from their clingy Lights…  
And she intends to use that time properly!

But at first she has to make a short detour to her locker to get all her things together.  
And after collecting her stuff she could finally go out and search for her further lovers.  
Humming a happy tune, she skipped to her locker to get the two lunchboxes she had prepared at home. Especially and only for the two sexy Yamis.  
She never hesitated for even a small second, never even dreamed that there could be some trap hidden in it…  
But like so many times before she had more luck then brains.  
Neither Yugi nor Ryou messed with her locker.  
_This time_.  
She could open it without any incidents.

The boxes with the lunch may be a little squashed, after her little run-in with the dogs this morning, but the contents were still intact as she looked at it.  
Everything was all right, a little rattled and crooked, but otherwise all right…  
None of the dogs had even tried to bite into a box, or even steal it to eat it somewhere else where no other dog could fight over it.  
At one side, that was good luck and she should be happy, but on the other side, it was also a big insult to her cooking!

'What, my wonderful, great and tasty lunch creations are not good enough for some flea bitten, stupid street-dogs!"'  
But then a note caught her attention and distracts her.  
Surprised she took the folded paper out.  
"I didn't put that in there, did I?" she wondered, as she opened it.  
Maybe another love letter from Yami or Bakura, since their little date in the hall got busted.

'And just because of those stupid runts! Why are they always getting in my way, can't they just get lost and stay that way forever. And let me and my Yamis be together forever and happy?'  
But to her big surprise and entrusting it was no love letter, but a note that say that she should better stay away from Yami and Bakura, or something will happen to her.

'Something happens to me all the time! And something bad at that!  
And who is writing all those stupid notes anyhow? Maybe Yami and Bakura have their own fan club, and they are jealous of our relationship and try to break us up?  
But if there is a fan club, why did I never know about it?  
I should be the first one too learn about such things, I would be the first and most important member! I am their girlfriend, after all!  
I should be their, like, president or something!  
The boss!  
I know the most about them, what they like and don't like, so it is within my rights!  
And then the other girls could help me and keep the midgets out of my hair.  
And they would clearly know that we are a perfect pair!'

Surprised and startled she blinked for a moment at the paper.  
You can't be a pair with three people!  
But what else?  
A threesome?  
Two pairs?  
Wouldn't that make Yami and Bakura a pair too?  
So, three pairs?

But then she shocks her head.  
Such details are not important now!  
Important is that she got another mean letter telling her to leave the Yamis alone!  
No fan club of them would be so mean to their girlfriend and eternal love, there must be someone else…

Suspiciously she narrowed her eyes as she pondered who else could do this to her…  
Suddenly she saw that mean smirk from earlier flash before her eyes:  
No jealous fan club!  
Worse! A lot worse!  
Jealous _Hikaris! _

'Just wait, if you want a fight you will get a fight so bad you will never forget it!  
Because a fan club would help me, but I know _those two _would interference every chance they get!  
They would do anything to keep me from taking their precious Yamis from them and be happy with them for the rest of our lives!  
They are just jealous because they know that I'm the best match for them, and they know their 'big brothers' don't have so much time and attention for them anymore when they finally declare their love for me, and that they will spent all their time with me and only have eyes for me and listen to me and never to them…'

Carelessly she shred the paper and threw it in the next wastebasket.  
Time to find her beloved Yamis and win them over…

She smiled down at the two lunch-boxes in her hand and stroked dreamily over the surface:  
'And my culinary skills are the key to their hearts. Just as they saying goes: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.  
Let's see what you do _now _to stop me… '

She straightens out her dress, freshens up her make-up and brushed through her hair to make sure everything was still all right.  
Then she began her search, confident und determined.  
It's time to clarify the facts…  
'And fact is, Yami and Bakura belong to me!'

Out in the school-garden: 

To the great luck of everyone involved, Anzu didn't know that Yugi and his friends meet for the long lunch break under a certain tree whenever the weather allowed it.  
They would spent the break under the brunches and enjoy their meals and the fact that no one else is around to complain about the thief and the psycho groping Hikaris and being their normal, not-all-there self…

And since Anzu didn't know about their little hiding place all the Yamis and their Hikaris have a little time left, before the nightmare could find them.  
Because there is no way she will give up before she finds them.

Malik was the first one of the little group to arrive, and he was not in the very best mood at the moment.  
And the reason for his annoyance was the same as most of the other times he was irritated:  
The blond bundle of energy with the spiky hair that was skipping behind him and is unable to keep his eyes, or his finger for this matter, from his ass.

"But Malik, what's wrong!"  
"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? I tell you what's wrong! My insane Yami, that's wrong!"  
Puzzled Marik tilt his to the side and blinked at the smaller one:  
"But what did I do?"  
For a moment Malik could only gape at him and gasped for breath without getting a sound out.  
Promptly his insaner half was at his side to pet his back worried.  
"Are you all right, did you swallow wrong, shall I kill someone?"

_(Only Marik will ever know just how killing someone would help when someone is choking…)  
_

"What did you do?" he finally go out, and Marik nodded eagerly.  
He really couldn't understand what he did wrong, since he was just his normal self, all day long!  
"I will tell you what you did, dear Yami-mine! You just happen to walk, no, stroll, into my class!  
If you have already forgotten that!  
In the middle of a lesson!  
In case you didn't notice that!"

Marik just shock his spiky head.  
No, he didn't notice.  
And he also didn't care.  
It's not his fault, after all, that he was lonely and longed for his beautiful Light.  
He just felt like cuddling him for a bit, why the hell should he care about some stupid little students if all he wants was his cuddlesome little Hikari?

"Then you lift me from my chair, sat down on it and put me on your lap!"

Now Marik smirked again and tried once more to get a hold on Malik, who sidestepped him easily before the other could grope him.  
"And then you started to tug on my hair and hide your face in my neck."  
"I like your neck! It's perfect to nibble on it and leave hickeys!"  
"And you couldn't wait that half hour until break for your 'cuddling'? What's with your crap always? And I'm not even talking about where your hands were and what they did, damn it!"

Marik crossed his arms over his chest and pouted down at the smaller form:  
"I wanted my Hikari! What's so bad about that?  
I like the way your pert little ass feels in my hand, its firm and nice and just the right size to grab and squeeze and…"  
"What's so bad about it? How is that: You growled at my teacher like a fucking dog!  
Again!  
Really, sometimes you act more like a wild animal then a human!" he firmly ignored the comment about his ass, as well as the lewd gestures and leering glances toward said body part.

"You love it when I'm an animal, all wild and feral and untamed, so don't even try to deny it!" another leer, and he brushed his fingertips over the front of Malik's pants for a moment.  
"You know that they hunt feral animals and put them out of their misery if they are a danger for the general public, right?" the teen snapped back.

"He tried to kick me out of the class!" Mariks eyes wandered up to meet Malik's own.  
For the moment, at last.  
"Because you where disturbing the class!"  
"I had Hikari-deprivation! I wanted my Malik; no one can deny me that…  
It's totally normal and common to growl at him in such a case!  
And I didn't even touch your stupid teacher anyway!"

'Yet. But maybe I should, since he tried to withhold my Malik from me.  
I simply can't allow that!  
Why can't people just realize that already? I don't want anyone standing between me and my beautiful Light…' he thought with a pout, several 'How-to-kill-a-teacher'-ideas already running through his mind.  
One was bloodier then the other, and he couldn't hold back a gleeful snicker.

Distraught Malik buried his face in his hands: Who is it possible for a single human to be so…so…so… horny all the time?  
That's just not normal!  
'Then again, you can't count Marik as normal, even on his better days…  
And he is a Yami, not a human being. Maybe that's makes a difference…. '  
"That just sounds like you are on drugs…"

Marik hugged him enthusiastically and grinned over his whole, tanned face:  
"Yes, I'm addicted, addicted to you! And I don't even care that I am!  
I want you always and always and always! And more and more and more…" he told him proudly, while his hands crept down towards his backside.  
If you have such an opportunity, you just have to take advantage of it, after all!

"And the little fact that my whole class stared at us and watched us doesn't bother you in the slightest?" Malik growled curtly, and struggled free to hit him several times over the head.  
And kick his shin.  
And if the hand on his ass hadn't left it so quickly, he would most likely bite it.

The hand, not his own ass.  
But sometimes he had a feeling as if fate is biting him in the ass.  
And not only Marik.  
Well, but that's beside the point!

The point is  
"You were molesting me in front of my class, in middle of a lesson!"  
"But I don't understand! Normally you don't care so much if someone sees us kissing and cuddling!" he whined and sat down on the ground to rub his poor head.  
'Sometimes my light is so mean and cruel…'  
At those thoughts his face lit up and he smiled again.  
'I so love this site of him! He always looks so sexy, with that beautiful gleam in his eyes and that light growl in his voice. Makes me want to throw him down and have my way with him.'  
He couldn't help it, his eyes wandered down over that wonderful body in front of him.

And since he was still sitting on he ground, he had Malik's ass right in his line of sight as he walked up and down in front of him.  
He was just lucky the blond boy never noticed the path his eyes and thoughts were taking, and he just kept talking on.

"That's just because our friends already know that I am punished with an insane Yami who can't control himself and always has his nose in my hair and his finger on my ass-"  
"I like them more _in _your ass, if I can choose. But you already know that…" he cut in, helpful as always.  
Understandable Malik ignored him and talked on with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"- and then growls at innocent peoples for so much as breathing in my direction!  
Do you know what you do to my fellow students with such stunts?  
You scare them for live!  
And my sister has then to pay for their livelong therapy.  
So don't be surprised when Ishizu castrates you before killing you and feeding your balls to her pet cat!"

"But I want my Malik!" the psycho protested with a pout and tried to look as innocent and nice and harmless as he could as he blinked up at his light.  
"And they will survive it anyway! Look at it form the bright side: They can even learn something from me!  
And that's what the school is made for. To learn something new, something you never know before, you said so yourself, remember?  
So I didn't do anything wrong!  
I just teach students something important: The right Care und Handling of a Hikari!  
Hikaris are delicate creatures, you have to treat them tenderly, or they bite you in the ass!  
And I don't mean love bites, I mean bites that hurt!"

His eyes caressed the tanned form before him and licked his dry lips.  
"With such a class, even I would voluntary come here.  
I bet I would even be top of the class!  
Or I am the teacher, because I know a lot about caring for a Hikari. I have one of my own and all to myself, after all…  
You just have to look out for him, give him a lot of attention and love, cuddle and hug him a lot, always touch and kiss and suck him…  
But everyone as to get his own Hikari, because they can't have mine!"

**"But I don't want any audience, damn it to hell, and you would be a fucking bad teacher, it would be like asking a tree about walking!  
You should better think about learning some restraint, before you even think about teaching shit to brainless idiots!  
And you could do with some modesty, too, while we're at it!" **Malik finally exploded, while his darker half just pouted:  
"I don't know this so called _modesty _but _restraint_ is boring.  
And I don't like boring.  
I like my Hikari-Pretty! And I don't like to wait!"  
He tried to drag the smaller form down and on his lap again, and again got hit over the head for it.

"Dear god, throw down some brain..." Malik murmured and plopped down into the grass under the tree. "I doubt that would do him any good." Bakura cut in with a smirk.  
Malik and Marik where so engrossed in their little 'discussion', they never noticed the arrival of the rest of their friends under their tree.  
And Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura had simply sat down and watched the show with amusement, without saying anything to interrupt them.  
It's just too funny to watch them fight to cut in and end it.

"Right, because he would just eat it anyway!" Yami agree with a smirk.  
Marik pouted as he looked from one Yami to the other:  
"You are mean, do you know that? Really, really mean.  
And cruel! And not very nice!  
You should agree with me, because I'm a Yami, too! And we Yamis should stick together when the rest of the world is unfair and callous to us and our Hikaris refuse to let us molest them!  
What would you do if you just want to hug your lover, and squeeze him a little, and touch him a bit, and then you can't!  
And just because some people,- so-called _teachers!- _forbid it!  
Just because they feel like it!  
Peoples who are jealous and envious and try to take your Light from you!  
What would you do then? Hä?  
Hä? Come on, tell me!  
I just wanted my Malik! What's so bad about that?"

"You sound like a little child! _I want, I want, I want, I want!" _Malik dropped down backwards into the grass and rolled around. He thrashed and flayed around with his arms and legs like mad, and shrieked and moaned.  
"I want now and on the spot and at this very moment and I don't wanna wait!  
I want, I want, _I want!" _the blond boy whined and whimpered, while Marik starred at him with wide eyes.  
Warily he stretched one hand out to poke him lightly in the shoulder  
'My poor little Malik, are you all right?'  
Malik stopped struggling and brushed his hand away:

"That's how you act if you don't get what you want!"  
"And if I say that I'm sorry?"  
"Are you?"  
"Isn't it enough if I just say so? I don't have to mean it, too, have I?"

Yugi had to hide his head on Yamis shoulder to stop himself from laughing out loud.  
Especially as Marik tried again to drag the smaller one over his lap and got his hands roughly brushed aside yet again.

"See, I made it easier on myself!" Yami said and pointed with a sly smirk at Yugi, who willingly and cozy sat in his lap.  
"Yugi always enjoys sitting in my lap. Am I right, Aibou?" Yugi rolled his eyes, but nodded as Yami lovingly stroked over his hair and kissed his neck.  
Marik shoot them an upset glare and grumbled:  
"You have it easy, the midget is harmless!… He would never do anything to anyone… couldn't, even if he wants to!… Malik on the other hand…"

"You are not as reasonable as Yami!" Malik growled, and Yugi bit into the fabric of Yamis jacket so he wouldn't make a treacherous noise.  
/Reasonable? _You?/ _

Yugi thinks back to this morning, and made sure Yami knows what he was thinking about through their link:

Yami lies in bed, comfortably splayed out on his back, the covers kicked off sometimes in the warm air of the night.  
He is sleeping deep and soundly, the alarm hadn't ring yet, but the sun is already slowly rising for the new day.  
Yugi sleeps cuddled on Yamis chest, pressed tightly to his pharaoh and Yami holds him safely in place.  
One of his arms is around his shoulder, to make sure he doesn't roll of the bed in his dreams, and the other one is on slim hips.

Yamis face is buried in Yugis hair, and he mutters from time to time softly into the silky tresses. Yugi is already awake and tried to get up and out of the embrace without waking Yami in the progress, but it is useless.  
Every time he moved even a little bit away, Yami just dragged him back and held him tighter.  
It nearly seems as if he regarded Yugi as a cuddly toy, the way he clutched and squeezed him and refused to let him go.

But suddenly!

Suddenly the alarm rings, and all hell breaks loose.  
With a loud battle cry Yamis balled fist comes down at the poor, innocent alarm who was just doing its daily duty.  
Before he even opens his eyes, he stands upright in their bed, with Yugi still dangling from his arms.

He looked upset and startled around the room before his red glare found the still blustering alarm. The poor thing rattled and clattered pitifully until it rolled from the nightstand down on the floor, where it twitched with a dieing sound.  
It tried desperately not to attract the wrath of the pharaoh even more then already had, but it is already too late:  
Yami jumps down from the bed and stomped the helpless little device mercilessly into the ground, until bolts and springs shatter all around and it doesn't make a single little move nor sound anymore. Not even a twitch.  
But Yamis eyebrow twitched irritated.

"Ähem… Yami?" comes a soft voice, and he looks down for the first time since he woke up.  
It seems that he just now notices Yugi still dangling helplessly from his arms.  
His feet are a good bit over the ground, and amethyst eyes blinked innocently up at him.  
"I think you can let me down now, you know. No one will murder me."  
With a guilty smile he let the boy down on the ground, and he immediately kneed down to take a look at his former alarm: "Congratulation, Yami, you defeated the big, mean, evil alarm." He told him sarcastically and turned around.

Just to notice that Yamis eyes were firmly glued to his ass, as he was only wearing boxers in bed!  
Instead of listening to him, he was leering at him with a sly smirk and lust clearly shining in his eyes!  
"Yami. Yami! Hello, Yami, I'm talking to you!" he snapped his fingers in front of ruby-red eyes, before they snapped up and focused on his face for now.  
"Ah-"

"No! I don't even want to know what you were thinking about. Just tell me what my alarm did to you to make you think slaughtering it like that is okay."  
"It had the nerve to make such intolerable noise and wake us up!  
And I can't tolerate such indecent behavior around my tired lover!  
You need our sleep!"

Yugi wished to hit his head against the wall by that kind of logic, but that would only hurt himself.  
And Yami might end up sending the wall to the shadow realm.  
With a sad glance at his abused and destroyed alarm he collected all of the little pieces.  
"Yami-mine, you like puzzles, right?  
Then I'm sure you will love this one." And he put the tinny little pieces formally into Yamis hands.  
He beamed up at his darker half as if he had given him a great present, not a murdered alarm clock. "Have fun with it!" and with that he left the room to get some breakfast…

Yugi shot Yami an expectant look.  
/At last I'm more reasonable then _that!/ _ the pharaoh protested without getting even a little bit red.  
So what if Yugi has always forbid to abuse and mistreat all their stupid alarms for no reason.  
No reason my ass!  
Those monsters dare to _ring! _

But how the hell can someone even expect you remember that, in the middle of the night, when you're just brutally woken up from a nice dream about your cute Aibou and a big soft bed by a devilish device from hell?  
/That's not really an art, you know? Almost everyone can be more reasonable then _He./ _ Yugi cut him short before he could think more about those particular dreams…

_He _was at the moment busy with rolling over the ground with his struggling Light in his strong arms, while Malik bite hard in his hand, causing Marik to laugh and snicker even more insanely.  
Bakura just shook his head at their behavior and also sat down with Ryou at his side, who unwrapped the sandwiches he brought with him for lunch.

He handed one of them over to his Dark, before he bit into another one himself.  
Bakura looked down at the sandwich in his hand, then over at the one Ryou was eating.  
With a broad grin, which totally escaped the smaller male, the thief bent down and took a bite from Ryous lunch.  
The teen just rolled his eyes: "Do you want me to feed you, or what?"

Bakura just nodded and dragged him over on his lap.  
Marik pouted sulkily at the sight, it seems that everyone gets to cuddle and molest his Hikari.  
Everyone but him!  
Malik still refused to sit on his lap like a good little Hikari and let him hug and cuddle and hump him a little…  
And Malik made that clear by jumping up and sitting down on a branch in the tree.  
With a cheeky grin he stuck his tongue out at his pouting Yami.

"Come down and I show you what to do with that limb!"  
"No thanks, I'm comfortable where I am!"  
"You can be comfortable sitting in my lap! That's way better then some stupid tree, I promise!" Marik tried to coax the smaller one down.  
"No, thanks, that's too hard to sit there!"

Bakura grinned gleefully over his whole face:  
"Your own fault, psycho.  
As you see, my little Ryou is a lot more obedient! It's all a matter of training."  
Said little Ryou rolled his brown eyes at so much bragging.  
He just continued to eat, since he didn't really take him seriously anyway.  
From time to time he held his lunch in front of Bakuras mouth so he could take a bite, but otherwise he just ignored him and his boasting about 'train' the Hikari.

"You see, if I tell Ryou to feed me, he feeds me! Right?" he asked his lighter half.  
Ryou just nodded and sighed: "Sure, Kura."  
"And if I say I want him to follow me, he follows me. Right?"  
"Sure, Kura."  
"And if I want to play with him, he plays with me. Right?"  
"Sure, Kura."  
"And if I am bored, he entertains me. Right?"  
"Sure, Kura."  
"And if I want to steal something, my Ryou let me steal it. Right?"  
"Of course, Kura."  
"And if I want to cuddle with my Light, Ryou lets me cuddle with him. Right?"  
"Sure, Kura."  
"And if I want to tie him to the bed, he let me tie him up. Right?"  
"Sure, Kura."  
"And if I want to show him how to cut people open und gut them out, then he is a good boy and watches and learns. Right?"  
"Of course, Kura."

"As you see, Ryou would do everything for me, because he is a good, well-behaved and polite little Hikari who listen and obey to his strong and brave Yami.  
Because good little Lights love their protective Yamis and want to make them happy and do all kind of things for them.  
And they let them do those things because they love them so, so much! Right?"  
"Of course, Kura."

But Ryou didn't really sound like he was even listening to anything his dark had said.  
He just nodded randomly at all the right places and agreed with a monotonous voice, before eating uninterested in the conversation his lunch.  
Bakura didn't even noticed that he was distracted, he just saw Ryou nodding and heard him agreeing, and that was for the moment enough for him.

Yugi on the other hand shoot the other Hikari a suspicious look.  
What's wrong with the silver-haired teen?  
"Are you sure you are all right? Do you feel ill or something?  
You don't really mean all that, do you?" Yugi whispered concerned, but the Albino just shook his head and waved him off.

"Not really, don't worry about me. You just can't take everything he says seriously, okay?  
Sometimes he just likes to hear himself talk, for no reason.  
Just let him talk, he needs that from time to time to get attention and feel well."  
And he patted Bakuras head lovingly as if he is a cute little pet.  
"Am I right, Kura-chan? You don't really mean it like that…"  
"What?" the tomb robber asked and blinked puzzled.  
He hadn't really been listening to anything the boy had said to Yugi, because at the same time Ryou stuck food in his mouth.

So he was busier with chewing then to talk or listen, since Ryou had agreed to do anything the great thief king ask from him anyway.  
Because he loves him so much and wants him to be happy and content and with that the whole world was all right for Bakura…  
But Yami on the other hand had listened to them all the more.  
And he couldn't suppress his snickering any longer.  
Quickly the quiet snickering turned to chuckling, and then to loud laughter, as he pointed with a shaking hand at Bakura.

"Och…how cute… Our poor little thief needs his ego stroked!  
Poor, poor little thief, not even your own Hikari takes you seriously.  
Come here and I pet you too!"  
Yami shoved Yugi gently beside him onto the ground so he could better roll around at said ground.  
Bakuras face darkened more and more, not that Yami cared all that much about it.  
No, of course he didn't care.  
It just made him laugh even more.  
So Bakura shoved Ryou also form his lap and jumped at the pharaoh with a loud, angry battle cry.  
Yami rolled out of the way at the last possible moment, and Bakura starred at the ground under him, where Yami was just a second ago.  
And where he wasn't anymore.  
"Hä?"  
Bakuras dumbstruck face made Yami laugh so hard, he couldn't breathe properly anymore and turned a light purple color.

"And you think you can escape me, you short, annoying little midget?" Bakura growled and tried again to tackle him.  
With the same result.  
Again Yami was able to doge him.  
But finally he got a hold on the Puzzle-spirit, and together they rolled, snarling and swearing, over the ground.

Ryou sat down beside Yugi, while Malik still sat over their heads on his branch. Marik made himself comfortable with the two Hikaris, since he couldn't have his own.  
"It looks like Yamis love to roll around on the floor."  
All three of them glanced over at Marik, as if he has an answer to that.  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Yeah, well, sometimes. Or often. It is fun. Especially if you don't do it alone."  
He leered at all three Lights with a sly smirk.  
Ryou and Yugi turned red under that gaze; Malik is more used to his behavior and only snorted:  
/You know that Yami and Bakura will kick you ass into tomorrow if they notice how you look at their lovers, do you? Don't come crying to me then, I warned you more then once…/

"Most of the time it's just a matter of with whom and why you are rolling around.  
If you want I can show you-" like always Marik just ignored the warning he got from his saner half. And like always it turned out to be a bad idea.  
Yami and Bakura immediately stopped their fight as they heard Marik and stomped together over to them to grab his collar and shake some sense into the insane being.  
All of as sudden they showed unity!  
"Take your paws from my Ryou, or I cut them off!"  
"Just because your own Hikari doesn't let you fuck him, you don't have to find new ones!"  
** _"And last of all one of our Hikaris, you horny bastard!" _ **  
/Never say I didn't warn you, Marik./  
/Malik! Help!/

At the moment the pharaoh and the tomb robber were, to say it short, not very happy with Marik.  
They were even pissed off to no end at Marik.  
But before they could do more then to try to shake the live out of him, a weird, irritating smell hit them like a brick wall.

Yami and Bakura let Marik hit the ground hard as their eyes widen him horror.  
They know that smell.  
It was way too strong to just be ignored or mistaken, and the source of that smell came quickly near.  
There is no doubt!  
_It_ is on its way!

Both Yamis shuddered in terror, as the voice attached to that awful perfume shrieked:  
"Juhu! Yaaaamiiiii! Baaaakuuuuuraaaa!  
Here I am! Wait for me, I'm coming!  
And I got lunch for you!  
Yami! Bakura!"

Suddenly all color was gone from their faces, it was a small wonder that none of them just passed out because of the sudden luck of blood in their heads.  
"Please not!" Yami whispered horrified.  
"Dear god, no." Bakura doesn't sound any better.

Then the dread came.  
And the dread has a name:

**"Anzu!" **

The girl giggled and waved as she staggered and tripped over to Yami and Bakura with her too high to walk on grass heels.  
Both made a quick sidestep, and she just landed on the grass.  
Confused she sat up and blinked at them with big, watery eyes.  
"Why are you running away from me? I just want to hug you!"

**"Precisely!"** they said at the same time.  
She tried again to hug them, just to land again on the ground.  
"Yami. My-"  
_"NO! _ No, forget me. I'm dead. I don't even exist, so just forget me!"  
"But… Bakura, talk to him! He can't mean it!" pleadingly she looked up at the thief king, in hope he would hold Yami for her so she could hug them both at the same time.  
Or at last that he talks some sense into the red-eyed teen, so he wouldn't run away from her anymore.  
Her beloved shouldn't run away from her!  
It makes people think he doesn't want her around!

But Bakura just lost even the last bit of color as she approached him, and he shuddered rather violently.  
Anzu noticed his reaction, and of course misunderstood it completely.  
She thought that he was happy and pleased that she was talking to him.  
And so she managed to grab his hand for a short moment.  
"Iiiiihhhh, let go, let go, let go!" he shirked startled and shook his hand until she landed with her ass on the ground again.  
Defensively he pressed his poor hand to his chest, as if to keep her from trying again.

Her gaze found Yami again, since Bakura turned to the side and patted his poor hand as if to soothe a scared animal.  
Yami backed up against a tree under he gaze, and he bit his lip not to whimper as he smelled more of her way too much, way too sweet perfume.

"I brought you lunch! I'm sorry to let you wait for so long, but at last now I'm here.  
I had to search for you at first, since no one told me where to find you, but luckily it didn't take me too long.  
Some of the girls said that they saw Malik storming this way, so I thought I just follow the direction, since he and his weird shadow always spent the break with you.  
And so I finally found you, here I am, and you are here, too, and everything will be fine.  
But you should really tell me where you go in your break, so I don't have to search for you and we can spent more time together.  
I know you are hungry, I bet you didn't get any eatable food so far."  
She held one of the boxes under his nose after a short, sharp look in Yugis direction, as if to say; _Where from, your Light? _

This time Yami really whimpered as he smelled it.  
But at last his face gained some color back, instead of being pale like a sick ghost.  
Because he turned frog-green, and then went to hide behind Yugis back.  
He clung to the smaller one and buried his face in his shoulder:  
"Please don't let her get me, make her go away, I don't want to.  
Yugi... You have to help me… please… don't let her get me…" the smaller one heard him whisper in his ear.

Bakura on the other hand dealt with the situation differently as the red-eyed pharaoh:  
He plopped down on his ass, grabbed Ryou and dragged him over on his lap.  
"She touched me…" he whispered shocked and looked at his lover with big, blank eyes.  
"She touched me… touched my hand…  
I don't want her to touch me, make it go away...  
It is icky, I'm sure now I'm going to be sick and die and you will be left all alone and lonely and I don't want you to be alone and lonely and I don't want to be sick and die…"  
He rocked back and fore and whispered quietly into Ryous soft white hair.

Ähhh  
Well, maybe not so different…

Since no one (like Yami and Bakura) paid any attention to him anymore, Marik climbed happily up to join Malik on his branch.  
It seems he couldn't have his well deserved alone time with the blond boy, and that is just mean and unfair and should be changed as soon as possible.

So his hand found _'accidentally' _it's way onto Malik's thigh, and from there upwards to more intimidate places.  
"Marik, stop feeling me up all the time!"  
"I fear that's quiet impossible, Hikari-Pretty."  
"Then I will make it possible!" and with that he dropped from his comfortable tree and leant against the trunk with his arms crossed over his chest, to watch the others.

In a safe distance away from the quick fingers of his pushy half.  
"Malik…" came a whine from above him.  
"No!"  
"But Hikari-Pretty!"  
"I said _No!" _  
"I _heard _it, but I don't understand…"  
"That may be, but then it's really high time you learn the meaning of the word _No!" _Malik said determined. 'And this time, no begging and whining will change my mind!'

"But I already know what No means!  
It means I don't get to have any fun and you run away from me and hide!  
Or that your sister is after me with her pan or her baseball bat and beat me for no reason.  
Or that I don't get any coffee.  
Or that I'm not allowed to eat chocolate.  
Or-"  
"Okay! Then why are you proceeding, when you obviously know what No means?"  
/Because you are my sweet little Malik and don't mean it like that.  
You mouth may say No, but your heart and your body scream Yes, Yes, ** _Yes! _ **  
And because I'm irresistible and you love me really, really much.  
And later I take you with me, somewhere where no one can find you, and where you can't run away again. You will not even _want _to run away from me, I will make sure of that!  
I will sweep you off your feet and you will not have the will to resist me and you will unresistingly capitulate before my relentless attack.  
You will give yourself to me completely and sink helplessly into my strong arms and my name will tremble from your swollen lips over and over again, huskily and hoarsely, while I pound into your tight-…/

Malik hides his flushed face in his hands. 'Horny is no expression with that pervert! What did I do to deserve this?'  
He decided to simply block Mariks rambling out of his mind and ignore all his ideas and comments.  
Instead he watched the other two Yamis and their little _'Anzu-problem'. _  
For a moment he wondered if Yugi and Ryou had the same problems with their own Yamis…

/And then I spread caramel-syrup all over your belly, and chocolate over your chest, and whipped cream over your lower body and honey on your face, and cherry-marmalade on your lips. And when I'm finished with that, I will lick you slowly clean again, and-/

"But I cooked everything just for you two, all alone and without any help, but with a lot of love!" Anzu protested and tried again to hand her lunchboxes over to Yami and Bakura.  
With that she strangled Mariks beautiful fantasy mercilessly and without even knowing it to death.  
Her shrill voice effectively killed the growing bulge in his pants, and he poked it sadly:  
"And again we don't get any attention… And to think, last night was the last time we were buried in that beautiful body, surrounded by that glorious heat…" he was just lucky that everyone still ignored him, they were too busy watching the distressed Yamis covering behind Yugi and Ryou.

"May the gods help us…" Yami murmured into Yugis shoulder, while Bakura tried to hide in Ryous long hair. He clings to his Hikaris as if he was his favorite cuddle toy.  
Yami also did his best to hide behind Yugi and keep him between himself and the walking nightmare. He backed away, and Bakura slides back on his ass, just to get more distance between themselves and the brunet girl/monster.

Anzu on the other hand just couldn't understand why they refused to eat her food.  
'Good, maybe I am not the best cook in the world-' she thought back at all the mess she made in her kitchen, '- but the taste is not all that important, when I did my very best!  
And they can't know about the small fire on the stove. And the curtains. And the floor...'  
Then all of a sudden she had a brilliant idea:  
"I know why you don't want to take the box!"

"Yeah, I don't want to die!" Bakura yelled, and Yami agreed:  
"Poisoning a pharaoh will be punished with a painful death!" he told her earnestly.  
Anzu just giggled and winked at them foolishly.  
She now knew the answer to the weird behavior of her further boyfriends, even when they refused to tell her out loud.  
So she didn't let their little teasing spoil her quickly incasing good mood.

"If you want me to feed you, you just have to say so. You know I would like to do that!" she leant with her back against a tree and sliding down the trunk to the ground, and then patted her lap as if to call them to her:  
"Come on. Place your cute little heads here, and I give you something good."

'Och, that's so romantic, and it's so like them, to think up something like that.' she thought excided in her head, not noticing their faces crunch up in disgust as she said that.  
"We can cuddle and snuggle, I will feed them, and then they will tell me that they want to be alone with me.  
And then they will tell the others to get lost because they are destroying the mood, and they will leave us alone, and then we…"  
She giggled quietly to herself.

Everyone starred at her as if she lost he mind.  
And the way she sat there and grinned eagerly, she may as well have lost her mind long ago.  
It seems she hadn't even noticed that she said those things out loud!  
Yami and Bakura shuddered and trembled and inched slowly even further away, as if they are afraid that every sudden move will attract her attention and cause her to pounce.

They still whimpered and whined quietly into their Lights, as if they are terrible afraid of something and need consolation really badly.  
Ryou and Yugi stroked them calmingly and tried to soothe them a bit.  
They told their Darker halves that nothing will happen to them, that she will not take them home with her, and in no way will they be locked away into a pink room full of hearts and frilly things.  
No one will force them to eat nasty things, or put them in weird clothes, or drag them around, shrieking happily about eternal love and friendship all over the planet.  
No one will try to hug them to death, suffocate them in cheap perfume or go shopping with them.

But somehow that didn't really calm the Yamis down the way it was supposed to calm them down.  
Maybe because they didn't think about those things before Ryou and Yugi mentioned them.  
Only maybe they really realized now the danger they really were in.  
And for probably the first time in their long, adventurous lives they were afraid.  
Afraid for their lives.  
Originally they were only concerned because of the 'food' and what it could possible do to them.  
They didn't even think in the slightest what else could happen to them if the girl ever got a hold of them…

And Anzu still tried to coax them away from their smaller lovers and over to her.  
She held her weird boxes of doom out toward them and waved them around in the air.  
As if _that _could tempt them!  
That was short of an insult, their Hikaris are much better cooks then she will ever be!  
'None of them ever burned a kitchen down! Not even at purpose!  
And it would be so funny if they burn down a kitchen.  
Maybe the school-kitchen, that would be amusing…  
We would even help them, give them matches or lighter and everything else they may need…'  
And so Yami and Bakura hide behind their lighter halves and squeezed them tightly, and whimpered softly in their hair…

But luckily there was a distraction from another side before they were forced to answer her or even worse, where bullied into taking the box:  
With a dull thud Marik fell from his tree.  
It just became impossible for him to stay on his branch, the whole scene was just too funny.  
With loud laughter he rolled around on the ground and pointed a shivering hand from Yami to Anzu.  
With the other hand he held his arching tummy, gasping for breath.  
Thick tears of amusement rolled over his tanned cheeks, and his eyes twinkled in glee.

"She tries to call you to her like a fucking pet! Why don't you go over there, be good little boys and obey your owner!  
Yami-Kitty? Bakura-Bunny?" Marik chuckled even more as he looked at their horrified faces.  
"You shouldn't let your mistress wait; don't you want to take a walk with the leash around your neck?  
What, are you not hungry, is that why you don't crawl over to her? Maybe she should put you in a box and bring you to a vet, so he can examine you if you feel ill?  
And Bakura needs a collar; too, Yami already has his, after all.  
And both of you need a tag with her address, and a little line:  
_'Please bring me home if you find me. I'm lost and my Anzu misses me', _or something like that…"

Anzu clapped her hands happily: "Oh yeah, I like that idea! I'm sure I can somehow find some fake ears on a headband, and tails to match, too.  
I bet you would look cute and adorable, with all that fur and leather!  
And I can put make-up on you, to make whiskers, and then you can sleep in my bed and we cuddle and I groom you and feed you and love you always and always…"

**"No!" **  
Yamis startled and horrified yell made Marik laugh even harder, and louder, and Malik starred down at his lover, who rolled around at his feet.  
He shook his head and sighed in irritation.  
"Clearly insane." He murmured then. There was nothing more he could say.  
But at last the psycho was for once thinking about something else then just his ass and what he can do with it.

For a moment Marik laid still on his back and blinked up at Malik with tears in his sparkling eyes. And then he burst again out in loud, 'slightly' insane laughter.

In the meantime Anzu still tried to charm Yami and Bakura out from behind their Hikaris.  
She stood up and walked slowly over to the shivering Yamis, while said Yamis watched her warily with wide eyes.  
It seems as if they didn't trust her one bit, and would turn around and run away with every sudden move she makes.

Anzu winked suggestively at them and swaggered her hips as she walked.  
'They don't have the slightest chance against the weapons of a woman…'

Marik had stopped his uncontrolled rolling around.  
Because now he grabbed Maliks ankle, yanked him down and then buried his head in his lap to suppress his snickering.  
All you could hear from him was chuckling and gasping, and his whole body shock and shuddered.  
Malik patted the blond spikes; he is used to him being weird and not all there sometimes, after all…

"Come on, you don't need to be so shy, I'm not going to bite you. Except you want me too.  
But I specially cooked something only for you two, you just have to taste it, or I'm going to be really, really sad."  
She winked 'invitingly' at the two of them, pouted and sulked cutely of show.  
"And I know you don't want me to be sad, right…"

Suddenly Bakura beamed over his whole face, and Anzu thought she finally won him over, and that he would give in to her now and maybe even drag Yami with him over to her and away from his little pest.  
"Oh, I nearly forgot, I promised Ryou to clean the garage! I have to go!"

And for the second time of the day Bakura run away and left Yami to his own terrible fate.  
Only, Yami didn't plan to stay here and let her poison him.  
He found his own excuse to get away:  
/Everything the thief can do, I can do better!/

_ (I can't find a proper translation of that damn idiom *grrrrr*)_

"And I promised to sweep every room in the Millennium- Puzzle. Sorry, but you will have to eat alone."  
Only, he didn't seem to be really sorry at all…

Bamm, and with a bright light this Yami was also gone.

Anzu blinked in surprise, as if she couldn't understand why they are no longer here.  
Or why Yami would prefer to dust out his puzzle instead of spending some quality time with her.  
'I could give him much more then just this…' she looked down at her sorry excuse for a lunch.  
Yugi and Ryou on the other hand were curious if their darker half would really clean up the places. Or if they just drop down into a hammock and sleep until it is time to go back to school for the rehearsal.  
'I bet it is the hammock...'

"You know, I wonder what's wrong with them today. They are really weird, running away and stuff…"  
"I looked into the calendar this morning, today is a full moon night.  
And some peoples react strong and start to act up or go insane."  
The sudden, thoughtful silence was suddenly interrupted from Marik loud, bellowing laughter.

"I don't believe it.  
If I hadn't seen it, I really wouldn't believe it!  
Those cowards are really running away!  
From such a wrench, like scared rabbits, they urn around and run away!"  
"At last they can control themselves without doing everything that comes to their minds."  
"But Hikari-Pretty! They are running away! From _her!" _  
"At last they learned that they can't just send everything or anyone to the shadow realm just because they felt like it!"  
"But we can!"  
"Just because you _can _doesn't mean you have to _do _it!"  
"Hä?"

"You know, I think every day is full moon for Marik…" Ryou whispered, and Yugi agreed.  
Of course they gained the attention of the girl with their silent conversation.

**"You made them go away! It is all your fault! They run away from me just because of you!  
Make them come back! Make them come back! I want them back! _Now! Give them back to me!" _ **  
Anzu yelled angrily.  
_"We _never tried to kill them with poison!" Yugi told her accusingly, and Anzu starred at him with her mouth wide open.  
How could he say something so cruel to her?  
"My food it perfectly fine, I did my very best to cook it! No one can and will die from it!"  
Everyone starred at her unbelievingly, his eyebrows rose doubtfully.

"What? It is true!"  
"Sure, we all have seen what you did in the cooking-lessons in the school kitchen." Ryou told her 'friendly'.  
"Yeah, it looked like you left a Yami alone in there after you were finished!"

"I think I'm talking for every Yami if I say _'Hey'!" _Marik protested with pretended outrage and pouted a little, his head still on Maliks lap. But the effect was somewhat ruined as he nuzzled Maliks thigh and bit lightly into the material covering the warm skin hidden under it.  
"That's not true and I will prove it to you!" Anzu cried, ripped one box open and stuffed the contents quickly in her mouth.

But as soon as she swallowed the first bite, the food suddenly got stuck in her throat.  
At first she turned green in disgust, and then she changed to blue because she couldn't breathe anymore. The box slipped from her hands as she grabbed her throat as she choked to unstuck it.  
Finally she swallowed it and looked at the teens:  
"See, perfectly fine!" as if her food hadn't just tried to kill her.

"Okay…" Yugi said carefully, picked her lunch up from the ground and held it out to her.  
"And if you eat the rest, too, then I will even believe you."  
"Maybe." He added, but only Ryou could hear that last part.  
Both shared an uncharacteristically evil smirk behind their raised hands as they turned away from her.  
"Even then I wouldn't believe it." The silver-haired boy whispered back.

Marik looked from one Hikari to the other, before he grabbed his own and took him away.  
Now that his mood was a little better, maybe he could persuade him to have a little romp in a closet…?  
He could care less what Ryou and Yugi do to Anzu, after all, how bad can it be?  
So what if they poison her with her own creation, at last there is one nuisance less walking around and annoying the world.

'Now if I just find a dark, hidden little place where no one will interrupt us or upset Malik enough to make him leave me I would be happy.' his gazed strayed to Maliks firm behind and stayed there.  
Good thing he was walking a few steps before him now, so he had a good, clear view.  
Slowly he licked over his suddenly lips…  
'Yummy…'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Stressed.  
Irritated.  
Desperate.  
Hopeless.  
Unhappy.  
Miserable.  
Pathetic.  
Horrible.  
Depressed.

Those words didn't even begin to describe how terrible he felt as he stepped into his office this sunny noon.  
He really didn't feel like opening this door, let alone work in there in any way at all.  
But as the principal of this hellhole, also called school, he had no other choice then to abandon all hope and open the gates to hell.  
Until now he found one excuse after the other, but now it is noon, and he couldn't find any reasons to run around the school ground and avoid the place of pain and agony _ (aka: His office) _ anymore.

'I became principal of a school the spread good education and proper upbringing in a new generation.  
The only thing that really spreads in in this school at the moment is insanity, idiocy and madness!'

He thought back to a woman who was drunk and dancing on a table in front of the whole student body. Another woman who talks about monsters and traps in a dark place.  
A man who sees things flying around through thin air.  
Students hear invisible voices talking and laughing at them.  
Doors opening and slamming shut for seemingly no reason.

Yes, insanity is one of the only things that breeds and grows very good in this school…

Then, all of a sudden, something dark, small, furry scampered through his empty office.  
Several furry creatures run all over the place, little noses wiggling, small paws scurrying over the floor, and black beady eyes watching him intently.  
And then he recognized what they are.

And as fate would have it, Marik and Malik passed his window just in that moment, and heard a loud scream:  
**"Rats, rats, RATS!" **

"Marik? Do you have anything you want to tell me?"  
"But Hikari, why would you think it is my fault?"  
"Maybe because you where in there, not long ago, also screaming _rats, rats, rats!" _  
Both of them looked through the window and saw the principal staying on his desk and hop around on the furniture.  
Just like Marik had done.

The man watched the floor intently, with a slightly panicking glitter in his eyes.  
Only, the floor is empty.  
There is nothing to see to cause such a reaction.

Malik blinked in surprise.  
Should Marik really, maybe for the first time in his whole life, be innocent?  
He couldn't know that the little animals already found some dark corner to hide in, so they didn't see them anymore.  
And that his 'innocent' Yami put them in the office a little earlier that day, as he had to find an occupation aside from harassing Malik, and undress and devouring his body with his eyes.  
Since his little Malik had been busy with learning, what is a poor Yami with too much time and a head full of evil ideas to do?  
He found another occupation for the moment, of course!  
And if a principal is so nice and _'volunteers', _with his being mean and unfair and punishing Hikaris and wasting their precious alone time, how can you say _No _to such a generous offer?

But Malik didn't know anything about all that, and he would never know, if Marik could help it.  
All Malik could see was an adult man, jumping on his desk and screaming the same nonsense as his not-so-adult _ (read: insane and immature) _Yami.

Marik shook his head and dragged Malik away.  
It may be nice and funny to watch that, but he had more important things in mind to do with, and to, the blond boy on his side.  
And those things are far more entertaining then the principal!  
There will be more time later to come back and torture him more.

After some time of pointless yelling the principal finally noticed that not a single animal was in sight, beside the little spider in that corner…  
'If I think about it now, I'm not even sure if they were even there in the first place.  
Where should they come from, we only have frogs in the biology-room… '  
Quickly he grabbed the phone and called the infirmary.  
"Hey, Doc. I think I'm sick, or I'm going to be sick, because I see mice in my office.  
Rats.  
Whatever.  
Rodents.  
So I'm going home for today, and try to sleep it off.  
I think I had too much stress lately, and too little sleep!"

Joey walks through a hall in the school, thinking no evil.  
It is nothing special; every day students all over the world walk through halls and pass by windows.  
Maybe it was coincidence that Joey chooses exactly that moment to walk by that window in that hall. Or maybe it was a higher power how made him look outside to witness what happened at their normal meeting spot under the trees.

But who or whatever it was, Joey looked out of the window at exact that moment in time.  
And he saw Yugi and Ryou as they gave Anzu a bright pink box.  
It is nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary, they help others all the time, after all.  
Most likely that weird had slipped from her hand, and they just picked it up and gave it back to her.  
Everything's normal.  
But the mean, cruel smirk that crept over their faces as they turned away from the girl was everything but normal.  
Anzu didn't notice it, because she looked in another direction, but Joey…  
They whispered something, Yugi leant over to Ryous ear, and the silver-haired youth nodded and whispered back.  
And the whole time they had such a devious, un-Hikari-like grin on their faces, it made Joey shudder in dread and uneasiness.  
Something is going on here, and he was not sure if he even wanted to know what it is.

Joey had stopped death in his tracks as he saw that, and looked a second time at the trio, but the picture was the same.  
He rubbed his eyes, unsure if maybe they played tricks on him.  
'Something is not all right with me those days, I always have the feeling something is up with Ryou and Yugi. Like they are planning something, something that rather their Yamis would do, and not those innocent boys…'  
Joey shook his head and looked back to the two Hikaris.  
But all he saw was that they smiled friendly at Anzu and seemed to explain something to her…

Joey rolled his eyes at himself.  
How could he ever think that Yugi or Ryou could plot something mean?  
'I think I'm getting a little paranoid there.  
Kaiba and his weird faces make me a little insane…'

He never noticed the brunet shadow following him down the hall, never taking his eyes from the blondes frame, running over the clothed form adoringly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the end of the last lesson for that day, the whole gang meets up for the rehearsal like good little boys.  
Some more, some less enthusiastic.

"So, what are we going to do today? Should we try again what we did so far, or do a new scene again?"  
'Not that we did much so far, but we have to do something.  
At the end we have to know the whole play without looking in a book, and show it without error and in front of the whole school!'

"No way am I kissing that dirty thief again!"  
"Yami-" Yugi tried to calm him down a little, but Yami refused to calm down.  
Yugi tired yet again to explain that he doesn't have to kiss him for real.  
He just has to make it look like he was kissing Bakura.  
And he also explained, _yet again_, that he would have to repeat that and any other scene in front of everyone soon enough anyway…  
At last if he doesn't want to sleep on the couch for a really long time, he has to do it.  
But Yami didn't want to think about _that _particular threat at the moment…

"No, I don't want to; I want to do something else!  
I don't care what, but not a damned love-scene! Not again!  
I refuse! You can't make, because I don't want to!" he glared in Anzus general direction, who smiled innocently:  
"But Yami-chan, you were so great yesterday. You and Bakura, you are doing great and act wonderfully and I totally loved it, but I wouldn't be mad if I were in Bakuras place, or in yours, because I love you both, but you look amazingly together and-"

"I agree with Yami, I don't want to play a love-scene either!" Bakura cut in and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.  
His whole body language made clear that he wouldn't change his mind anytime soon.  
In this the two Yamis agreed with each other.  
_ (Mark this day in your calendar! Two times on a day!) _

"But I don't want to do that thing with the weapons again!" Yugi and Ryou decided.  
Malik also supported them; after all it was hard enough to keep Marik from all the _toys _the last time.  
And it doesn't get any easier at the second time…  
And Mariks eyes already lit up at the mention of weapons, or _'new toys to put holes into peoples' _ as he calls them.

"Well, I am all for the weapons!"  
"What a surprise." Came it sarcastically from Malik "Not gonna happen, get it!"  
"Ouch…."

**"No weapons!"  
"I don't want a fighting-scene"  
"And no love-scene!"  
"No way I'm gonna-"  
"I refuse-"  
"But I-"  
"And-"  
"But we-"**

_"Or _we could take a look at the new stage! They finished today with the main work." Kaiba cut into the general turmoil, and they stopped trying to outscream each other to stare at him.  
No one made a sound.  
It is interesting how silent they can be if you just surprise them enough with a totally different suggestion.  
"What? At last its better then fighting for three hours about what we _don't _want to do!" Kaiba shrugged his shoulders.

Malik and Bakura grinned at each other, and you could practically see that there was more to their next question then they let on:  
"Tell me, did they…" Bakura asked curiously and stepped right beside Kaiba to stare directly in his face.  
"…stick to the plan?" Malik moved to Kaibas other side, also starring in his eyes.  
"Accurately, point for point?"  
"Line for line?" both waited with big eyes for his, hopefully positive, answer.  
Kaiba made a nervous step back at their weird attention and looked concerned from one to the other. What's wrong with them now?  
They nearly looked like little children who are waiting for something.  
Something big, with which they can and will have lots of fun…

"Ähmmmm…" should he really answer that, or would it be healthier to run away and hide in his basement?  
Who know what they can do with an answer?…  
'Damn it to sell, I'm not afraid of those psychos, I've dealt with worse people then them!'  
"Of course they stick to the plans; it is their job after all!"

**"Yes!" ** Malik and Bakura cheered. They remembered all the little changes they made not too long ago.  
"Malik?" Marik tugged lightly on his shirt and tilt his head to the side to look with big, questioning eyes at him.  
But his Light only giggled and dragged him outside with a wide smile on his tanned face:  
"Come on, I want to see that!"

Ryou looked at his own Yami with more then just a little worry in his warm eyes, as the Egyptians rushed out of the room:  
"Kura?… Do I want to know why you two are so happy?"  
"Why of course you want to know! Why should you _not _want to know?"

"Because you and Malik are grinning like cats before a mousehole without a backdoor?" Yugi told him with an innocent smile, and the former pharaoh nodded in agreement, his arm sneaking around Yugis waist.  
Bakura nearly pouted.  
But only nearly, because the great thief king would never pout!  
And much less when Yami could see it!  
Just as little as he runs away at lunch break today!…

_That _had been a tactical retreat.  
A tactical retreat is totally okay; it's not the same as running away, after all!  
And Bakura couldn't know that Yami left just shortly after his own successful escape.  
The silver-haired tomb robber was surprised and astonished how Yami stood up against and survived the dreadful beast Anzu all alone.

And Anzu is still in one piece.  
But from time to time she shoot dark glares at Ryou and Yugi, who firmly ignored her, and she didn't look very happy with them.  
What the hell did Yami do to her?  
Bakura couldn't even begin to suspect that Ryou and Yugi tricked her into eating all of her own food.  
And that she turned green and nearly fell unconscious after that.  
And that the Hikaris left her there with a warning:  
"You saw that Yami and Bakura don't want to do anything with you!"  
"It would be better for you if you leave them alone."  
"We don't like it if you always case them away."  
"Because we always have to search for them then."  
"And we have to worry about what they are up to next."  
"Besides, they are our _lovers." _  
"That means, you are too late, you don't stand a chance, and there is nothing you can do to change that!"  
"And if you don't accept that little fact already-"  
"-And move on to annoy someone else-"  
"- then we will have to bring out the big guns."  
"And you will not like it if we bring out the big guns."  
"And that is a promise."

Anzu could only look from one to the other from her place on the ground, before she narrowed her eyes threateningly.  
"So I was right, all those attacks _were _your fault!"  
Both Hikaris just rolled their eyes at her ignorance.  
"Wow, did you find that out all on your own, or did someone help you." Ryou mocked her, and Yugi nodded.  
"Took you long enough."  
Both Lights looked down at the fallen girl who pulled herself up into a sitting position.  
Her legs were too weak to stand up, no matter how indignant she was and how much she wanted.  
She couldn't get up to jump at them.

"I will tell Yami and Bakura about that!"  
"And you think they believe you?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Neither do I, they will rather think that you are totally nuts and even more insane then Marik after a pot of coffee!"

Suddenly the both of them stopped smiling, their eyes widen and they blinked innocently and cutely at her…  
"But we didn't do anything…" whimpered Ryou sadly.  
"We could never hurt anyone…" Yugi whispered, a tear running down his cheek.

Anzu blinked and gawked at them at the sudden, radical chance in their behavior.  
"Do you understand now, Anzu?"  
"No one will ever believe you. No matter whom and how often you tell about it…"  
"They will just call a doctor and put you in a straightjacket."

And with that parting words they left her there and just walked away to enjoy the rest of their lunch break.  
Anzu broke down, sick from her own food, and the shock of what she just learned, and she lost consciousness for the next two hours.

But all of that was unknown to our favorite silver-haired thief.  
And Yami also didn't know about it, and if their Hikaris had any say in that matter, they would never find out…

The rest of the gang followed the blond duo a little slower outside to the backyard of the school to examine their brand-new stage.  
Maybe they could catch up with them before they could do too much shit in their overzealousness.  
Because Marik and Malik can be surprisingly creative, and they can make quite a lot damage in quite a short time…  
As the whole group finally reached the stage, the blondes were already busy climbing around in the framework over the stage were the spotlights hang.

Bakura reacted a little more reserved then Malik as he looked over the whole thing from different angles. All thoughts about Anzu and Yami and how he survived today's events from midday were forgotten as he admired their work.

Yami just stood there; his arms crossed over his chest, and huffed scornfully:  
"Showoff! It has to be such a big thing, Mister CEO can't be bothered to step onto a normal, small stage, after all, right?"  
"Mokuba will be there to watch." Kaiba told him as if that explained everything.  
And for him, maybe it did…

Yugi and Ryou admired in the meantime the velvety black curtains and the many colorful spotlights, which will light out the _actors. _  
Everything looked terrible professional for a simple school-stage…  
At both sides of the stage were curved stairs leading up to the stage, complete with a red velvet-carpet covering the floor.  
The background is changeable; you can roll it around on wheels and that way change the setting for every scene.  
Constructors are still busy making more settings, and paint them beautifully, detailed and in brilliant colors.

"So, this is our new stage?" Yugi asked hesitantly "Isn't it a little… exaggerated?  
We only have to be on it for one afternoon, as punishment!  
And why do we need spotlights? There will be daylight, and probable even bright sun, and we are outside. No one will really need or even notice the spotlights."

Kaiba didn't answer; he only gave the order that they have to build a new stage.  
He didn't draw the plan, that's what he pays the workers for!  
Why should he care how big the thing is in the end, the main point is that it looks decently und acceptable!  
And so far the director didn't come out to him crying that he doesn't like it.  
At last the school has a proper stage for school events now, instead of playing in the backyard or the basketball field!

But while Kaiba choose to keep quiet, Marik and Maliks giggles and laughter answered him.  
They still jumped around in the lighting like two little monkeys on a sugar rush.

Anzu couldn't resist any longer, she climbed up, stepped into the middle of the stage, and stretched her arms out as if to hug everyone.  
"I will christen it, since I have to say the beginning words of the play, if you allow."  
"You will do it anyway, no matter if we allow it or not!"  
"Yeah, get it over with, and then get out of the way!"

Anzu ignored the murmurs and choose not to hear them.  
"There are two families, both strong, and they fight all the time- But they shouldn't fight, they should better-"  
While she didn't stop talking, she also didn't say the right lines.  
But that was not so bad, because she was interrupted anyway, as suddenly a spotlight fell down just beside her.  
With a shrill shout she jumped out of the way in the last moment.

**"Sorry!" **giggled Marik, not really convincing, from above her as he waved happily.  
Anzu looked up, shook her head at him and just carried on.  
After all, she wants to use this performance to catch Yami and Bakuras attention.  
That shouldn't be so hard, since she is the only one on stage at the moment, which means that all eyes are on her.  
And you need to be brave to go first, that would impress them and help her further.  
Yugi and Ryou think they are their lovers just because they are nice to them and hug them from time to time?  
'I will show them how it really looks when they are in love with someone!  
Right after I hook up with them and they move in with me. Nothing will ever separate us again!'

"In Verona, where everything starts, everyone is fighting.   
And they should really stop that and be friends; it's much more fun-"

**"Ups, Sorry!" ** Marik interrupts her again, as another spotlight fell down and barely missed her.  
"Don't worry, I'm all right! But be more careful, that is dangerous!  
You could hit me with that thing!  
And we know you don't want that.  
Well, on with the text.  
Then they feel really deeply in love with each other, and no one ever died, and everyone lived happily forever and ever!   
Because that is how this story should end, with everyone happy and with the ones she loves!"  
_ (She will never come to an end with her text, if she always interrupts herself, or just says the wrong lines!) _

With big eyes she looks lovingly down at Yami, her hands folded, and her eyes sparkling.  
"Yami-dear, what do you say, can't we change the end?  
To make it a Happy End? I don't want Bakura-love to die in the end!"  
Yami starred at her in horror as she suddenly talked to him.  
The end suddenly doesn't sound so bad anymore.  
All of a sudden, death sounds like a good idea.  
And better sooner then later, with the way she is looking at him.

**"I'm not your Yami-dear!"  
"Don't call me love!" ** both protested at the same time, but Anzu only giggled again.  
Her beloved Yamis would never really yell at her or be angry with her, after all…  
'I will prove to Yugi and Ryou that they belong to me and only to me!  
They may be under the delusion that Yami and Bakura are together and in love with them, but I will prove them wrong!  
No one can resist me, not even Yami and Bakura!'

*bamm*

And another spotlight broke under Mariks laughter on the stage floor into small pieces and cut Anzu out of her musings.  
**"Sorry!" **the insane Yami called down.  
"Hey, you nearly hit me! Stop that, or I might start to think that you do it on purpose, and then I have to send the other Yamis after your ass!  
And then they will punish you terrible and painfully!"

**"Keep us out of this shit!" **they yelled again at the same time.  
They wouldn't mind if she got hit with one of those big, heavy things.  
At last that would solve one of the problems, and it certainly would make rehearsal a lot more bearable.  
And besides, they had noticed her dark glares in Yugi and Ryous direction.  
And that is normally reason enough to make heavy things hit her.

"So, where was I… Oh yeah-"

This time Marik didn't even wait for her to start talking before he threw the next spotlight after her and only missed her at a hair's breadth.  
**"Sorry!" **

"What the hell are you apologizing for the whole time?" Malik asked his darker half curiously, and tilt his head to the side.  
Why would he keep saying that he was sorry when he was, in fact, anything but?  
"For not hitting her, of course!" he answered as if it was totally logically and normal and should be expected…

"Please, just hit her and get it over with."Yami murmured desperately and hide his face in his hands.  
"With pleasure!" Malik smiled and jumped gracefully down from the framework that held the spotlights.  
He landed neatly on his feet and strolled calmly behind the stage and out of their sight.  
Curiously Marik followed him with his eyes, and for a change not only to watch his ass moving in those pants, as Malik pushed a button with a wide grin on his face.

The next thing they heard was a metallic snap, followed by a startled, loud shriek, and the brunet girl flew in a high curve into the landscape.  
Malik and all three Yamis looked after her with glittering eyes, while Ryou and Yugi shoot each other a questioning glance.  
'You did this?' that glance seems to ask.  
The short, negative shocking of heads went nearly unnoticed by the other.

Joey noticed that look, but didn't think much about it.  
Surely this wasn't their fault, right?  
For that they would have to build the trap themselves with all the workers around, and they couldn't do this that fast and without being seen.  
'How come that I suddenly think that they could ever be responsible for this or all the other accidents that happen to her lately?  
Or that they look at each other weirdly?…  
It seems that my fantasy runs riot with me…  
Or…'

And by the way Malik smirked, it seems that it was his idea anyway, and Bakura also was not really surprised as she 'took off'.  
And it looked more like something they would come up with then something Yugi or Ryou would do…

Kaiba beside him just shook his head and rubbed his forehead with a sigh.  
Since when are such traps built in in a stage?  
'First I will fire the idiot responsible for this disaster, and then I will kick his ass until it comes out of his ears…  
Catapults on a stage for a classic play…  
What genius comes up with such stupid ides, and why am I paying him? He should be paying for being allowed to run free…'

The workers at the side also stopped working to watch Anzu land un-gently in a tree in some distance away.  
Since she couldn't free herself she had to hang there and wait until someone freed her.  
Which means she will spend a long time on her tree…  
The girl scold and railed and threatened that she will hurt Malik painfully and that her revenge will be terrible and that you just can't even trust a Hikari anymore…

Joey shoots Marik a quick glance as he skipped around in the lighting like a hyper little monkey. It seems he was comfortable up there in the height, and he sat contentedly down on one of the iron bars to let his feet dangle down.  
The blond Yami didn't look like he would take her treats against his lighter half seriously and kill her any moment for even thinking such things.

Then Kaiba just shook his head and decided that he doesn't want to think about it anymore, it can't be all that healthy.  
He also noticed, from the corner of his eyes, how Malik and Bakura shook hands and congratulated each other.  
Aha.  
That explains everything.  
There is the source for those weird alterations in his formerly normal stage…

Instead of saying anything he just continued as if nothing happened, as if there was no catapult, and who know what else, on the stage, where they are to play in front of the whole school.  
He showed them the changeable, already finished backgrounds, to show how it was supposed to look in the end:  
It was the front of a mansion, complete with a walkable balcony, openable windows and doors, lightning behind the windows and everything else you need.

On the backside were stairs to walk up and out to the balcony or behind the windows, and of course you could roll the whole thing around.  
And of course it was made absolutely professional, like anything Kaiba orders.  
After all, he would kick out everyone who doesn't do his absolute best at work, before making his life hell and finding a new job impossible…

"Since this part is finished, we can put it to use and try this scene…" Joey said with a grin to Bakura and Yami, and he hoped that he, yet again, could stay out of it and just watch them.  
And laugh at them.  
And, to be honest, he didn't really want to go up on the stage, not knowing what other traps are there, waiting to snap and maybe kill him on the spot.

Bakura growled at the thing:  
'I don't want to do that. Its cruel and unusual punishment of a Yami, to act as a girl!'  
But on the other hand, he knew what Ryou would say should he refuse:  
'There is a nice, cozy place on the couch with you name on it waiting just for your!' or something like that.  
'And I rather sleep in my warm, cozy bed with my soft, little Hikari cuddled in my arms then on that blasted, hard couch…'

And he came to the same conclusion as Yami had some time ago, that it doesn't make a difference, and so it is better to just give in from the start then fussing around and then break down anyway.  
Yami and Bakura came to this realization even before their Hikaris blackmailed them to do this shit with puppy-dog eyes and couch-threats...

The only good thing about the whole thing is that the wrench is gone for the moment and couldn't bother them for now.  
She will be back soon enough, but as Ryou always says, you have to be grateful even for such small things.

That he was still a 'little' mad at her should be understandable, after all it is his privilege as Yami and lover of Ryou to protect him:  
All his sweet, dutiful little Light tried to do was save her from certain fire death, and then she had the guts to run off and cry to a teacher about being alive and unhurt!  
At last the idiot had enough common sense to just turn around and flee, without needing anyone to encourage him.

If Ryou and Yugi say there was a fire then there was a god dammed fire!  
Well, he didn't see the fire himself, he would have never let Ryou anywhere near the flames if he knew about it.  
But even if there had never been a fire to begin with, they only meant well, and everyone makes a mistake sometimes!

'If she ever suggests again that Ryou only does it out of spite I'm going to drown her in muriatic acid!  
I wish he would be _that _mean, that would be funny! We could torture and torment Yami together, and maybe Marik too, if he bothers and annoys us again…  
But that will always only be wishful thinking…'  
With a regretful sigh he stomped up the stairs and hoped that it would be over as soon as possible…

And he would rather not think about anything that happened at lunch break.  
He wanted to forget about it and never think of it again.  
He doesn't need nightmares about bad food and Anzu putting them on a leash!  
And where the hell did she get the absurd and totally insane idea that Yami and he ever want to date her!  
She dropped on her head too man times, or what?  
But then he remembered something else, something more important:

Und suddenly Bakura refused to set foot on that stage, after he looked up:  
"No way am I doing this!"  
"But-"  
"No, Ryou, I absolutely refuse to go up there, no matter what!"  
"And why not, now all of a sudden!" Ryou asked a little annoyed at Bakuras stubbornness.  
The tomb robber stood firmly at the last step and didn't want to bulge from there.  
Ryou followed his gaze up and saw Marik still sitting there on his spotlight-bar.  
The blonde psycho grinned happily and waved as he kicked his feet.  
"That's why! I refuse to go up there if _that-" _he pointed at the insanely giggling Marik "-jumps around above me!"

The thief crossed his hands over his chest with a pout and stomped his foot.  
"I don't want him up there; make him go, make him go, make him go away now!"

"Marik, would you please be nice and come down from there?" Ryou asked with a friendly, hopeful smile.  
"I don't want to! You can't make me, I like it up here!"  
"Marik, please!"  
"Make him go away!"  
"I want to stay here! I'm not coming down!"  
"Make him go away Ryou, I don't trust him! He's planning something; he will throw things down at me or something! He wants to kill me, I know it!"

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't do that, would you, Marik? You're not planning anything." Ryou asked, but Marik only grinned down at them.  
Of course that didn't calm Bakura in the slightest, and he stepped two steps down, just to be sure.

Malik shook his head as he walked up to Ryou:  
"You're doing it completely wrong, here, let me."  
"Yes, please, or Bakura will never move."  
**"Marik, you will come down from there! Now!"  
"But I don't wanna!" "  
I said come _down!"  
_ "And what do I get if I do?" **

"I will let you go into the kitchen and make coffee."  
"All alone? And like I want it?"  
"You can put in anything you want."  
"Cacao?"  
"Yes."  
"And a lot of sugar?"  
"If you wish."  
"And what about cinnamon?"  
"Yes, that too."  
"And I get caramel-syrup?"  
"If we have some left…"  
"And can I put walnut-ice-cream in it?" (1)  
"Yes, if you have to…"  
"And vanilla and nougat ice-cream?"  
"And can I put whipped cream on top?"  
"Sure, why not."  
"Chocolate- streusel?"  
"Of course, do what you want with it."  
"Und coconut-flakes?"  
"Yes, those too..."  
"And I can make a whole, full pot?"  
"Yes, full to the brim."  
"And can I have milk in it, too?"  
**"Marik! I told you, you can make that stupid coffee like you want it, but only if you get you ass down here at this very moment!" **

Marik tilt his head to the side and seems to think hard about it, you could nearly see the gears in his head turning and working:  
Coming down and playing all alone in the kitchen and make yummy coffee.  
Or not coming down and make Bakura all nervous and tense and twitchy…

Decisions, decisions…

Ryou shoot Malik a weird, and a little bewildered, glance:  
"Wow, you are really brave, by the sound of that he will be bouncing off the walls for the next week or two…"  
"Why? I said he can make that coffee, I never said he can drink it, too…"

_"What? _That is mean! Malik, I'm not coming down!" Marik complained indignantly.  
His Light just rolled his eyes at him and climbed back up to the spotlights.  
Curiously he waited what his little Hikari would do next, and didn't move from his seat.  
And that is why it was so easy for Malik to give him a good shove and throw him down.  
The spiky-haired Yami landed with a dull smack face first on the ground.  
"Och…"

"Don't worry!" Malik called down to his friends from his perch, "He is robust, he can take it."  
With that he also jumped down, grabbed Mariks ear and dragged him away like a disobedient child.  
As he passed them on the stairs, he nodded to Ryou, as he braced himself against Bakuras back to shove the taller one up at the stage.  
For a moment both Yamis glared at each other, Marik whined and Bakura snarled.

But after a short struggle Bakura stood growling and swearing behind one of the lightened windows. He couldn't say how he got up there, and he was not a happy Yami about being here.  
The former pharaoh crossed his arms over his chest and stepped under the balcony, fairly ready, without needing someone to drag him up there.  
Ryou and Yugi stood beside each other before the stage and waited tensely.  
Yami looked up again, seemingly deep in thought, sighing from time to time, and otherwise didn't move for a long while, and he didn't say a word.

Yugi was about to help him with his lines, as Yami suddenly hit his fist in his hand:  
"Right, that's it!"  
Before anyone could say or ask anything, the puzzle-spirit turned around and informed them of his new plan: "I will do this my way!"  
"I don't give a damn how you do this, as long as you do _something!" _Kaiba growled back,  
"We don't want to wait for an eternity for you to finally open your damn mouth! Get it on with!"  
"You can do it yourself if you want, Kaiba! _I _will certainly not stop you, have fun!  
If you want to make out with Bakura that desperately-!"

The CEO made a step back and raised his hands defensively:  
"No! No thanks, this is your job, you can do it yourself.  
Like a good little boy…" Then he grinned nastily:  
"Or don't you love your poor little Yugi anymore, that you rather want to sleep on the couch… in that case, I'm pretty sure we can find someone else who want him, since you obviously-"

For a moment Yami gasped angrily for air and glared at Kaiba, looking like he want to jump at the brunet and bite through his throat any moment:  
'How dare he to even suggest such a thing? Of course I never want to voluntarily sleep on the couch, and if anyone ever dared to come anywhere near my little light I will… I will… I don't know what I will do, but it will not be pretty, that's for sure…'

_"You-" _But then he visible pulled himself together, as hard as it was for him.  
No fight, much less a bloody one, in front of his innocent Aibou.  
He doesn't need to see that.  
"Forget it, you aren't worth the trouble." He then murmured and his gaze wandered from Kaiba to Yugi.  
'You're doing this for Yugi, don't forget it, Yami Atemu, you're doing it for him…  
And you will get a reward in the end, so just suck it up for now...  
I will just do it my own way, maybe it's be not so bad then…'

And so he just marched over to the door of the 'house' and out of sight.  
You could hear his steps up the stairs to the balcony in the background as he stomped up to Bakura.  
The others just shared confused looks.

That's not right; he should stay outside, not going 'in' the house!  
Yugi even rechecked in the book, just to be sure.  
Ryou looked over his shoulder and shook his head.  
No, he shouldn't go inside.

For a moment it was totally silent with the two Yamis, then the light behind Bakura went out, and Bakuras shadow vanished from behind the window.  
Next there was a bright, flashing light; and it seems like there were three persons behind that window.  
And that can't be.  
'Must be some sort of visual trick.'  
Instead there was vile cursing and loud fighting. Furious clattering and crashing, and then everything were silent again.  
Too silent, considering that Bakura and Yami were together and alone with each other behind that wooden barrier.

Then Yamis steps stomped back down the stairs, and he strode proudly with crossed arms calmly out of the door and back to the others.  
But that was not the reason for their disbelieving stares.  
The reason for their jars nearly hitting the floor came right behind the former pharaoh.  
Because behind him walked the Dark Magician with long, graceful strides.  
His dark robe rustles silently with every step, and he had his rod in one hand.

His other hand he used to keep a bound and gagged Bakura slung over his shoulder.  
The sliver-haired thief didn't move, which may be because of the big bump on the back of his head.  
He didn't move, didn't try to free himself from the hard grip or the many ropes he was bound with.  
He didn't even make a single sound!  
He just hung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and let himself be carried away…  
With a few quick steps, Ryou was on the stage and at his side.  
Worried he stocked over the long white hair, but it seems that he wasn't hurt beside the bump, were the Dark Magician had knocked him out with his rod.  
'He's a pig-head, after all. Nothing will bring him down. At last not for long…' the teen thought affectionately and stocked him softly.  
It's not very often that Bakura holds still for long, so he had to take advance of it, after all.  
Ryou smiled, while Yugi also joined them.

"Yami! What the hell are you doing!" Yami blinked innocently down at his lighter half, as if he couldn't understand what's so unusual about knocking the tomb robber out and _'kidnapping' _him.  
Yugi raised his eyebrows and tapped impatiently with his foot as he waited for an answer.  
But Yami didn't answer, only turned around as Ryou tugged on the back of his shirt:  
"Yami could you please tell him to put my lover down? All his blood pools in his head."  
/Why, now he has at last _something _in his head./  
/Yami!/ came it warningly from his lighter half.

Yami just shrugged his shoulders and gave the Dark Magician a nod.  
"But slowly!" Yugi cut in, and he heard a disappointed "Och…" coming from his Yami.  
"He already has a big lump; one more or less doesn't matter!"  
But sadly, Yugis eyes didn't show the desired approval…

"Carefully please." Yugi told the Dark Magician, who laid Bakura gently on the ground and vanished in a bright light after a short look and a nod to Yami.  
Ryou was right at Bakuras side and laid the ruffled head on his lap to make him more comfortable.

"Yami…" Yugi started sternly, then shook his head and tried another approach.  
"No, look. Please, Yami, please explain it to me. But in a way that I can understand it too, if it's possible."  
He looked seriously at Yami and folded his hands:  
"So, all you have to do is staying down here, under the balcony, and look up.  
Then you climb a bit up the climbing trellis, before coming back down.  
Bakura comes out on the balcony, and you two talk about your wedding the next day.  
When and where you want to meet, and all that stuff."  
Yugi tried to explain it as patiently as he could, while Yami only blinked blankly at him.  
It seems as if Yugi forgot that he had to kiss the filthy thief at the end of the scene.  
All the better, then no one will pester them for refusing!

"Then please explain to me, my dear Yami, if all you had to do was standing out here and talk, why are doing up there and knock him out?"  
"I told you, I'm doing it my way!  
Why should I wait, and talk, and argue, when I know our parents are saying No anyway?  
Bakura agreed to marry me-"

"Did not!" Bakura protested weakly from Ryous lap.  
He was not all there, but he couldn't let _such _a statement slide, even when his head hurt like hell and the world moves like a carrousel around him.  
'I'm not _that _out of my mind!'  
"But you will!"  
"Not in my life! Ha, you can wait until hell freeze over for me to marry you!  
If anyone I'm marrying Ryou, and no one else!  
Everyone else I'm gonna eat, at the most! Or I'm feeding them to Marik!  
Marik eats everything…  
And then I can take Yamis puzzle…  
Nice, pretty, glittering puzzle…  
Wanna have pretty golden puzzle…" The thief king murmured dreamily, his eyes clouded over.  
"Wanna have, all gold, pretty gold, golden puzzle, wanna have pretty puzzle…"

Yami and Yugi ignored the out-of-it Tomb robber, as Yami tried to explain his reasons for kidnapping Bakura as logically as possible.  
"You know, since we both agreed that we love each other and want to be together, then I can take him with me now, instead of waiting.  
One day more or less makes little difference, but if we go now, in the middle of the night, after such a party… Well, people will wake up late, and have a hangover, and don't notice it so quickly if someone is missing.  
We can be far away until they notice, and we don't have to make that weird, stupid plot with her dieing.  
The whole theater-play can be over and done with now, everyone is happy, no one has to die, and we all can go home and have our fun!  
All's well that ends well!  
Or something like that..."

Yamis eyes moved suggestively up and down over Yugis body, making it clear what kind of _'fun' _he was talking about.  
"Yeah, but then you would have done only half of the job. And that means, you would only get half of the punishment you would get if you refuse to perform."  
You could nearly see what went on it Yamis head at those words:  
'Thank gods, no couch! Yeah!'

But Yugi destroyed that bubble immediately: "Instead of the couch, you can sleep on the stairs!"  
_"What the hell?" _It came disappointed and unbelievingly from a wide-eyed pharaoh.  
"Well, it's logically: You do half of the play, and you can sleep halfway between the couch and our bedroom."

Deep sigh.

"And you are sure I can't sway you, Aibou?" Yami trailed his finger over Yugis collar:  
"You know, I tried so hard to make up my own version, you can't just say _No! _  
Without even thinking about it!  
Yugi…"  
"But I _am _thinking about it!"  
"Really?" Yami perked up and beamed at the smaller boy.  
"Really! I'm thinking if I should give you a pillow, or if that is for no use on the hard stairs anyways…"

"And I had hoped I could escape this cursed, ridiculous and pointless marriage." Yami murmured dejected.  
Yugi patted his shoulder comfortingly:  
"Now, now, come on. It's really not that bad. We already talked about, remember?  
And we agreed that it will be _no real marriage, _and that you will _not_ be married to Bakura after this."

'Really, sometimes I think I'm talking with a brick wall, with this bullhead of a Yami…' Yugi shock his head and threw his arms up.  
Pointless.  
Don't get upset, it only makes you hair grey, the boy told himself.  
And as Yami then took his hand and dragged him away, he just let it happen without resistance…

By now, Bakura still didn't wake up fully, but he whimpered and whined softly, shuddered and trembled. He hides his face in Ryous lap and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist, as if trying to hide from something his little light could protect him from.  
Ryou stroked the tousled head lovingly and tried to calm him down: "Everything will be all right, don't worry, it will be good. What happened, Bakura, you can tell me, I'm here for you, don't be afraid…"

Ryou leant forward to better hear what the other was muttering: "Terrible… horrible… nasty nightmare. I was… in a room…  
A _pink_ room. Everything's pink!  
The carpet, the walls, the curtains… everything's _pink! _  
I couldn't move. Not a bit, not even a finger…  
Just lie there… On the Bed… The pink bed…  
With the pink pillows… And the pink cover…  
And then the door opened slowly…  
The pink door…opened…  
And I could get up from the bed… I was bound to it… with a pink rope…  
To the pink bed… and the door opened…  
And _she_ was there, she came in… and smiled…"

**"Ryou!" **

Suddenly Bakura was wide-awake, jumped up and dragged the smaller one up with him: "She didn't wear anything! _Nothing! _Ryou, it was absolutely terrible!"  
The tomb robber looked around in a panic, but to her own luck, Anzu didn't make it down her tree so far.  
And since she was nowhere in sight, Bakura couldn't kill her…

Slowly the thief king calmed down, but he refused to let go of Ryou as they stumbled down from the stage.

"What the hell is that stupid thief doing there?" Kaiba cursed as Yami and Yugi hastily left the stage, and only the silver-haired pair remained in the center of attention.  
"Well, the way it looks, I would say he's playing the _'dieing swan'." _Malik chuckled.  
"Yeah, and I think he's doing rather fine…" Marik agreed with his saner half.

Yami used their distraction to grab Yugi firmly to himself and drag him away from the group:  
"I should do one scene, and I did one scene. That means we're finished and can go, Aibou."  
And since Kaiba as the 'official supervisor' didn't pay any attention to them he couldn't say anything against it…

For a fleeting moment Kaiba hoped the Egyptian pair was right.  
That Bakura somehow tried, this time, this single, only time in his live, to act reasonable and mature.  
That he tried to play the last scene, even without Yami.  
That he, other than the childish Pharaoh, takes all of this seriously.  
That he sees reason and gives his best now.

…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This was the next bubble that goes boom…  
**"Ryou!" **  
With that shrill shriek Bakura effectively killed and destroyed every one of Kaibas hopes.  
A disappointed growl escaped him as he laid his head on Joey's shoulder, who starred at him with wide eyes.

Marik chuckled and sniggered as he heard that desperate sound:  
"You didn't really think he would comes to his senses, takes the play serious and plays along nice and quietly? Did you?"  
"I can always hope, can I?…" came it softly from Joeys shoulder.  
"Sure, hope dies last." Malik grinned at him, while Ryou and Bakura slowly walked down the stairs to them.

"Hey, where's the midget? I have to talk with the ass!"  
"Well, as you can see, they are both gone. What do you want with Yami anyway? It's no the first bump he gives you, after all!"  
**"That fucking nightmare is all his fault! Because before his damned card knocked me out he told me, that all evil kids get captured by Anzu!" **

Bakura made a face: "And I'm no fucking kid!" He wants to pay Yami back for that stunt!  
How dare he to just run away from him, that's mean and cruel and unfair!  
Hew should have stayed here and waited for the thief king to wake up and rob him of all his possessions!  
But just as quickly he recovered from his disappointment, as he had another idea:  
"Kaiba! Next time I want to play the death-scene, he has to drink poison then right?"

"And I want you all to stop talking so much bullshit, so we can get it on and get this over with as quickly and dignified as possible." Kaiba snapped angrily back.

"And I want Malik to jump out of a big Black Forest cake, naked, and that I can lick him clean afterwards!"

Everyone turned around to Marik, Ryou and Malik with a dark blush on their cheeks at his words.  
Marik just shrugged his shoulders, not the last bit ashamed: "What? I thought everyone can make a wish here?"  
"How can you say that without getting red?"  
"You should hear what else he can say…"  
"Wanna hear? You can join us for a night, if you want…"  
"Only over my death body! Ryou is mine, and you can't have him! I'm not sharing with you!"

_"Get lost! _ Why don't you take your Hikaris, your Hormones, your horniness and your thoughts of revenge, and get them all far, far away from me!"  
"Already finished? Great!"  
Bakura threw Ryou over his shoulder and marched with a big grin away.  
"Time to go home, fluffy!"

**"Hey! ** I'm sure he didn't really mean it like that! **Kaiba, tell him that you didn't mean it like that!" ** Ryou bristled, but all he got as answer was a swat on his butt from Bakura and a dismissing wave with his hand from Kaiba.  
"Just get lost, I don't care whereto."

Marik looked longingly from the silver-haired pair to Malik and back.  
"Don't even think about it!  
You already did enough nonsense today, that's enough for now!  
I'm still sure you did something to the director to make him scream like a girl in his office.  
I know you well enough to know that even without any evidence!"  
"I didn't do anything to that fat guy! And it will stay that way until you can prove the opposite!  
Oh, and I'm going to make that coffee when we get home, if you want it or not!  
A promise is a promise!"

"Hey, I had to kick you down from there!  
I said _willingly, _ and not with help from me!"  
"But I got down, and that's the only thing that counts! So I deserve that coffee!"  
"You deserve something else, you-"  
"Yeah, and I will take that as dessert afterwards! Don't worry; I didn't forget about you, I would never do such a thing! I promised to take care of you and your needs, and I keep that promise." And he bite the smaller one playfully at the tip pf his nose.

And then this pair also left, and Kaiba and Joey are the only ones left behind, all alone with each other…

Kaiba rubbed his forehead; he could feel a headache coming on:  
"This is going to be the worst humiliation in the history of all school-festivals…"  
Joey patted his shoulder with a grin:  
"Don't decry it, or it's going to be even worse."

"Worse then that we never really rehearse, worse then that no one knows his line, worse then everyone does what and how he want it?  
Worse then weird traps on the stage, and humiliating costumes?  
Worse then horny Yamis?  
What can be worse, dear puppy?  
I tell you!  
It can't get any worse!"

Kaiba interrupt his rant for a moment to breath.  
"You know, Joey, things like this totally explain the high teacher-wastage in this school."  
"I think you are doing just fine. You're a good replacement for a teacher."

Only, is this an insult or a compliment?  
After all, Joey _hates_ anything that has to do with school with a passion…

"Good?" He asked carefully.  
"Well, we don't have to do much, you let us go home early, and we can do just about anything we want…  
It fine as it is, I just have to watch them embarrass themselves.  
Don't you want to replace the teachers for Math and History also?  
I'm sure one of the Yamis would be happy to get rid of them for us so you can replace them…"

Hopefully Joey blinked up at Kaiba without getting an answer from him.  
"No? Well, it was a worth a try…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
TBC:  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(1) At the moment I always put walnut-ice-cream in my coffee, I can only recommend it, it tastes great. Marik always gets his coffee-ideas from me, I tested them personally….

I'm sorry that it took me so long to get it on with this chapter, especially since I only had to finish the end after cutting eight pages from the last chapter.  
At last it was planned that way after splitting it up.  
And now it has 30 pages, after adding 'a little bit' here and there…

So it's no surprise that I don't make much progress, if I always write more and more.  
And I also noticed that my chapters also get longer with every new one, and I don't know why…  
But anyway, I already have half of the very last chapter written out and waiting.  
So that means, there is no way I put this story on halt and never finish it, so don't worry when I take my sweet time to update it…  
I will finish it, no matter how long it takes me.  
I can only say to my defense, that it is now already much more, and takes me much longer then I thought it would as I started writing this…


	12. Autors Notice

Hi!

I'm not going to tell you that I abandon this story, because I don't!  
I just didn't update until now because I have writers block. A bad case. It just doesn't work like I want it to… and after writing half of the chapter I deleted it in a fit because I didn't like it… until I noticed that I can't restore it and I don't have a backup anywhere…  
After that desaster I didn't feel like writing for I while, but I'm working on it, I promise…

There is also another reason: I need a Beta-Reader for this story!  
And I now search for someone this way, because if you read this, you most likely read the whole story so far, and know what you are getting yourself into by agreeing, and where I make the most mistakes and what I do wrong.  
I don't always know when to use _-ed_ and when to use _-ing_, and such. So I need someone to correct my grammar, with all chapters I have so far, and the ones I am writing at the moment.

My last Beta-Reader all said they will help, but then after seeing how long those chapters are, or how much work it is, I never hear again from them.  
So now I try it this way, and ask for volunteers! But please only if you really are up to it!  
Thanks a lot for reading this, and thanks for your patience!

Ashray


	13. A new Monday

**Title:** The School-Theater 11

**Pairing:** YamixHikari, KaibaxJoey,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, I don't make any money with the boys, and I don't think that will change anytime soon.  
Pity...

I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this out, but at first I put it on a temporary halt when I got a new Beta-reader. But after the first 3 chapters I never heard from them again. Like always I started with chapter 1, so they get a feeling for how I write and all. By now, 4 beta-readers looked at those first 3 chapters, but always when we reach chapter4, I think they see how much work it really is…

Well, after that, I had a new idea for this chapter, instead of what I planned before, and it refused to let go. Then, in the middle of it, I suddenly had writers-block, and I couldn't write more then 3 or 4 sentences before I got distracted by anything and nothing.

And then, as if that wasn't enough, my laptop died on me when I was nearly finished!  
So I had to start over nearly from the beginning...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
11. A new Monday  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

And again a new Monday begins, unwanted and unasked for.  
And what could be worse than a Monday?  
A Monday when you have to go to school!  
Even more so if it's early in the morning, and you would prefer to lie in bed to snuggle, rather then be here.

And this particular morning found three half-asleep Hikaris who had to drag themselves to school.  
And a very wide awake Joey was also found this fine morning!

"Hey, guys, whats up? How was you weekend? Are you all right, you were gone really fast on Friday, and I didn't hear from any of you after that. Did you all loose your phone, or were you hiding from something or someone?" curiously he waited for an answer, looking from one sleepy face to the other.  
It is unusual that really none of them is reachable, and he was curios what caused it.

Interesting, for such a pale boy, Ryou can really blush an fascinating shade of red, but he really should do something against that cough, it doesn't sound healthy...  
Ryou refused to look at him and just stared at the ground in thought.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_  
Flashback to the Bakura residence (and Ryou's head):  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+__  
_  


Life can be hard if your name is Ryou Bakura and you have to life with an former tomb robber and self appointed king of thieves...

Because that is exactly the reason why he found himself again and again in situations like this:  
Hanging face down over Bakura's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, with a groping hand on his ass, and everyone on the street was starring at them with wide eyes...  
All struggling and kicking was useless, like all the times before when this happened, since the thief refused to let go of his prey, and he made that really clear by holding him tighter.

"Bakura~"  
"Ryou~"

"Kura, I mean it! Everyone is starring!" for the first time since they left the school, Bakura stopped and looked at the world around him.  
And really, people were watching them; some were amused, some disbelievingly, worried, and some even shook their head disapprovingly at such behavior in broad daylight...  
Bakura growled at them as he noticed the glares, and patted Ryou's backside and thigh comfortingly: "Don't worry, they can't hurt you, I will see to that. I'm not letting you down there."

"How comforting..." Ryou said without meaning it. Which would be the reason why Bakura didn't react to his sarcasm and simply patted his ass again...

The tomb robber continued to walk them home, but this time with a dark glare on his face and his unoccupied hand on his Millennium-Ring, just to make sure none of those jealous idiots tried to scare his poor little Light again._  
(Sure, and that is why he's protesting the whole time... ^_^ because he is afraid of all the peoples.)_

To Ryou's endless appreciation it was not too long until they finally reached their home. But before they could go inside and away from the stares, their old neighbor caught them.  
Sure, she has nothing better to do then to hang around the window all day and watch the neighbors.  
At last, when she wasn't walking that long-legged rat she called a dog.(1)

"Ryou, boy, are you all right? Do you need help, are you hurt? I can call a doctor for you, if you want?" she called worried over the fence "Or better the police? Do you need them?" but Ryou only shook his head at her.

"No, no, don't worry, everything's fine! I'm not hurt, and he's only joking. He does that from time to time." and he patted Bakura's shoulder as best as he could from the awkward angle.  
"He likes to play pranks, but he doesn't really try to kidnap me..."  
"If you say so... but be careful, or all your blood will pool in your head. And don't fall down from there, or you will hurt yourself." She wasn't really sure if the pale boy was telling the true, but those young people could be rather strange and wild sometimes...

"See? See? That's exactly what I was talking about! That's why I told you to let me down! People think that you try to kidnap me, or god knows what else!" Ryou ranted at him as soon as the old lady vanished back into her own house. But like so often, Bakura didn't really listen to his ranting and raging...

"As if I really have to kidnap you to get you to come with me! You are a willing victim, right? Right?"  
"Hmpf!"  
"See! Told you so! Kidnapping is not kidnapping if the target comes on their own!"  
"Kura-"  
"I just want to show you something, wait a moment."  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere..."

Bakura laughed loudly while he fiddled around with something the smaller one couldn't see. Because all he could see at the moment was Bakura's back. And his ass.  
"Would be rather hard for you to run away when I don't let you down. Okay, it's finished, you can look now."  
"All I can see is your ass."  
"Not that I'm complaining about that, Hikari, but for now I want you to look at my great work, not my gorgeous ass. No matter how good it looks or how much you like to grope it. But hold that thought, because we can do that soon!"**  
"Then let me down, damn it!"**

But of course the thief didn't let him down immediately. No, he had to touch, stroke and fondle him thoroughly, just to calm him down, of course. Because it is really bad for his blood pressure to get all agitated and upset all the time...  
"Life is hard when you have to share it with someone like you..." murmured the white-haired boy resigned, and the shoulder under him shook in laughter.  
"And that's not the only thing hard here, Ryou. But we will take care of that soon."

On days like this it is really not easy to be Ryou Bakura.  
Especially if you have to explain why your _'insane twin'_ carries you around like a wet sack of potatoes, and especially if you don't even have any siblings...  
Or if you have to explain why your garage is full of stolen goods when you are not a thief...

"Bakura"  
"And, do you like it? it's totally cool, isn't it?"

"Bakura, what did I tell you about stealing?"  
"But Ryou, I didn't steal anything!"  
"Oh, really now? And why is our garage full of ancient artifacts that clearly _don't_ belong to us?"  
"I didn't steal anything! I just borrowed them without asking first."  
"And with no intention to ever give them back!"  
"Sure, why should I? Where's the fun in stealing, sorry, I mean _borrowing_, it, when I have to give it back in the end!"  
"The fun would be that you don't land your lazy ass in prison. Because I'm so not visiting you if you get busted."  
"Och, you are so cute when try to be all nasty and mean."  
"Kura!"

"Ryou!" Bakura bellowed back in the same tone of voice, but with a wide grin on his face, as he grabbed Ryou around the middle and pressed him against him...  
"Because, how goes that saying you have..." thoughtfully he dipped his spiky head to the side: "Oh, yeah: _finders keepers!"_

"But you didn't _find_ it, you just _took_ the stuff!"  
"Finding, stealing, it's all the same! I have it and I keep it!"  
"And what would you do if someone just comes along and decides to take something that belongs to _you? _Without even asking you first, just because he feels like it?"_  
"That's easy! I would find him and then I would kill him. I don't see your problem."_

Ryou couldn't believe the matter-of-fact tone Bakura used as he said that, and just shook his head.  
Bakura still smirked proudly:  
"What? it's not my fault if nowadays no one is able to keep his possessions save! I'm telling you, back in the old days, when I was still a proud tomb robber in a unkind and harsh desert, everything was totally different! Stealing was a challenge, and a real art, back then!  
You should have seen some of the traps and set-ups Yami put up just to keep me out of his tombs.  
Not that it did him any good, since I was to clever to be fooled, but he really tried, and that counts for something, too!  
Back then you could be proud of yourself when you actually got away with it and you didn't get busted or killed, and even more so when you got something out of it in the end, too!  
But nowadays? What happens to you today when you get caught?  
Some idiot tries to bore you to death with a lecture about why it's wrong to steal, who you damage with it, and how mean and unfair and bad it is and bla bla bla...  
And if it's really bad, you get a pat on your fingers.  
There is nothing with chopping off hands or something."

The thief was that busy with his little speech about the glory of the past, he didn't even notice that Ryou wasn't listening to him, but was talking into his cell phone!**  
"Ryou!"**  
'How is it possible that he prefers talking with that, that _thing _over talking to me? I'm explaining some important facts of live here. He wants to be as big and strong as me one day, after all, I'm just helping here!'  
"Give me that thing, Ryou! You should listen to me, not babble with unimportant morons on the phone! I'm your Yami, so I'm more important than anyone else!"

But Ryou simply ignored him and waved in his direction to shut him up!

"Hmpf." pouting the thief turned around and examine the great work he did on their garage.  
'So many possibilities... I have to say, I really like what I did to this boring place, looks rather good...  
Yes, I'm sure we will have lots of fun here. At last, when I finally pry him away from that blasted phone!' with a sly smirk he licked appreciatively over his lips, while his eyes wandered over Ryou's body...

But Ryou never noticed anything of the direction Bakura's thoughts were currently running. And maybe it's better that way, at last for the moment.

"Hello, Ishizu. Ah, noting is burning this time, thankfully. I just have a short question: Do you miss some things from your museum?"

_"..."_

"Well, you see, there is that tomb robber I know, and it seems he has stopped by by your place today around noon. To get some stuff to redecorate our garage... It seems he didn't like how it looked before..."

_"…"_

"No, thankfully here is no blood, at last until now. But there is a lot of stuff in the garage that wasn't there in the morning. Surprisingly much if you consider that he was all alone, didn't have much time to do it _and_that he had to be careful that no one sees him at it, in the middle of day with all the visitors around. I think he felt a little homesick, and that's why he decorated the garage like an old, Egyptian throne room. Or maybe he just wanted to play pharaoh for a while!"

Bakura huffed sulkily: "At last I have some use for all that nice, shiny stuff; I wouldn't let it rot and gather dust in some dark, forgotten basement! I at last would take proper care of all the treasures! And anyway, I would be a way better pharaoh than that brain-death Yami!"  
But either Ryou didn't hear him muttering about certain incompetent rulers, or he just choose to ignore him. And as a Hikari he already has more then enough practice at ignoring annoying Yami's.

_"..."_

"I swear, he was not for long out of my sight, really! Just for a while at noon, when we all were at school! And we already talked about it, again and again, I thought he finally got it! At last he nodded at everything I said..."

_"…"_

"No, they only listen when they _want _to, not when they _should_. Isn't it always like that?"

_"…"_

"So, what do we do now? Do you want to come and get your stuff back now, or should Bakura be a nice little thief and bring it back himself..."  
"Put the phone down and I show you nice and little."

_"..."_

"You can stop by tomorrow then, if you want... but better bring a big car, it's really a lot of stuff here. And Bakura can help you load it all in the car and of course he will come with you and carry all of it back inside where you want it. Just make him work hard, maybe next time he will think twice about it when he goes to visit you and sees all the shiny stuff. He has to learn that looking and touching are not the same thing."

_"..."_

"Don't worry, everything is save with us here, and I promise you will get everything completely back, I swear. Not even a single coin will be missing, I will make sure of that!"

With those words the smaller one gave his lover a dark look which was, as always, pointedly ignored. Not a single trace of remorse...  
And Bakura and remorse somehow don't go together anyway...  
Like snow and the Caribbean...

_"..."_

"… likes everything expensive or golden, I know. I promise he will not try to secretly hide or sale, bury or wall in anything. Or anything else he can think of to make sure no one takes any of _'his treasures'_ away from him."

_"…"_

_**"*Bumm*"**_

**"Bumm?"** Ryou asked superfluously_._  
'What did Marik get his hands on now? I'm glad that, for all his stealing, Bakura doesn't tend to blow up or burn down things every five minutes...'

_"Oh god, my kitchen! Marik is there-" _the white-haired teen heard Ishizu gasp on the other side of the line, while she already run towards the catastrophe to safe the house while she still could.

Ryou gave the death telephone a short look and then just shrugged his shoulders and wished her luck.  
'She will need it.'  
Whatever.  
"So I can keep everything? Because it sounds suspiciously like a _'Yes'_ to me."_  
"Of course not!"_  
"But-"  
"No, no and _No!_ In case you don't understand, that means No, never, absolutely not, not even in your wildest dreams, sooner hell will freeze over, the sky will fall at our heads, and Marik will act like a decent human being instead of a psycho!  
Ishizu has to worry and take care of her own house-lunatic, she will collect her stuff tomorrow. And until then everything will stay where it is, do you hear me? _Everything!_"  
"And if not?"  
"Then you will spent for every little piece that's gone 100 years on the damned couch!"  
"But I can at last play a little with it, right?"  
"Bakura, that are centuries old artifacts and historical artworks, and not your blasted toys!"

Why can't that idiot not understand that those things are priceless artifacts?  
What when something gets damaged?  
Gets some scratches?  
Or breaks?  
But of course the king of thieves doesn't know about such worries...

He prefers to to swagger over to the throne in the middle of the garage, like he is the king of the world, and sat down slowly. To the left and right side of him were big heaps and piles of jewels, gems and golden statues, along with other things.  
Old carpets and pictures hung or lean on and along the walls, and coins covered the whole floor like a golden, but also a hard and rather uncomfortable, rug.  
With a wicked gleam in his eyes Bakura picked a heavy, golden necklace/collar with dark sapphires from the pile besides him and studied it.

Then, with the same intense look, he let his eyes wander up and down over Ryou's body...  
'Hmmm... Only this lovely thing, and a piece of cloth around the hips...' he licked over his lips at the idea of the broad jewelery on his little Light.  
He made sure to show Ryou that picture with their mind-link, so he wouldn't be the only one to enjoy it.  
"Oh, and what about a leash, while we're at it?"  
/Do you offer? Because I like the idea, a lot! Or maybe only the collar, without any cloths, and only with that leash? I would like that even better, I think./

"And now come on, and give your ruler what he wants, little one. Now I'm the pharaoh here, so be a good boy and come here. I will even give you a fine reward!"  
with a smirk he beckoned with the collar and pat his lap to show _where _the smaller one should sit.  
"But you can leave all your things there, I have everything you need to wear here. Just bring your cute ass to me!"

But Ryou was stubborn and remained where he was, and just glared at the tomb robber, who had one leg causally thrown over the armrest. He somehow had lost his shirt between Ryou's phone call and now.  
Now all he had on was his jeans and his shoes, and his usual dirty grin...  
"Come on already, or do you want me to punish you?" not that he would mind to throw him over his knee and redden that white ass a little. But only a little, he didn't want to hurt his Light, after all...

"I'm sorry, but I'm already dating the king of thieves, so I can't give myself to you, even if I wanted to! Which I don't want to do. I'm already taken, my heart and body belong to your rival. So you have to find someone else to amuse yourself with."  
Bakura pouted for a moment because Ryou refused to play along, but then he grinned again.  
"But I can give you all the treasures of the world!" Bakura lazily pointed to all the gold around him. He was sure Ryou would play along, and that he just played hard to get to make it more interesting.  
But to his disappointment and Ryou's amusement the smaller Light just shock his head and even made a step back:

"Sorry, but you don't have anything I want, and there is nothing _you _could offer me anyway, _Pharaoh._  
My tomb robber can and will take anything you own from you! So if I want gold, I go to the King of Thieves!" and he blew him a raspberry as he turned around to go to the house.  
But before he could do more than 2 steps, a hand grabbed his waist and dragged him into a familiar lap.

"Not so fast, little one. I didn't give you my permission to leave, did I? No, I didn't. Besides, you should never turn your back at the pharaoh, it's disrespectful, and I will have to punish you for that..." he licked lightly over Ryou's ear. "You can't go so soon..."  
He licked again.  
"We are just getting started..." he pulled Ryou's sweater up and over his head to throw it somewhere to the side, where it got caught by the arm of a statue.  
"And I have many plans with you today..." the thief scrapped from Ryou's chest down to the waistband of his jeans.  
"Don't worry, I make sure you enjoy it, too. We will have a lot of fun..."  
The button and the zipper opened, and Bakura's hand slid inside...  
"Be a good boy and let me..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_  
Flashback end:  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+__  
_  


"Ryou? Are you still there? Hey..." Joey was still waiting for an answer, while Ryou just blushed even brighter, and refused to answer, or make any sound to indicate that he heard him.  
Bakura smirked proudly, as he also knew what Ryou was thinking of at the moment.  
But he also didn't react to Joey's question in any way, or gave him an answer, so the blond turned a questioning glance to Marik and Malik.

Wow. it's not often that Malik blushes, normally that happens only to Ryou or Yugi...  
But maybe you don't see it so easy thanks to his dark skin...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_  
Flashback to the Ishtar residence:  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+__  
_  


On some days it is really hard to be Ishizu Ishtar.  
If you don't have to deal with the insane darker half of your little brother, then you have to deal the thieving Yami from the neighborhood...

Just like now: Only a few minutes at home after a long day in the museum, and already her phone was ringing before she even had a chance to properly sit down and put her legs up.  
'An, Ryou... I hope nothing too bad happened... Then again, with Bakura around... Poor Ryou, he's always so nice and polite, and then he's punished with such that thief... Marik and Bakura really could learn a thing or two from Yami. He never makes trouble, is friendly and nice most of the time, polite if he feels like it, and never gives Yugi too much trouble...'

Ready for everything she picked up her phone.

"Ishizu Ishtar, where is the fire?"

_"..."_

"What should I miss? Why, what happened?" Stuff, what stuff?

_"..."_

"Redecorate? Why should he redecorate, and why should I care? Yugi lives nearer to you then me, if you need help to patch Bakura up. What did he do now, and how much blood is there?" I foresee bad things.

_"..."_

"Ryou_... _That not good, That's really not good... He can't do that, and especially not in _my _museum! The things here are priceless!" For a moment she heard murmuring in the background, but it was most likely only Bakura ranting about Yami, like always when someone talks about Pharaoh Atemu...

_"..."_

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything, just because he nods doesn't mean that he is listening to anything you say. I don't think it is much use to lecture a Yami..."

_"..."_

"And even if they listen, for once, it doesn't mean they follow the rules. I know, I have one of that kind in my home, as well. At first they say 'Yes, Sure, I will, don't worry.' And then they turn around and do the exact opposite."

_"..."_

"Well, to be honest, I planned to relax a bit and think about nothing for the rest of the evening... I had enough stress today, even without your Yami adding to it as well. And my little brother is at home as well, I hear him giggling somewhere. I don't what to leave my house to him and Marik, I fear they burn it down as soon as I step out..." And Bakura and nice got along like Marik and normal.

_"..."_

"Okay, he can bring it back inside, he stole it, after all. Alone! I hope he is then just as fast as he was today when he _visited_ me! But please keep an eye on him until then, to make sure nothing goes _accidentally_ missing..."

_"..."_

"Thanks. You know, it's not that I don't trust you, Ryou, really, I know you are a good and honest boy. But your Bakura..."

_"..."_

"Good, that's reassuring. Otherwise we could search for a while until we find everything again. He is like a dog with a bone when he wants to hide his treas-"

Just as Ishizu sat down at the sofa, when suddenly-

_***Bumm***_

**"Oh my god, my kitchen! **Marik was there- Ryou, I have to go!"

Without waiting for an answer she hung up, knowing that Ryou wouldn't feel insulted by it. He has a Yami of his own at home, and thus knows how unpredictable and difficult they could be.  
You have to react quickly in such a case.  
Look away for just a short moment, and the next thing explodes!  
And then you have to be fast to quench the fire before the whole town burns down...

The young woman could think of thousands of things that could have gone *bumm* in her kitchen.  
"I swear, Marik, if you destroyed my kitchen yet again, I'm going to destroy you!"

"You can't destroy me, or Malik would be sad and cry!" The loud voice came from behind the door, and before she could storm her kitchen Marik came out.  
"And you don't want to make your little brother cry, right?"  
Ishizu glared angrily at the grinning Blond:  
"Don't worry about him. I will just tell him that I'm sorry, that it was a bad accident, and that it will not happen again. And then I will promise him that I will get him a brandnew Yami.  
Better and bigger and hopefully even saner than the old one!  
I'm sure he will forgive his big sister for a little mishap in that case..."

Ishizu smiled to herself as she saw as Marik opened and closed his mouth indignantly like a fish on dry land.  
"You.. **You can't do that! **That's mean! And underhanded! And you can't replace me!" But his voice sounded a little bit like he had to convince himself of that.  
"Exact! I'm one of a kind Unique! You can't find someone like me anywhere else in the whole wide word!"  
"And I thank the gods every day for that." she murmured as he pushed him away to enter her kitchen and examine the damage.

Her kitchen, which she left squeaky clean in the morning.  
Her kitchen, which she cleaned from top to bottom just yesterday.  
Her kitchen, which she fixed up just a few months ago!

For a moment Ishizu just stopped and stared.  
Behind her, Marik was still grumbling that she couldn't replace him, and that Malik would notice the difference...

Well.  
The good news is, there is no fire.  
And apparently, none of the kitchen devises was running.  
That may not be much, but with Marik you have to be thankful for even such small blessings.  
Because that is about where the good news ended.

The whole kitchen looked like a battlefield.  
That's nothing new, it always looks like that when Marik _tries _something new.  
Or even if the sets a foot in it.  
Or when he looks at it...  
But everywhere was that weird, white stuff!  
On the walls, on the cupboards, on the floor, the ceiling, the lamp...  
There was so much of it, and it was everywhere.

"Please tell me that is not what I think it is."  
"That depends on what you think it is!"  
"If you consider that you were alone in here with my brother, who's bound to a chair in just his underwear? Guess what I think it is."  
Marik even had the grace to blush a little.  
If only just.

"Hey, what's going on in _your _head!" came an indignant shout from the kitchen table, where Malik was sitting, only in his boxer-shorts, bound to a chair with ropes, belts and every other kind of string Marik could find, and over and over covered in the mysterious white stuff.  
"Oh yes? Did you look in a mirror? In the last minutes, I mean?"_  
"Ishizu! Pfui, wähhh! You are my sister! I don't even want to think about it!"_

"Well, my dear, before you go on blaming me that I would get it on with him while you are in the next room, I have to disappoint you." Marik told her over-friendly.  
"And since when does it bother you if someone is next door? It wouldn't even bother you if I stood right beside you!" she scold at him back.  
"Ishizu!" Marik and Ishizu both ignored Malik's scandalized cry.

"Ishizu, I had no idea! You want to watch us? You know that that's your little brother we are talking about..."  
Now it was Ishizu's turn to blush.  
"No way! Who in their right mind would want that? You are insane, psycho!" the young woman defended herself, while Malik glared angrily at his lover.  
That's really nothing he wished to discuss with his own sister!  
Especially not when he was sitting there without his clothes!

"Ah ah ah! Don't deny it, Miss! That's the reason for all the comments, you want to watch something hot! Well, I don't mind an audience, what do you think, Hikari? Should we do her that favor?"  
"I think I will strangle you both as soon as I get free from those ropes, first the psycho, then the other!"

Marik just smiled at his lighter Half and petted his head.  
"Sure you will, Hikari-Pretty. Then it's a good thing that you will not get free anytime soon, right?" he didn't even seems to notice that this Hikari-Pretty tried to bite him.  
"Unless I help him!" Ishizu told him with a smirk and a mean gleam in her dark eyes.  
It would be even funnier if her brother took care of Marik's punishment! And when he was finally finished with his psycho, he was hopefully calm enough to forgive her.

"How can you even talk like that about me! I'm not some damn attack dog that you can let loose when you feel like it! Just wait until I get rid of the rope! I don't feel like sitting around in my underwear for your own entertainment anymore!"

Then again, maybe it would be better if Malik stayed there for a while...  
Better chance topic, maybe he will forget about it...

"Well, whatever, I ask again: What the hell is that stuff!"  
"I make a cake!"  
"Ah..." That explains everything...  
'No, actually it explains nothing...'  
"Why do you make a cake, and why did it explode? And why is it all over m kitchen?"

"I don't know why, but it wasn't supposed to make _bumm_, it never makes _bumm _when you bake!  
The cookbook doesn't say anything about a _bumm_ either!  
Maybe the cake doesn't like me? Why does it hate me, Ishizu, what did I do to it?"  
Ishizu just shook her head as Marik clung to her coattail. 'Maybe I should just drive over to Ryou and help him with his Garage, that can't be more exhausting that this.'

"But I didn't do anything to the cake, so why does it hate me, it doesn't even know me! And I want to put Malik in the middle of it, so it should be proud that my cute little Hikari should be put in it, so the cake shouldn't make _Bumm _before we even get to that! Now it will miss the whole fun!"

"Marik!"

"I'm sure that tastes good, Cake with Malik, and coffee, and lots of whipped cream, and sugar, and more Malik..."  
The insane Yami ignored all attempts to interrupt and stop his rant, and Ishizu shoot her brother a pained look:  
"Please tell me he didn't drink coffee."  
"Sorry, sister, but you told me not to lie to you."

"I wanted to lick all the cake from him, after I'm finished with it, that's the reason I wanted to put Malik in it in the first place! But now it made _Bumm _and most on it is everywhere else, and nearly nothing is on Malik, and I doesn't even tastes like cake!  
And don't you need that stove-thingly to make a cake, and I didn't even touch it!"

_"And that's just fine!"_

"I just put different things together, like some of that white powder by the washing machine, because you always use white powder! I know it, because I saw it, so you don't need to deny it!"

_"Yes. Flour! I use flour, not washing powder!"_

"And I like the green stuff under the sink, it smells so good like apples-"

_"Yes, why not using some dish-washing soup. What else? Drain cleaner?"_

Malik quickly shock his head, in hope that either his lover or his sister would just shut up and free him, so he could hit the other over the head.  
"Ishizu! No, don't say anything, you are just giving him more stupid ideas with such comments, don't you see that! And he really doesn't need any encouragement!"

"And I don't want to poison Malik! I just used some sugar and cinnamon and coffee and chocolate and ice cream, but it just refused to get solid like when you make cake! So I put a bit from this and that in, and from that as well, to help it!"

_"Saw dust, soil and nuts..."_

"Then I mixed everything, and I wanted to taste it, but you told me not to eat unbaked dough so I didn't. Somehow it looked weird, not really like yours, but at last it had the right color, so I just added lot and lot of baking soda and baking powder. To make it really big, because Malik has to fit in at the end!  
And then it just made bumm for no reason-"

"Sounds like you abused the poor recipe!"

"- and now the dough is all over the place and I have to start all over again! But I don't want to wait that long, I want my Malik now, I was good all day-"

_"I highly doubt that!"_

"- and Malik himself promised that I can make coffee if I'm good, and cake, so I can put him into the cake and lick him clean and-"

_"So that was all your idea?" _She glared reproachfully at her tied up brother.  
"But I didn't plan it like this! And how else should I get him down from there, if not by baiting him? You know him, he does what he wants!"  
"I should just lock you up in a room and throw away the key! Then you can deal with him on your own, and I don't get a headache!"

"Yeah! Count me in! I don't mind, I just take my coffee with me, and the whipped cream, and the ice cream. I can make the cake later, and if it still refuses to do what I want, I will just use my Millennuim-Rod, and force-"

The young woman just rolled her eyes and left.  
"Do what you want, but clean up afterward!"**  
"Ishizu! Come back! You can't do that, at last release me before you go! Ishizu!"**

"Och, don't worry, Hikari-Pretty, you Yami will take care of you... Good thing that you already left your clothes at the door!"

"And I expect my kitchen to be spotless clean when you leave! And disinfected and sterile, too! Clean it everywhere, and then do it again, just to be sure!" she warned them through the closed door.  
"And if not?"  
"The I will lock you up and let you only out to go to school!"

"Doesn't sounds all that bad, does it? Just you and me..." Malik just looked at his insaner Half crossly.  
"You do know that she most likely means separately? Me in my room, and you in the basement? With all the spiders, in the darkness? With no light to keep them away?"

"Äh... We take care of everything later. Much later. Good thing you didn't run away, Malik. Since the kitchen table looks so nice and invitingly."

After that, all sound that came out of the door where sounds you don't want to hear from your kitchen. At last if you yourself are not the reason for the sounds.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_  
Flashback end  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+__  
_  


Now Marik grinned over his whole face, just as leering and lewd as Bakura...  
And Malik turned just as red as Ryou still was.

"Ähhh... Okay... This one isn't responsive either..." Joey said slowly. What the hell is wrong with them?  
'What did they do that they turn so red just from a question and space out like that?'  
But then he thought again, who he was talking about, and what they most likely did...  
And he himself had to fight a blush of his own down...  
Really not something he wanted to think about while sober.

"Before you ask, we also had a nice weekend!" Yami volunteered with a grin before Yugi interrupted him.  
"And that is all they want to know!"  
"But Yugi, I think our friends really want to know what you did! And you liked it, don't deny it! And it doesn't happen every day that you-"

He didn't get any further with his comment as a small hand covered his mouth.  
Amethyst eyes sparkled with a silent warning, and red lips smiled threatening as he stood nose to nose with his pharaoh:  
"You don't want to speak on, my dear, believe me. Or it will be the last thing you do, because it doesn't concerns them! So speak on and I will find a way kill you permanently!"

Yami tilt his head to the side and grinned under Yugi's hand. Not really the reaction Yugi was hoping for, but what can you do...  
Yami shook his head in mock skepticism: "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi... Where is you mind, little one... Or are you that embarrassed to get caught telling a little white lie..."

Now Yugi, too, blushed a bright red as everyone starred curiously at him, waiting for the story.  
Where was he really with his mind, because, it really didn't sound like Yugi was talking about a little lie!  
Must have been an interesting weekend for the two, to warrant such a bright color...  
Yami shook his head and threw his arm over Yugi's shoulder to calm him down a bit. Or most likely, to keep him from escaping. Who knows.

"I don't know what's wrong, Aibou. What's so bad about it when I tell them how Anzu showed up at our doorstep. Or how you got rid of her."  
He turned around to Joey without loosing his grip on his boyfriend, to happily tell him the story:

"You know, we got a little 'dirty' earlier on Sunday, you don't need to know how, and then we were about to grab a shower when the bell rang.  
We didn't expect anyone to come over, so I was about to let them just stay out there until they leave. We had better things to do, after all!  
But Yugi just put some pants on and opened the door anyway.  
'_Maybe it is something important, we can't just let people stand before a closed door! I promise I wouldn't take long!'_  
Personally I think if they show up at our doorstep unannounced and uninvited, then they shouldn't be surprised when no one is at home!" Yami explained stubbornly with a shrug.  
What can you do, Yugi is always sweet and nice like that...

"Not that it did any good! The door opens, and who is there?  
The leech, who else at such a time on a weekend!  
It seems that she planed to move in with us and needed help to pack her stuff.  
Her house is haunted, and she is afraid to be alone there, at last that is what she screeched.  
Weird noises in the side rooms, squeaking stairs, skittering of little feet, the whole program."  
Yami made a face.  
"If you ask me, she just hears the fleas in her head.  
Anyway, I hid behind the door to watch how Yugi got rid of her, and because I didn't feel like getting dressed again, but didn't want him alone with some stranger. Who know what creeps lurk around there...  
And you wouldn't believe what he did: Yugi looked at her like he couldn't understand why she would be here, and then he just said:

Yami grinned brightly as he changed his voice to sound more like his Light, who just stood beside him with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face.

_"But I don't understand, Anzu. What are you doing here? Yami isn't there, he moved out some time ago. He said he is old enough to take care of himself without looking after Grandpa and me. Since he already took care of a whole kingdom in the past...  
And as far as "I know, he planned to go to the beach today, to meet the future mother of his children, and he hopes that she will move in with him soon."_

Yami enjoyed the rapt attention the others paid to his story

"And Yugi just looked at her like he didn't just lie through his teeth! And she really believed every word he said!  
She turned around and stomped away with a red face, screaming bloody murder:_  
Why didn't he tell me to wait there, how should I know where and when to meet him_ _when no one tells me!  
I bet that little shrimp just 'forgot' to tell me about it, or he just didn't want to, to keep us apart and destroy our future to keep my Yami all to himself, now that he moved out of there!_

And then Yugi called after her that I never told him a name! She was gone in a blink!"

Again Yami chanced his voice, this time to an unpleasant high pinch, not exactly like Anzu on a rant, but close enough:  
'_I just hope for him that he is not there with someone else, that he just forgot to invite me, or something bad will happen to her once I find out who she is and where she lives!  
He will not be taken away from some B*** after all the work I put into this!  
New clothes, new haircut, nails, shoes, purse, everything for him!  
But not we me, my friends!  
Just wait, until I get my hands on you, nobody will cross me!  
Wait for me, my prince, I'm on my way, I'm coming to safe you from that hag and keep you safe...'_

And with that she was, thankfully, gone, and we had our peace from her for the rest of the weekend."

"Yeah, well, that's all well and good, and I'm sure she deserved it." Marik drawled and leant down to Yugi to stare right in his eyes, "But I rather would know what _Yugi _herethought you would tell us, Yami."  
With a dirty smirk he looked over at Yami before looking back at the amethyst-eyed Hikari.  
"Something you want to share with us, little Yugi?" he stroked over his cheek, and grinned even more as he heard Yami beside them growl. "I'm sure there is another reason for that blush..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_  
Flashback to the Mutou residence:  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+__  
_  


"Come on, Aibou!"  
"But Yami, we can't just leave like that, how can we finish this on time if we never do anything? That will be nothing but an terrible embarrassment for all of us!"  
"No, that will not happen, I promise! Trust me, you know I would never let something happen to you. And if really everything goes wrong, I will just sent the audience to the shadow realm, and no one will ever know!"

"And you really believe no one will ever notice when that many people just vanish into thin air? Especially if everyone knows where they went, and where they were seen last."

"And if I say it was Marik? I think no one would be surprised to hear he did something like that.  
Oh come on, don't worry so much, everything will work out fine, trust me! Enjoy your weekend." Yami tried to calm his Light down as he dragged him home.

Where grandpa Mutou waited with his suitcase packed and ready.  
"Okay, boys, I'm on my way now. After your different duels and competitions on TV, there is a lot of new merchandising and other stuff around. There is a exhibition, and I want to see if they have anything good for us that we can use to extend our assortment. I will be back Sunday evening or Monday morning, it depends on the opportunities there."  
The old man winked conspiratorial at them, to show that he was not only talking about finding new goods for the gameshop...

Before one of the teens could answer, the old man and his suitcase were out of the door..  
He put it in the car and called back a last warning:  
"And I don't want you to throw a wild party while I'm gone!"  
"Sure, grandpa!"  
"Good, I want you to wait with that until I'm back. You can't invite all those nice and pretty young girls, and I'm not there to watch over them- I mean over you, all of you!"  
"Grandpa~"  
"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." he smiled at them. "But I mean it, no party without me."

And with that they had the place to themselves.

Which Yami intended to take full advance of.  
"And what will we do now, Aibou? We have the whole house to ourselves, no one to interrupt or bother us, and we can do what we want, when we want, and where we want to..."  
"Then I want to see how you cleaned up your puzzle with all those impossible stairs and rooms."

Yami's jar nearly hit the floor at that!  
"Yugi? You know what I mean when I 'say _we have the whole place to ourselves',_right? I had something other than cleaning in mind." he really hoped that Yugi just misunderstood his hint.

"But Yami, you left me all alone at noon, just for that, all alone with Anzu and Marik..." Okay, maybe that's not exactly right, but who cares: Who says that a Hikari can't be a little mean and let his Yami dangle a bit?  
"And I don't want your hard work to go to waste without appreciating it properly."

With a embarrassed smile Yami scratched his head and looked at the wall, at the floor, everywhere but his little Light.  
"You know, it wasn't _that _much work, really." he had enough help from the monsters from the shadow realm, and the zombies who live in some of the rooms...  
You have just to call them and put a broom in their hands and tell them what happens if they don't get on with it right now.  
'I'm still their ruler, after all, and at last the zombies are afraid that I kick them out if they don't obey. And where would they go then? Back to Marik? He would eat them for breakfast! Or he puts them in weird costumes and dresses and force them to dance ballet if he's bored...'

Suddenly Yami and Yugi stood inside of the puzzle, and Yami showed him around to get it over with as fast as possible.  
He had better things planed than a stroll through the dark halls, not that Yugi cared at the moment.  
The teen looked behind every door, every room, and even under the stars!  
And Yami was right, there was no dust anywhere.

Yugi nodded appreciating and smiled brightly at his darker half.  
"You shouldn't be so modest, you really cleaned up here, and thoroughly. And here I thought it was just an excuse to get away from Anzu! But I see you were busy as a bee. You deserve a reward for that."  
"What kind of reward?" Yami asked interested. Reward always sounds good.

Without giving an answer Yugi stood on his tiptoes and put his hands lightly on Yami's shoulders. Yami's hands wandered on their own around Yugi's waist to pull him flush against him, and violet eyes closed slowly as their faces nearly touched.  
But then saw Yugi a dark shadow pass by from the corner of his eyes, and he quickly turned around, while Yami wondered were his kiss is...

"Say, is it possible that I just saw the Dark Magician flying around with a broom over his shoulder and in a frilly apron?"  
"Äh, well, you know, I, that's..." but then Yami decided to switch his tactic, since stuttering is not dignified for a former pharaoh, and he couldn't think of a good excuse at the moment anyway.  
"Do you know how much work it is to be in charge and responsible for so many persons? Zombies, monsters, everyone is everywhere, and you have to tell all of them precisely what to do, and you have to watch every step to make sure they don't leave in the middle of their task or just eat each other!  
It's not easy, I tell you, you have to be everywhere at the same time." Yami gave a seemingly tired sigh and leant against Yugi's shoulder. "It's really tiring and exhausting to have so much reponsibility, even more than doing it yourself, Aibou."

"Oh.." Yugi murmured quietly and starred down at his shoes.  
"In that case, maybe I should go and let you rest. Take a nap, recover a bit, and we can talk about your reward later..."

Yami's eyes got big at that. That's not what he planned, on the contrary!  
Yugi should praise me for my good work, and admire me for the responsibility I have, and how good I do it...  
And then he should fall in my arms and kiss me...  
As he nearly did if that stupid magician wouldn't have passed them just then!

"No, you know, that's really not necessary, you don't have to leave, I'm not _that _tired, and-"  
But the shorter one shock his head determined. "No, it's all right. You worked really hard, and you deserve a break."  
"But I don't need a break. I don't want a break! I didn't work so much that I have to go to bed yet!"  
"But you yourself said how hard it is to oversee so many people at the same time, if you want them to do their work right. I'm sure you are tired from running after them, and I don't want to add to that!"  
"You don't!"Yami cried desperately, and the former pharaoh looked just short of stomping his foot angrily like a little kid. His tone already sounded petulant.  
"I know, Yami, I know. Now come on, I will bring you to bed." Yami eyes lighten up at that promise, and he grabbed Yugi's hand to drag him through the halls so fast the smaller one could only stumble after him.  
Finally something goes according to plan

Not long, and they stood in a big, bright room with huge windows and a king sized bed in the middle, surrounded by translucent curtains, fit for a pharaoh.  
Like all the other rooms in the puzzle it looked clean and dust-free.  
Yugi shoved his lover over to the bed, who obeyed with a leer on his face.  
But before he had a chance to drag Yugi down with him into the soft sheets, the smaller one was already up and over to the big, elegant and fanciful closet at the wall.

"Do you have a light cover in here, or is that heavy one all you have here? Isn't that a bit warm for a little nap in the middle of the day?" and with that he opened the door before his darker half could stop him.

Yami's cry of protest was drowned by Yugi's dismayed shout, as suddenly a mountain of cloths, shoes, books and lots of other stuff fell on his head and buried the amethyst-eyed teen.  
It seems that Yami just shoved all the stuff he had lying around in the room into the closet and hoped that the doors would hold everything in  
And as soon as Yugi opened the door only a little bit, he unleashed an avalanche that fell on his head and buried him mercilessly.

Startled Yami jumped up from the bed and run over to rescue his smaller lover. He scattered everything all over the previous clean room as he just threw things over his shoulder in his hurry.  
Finally he found Yugi as he picked an open, turned-over jewelery box up and violet eyes blinked up at him in shock.

"Yugi?" he asked worried while digging him out and helping him stand. Carefully he picked several necklaces and pendants out of Yugi's dark spikes before they could get even more tangled.  
Suddenly Yugi's attention was caught by something interesting: A beautiful carved wooden box with golden fittings and inlaid with gems.  
"Interesting." Yugi thought as he picked it up and something clattered and clanged in it.

"Yami, what is this?" he asked curiously  
"My toybox."  
"Oh, can I take a look? I want to see with what a little pharaoh plays."  
But he didn't even wait for an answer to open the top and look in it.

Yami tried to stop him with a quick grab, but all he managed to do was dragging him down on the ground again. The smaller one let go of the box with a startled squeak, and the whole content scattered all over the ground.  
Both blinked from their tangled position.  
Yugi in astonishment, and Yami horrified.

"Äh..." and then something unusual happened.  
Yami blushed bright red.

"That doesn't look like toys." Yugi murmured as he looked over the contents of the box.  
There where handcuffs, which is not _that odd_ for Yami, as well as chains and blindfolds from different materials.  
But there were also weird pearl-chains, with few, big pearls, rigid or on loose chains.  
Different sized, multicolored plastic and glass-plugs.  
And colorful cylindrical objects in different shapes, colors, sizes and diameters...  
One of those cylinders suddenly started to move and hum as Yugi touched it.

"At last not toys for children." Yami leered down at the smaller teen. "But luckily you are no child, so I can show you how to play with them, if you want to."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_  
Flashback end:  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+__  
_  


"No way I'm telling you anything!" Yugi gasp indignantly, and Marik straitened up with a smirk. Even if he refused to say anything, you could clearly read in Yugi's face that he surely wasn't thinking about Anzu just now.

No one of the group noticed that someone was watching them closely.  
Anzu spied at them from around a corner, so she could see them, but sadly was too far away to hear anything they said.  
But at last the view was good!

"Hey, Kaiba, what are _you _still doing here anyway?" Marik asked, since the Hikaris refused to say anything, and Joey didn't ask anymore questions for them to blush at.  
Pity, since the poor puppy-boy surely can't have much fun with his uptight moneybag...  
"Nothing, I'm just standing here being glad that I have more brains and good upbringing then you all together..."  
"My sincerest condolences to such an unfeeling, unromantic brick, Joey." Yami patted him sympathetic on the shoulder, and Joey nodded for a moment, before he noticed what the other had said to him!

"Hey, are you crazy? I don't want anything with that idiot, so why should I care? And how do you even get such a stupid idea!"  
"Sure, just tell yourself that again and again, maybe one day you will believe it."**  
"Hey!"**

Joey protested loudly at such accusations, while Kaiba stood silent and just shock his head.  
He knew from experience that every protest would be pointless, it would only make the Yami's stick their noses where they don't belong even more.

In such a case it is best to just say nothing and ignore them until they grow bored with it and leave you alone.  
Not that it concerns anyone anyway!

**"Kaiba, that is all your fault!"**  
"What, I didn't say anything!"

"Oh, leave them alone, they are just jealous because they never have as much fun as we have." Yami said, turning around as if bored and uninterested.  
"Hey, I have fun!" everyone turned back to Joey at that, who shock his head as he noticed what they were thinking:  
"No, I didn't mean it like _that_! Not _that _kind of fun, and you know it! You know what I mean!"

Too late.  
The pack tasted blood...

Anzu walked, surprisingly slow for her, over to Yami and the rest of the group, as she noticed that all the attention was on Joey at the moment. In her mind this was the perfect time to interrupt them, it is time for her plan to begin.  
Since the midget sent her to the beach for nothing, she returned to her room to come up with another plan after hours of searching and waiting.  
And now it is finally time to put it in action.

Anzu stomped over and stopped right before Yami, nearly in his face, after a short nod to Bakura to show that she want ignoring her second victim. Target. No, lover! That's the word she was searching for.  
Right.

The former pharaoh took an instinctive step back, away from her, just to be safe.  
After all, her just standing there without touching him or screeching could all be a tactic, and she would jump and hug him suddenly when he let his guard down... Or worse!  
"Yami, I have bad news for you." she explained seriously, before Marik _had _to interrupt her, much to her annoyance: "And What's so bad? You move to America, and we will never see you again? But that's not the end of the word, girl! I promise we will get over it somehow and move on with our life. And we will celebrate it for only a few days!"  
An angry glare in his direction, and the psycho was ignored.  
At last as far as someone could ignore a... personality like Marik.

"Someone is after your Millenniums-Puzzle." And this time her plan was perfect: Yes, it took her nearly the whole weekend to think it up, but the end result was perfect.  
'If everything goes according to plan Yami will soon be mine. And Bakura always wants everything Yami has, so I get both of them in one go. And I don't even have to do much, I can sit back and wait until they come to me.'

"Really, I know it from a reliable source, you have to believe me."  
"Really? And what do you want me to do now?"  
"That's easy: Give me the Puzzle. I will take great care of it."  
'And to properly look after your golden treasure, you will have to spend more time with me and less with the midget. Then I have all the time I need to seduce you and we will finally have the Happy ever after we deserve!'

But of course she didn't say that out loud, but only looked at the shocked faces around her.  
But sadly, Yami was the only one who didn't look like he would believe her and hand over his Puzzle.  
Seems like she had to work on that a little more.  
"Really, Yami, think about it: Where would they look first? With Yugi of course. And if they then try to get it by force, well, little Yugi could get hurt, don't you think?"

And to their shock, Yami really seems to fall for it!  
Hesitantly he looked from Anzu to Yugi and back.  
No one said anything, and there seems to be a weird silence around them, even with the noise of the other students in the hall.

Finally Yami nodded and handed over the golden Pyramid.  
With glittering eyes she looked down at the object in her hands, before she snapped back to reality and pressed it to her.  
Finally, that was easier then she had feared, Yami really believes her story! The poor boy really must be desperate to get away from Yugi!

"I will take good care of this, I promise. You can visit me after school to make sure of that yourself? We could eat something, and talk a little..."  
"Hmpf." was the only answer she got, but it seems to be enough, because she talked on as if he had agreed.  
"No, better, I insist that you come over, I have to prove that I can keep your treasure safe, after all. And that I do it better than anyone else!" she whispered with a mean side-glance to Yugi, who just rolled his eyes.

"Hmpf." It seems that that nondescript sound was the only thing they could get out of Yami.  
"Sure, you are right, no one should know that I have it. They better not see us together. You are so smart Yami... I better go now."

And with that Anzu turned around and skipped 'totally unsuspiciously' away, before she started to grin over her whole face.  
Who would have thought that it would be so easy.. Yugi sure was burning from jealously at the moment...

"Yami?"  
"You didn't just do that?"  
"Right?"**  
"What the hell are you thinking!" **everyone was talking at once as soon as the girl was far away from them.  
"You do know that it was only a trick, right?" Kaiba said calmly, like he didn't care one way or the other.  
"There is no one after the Millenniums-Puzzle, she only wants to spent time with you."

Yami rolled his eyes in annoyance:  
"How stupid do you think I am? Of course I know that it was a trick, and a rather lame one at that! Obviously I didn't give her the _real _Puzzle!"  
"But it looked like it!"  
"And that's all that it does! In reality it is only one of those new toys that came up after all our tournaments and duels on TV. And since today we also have them in the game shop." Yami explained proudly and with his nose in the air.

But one look at the others and he couldn't hold back his cheeky grin any longer.  
"What? If there was really someone after the puzzle, I would leave it with Yugi and keep him near me. That's the safest way!"  
"You don't leave me out of your sight even when no one is after the puzzle."  
"Yes, but That's because I love to look at you. And touch you. And undress you. And-"

**"Yami!" **everyone shouted before the former pharaoh could go any father with his fantasy.  
Since his hands were already on Yugi's waist and descending...  
"Okay, okay, I'm behaving, alright..." he put his hands up to show he would keep them to himself. For now, at last.  
"Anyway, I have a handle on it, don't worry." and he pinched Yugi's bottom a last time before taking a step back. "At last this way we are free from her for now. So let her have her toy, as long as it makes her stop bothering us."

Marik looked at Yami with wonder in his eyes: "Wow, there really is a brain under all those spikes!"  
"And you have _no _brain under your spikes!" Yami glared at the blonde and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Yes that's nice," Yugi told them and patted his hand shootingly, "and you can stay here and discuss, if you want, but we have to got to class." he grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged him away, while Malik followed them (out of necessary) a bit slower.  
Out of necessary because his darker half was clinging to his shoulder and whined: "That's not true, is it? I have a brain under my spikes as well, right? Hikari-Pretty? Right, malik, Yami is just mean, he is wrong, isn't he? Please say something! don't leave me here, all alone , please~, I don't want to stay with them, Hikari~"

Malik simply ignored him and followed his friends, even as he had to drag his lover with him, who still whimpered and whined in his ear:  
"You cant ignore me, Hikari-Pretty!-"  
"But I sure as hell can try!"  
"But why would you even want to ignore your dear Yami-"  
"- who is a real pain in the ass-"  
"- and who you still love!"

But to Marik's absolute horror Malik just sighed and shock his head.  
"Malik?"  
No answer, and the smaller blond just walked to his first class.  
"Malik?" A little more worried now, and a lot more alarmed.  
"Malik!"  
Marik stopped and let go of him in fright and could only watch as the distance between them grew more and more.  
"Malik, you don't mean that! You cant do that, Malik~!"  
What he didn't notice was the grin on his face as he did his best not to laugh at his darker half.  
Marik fell to his knees as the other rounded the corner without a look back.

The laughter, that follow just then, went unnoticed by the sad blonde.  
But Yami and Bakura heard it, and they found it really comically.  
It's always funny when a Hikari was mean.  
Especially if it wasn't their own!

The rest of the day was luckily easy and fast over.

Anzu was on cloud nine and wasn't approachable in her happiness. Not that anyone tried to approach her.  
Yugi and Ryou vanished every break together to make more plans want what not.  
Malik still tried to get rid of Marik, who stuck to him like glue and let himself be dragged around like a sack potatoes.  
Bakura and Yami watched that with glee, and even made bets about how long it would take for Malik to explode and simply throw his heavy lover out of the window.

And about the rehearsal in the afternoon.  
Well, none of the normal students really knew what really happens when the theater-group was behind the school to play with their new stage.  
But you could hear sounds, strange sounds. Sounds from explosions, from things (or where they bones?) breaking. Loud shouts, insane laughter...  
And other unsettling sounds.  
All in all it sounded more like torture then Romeo and Juliet.

No one was brave, or maybe stupid, enough to really watch when the Yami's and Hikaris were busy on their stage.  
So it became sort of like a dare between the younger years, to sneak up at them as near as possible without getting caught. Snapping a photo of them meant extra-points.

And of course Marik and Bakura had fun with the poor, frightened students...

**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+__  
_TBC  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_  
_  
**

I promise I will try to write and upload the next chapter faster than this one

(1) I have nothing against minitaure-pinscher, really, I just have a problem seeingt them as dogs. They just always remind me at barking rats... No offence if you have one of them, or if you like them. I just say that I would rather take a rat in, sine they are nearly the same size, and rats are not as loud, and you don't have to go out with them every day. Then again, with the size, I think you can train them to use a cat-toilet...


	14. Authors Note

This is just a little Note:

Should one or more of my storys suddenly vanish, thanks to that new bullshit of this site, I have a Link to my website up on my profile now, it should be finished and up to date with all my works in the next few days. You can even leave comments there.

I also posted the Links to my other accounts, one of the firsts that I always update are DeviantArt and AdultFanFiction, and only then the others...

I have to say, I find this new action bullshit, because, honestly; they have to get rid of entire categories this way: The whole _Final Fantasy_ Serie (You have to kill monsters, Sephiro tries to destroy the world), _Street Fighter_ is a fight game, and in _Devil May Cry,_ have have to kill one monster after the other as well...

And of course, such things will happen in the games as well...

It nearly sounds like they try to make FanFictionNet into a site for kids...

It would be so easy if they just demand your passwort before you can view something with a Ma or M-rating...  
But I guess they prever if we just leave...


End file.
